A Courtier's Life
by MakeYourBodyaCanvas
Summary: Katherine Boleyn was the youngest Boleyn, starting court at the age of thirteen. Wishing to part from the shadows of Mary and Anne, Katherine will do anything to be different, even if that means to turn on her family's name. She never imagined she catch the king's eyes though.
1. Chapter 1

**A Courtier's Life:**

_**Katherine Boleyn was the youngest Boleyn, starting court at the age of thirteen. Wishing to part from the shadows of Mary and Anne, Katherine will do anything to be different, even if that means to turn on her family's name. She never imagined she catch the king's eyes though.**_

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTES:**

**1) 28 June, 1491 - Henry VIII is born**

**2) 1499 - Mary Boleyn is born**

**3) 1507 - (?) Anne Boleyn is born (as is Jane Seymour)**

**4) 1520 - Affair between Henry VIII and Mary Boleyn starts**

**5) 4 February, 1520 - Mary Boleyn marries William Carey**

**6) March, 1526 - Affair between Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn beings (Henry VIII's and Mary's affair ended a year earlier.)**

**7) January, 1533 - Henry VIII and Anne Boleyn marry**

**8) 7 September, 1533 - Elizabeth I is born**

**9) 19 May, 1536 - Anne Boleyn is executed (Henry VII marries Jane Seymour on the 30th.)**

**10) 28 January, 1547 - Henry VIII dies.**

**Hello my readers!**

**Thank you for reading this first chapter :) it really means a lot. As you can see, this is under the category TV Tudors. I just wanted to make something clear: I have only watched half of the first season of Tudors, so I apologize in advanced for the events, people, and scenes that do not go along with the show. I tend to, however, to finish the show.**

**This story will mostly have elements from The Other Boleyn Girl. If you have not seen the movie, I recommend you do you so, and read the book as well (I loved the book!). **

**All my knowledge that is going into this story is facts from the books I've read, copyrights can be found at the end of this chapter, historical facts, and my own knowledge on this era and the Tudor Dynasty. **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:1522, Spring**

"Katherine!"

It was a sunny morning. The birds were chirping outside the castle, streaks of sunlight made a garden of dust. The servants were awake, preparing the breakfast for the king and queen, but the courtiers still slept, all but George.

"Katherine."

George Boleyn had awakened by dawn. He had dressed for the morning and went in search of his sister. He knew the oldest Boleyn, Mary, was at home with their parents, the second oldest, Anne, was still in France, so that left the youngest, Katherine.

"Katherine, wake up!"

He rounded the corner and pushed the bedroom doors open. There he saw Katherine- she had the covers over her tiny body, shielding the morning away.

"Oh, Tiny," George sighed. He opened the curtains, letting the sun in.

Katherine hissed at the sudden invasion of the sunlight. "George, get out!" She bunched the covers closer to her face and shoved a pillow on her head as well.

George yanked the covers down. "Wake up! It's a beautiful morning; the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and you lay here wasting away."

"I will waste all I want," Katherine snapped. She sat up and pushed her auburn waist hair out of her face. "And stop with the antics, George. I know Anne is coming back today."

"Aren't you happy?"

"Why should I be?"

"Your sister is coming home!"

"Oh yes, so let's stop everything. Anne will waltz in here like she owns the castle. We shall go back to listening to her. Father and uncle can't go a day without Anne putting in her thoughts. Let me put my thoughts in for once."

George chuckled. "I'd like to hear that. Get up now, Tiny."

"Get out, George." Katherine had stood up out of her bed, not caring that her brother was seeing her in her sheer white nightgown.

"Hurry now," George said. He shielded his eyes from his sister as she pulled at the strings of her clothing. "You could have waited for me to leave, sister."

"I told you to get out, brother."

Katherine had no shame, George knew that. He just couldn't understand why men always overlooked his youngest sister. She was beautiful, the perfect combination of both Anne and Mary. She had auburn colored hair, a mixture of a golden honey and light chocolate.

With milk colored skin that resembled the pale moon, freckles joined to the captivating lure of her complexion. Her eyes were not of a Boleyn, they were a Howard. The pale sliver eyes were alluring, they were mysterious and dangerous. It seemed that with one look, Katherine could turn men to stone, granting her the nickname Medusa to the people of court.

When men finally noticed Katherine, they always took the same approach. Talk to her, ask her of her status in the court, and court her – or at least try to court her. Katherine was independent; men surly liked that about her. She'd be a wife who wasn't constantly crying for their husband, asking for help always. She'd hold her own ground, finding a way to handle problems. One thing they could not overlook though was her inexperience of sex.

At the age of thirteen, Katherine should have already been married, pregnant with her first child. Yet she refused every man presented to her. She wouldn't tell a soul why she wouldn't marry. Mary said Katherine would was looking for love, Anne said she was too foolish, but George assumed that Katherine would prefer a female lover.

Katherine heard all these whispered assumptions about her, but couldn't find it in herself to care. All thoughts were incorrect, though.

"Did you get the word?"

"You're still here?" Katherine looked over her naked shoulder at her brother, who was covering his eyes.

"Could you answer me, please? It's infuriating when you do that."

Katherine laughed. "Alright, alright. Word of what?"

"The Queen has given birth to a still born." The words were spoken in a rushed breath. No one was to know of this, not yet.

Quickly, Katherine turned around, clutching the untied top of gown to her chest. "How do you know this? George, look at me."

Without hesitation, George uncovered his face and looked his sister in the eyes. "The King has told our uncle, sister. They are not publicizing this news in haste, but the King needed to talk to someone."

Katherine shook her head and turned back around. She felt no sympathy for her King; she knew something heart-aching would come of this pregnancy. Katherine had stood by her Queen for the six months of her pregnancy, and each time the King would join them, he'd talk about the son Queen Catherine of Aragon was carrying.

Katherine could see the whirlwind of emotions swirling through the Queen's tired eyes. She knew her majesty stayed up late at night, praying to God for the child to be a boy. The Queen was so in love with the King, she wanted so badly to please him, and it disgusted Katherine. The King should be content with the child he has. Mary was a fine princess, she was so eager to learn everything, but she wanted her father to accept her more.

"Poor her majesty, poor Mary." Katherine stepped out of the nightgown and headed towards the tub filled with warm water. She sunk into the water and wasted no time washing herself.

George turned his back, staring out the window. "The poor King."

"What is poor of him? His majesty can lay with any woman and produce an heir." Katherine washed the suds of soap off her skin before she wrinkled. "He already has."

"Yet it is not the Queen's. It was a mistress's son."

Her clothing awaited her one the chair closet to the bed, and with slowness, Katherine began to dress herself. "If he wanted to, the King could persuade her majesty into claiming the child as hers'."

George snorted. "That Spanish blood makes her stubborn."

"I'm stubborn, is there something wrong with that?"

"You're not Spanish."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Could you tie my corset for me?"

"Why can't you call for a servant?"

"Because that is wasting time. Just do it, George. I'm decent; you will not see any part of me you wish not to see." A coy smile crept to her lips. "Unless you have fantasies of seeing something."

George lurched forwards, clutching his stomach. He gagged. "You'll burn in hell with that mouth of yours, Tiny"

"I'll be warm and cozy then. Come now, you're wasting daylight!"

With a heavy sigh, George obeyed his little sister. He fumbled with the strings, at a lost with them. "How do you women do this?"

"Oh, you men are babies. We women have to wear this tight, uncomfortable corset for your eyes to linger on our bosoms, and we even carry your children for nine months, knowing whether or not…"

George pulled at a string of her hair. "Shut up, Tiny. I was merely implying that the corset resembles a death trap."

"You act as if you've never dealt with a corset before, brother."

George's face blossomed with a pink blush. "You need to go to confession."

"What for?" Katherine asked innocently, grunting as George tightened and pulled the strings. "I'm not the one deflowering virgins."

George's eyes widened. "Katherine, shut up! If anyone were to figure out…"

"Oh, calm down, brother," Katherine laughed. She did greatly enjoy teasing him.

Once George was done, he spun Katherine around and smiled. "Beautiful." He brushed his knuckles along the silky skin of her jaw. When she blushed, he grabbed her chin to make sure she didn't look down. "Such a beauty shouldn't hide itself."

"Oh, George," Katherine breathed, her breath fanning his face.

George lowered his head until his forehead leaned against hers. How a man could deny her, he'll never know. "Get ready," he whispered. He placed a kiss on her nose, trying to count the freckles around it. He gave her a quick hug before opening the door.

"Get ready for what?"

"The King is coming to our home tomorrow." George walked out the door; leaving it open, knowing Katherine would be joining him soon.

* * *

**Phew! That was five pages, and I could have wrote more, but I felt like that would have taken away aspects of the story. **

**So what do you think of Katherine? I don't want her to be a Mary-Sue, because there are many Mary-Sues. Trust me, she won't always be this stubborn and dismissive towards her king. Henry has a certain type, and he spent his whole life looking for that in all his wives and mistresses, but he never found it :( **

**Henry VIII was much more than a womanizer who saw his wives only good for bearing sons (and got rid of them when they couldn't produce him an heir), and his mistresses only good for sex. His childhood, like always, has much to do with his views on females and that all shall be revealed as the story continues.**

**Check out my other stories as well.**

**Please review and tell me how I did :)**

_**~The Other Boleyn Girl**_

**By Philippa Gregory **

**Copyright © 2001 Philippa Gregory Ltd.****All right reserved.  
**ISBN: 0-7432-6983-7****

****~_The Other Tudors: Henry VIII's Mistresses and Bastards_****

****By Philippa Jones****

****ISBN-13: 9781435122628 ****

**Publisher: Sterling**

**Publication date: 5/20/2010**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG!**

**10 reviews, 13 favorites, and 15 follows! Guys, you have made me so damn happy :)**

**Special Thanks To:**

**Fairydaisy777 - You were my first reviewer! Thank you**

**Gin (anonymous) - Thank you!**

**HermioneandMarcus - Thank you so much!**

**Hermione Voldemort Riddle - Henry/OC has always been my favorite too. Thank you so much :) and to answer your question, Katherine is 13 years old.**

**Angel-sama (anonymous) - Thank you!**

**RHatch89 - Thank you! :)**

**TwilightEclps - Thank you! **

**DaniNatureGirl313 - Thank you, lovely. If you need any help with your story, just PM me and I'll help ASAP. **

**Heartless-Princess33 - Thank you!**

**LadyAnneBullen17 - Thank you so much! I've read a few of your stories before and they were awesome!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: 1522, Spring, Mary's Wedding**

Once again, Anne, who had returned from France, was playing with her baby sister's hair.

Katherine swatted at her older sister. "Stop it, Anne. You know I hate that."

Anne laughed, but did not listen. "Oh, Kitty, you act like you're going to burst into flames."

Katherine growled, "Don't call me that!" Blast her grandmother for nicknaming her Kitty-Kat when she was a little girl.

Hush," George said. "Stop it, this is Mary's day."

Katherine craned her neck around and looked at Anne. She was wearing a light plum colored dress, her hair down like usual with a smile on her face. It go unnoticed to Katherine that Anne's hem line was an inch or two shorter and that her corset was done a little too tightly, bearing her chest out even more.

"Yes, we wouldn't want to spoil it for her, right, Anne?"

"Of course not." Anne stood up and grabbed the flowers out of the vase. "Come, let's go see our sister." She walked up the stairs.

George pulled Katherine back a little as they followed. "Be civil, Tiny."

Katherine rolled her eyes and followed her siblings into Mary's room.

In all her beauty, stood Mary, in an elegant fresh green and white dress, her hair was flowing down her back, on each side of her head were tiny braids meeting in the middle. It resembled a halo with her crisp, rays of the sun hair. Her skin was a flawless pale, setting off her baby blue eyes, the eyes she inherited from their father's mother. She stood tall, taller than both Anne and Katherine. The dress hugged her body nicely. No longer did Mary look like "Ms. Kindness", but she looked like a virgin, ready to be used as a sacrifice.

"Look at you," Anne gushed. She handed Mary the flowers and grabbed her hand. "My milk and honey sister, all grown up – getting married before me."

Katherine touched Mary's shoulder and smiled. "Don't listen to her. This is your day, not Anne's. You look lovely, sister."

Mary smiled. "Thank you, sister, but I couldn't compare to Anne, or to you."

Katherine loved her sister, but these were the times she deeply wanted to slap Mary. "Stop it. You are beautiful, Mary, inside and out." Her eyes casted over to Anne. "Sadly I can't say the same for everyone."

Before Anne opened her mouth, George stepped forward. "Sister, you are an image of divine beauty! Angels are weeping this day."

Mary blushed and kissed George's cheek. "Thank you, brother." She pulled him into a hug and whispered in her ear. "Keep Katherine a distance from Anne."

George nodded and pulled away. As young children, they all got along fine. They would play together out in the fields behind their house. They were free to do anything out there. As the Boleyn siblings got older, people noticed the age difference. Mary was eldest, Anne was only a year younger, and George was two-and-a-half years younger. Katherine was a surprise. They're parents weren't suppose to be able to have any more children, but Katherine was born, six years later.

Anne, Mary, and George were always attached to the hip, leaving Katherine in their shadows. Mary adored their youngest sister. She was the one who helped nurse Katherine as an infant when their mother fell ill. George was glad to no longer be the youngest, so he spent many days thanking the babbling baby. Anne never had a solid connection with Katherine. She was not allowed in the room when Katherine was born because she was too young. Katherine would always cry when Anne held her, and Katherine just never seemed to like Anne.

Mary shooed them off. "Go outside, I shall be down soon enough."

**-Page Break-**

The ceremony went smoothly. Mary and William seemed truly happy with each other, they're eyes never wandered away from the other.

George had stolen a sour Katherine away from one of the Dukes, talking to her as they danced. "Anne has her eyes set on Henry Percy."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Of course Anne would have interest in a betrothed man."

"He has his eyes on her as well."

"Mark my words, brother, Anne will one day get herself into a hole; a hole she will make six feet deep."

George stopped dancing for a moment. "Don't say things such as that."

Katherine put her hands on each side of George's face. "I thought you said the king was coming today."

"He was." George dipped Katherine. "But he heard news of the wedding and didn't wish to take away from the ceremony."

"How kind of him," Katherine said sarcastically. "George, what is the real reason for his coming?"

George sighed. He knew that Katherine would find something suspicious of this royal visit. "Uncle hopes that the king will take interest in Anne."

Katherine pulled back slightly. "Interest in Anne for what?"

"To be his mistress."

Katherine's eyes widened and she gasped. "That will ruin her!"

"Shhh," George hissed. "Keep your voice down. It will only ruin her if people find out."

"Of course people are going to find out! You know the king has no shame in flaunting his mistresses around like a toy." Katherine was spun and dipped again. "And when she becomes pregnant the same shall happen to her as it did to all the past mistresses."

George shook his head. "That is where you are wrong, sister. Our uncle is the king's closest accomplice in court, we are humble courtiers to him and her majesty, and our parents are well known to the king. Do you honestly think he'd banish her from England?"

"Yes I do," Katherine said. "This is Anne we speak of. She thinks she is God's gift to all men. Nothing good can come from this arrangement, and have you thought of the baby? Forever titled a bastard because of its family."

George did not speak. Deep inside he knew Katherine was right, this arrangement could only have major complications, but he had to show to his father and uncle that he understood the need for survival, the need of your family's status. Even if that meant throwing your sister into the flames, so be it.

The dance had ended, people scattered around looking for a new partner. A thirteen year old girl had offered George to dance, and Katherine denied those who asked her. She walked away from the party, wanting to be alone. As she stood by the tree (the largest tree in the front of their house, the tree the siblings use to race to the top) she watched her sister with speculating eyes.

Anne was dancing with Henry Percy, neither of them trying to cover the carnal lust in their eyes.

**-Page Break-**

Their uncle had not returned to court that night, instead he stayed at the Boleyn's home.

Mary had left with William, the two living in a house of walking distance so Katherine's favorite sister was not so far. She desperately wished to tell Mary of the ridiculous thoughts the males in their family were planning upon, but she did not. Mary deserved to be happy and think only of her husband for a night.

George was waiting in Katherine's bedroom, their parents thinking he was in his. As children, the Boleyn siblings would sneak into one of their room of the choosing and would stay there. They would talk and play until the crack of dawn; sometimes they fell asleep, resulting in them getting caught.

As Katherine walked behind Anne out of the bathing chambers, their uncle approached them. "Ah, you may precede, Katherine. Goodnight."

Katherine bit her tongue and felt the rage boil inside her. She never liked her uncle, he always treated her like an invalid, and much like Anne did.

Katherine said nothing and continued her way up the stairs. When she reached the top, she headed towards her room, but hid in the shadows so Anne and her uncle could not see her.

"Anne," their uncle began. "The king is coming here tomorrow, and I want him to take a liking to you."

Katherine could imagine the grin on her sister's face.

"Now, there are things we must discuss, but as of right now, go get your rest. This is very important, Anne, do you understand?"

Katherine could not see, but she heard Anne mumble something faintly. She quickly made a dash for her room when she heard Anne coming up the stairs.

George looked up from his position on the bed when he heard the door quietly close. He did not say a thing. He watched Katherine crawl into bed with him, facing his way. The look in her eyes spoke the words and emotions she would never dare utter at this time, for she knew it was too late.

George kissed her forehead and brought her closer to his chest. He rubbed her back, not trying to lull her to sleep, but to comfort her.

* * *

**And finish!**

**What do you guys think of Anne? I tried to portray her as the annoying older sister, but also as a woman who knows that men lust after her. Don't worry, Katherine will ease up on Anne...just a tiny bit! Lol**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**Until next time :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews.**

**In eight days I shall be 16 and in 23 days it will be the anniversary of Anne Boleyn's death.**

**Special Thank To:**

**fairydaisy777: Here's your update, lovely :)**

**Hermione Voldemort Riddle: Yeah, to us it is a bit young, but back in the 16th century the average person died at 30 or 35 so they had to marry young. And to answer your question, all the events that took place (that we know of) of Henry's life will be in this story, so yes, he will marry all six wives and the year of the story will change very soon, I believe in the fifth chapter the date will be different. And please, I don't mind your questions, I love them!**

**RHatch89: Thank you!**

**dots-fiction: I agree, I always thought Mary should've kept her nose out of Anne's and Henry Percy's marriage. As for Katherine and George, well you'll just have to wait and see, but I will tell you this - THERE WILL BE NO INCEST!**

**ILoveThee: Awe, thank you! **

**steelegirl19: OMG...*haves a heart attack* I love your story, The Purple Pearl, and I recommend it to everyone who enjoys my story, cause your story is just amazing. Thank you!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**LadyAnneBullen17: Thank you, love :)**

**Guest (anonymous): Thank you**

**cwalker222: Here's your update! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: 1522, Spring, Three Days After Mary's Wedding**

He was slender, but well built and strong, his height above average. His complexion was pale, yet bright. In the French fashion, his auburn hair was combed straight and short. With a round beautiful face that always seemed cheerful (especially when speaking), his eyes were small and blue. He was the most handsomest man to lay eyes upon.

Katherine hated to admit, which she didn't, but His Majesty was remarkably attractive in appearance.

Mary had come to see the king for herself, William accompanying. With the gentle heart she had, Mary neither encouraged the arrangement, nor did she discourage it. Whatever made Anne happy was worth enduring, or so Mary thought.

The king had spent time in the Boleyn household for two and-a-half days now. He had arrived in the late evening, apologizing that there were stately matters that he had to attend to. Anne was solely introduced to him, Mary and Katherine casted to the side. His Majesty's attention had to be on Anne and Anne alone.

Morning had come and Katherine was the first to wake. She had not slept well; she hadn't since the king's arrival. He intimidated her and Katherine loathed that. If one thing were to go wrong, if Anne were to slip, or word of what was really planned got out, her whole family would be destroyed.

A nasty habit Katherine had picked up was shaking her leg when she was nervous. She had picked it up as a child, she would watch her grandmother do the same, and since then it stuck. Her stomach was too much in knots to eat, nor did she feel like preparing breakfast. She had not even bathed yet. She had not a clue what the king liked to eat, so she would leave that to her mother. She was certain her uncle had told his sister (the Boleyn's mother) what the king preferred.

Footsteps were heard coming down the steps, a light air to them. Katherine prayed for it to be anyone but the king, Anne, or their uncle.

Sadly, her prayers were not answered.

Anne walked into the kitchen, a determined look upon her face. She took time to prep herself before she came down. Not a hair was out of place; it was perfectly flat and brushed, falling down her back. Her eyes seemed brighter and wide; her lips were plump and had a pout to them. If Katherine looked close enough she could see the light touch of makeup on her sister. The room now smelled of a sweet scent coming from Anne.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Good morning, sister."

Anne's gaze moved towards Katherine. Her smile flattened a little. "Morning, sister, how was your sleep?"

"Like any other sleep I suppose and you?"

The smile grew wider. "I slept like a newborn babe."

Katherine knew her sister well enough to know that Anne was dying to gloat about why she slept so well.

"Oh?" Katherine grabbed the basket near the door and placed her hand upon the knob. "Why is that?"

"The king has asked me to accompany him on his hunting trip."

Katherine bit her tongue from laughing. She could imagine the heart attack the king would have if he heard Anne call hunting a trip.

"When shall you be off?"

Anne shrugged her shoulders. "I assume near noon."

Katherine nodded. "Then His Majesty will have the great honor of tasting our mother's cooking."

A sound like the wind had swept through the room emanated around them. Anne had let out the breath she was holding. "Excellent! He then will surely be pleased." She had feared for a moment that Katherine was planning to prepare breakfast.

The field behind the house was the same for as long as Katherine could remember. The yellow light from the rising sun had always made the field look like a different world. Katherine, Anne, and Mary would pretend that they were magical fairies in their own realm. George always protested that he was no fairy, but an ogre.

A faint smile appeared on Katherine's lips. Things were much easier as children. Even though Anne and Katherine had problems sharing toys and games, they weren't as distant from each other as they were now.

Thankfully, a few hens had laid eggs, enough for breakfast and enough for later. When Katherine walked back into the house, Mary and George were there speaking to Anne.

"He is so strong," Anne sighed. "I swear he could hold the entire world in his hands, and his face, my God, how handsome he is!"

Their uncle had woken and entered the kitchen as well. He greeted them all and brushed back a piece of Anne's hair. "His Majesty isn't awake yet?"

They all shook their heads. Anne smiled and stood up. "I'll wake him!"

"No," their uncle silenced her. "We do not want to smother him. Katherine, go wake His Majesty." He looked over at his youngest niece and narrowed his eyes. "Put a robe on."

Katherine did as she was told and took George's robe, which he offered. She climbed the stairs and walked down the hall. Since he was the king, His Majesty had the honor of taking the largest and nicest room they had.

Not bothering to knock, Katherine opened the door quietly and closed it. She approached the bed as silently as she could, and touched the king's shoulder.

"Your Majesty? Your Majesty, you must wake up." She lightly shook him. He looked so calm in his sleep, Katherine almost felt bad for waking him.

The king moved slightly. Katherine shook him harder. "Your Majesty, please wake up."

Finally, his eyes opened and Katherine flinched to be under his gaze. His blue eyes were sharp, but still heavy with sleep. He sighed and reached up and captured a lock of Katherine's hair.

"You are not Anne."

Katherine bit her tongue to fight back the urge of saying something impolite. "No, Your Majesty, I am Katherine, Anne's younger sister."

His Majesty still had not released her strand of hair. He nodded; he recognized her name and face. "Ah, yes, you are the youngest Boleyn. You are a lady-in-waiting for my wife, correct?"

Katherine nodded. "One of the many, my Lord."

The king smiled, he spoke softly. "My wife did excellent with picking you. She speaks so fondly of you, now that I remember. How have I not noticed you?"

"There are many women to look upon, my Lord, I am use to being overlooked."

It was not a lie that the Queen's ladies were chosen upon because of their beauty. It did not matter to the king if they did their duty; he simply enjoyed to have his choosing from all the ladies. He never once looked Katherine's way, and she was secretly thankful.

"I am a fool for not noticing you, Lady Katherine." He looked down at her hand that still rested on his shoulder. "You are not married."

"No, M'lord, I am not."

"Then you are betrothed."

Katherine laughed softly. "No, M'lord, I am not that either."

The king sat up and leaned towards her. "That cannot be possible."

Katherine looked at him with her beautiful eyes. They were wide and the sun reflected off them, making them look like the rarest silver. "I'm sorry, M'lord, what do you mean?"

"I mean, Lady Katherine, that if I had met you years ago I would have fought with my father to marry you and not my brother's widow."

Katherine gasped and felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "Thank you, M'lord that was very kind of you to say."

The king grabbed her left hand and kissed her ring finger. "It is the truth, Lady Katherine. I do feel like a fool for not noticing you, you're beauty outshines all."

Katherine laughed. "Do not let my sister hear that, M'lord." She curtsied and backed up towards the doors. "Breakfast shall be done in a moment, M'lord. If you wish, we'd enjoy your company."

The king nodded his head and smiled. "I will only join if you sit next to me."

Katherine halted. He wasn't supposed to take interest in her; he was supposed to only have eyes for Anne. Blast her uncle for sending her up here. Now she would have to deal with Anne's death stare, and she'll be damned if she allows her uncle to talk her into this scheme.

"Of course, M'lord." Katherine closed the door and walked downstairs. Everyone was now in the kitchen, all looking at her.

"What took you so long, Katherine?" Their uncle stood beside her father who was staring at her anxiously.

"His Majesty only asked me questions, and I, of course, politely responded."

"What did he ask?"

"Who I was, if I was part of court, and if I was betrothed." Katherine felt like disappearing into her brother's robe. "That is all."

Her uncle's grey eyes hardened. "He asked if you were betrothed?"

Katherine nodded her head and went to hug her mother. Suddenly it felt like her uncle could no longer hound her with questions. It was amazing what a mother's touch could do.

Breakfast was ready; they were having eggs and oats with milk. Katherine took her seat next to Mary, but stopped George from sitting next to her.

"The king wants to sit here."

"What?" Anne stared at her sister as if she had grown a second head. "That's preposterous, sister. He will be sitting next to me."

"Actually," Katherine said, narrowing her eyes at Anne. "The king said he would only join us for breakfast unless he may sit next to me."

Before Anne could say more, their uncle silenced her. "If it is what the king wants, so be it."

When His Majesty did come down for breakfast, he took the seat next to Katherine happily. Throughout breakfast he spoke to her, conversing little with the others.

Even though Katherine felt smug over Anne's obvious dislike, she couldn't shake the feeling that her uncle and father had started to play a game, and like any game, the king would win – fairly or not.

**-Page Break-**

The king had kept his word to Anne of them hunting. George went with them as well to keep an eye on his sister. Mary, their uncle, and father settled in the front room, waiting for the group to return.

Katherine and her mother were in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"What else did His Majesty say to you?" Call it mother's intuition or not, but Elizabeth knew there was something else.

Katherine delicately cracked the egg and poured the yolk into the bowl. "He said that he felt like a fool for never noticing me before. And to be honest, mother…I never wanted him to notice me."

Elizabeth brushed her daughter's cheek lovingly. "You are a beautiful girl, Katherine. He was bound to notice you one day."

"But that is it! I don't want men to want me for my beauty; I want them to want _me_. Why is it so much to ask for a man to want me with all my flaws and faults, my insecurities and securities?"

Elizabeth turned to face her daughter and pulled her close. "Listen to me; I grew up receiving everything I ever wanted. And a man being taken with me was one of those many things, and I basked in it. I was so concerned with myself that I never once realized of what a bitch I must've been."

Katherine giggled at her mother cursing herself. She couldn't help but think of Anne.

"And I remember one day my father had asked to see me in his office. When I entered the room, there stood your father and his father. Your father gazed upon me like I was an angel from Heaven, and I enjoyed it. I was supposed to marry him, it had been already arranged, and I couldn't believe it. I had opened my mouth out of turn and said things I should have never said. And guess what."

"What?" Katherine asked, completely engrossed in her mother's story.

"Your father stood from his chair, bowed to my father and said, "Good sir, I am greatly thankful that out of all the men you could have chosen for your daughter, the lovely Elizabeth that you chose me. But I cannot marry her." And he walked out the room! I was appalled, I was furious. How dare he say he cannot marry me, and before I could start another rant, my father yelled at me. He claimed he was deeply disappointed in me; I was surprise I didn't get any lashes. He also gave me advice: beauty and charm will end you in the right bed of choosing, but your personality and attitude will let you stay in that bed longer."

Katherine cocked her head to the side. "What made father marry you then?"

"His father forced him to, but that is beside the point." Elizabeth cradled her daughter's face in her hands and looked deep into her eyes. "What I was trying to prove was that one daughter knows of her beauty, but does not have the proper attitude to go along with it. Another knows nothing of her beauty, but knows they have a kind heart. And my other daughter, she knows her beauty, she knows her good nature, but yet she pushes men away. Why?"

Katherine grabbed her mother's hands and squeezed them. "Oh, mother, you wouldn't understand."

"If you never tell I certainly won't."

"No, it's childish, really."

Elizabeth nodded her head. "It is childish because you are acting like a child." She leaned down so her lips grazed her daughter's ear. "There is no room for a child right now, Katherine. I have you and only you to depend upon at the moment and only God knows how long this shall last."

There it was again, that knotting in her stomach. Katherine tried to ignore the feeling. "You are right, mother."

Just then Mary strolled into the kitchen. "Sister, our uncle wishes to see you."

Katherine looked at her mother with fearful eyes. With a push from her mother, Katherine made her way towards her father's private chambers.

Her uncle was sitting slouched in the chair, toying with a feather pen. He didn't look up as the door opened.

"Katherine, thank you for joining us."

Next to the fire place was Katherine's father. He just looked at his daughter with a clammy, emotionless face.

"What is it you need, uncle?" Katherine stood in the center of the room. She desperately tried to control her nerves.

"It seems the king has finally taken notice of you." He looked his niece over. "Yes, now is the right time to notice you."

"What do you mean, uncle?" Katherine said slowly, choosing her words.

Her uncle put the feathered pen aside and folded his hands on top of the desk. "His Majesty has taken a liking to you, more so than Anne."

This time Katherine did not hold back the scoff. "You would find it a great deal of relief to have another woman wake you and not the one who has been hounding you since you arrived."

"Katherine," her father said in a warning tone.

"No, no – she's right." Katherine looked at her uncle with surprise. "We should have known Anne would take to this role too seriously."

"A role," Katherine repeated her voice light. "Is that all this is to you? A role and Anne an actress?"

Her uncle nodded his head with no shame. "Anne is only acting to gain the king's attention."

Katherine laughed and shook her head. "Then you, uncle, have forgotten who Anne is. This is no role to her, this is her life now. And until someone else captures His Majesty's eye, she will take to this new found life to her grave."

"But it seems like someone has captured the king's eyes." Her uncle gave her a pointed look. His rat-like blue eyes shined.

"No," Katherine breathed. "You cannot mean me. That is ridiculous! His Majesty would surly bore of me easily. Father, you cannot let him do this!"

She was reaching the point of hysteria. Her breathing was labored and the room began to spin. She clutched her stomach tightly, as if she were to let go she would shatter into a million broken pieces.

"For God's sake, Katherine, calm yourself!" Her uncle yelled somewhere in the distance.

She felt the similar sensation of her father's arms wrap around her. He was whispering something to her, but she could not make out a word of it.

The room spun faster, black dots danced around her vision. Unknown to Katherine, the chamber doors swung open, Mary announcing the return of Anne and the king. Elizabeth was called for to help her daughter to her room as the three of them – Mary, their father, and their uncle – went outside to greet the king.

Before Katherine reached the bed, she had fainted in her mother's frail arms.

**-Page Break-**

Something cold and wet was formed to her forehead.

Someone was holding her hand.

Someone was speaking.

They were speaking to her.

She slowly opened her heavy lidded eyes and looked around. She was in her room with two people, and it was night.

"Katherine, oh, thank God!" There was rustling and then her mother's face was looking down at her. "Oh, my child, you gave me such a scare!"

Katherine blinked twice. "What happened?"

George, who was sitting beside her bed, squeezed her hand. "You fainted, Tiny. Uncle spoke of you taking Anne's place and you went into a fit."

Katherine racked her brain to remember such event happening, but couldn't.

"Where is Mary?" She noticed that her eldest sister was missing, which was odd because Mary usually would be the one tending to her, not her mother.

"She is aiding the king's wounds," their mother said.

Katherine looked at George. "What happened? Where is Anne?"

"Anne at the moment is being reprimanded by our uncle, and as for the king, well, he hurt his leg."

"How?"

"The fox that we were hunting had jumped across the lake, and Anne proceeded even when we told her to stop." George sighed. Katherine noticed how tired he looked. "His Majesty went after her and when he landed on the other side, something spooked his horse and he fell off."

Katherine placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh my, is he alright?"

"He was still sleeping when I left," their mother said. "Mary is now tending to him. She sends her love to you, of course."

There it was again, that feeling in Katherine's stomach. Mary was beautiful, and her loyalty to her king was bound to catch His Majesty's attention.

Elizabeth removed the wet cloth from her daughter's head. "Rest, Katherine." She placed a kiss on her forehead and left with George.

They left Katherine alone with only her nightmares to keep her company.

**-Page Break-**

It was a grey day.

The clouds blocked the sun, which was fighting to get around the clouds, but had no luck.

The king's men were packing his things, tying them to the sides of the horses, or placing them in the carriage.

Before the king mounted his horse, he stepped in front of Mary. "Lady Carey, I hope to see you in court soon."

Mary curtsied and blushed. "I look forward to being in court as well, Your Majesty."

The king smiled. He mounted his horse and tapped the sides of the animal with his heels. Before he made it down the hill, he looked back and stole a glance at both Katherine and Mary.

* * *

**So, how did I do?**

**This was 11 pages, guys! Please tell me what you thought of the king!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely reader!**

**I'd like to wish you all a Happy Mother's one day early.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**busybeekisses19: Thank you :)**

**LadyMalfoySnape: Thank you :) and so it seems, lol**

**steelegirl19: Thank you so much! Keep up with your story, I love it.**

**dots-fiction: lol, here's the more you wanted.**

**RHatch98: For the time being, yes, Anne is being replaced.**

**Hermione Voldemort Riddle: Thank you, dear :) and sadly no, I have not watch the rest of the show yet :( and keep your questions coming, I absolutely love answering them!**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you!**

**Lady Isabelle Black: Thank you! And of course Henry is going to try! and Katherine is 13.**

**I own nothing and nobody except for Katherine.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: 1522, End of Spring, Greenwich Palace**

A week after the king had left, Katherine, George, and their uncle returned to court. It felt good to be back; no longer did Katherine have to walk on eggshells. It was a rare occurrence for the king to make an appearance, so she didn't have to worry about him much.

Queen Catherine was sitting in her grand chair in her private chamber. The ladies sat around her, sewing shirts, pants, and dresses for the homeless. Their queen's generosity was vast.

Jane Parker, a courtier herself, sat next to Katherine. She leaned closer and whispered to her. "I heard the king stayed with your family for the weekend."

Katherine nodded her head.

"Oh, how exciting! How was His Majesty? Did he try to sleep with you, Mary, or Anne? How did he look in the morning?"

"His Majesty was fine." Katherine kept her voice low. For the queen did not know her husband had any interaction with the Boleyn girls. "No he did not try to bed any of us, and he looked like any man in the morning."

Jane giggled. "I would have tried to seduce him."

As did Anne, Katherine thought. She continued on with her sewing. The chamber doors opened and Katherine kept her head down. If it was royalty, or someone with power, you didn't make eye contact with them until the person said to.

The doors closed and the queen cleared her throat. "Who are you?"

"I am Anne Boleyn, Your Majesty."

Katherine froze.

"And you?" The queen asked, leaving no doubt for Katherine as to who it was.

"I-I am Mary Carey, Your Grace."

The queen looked them both over. Yes, she could see where Katherine got her beauty. "I expect you to be as superlative as your siblings. You Boleyns' hold a high favor in this court."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Anne said.

"Excellent – you may take your seats next to your sister."

Mary and Anne quickly made their way over to Katherine, who didn't even look up. She kept her attention on her sewing, the last thing she needed was another pricked, bloody finger to stain the fabric.

"So, sister, what are we to do?"

Katherine didn't have to look up to know Anne had a disgruntled look on her face. Anne detested sewing, much like Katherine.

"We are sewing clothing for the poor." Katherine handed both of her sisters some fabric and needles. "Do as many as you can."

Mary had easily gone through making the shirts and pants. Mary was an old soul per say, and she greatly enjoyed cooking, sewing, cleaning, and pleasing people overall. Out of them all, Mary was most certainly the humble one.

Anne, on the other hand, had great trouble trying to put together one sleeve of the deformed shirt she was making. Next to Katherine, Jane Parker quietly laughed at Anne, who was sucking on her pointer finger to stop the bleeding.

"You and Katherine don't like sewing, Anne?"

Anne looked at the young blond girl. "Are we supposed to be silent?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at Katherine.

"Her Majesty enjoys the quiet to meditate, but it is not necessary."

Anne looked up at the queen and sucked on her teeth. "I doubt she hears much either way."

"Anne," Mary gasped, dropping the needle on her lap. "Do not say such things. She is still your queen, whether you like that fact or not."

With a shrug, Anne looked back down at her deformed clothing. "Honestly, I don't know what everyone sees in her, especially the king. She's old, no longer can she produces children and has left His Majesty with only a daughter." Anne carelessly spoke her opinions, not caring who heard. "I think His Majesty should find a new, younger wife."

"Any why would he want you?" Katherine snapped back. "Catherine was born to be a queen; you were born to be a simple maid to your husband. No one asked for your opinion on the matter, sister."

Anne glared at her youngest sister and growled lowly under her breath.

Jane Parker scooted away from the Boleyn sisters, feeling the tension in the air around them.

"Hush, both of you. Stop acting like children." Mary locked her gaze on both of them and they fell silent. Mary could have a nasty glare like the rest of her family had when she wanted to.

Anne huffed. "So, Jane, does the king come around?"

Jane looked at Anne with wide eyes, and then at Katherine. "Um, not usually, but on rare occasions, yes."

"What are those occasions?"

"Stop being nosy, Anne," Katherine hissed, stopping Jane from answering.

"Go on, Jane." Anne ignored her sister. "What are those occasions?"

Jane began to fumble over her words. "That's usually when, um, he has a successful hunt, or, uh, when the astrologists claim the perfect time to bed Her Majesty for a son."

Katherine rolled her eyes in annoyance. For how long did the astrologists claim that Her Majesty was going to give birth to a son, but she never did? Either the king truly believed them, or he was just lame. Katherine didn't know which one it was, but she doubt was he was lame, though.

"We never see him then?" Anne looked absolutely heart broken.

Jane looked at Katherine for help, not prepared for Anne's sudden mood swing.

"Yes and when Her Majesty is invited to dinner, or going to watch His Majesty joust, she brings only a small group of her ladies."

"Katherine is always first," Jane giggled, her bubbly attitude returning.

"Then Mary and I have a chance of getting picked as well."

Mary looked at Anne with a surprised facial expression. "Anne, surly Her Majesty has other faithful ladies that have been here longer then us, right, Katherine?"

Katherine nodded her head. "I'm not sure about faithful, though."

They all remember the rumors, even though Katherine was just a young child when such rumors were spread.

Anne Hastings was the object of the king's attention when Catherine of Aragon was pregnant with their first child. The affair would've been forgotten, but Anne's brother, the Duke of Buckingham, made the affair public, creating a scene.

Then it was said when the king took his armies to France in 1513, he fell in love with Etionette de la Baume, a lady of the Court of Margaret of Austria. Their affair was passionate, yet brief – or so the people of France say.

When His Majesty returned to England, the queen was pregnant again, and the king spent those times with Jane Popincourt.

Everyone knew who the king really fell in love with. Her name was Elizabeth Blount, but friends and family called her Bessie. She was everything the king wanted: young, beautiful, intelligent, acquiescent, well raised, musical, an enthusiastic rider and a graceful dancer. His Majesty fell deeply in love with Bessie, even though he was still married to the queen.

The king and Bessie spent five years with each other, enjoying themselves not only physically, but emotionally as well. Their physical relationship ended when Bessie informed His Majesty that she was pregnant, and a husband was found for her, though it was late timing. His Majesty publicly accepted their son, Henry Fitzroy, the future Duke of Richmond and Somerset.

Thankfully the affair had been made public, that way it made it easier for His Majesty to claim his illegitimate son. There was no denying it, Fitzroy looked exactly like his father, and Bessie did not have a husband that could usually take care of the child.

Katherine shuddered at the thought of the king's past mistresses. Anne Hastings, Etionette de la Baume, and Jane Popincourt were not important to the king; they were just objects of lust. But Bessie was deeply loved by the king, and Katherine found it hard to believe that he could love another.

Jane Parker noticed the shudder that rippled through her fellow lady of court. "Are you alright, Katherine?'

Both Mary and Anne stopped what they were doing and stared at their sister. Ever since she fainted, Katherine had been under serious watch by her family.

With a forced, believable smile, Katherine nodded. "I'm just a little cold is all."

"Cold?" Anne repeated. "It's Spring, sister, almost summer. How could you be cold?"

"Maybe I'm coming down with something," Katherine suggested. She stole a glance at Anne's work. "You need to work faster, Anne. I can make a decent shirt better than you when I'm talking."

Anne flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Oh, be quite."

Mary and Jane laughed at the two sisters. When they weren't arguing, Anne and Katherine were funny.

The chamber doors opened suddenly, giving all the women a scare. The king walked in, following behind were his fellow Nobles, one of them being George.

The king kissed the queen on both her cheeks and gazed at her with love. How one could have multiple affairs and still make their wife believe they love only them was something Katherine would never understand.

If Katherine were to be in the queen's position, she would have taken Mary and herself back to Spain, a war be damned. A mother's first instinct is to protect their child, not matter what.

George bowed to the queen. "Your Majesty, I must say, you grow younger every day!"

Anne rolled her eyes.

Catherine of Aragon blushed. "Ah, George, I have missed your humor and charm greatly." It seemed no one was unaffected by George's comical ways. The queen gathered his hands in her own and kissed his knuckles. "You may go stand by your sisters."

George took his place next to Katherine, like usual. The queen nodded her head in their direction. "Darling," she said to the king. "I'd like you to meet Anne Boleyn and Mary Carey, Katherine's and George's sisters."

Mary and Anne curtsied. The king acted if though he had never seen them before. "It is a pleasure to meet you both, Lady Boleyn, Lady Carey."

Anne batted her lashes and gave a too sweet smile. "It is an honor to meet such a strong, wise king, _Votre Majesté_."

Ever since Anne had returned from France, she arguably claimed that she was now a French woman. She said they had more style and grace than the English do, and to them, sex was something to enjoy, not keeping it a secret.

Katherine saw the queen raise an eyebrow and looked unimpressed by Anne's antics. It was no secret that Queen Catherine of Aragon detested the French, and if Anne were to keep claiming she was French now, the queen would have no problem sending Anne back.

His Majesty, too, was unimpressed with Anne's knowledge. He knew French, as well as Spanish and Latin, and some Italian. He had nothing against the French, but his time France was always brief and all the women eagerly threw themselves at him. The king was a man who enjoyed the chase, and did not like women who presented themselves as strong and seductive.

Mary hesitated to look up. "Thank you, Your Majesty, but it is I who hold the great pleasure of meeting you."

The king smiled. "Now I know where your baby sister gets her humility from, Lady Carey."

His Majesty then looked upon Katherine, who curtsied. She didn't look up and the king's smile widened. He did love a submissive woman. "Lady Boleyn, it is a great pleasure of finally meeting you." He took her hand, kissed it, and softly whispered, "Again."

Katherine blushed and bowed her head. "The pleasure is all mine, Your Majesty."

The king softly dropped her hand, only to let his fingers entwine with her's a little.

George closely watched the king interact with his baby sister, and felt his heart skip a beat. He had been greatly mistaken when he thought the king was only interested in Mary.

**-Page Break-**

After noon, one of the servants approached the Boleyn siblings as they sat around in Katherine's chambers. George took the note from the servant and read aloud.

_The Boleyn siblings,_

_George and Katherine, ever since your arrival to court, you have been humble courtiers. Now with the arrival of Mary and Anne, my wife and I would like for the four of to grace us with your presence at dinner tonight. Please give your answer to the messenger._

_ ~Henry R_

Anne quickly responded. "Tell His Majesty that we accept the offer."

The messenger bowed and left the room to return with the news.

Katherine stood from her seat on her bed and looked at her sister with raging eyes. "Why in the bloody hell would you say we accept the offer when none of us did?"

Anne sat back down in the chair and smoothed out her dress. "I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Katherine is right, Anne." Mary shook her head. "It was wrong of you not to ask us what we thought."

"Get it through your skull, Anne," Katherine spat. "He does not want you. The king does not want you."

"No, he wants you and Mary!" Anne raised her voice and closed her when she realized what she said.

Katherine laughed without humor. "So that is it. And here I thought you just couldn't understand that someone didn't want you, but now I see. You can't stand the fact that His Majesty would like to have either Mary or I instead of you."

Anne saw the expressions written on Mary's and George's faces. She then looked into the steel sliver eyes of her baby sister. "You misunderstood me, sister. I…"

"No," Katherine's voice rose, taking her siblings aback. "Stop looking in the mirror for once, Anne, and wake up. You are human just like us all, and not everyone will find you beautiful." Then Katherine went and said something that has always haunted Anne. "You're eighteen, sister, haven't you wondered why you aren't married?"

Anne looked at Katherine with wide eyes, shock and hurt ran through them. "I see," she mumbled.

Katherine opened the door – "No, you don't." – and slammed it behind her.

Silence stretched between the three remaining siblings. No one spoke, it seemed like they were allowing the moment to sink in, or disappear altogether. They had never seen Katherine that mad. Not even when George had thrown her favorite doll into the fire when they were younger. They never had seen Anne act so vain before either.

Mary looked at George, who got off the bed. "I'll go find her." He didn't look at Anne as he left the room.

"Now, Mary, don't you go and lecture me," Anne said. "We all know she overreacted."

"Are we that ugly to you?"

Anne's eyes snapped to Mary's, they were wide with shock. "What? No, no, Mary, no. Never could I think such a thing! You and Katherine are beautiful beyond compare."

Mary kept her face straight, and that scared Anne. "Then why could the king not want us?"

Anne sighed dramatically. "You are married already! You have everything you could possibly want at the moment. And Katherine has never shown interest in marriage, so if the king were to have eyes set on anyone, it should be me."

"Have you ever asked Katherine why she has no interest in marriage?" Mary didn't wait for Anne to respond. "And frankly, Anne, no one will take you as their wife simply because of the fact you voice your opinion far too much. Flirt all you want with whomever, but a man does not like a woman smarter than them. It's best you remember that."

Mary then left the room as well, not sparing Anne a single glance.

**-Page Break-**

Dinner was deathly silent. No one had truly spoken, and the only sounds were the clinking of the silverware, throats being cleared, and rustling of someone readjusting themselves. Eye contact was made, but was awkward and unfriendly. It wasn't hard for the king and queen to know that something amiss was going on between the Boleyn siblings.

The king sat at the head of the table, and Katherine may have been less tense through dinner if he didn't look so intimidating. His Majesty's eyes would look over the Boleyn's, but let his eyes rest on Mary and Katherine.

Under his gaze, both girls squirmed, desperately trying to get rid of the feeling of their king's eyes on them.

Queen Catherine saw this as well and frowned. For almost a year now, Katherine had been a splendid lady of the court, and even though Mary just started, she too showed what an excellent lady she is. Like their brother, they were both witty and humble, they always made people smile. In all honesty, the queen saw Katherine and George as her children, she loved them both and it would deeply wound her if anything were to happen to them, or worse, their betrayal.

Anne protested that she would sit the closest to the king. Mary had no fight left in her, but Katherine did. Before the guards had opened the doors to the dining hall, George towed a cursing Katherine down the long hall. He knew how angry she was at Anne, and so was he. No one dared to call his sister ugly and unworthy of attention, not even another sibling. He also knew that once Katherine got started, she'd never stop until her point was made. She was stubborn and had a short temper, which was not the perfect combination.

The silence continued. A pin dropping could be heard. The king, who was fed up with the silence, turned his attention to the oldest Boleyn.

"Lady Carey, my wife tells me you are a beautiful singer. Would you sing for us?"

With a red, flushed face, Mary looked shell shocked. "Me? Oh, no, I mean, Your Majesty, thank you, but…"

"Your Majesty," Anne butted in. "As you can see, my sister is a little shy." Mary looked down shyly. "Maybe it's best that I sing instead."

Just as the king was going to agree, George quickly said, "Katherine is the best singer I know."

All eyes turned to them both. "George," Katherine lowly hissed.

"You have heard my baby sister before, haven't you, Your Grace?" George looked at the queen, knowing that he would win now.

Queen Catherine smiled. "It is true. Katherine sings like an _ángel_." The beautiful, native tongue of the queen rolled off her tongue. "I miss hearing your angelic voice, _la belleza_."

And that was all she needed. Katherine could never deny her queen anything, it was impossible. With proud, goofy smiles from Mary and George, Katherine stood up and walked to the opposite end of the table, where she was directly across from the king.

The room felt like it was closing in on her again.

"What do you want to hear, Your Majesties?" She hid the fear in her voice well.

The king looked at his wife and shrugged his shoulders. "Sing something…something with beauty. Like a love song. Yes, that's it. Sing a love song for us, Lady Boleyn."

Katherine closed her eyes, stood up straight, and took in a shaky breath.

_"Alas, my love, you do me wrong,_

_To cast me off discourteously._

_For I have loved you well and long,_

_Delighting in your company."_

Everyone was silent, listening to the words of the song.

[Chorus]

_"Greensleeves was all my joy_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_

_And who but my lady greensleeves."_

They all leaned forward, not wanting to miss a single part of the ballad.

_"Your vows you've broken, like my heart,_

_Oh, why did you so enrapture me?_

_Now I remain in a world apart_

_But my heart remains in captivity."_

[Chorus]

Katherine still had her eyes closed. She knew that if she were to open them, she would faint, and then die of embarrassment.

_"I have been ready at your hand,_

_To grant whatever you would crave,_

_I have both wagered life and land,_

_Your love and good-will for to have."_

[Chorus]

_"If you intend thus to disdain,_

_It does the more enrapture me,_

_And even so, I still remain_

_A lover in captivity."_

[Chorus]

Queen Catherine, George, and Mary smiled with delight. Anne had a scowling look upon her face, but the king showed no emotions whatsoever.

_"My men were clothed all in green,_

_And they did ever wait on thee;_

_All this was gallant to be seen,_

_And yet thou wouldst not love me."_

[Chorus]

_"Thou couldst desire no earthly thing,_

_but still thou hadst it readily._

_Thy music still to play and sing;_

_And yet thou wouldst not love me."_

[Chorus]

_"Well, I will pray to God on high,_

_that thou my constancy mayst see,_

_And that yet once before I die,_

_Thou wilt vouchsafe to love me."_

[Chorus]

_"Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,_

_To God I pray to prosper thee,_

_For I am still thy lover true,_

_Come once again and love me."_

[Chorus]

Katherine's eyes were still closed, and jumped when she heard the excited round of applauses. She opened her eyes and smiled at them all, a blush tainting her cheeks.

She curtsied. "Thank you, thank you."

The king kept his gaze on Katherine. "I asked for a love song, Lady Boleyn."

The smile went away and Katherine squared her shoulders. "It was a love song nonetheless, M'lord."

She was right, and the king could not deny that. "Atlas, Lady Boleyn, your words are true. It was a love song, even if the love is one sided."

And as if like magic, the king's normal hard gaze softened. He stared at Katherine with some understanding, and dare she say fears? For the first time in almost a year, Katherine made a connection with her king, and even though it should have frightened her, it soothed her.

The king continued to speak. "And I must say, your voice is perfection; like the sweetest honey on a hot summer's day, like the finest ambrosia a man could feast upon."

Katherine's blush and smile returned. "Thank you, M'lord." She faced the queen and bit her lip. "And, Her Majesty, how did she enjoy the song?"

Queen Catherine smiled and held her arms wide open. "Oh,_ la belleza_, it was _magnífico_!" Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. "You sing beautifully."

George smiled. "Wonderful, absolutely wonderful, Tiny."

Katherine rolled her eyes at her brother. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, George." She curtsied once more. "And I apologize, Your Majesties, but I must retire, for I am dead on my feet."

The queen gave a soft, motherly smile. "Sleep well, Lady Boleyn."

"You as well, Your Majesty." Katherine returned the smile.

The king stood and walked her to the door. Ignoring all the eyes on them, the king softly took her hand in his. "Lady Boleyn, I would find it a great honor to spend the night with you."

His bluntness shouldn't have surprised Katherine, but it did. The king was not a patient man.

Katherine, for a second, was lost for words. "Your Grace, you know I hold a high position with your wife."

The king nodded. "Yes, it seems you hold a high favor with everyone you come upon."

"And His Majesty must know that I love my queen – your wife – as I love my mother. I am her humble servant, and your's as well. Ask anything of me, but please, do not make me do this to my queen."

It hurt Henry deeply to hear Katherine beg. Did she truly think he'd take her against her will? Her lack of trust in him as a man made his heartache.

He brushed back a lock of her hair. "Lady Boleyn, your modesty and courage intrigues me. Not many would tell me no."

Katherine gave a small smile. "I am not many people, M'lord."

"No, you are not." The king agreed. "You are a lovely woman." He took her hand and kissed it. "Goodnight, Lady Boleyn."

Katherine bowed her head. "Goodnight, M'lord, sleep well." Before she left the room, Katherine turned back around and whispered softly. "And, M'lord, I am not worthy enough to spend the night with you."

Henry grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. "You are worthy of much more, Lady Boleyn, so much more."

And with a kiss on her cheek, he sent her on her leave.

**-Page Break-**

"Katherine."

George shook his sister, pushing back strands of her hair. "Katherine, wake up."

Katherine stirred, pushing her brother away. "Go away, George, I'm sleeping."

"Katherine, it's important, get up." George pulled her covers down.

With a heavy sigh, Katherine stood out of bed and put on her brother's robe that he leant her. "What is it?'

George grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall. "It's Mary."

The sleep wore off instantly. "What about Mary?"

George opened Mary's door, reveling a slightly shaken Mary. She was in her pure white nightgown, her hair falling down her back. Anne was applying a light touch of makeup on Mary. Overall, Mary looked like a virgin.

Katherine stepped forward, confusion clear in her eyes. "Mary, what is wrong?"

Anne scowled, but didn't say anything. Mary on the other hand gave a crooked smile. "The king has asked to see me?"

"What?" Katherine asked, shocked. "The king has asked for you?"

Mary nodded. "And I've agreed."

Katherine blinked a couple of times. "You what?"

"What was I supposed to do, Katherine?" Mary sighed, looking at her sister with defeat.

"Decline," Katherine exclaimed. "Decline, but do it politely!"

"What's done is done," George spoke up. He held out his hand. "Come now, Mary."

Mary took her brother's hand, her head bowed. No words of encouragement were spoken to her.

When the door closed, Katherine looked at Anne who shared the same expression. No words had to be spoken between them for them to know that Mary had no clue what she was doing.

For the first time in a long time, Katherine and Anne agreed on something.

* * *

**Whoa, I seriously love you all 3**

**This was 15 freaking pages! That's the most I've written by far.**

**What did you guys think? How did you like Queen Catherine?**

**Who was your favorite wife (or mistress) of Henry.**

**CHALLENGE:**

**Can anyone tell me the history of (Lady) Greensleeves? If so, the first reviewer to get it correct will get a sneak peak at chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys!**

**So today is the anniversary of Anne Boleyn's death, just thought I'd remind you ;)**

**IMPORTANT NOTES:**

**1522: (?) Catherine Howard is born (I had Catherine born a year after her supposed birth date.)**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**busybeekisses19: Lol yeah, I want Katherine to have some humility, and there was actually one woman famous for declining his offers of sex, I can't remember her name. Not many said no to the king. And of course Mary agreed! Everything will happen as it historically said to happen.**

**steelegirl19: You were the winner of the challenge :) And really? Anne Boleyn, I can see where you're coming from but I detested her and Jane Seymour and Catherine Howard greatly. I can't wait until Sunday for your update!**

**RHatch89: You came in second place, love. Thank you for your review.**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you! And in most books and movies they portray Mary as the naïve virgin, but supposedly Francis I of France said she was "The English Mare", "my hackney", and "_una grandissima ribalda, infame sopra tutte." _("a great slag, infamous above all.") There are also reports of her being Francis's I mistress as well. So Mary may have been more experienced, and had some loose morals that we didn't know of.**

**dots-fiction: Atlas, I would LOVE to give Queen Catherine a better ending (she's my favorite wife), but sadly, I cannot. This story will be historically accurate as possible. I apologize for that, I have an odd form of OCD when it comes to history.**

**LadyMalfoySnape: Anne of Cleves was my second favorite wife. She was completely honest, and out of that honesty gained some of Henry's respect. He was a douche towards her though.**

**Phantom- of- light: You came in third place, my dear! Thank you for your review.**

**Angel-sama: Thank you!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you, love!**

**BrownEyedDreamer: No, thank you for reading and reviewing :)**

**ValueMyHeart: You came in fourth, darling! Thank you for your review. And my story is believable? OMG, you don't know how much that means to me ^.^**

**~I own nothing but Katherine and the characters I place in there.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: 1523, Beginning of Winter**

The Boleyn siblings had spent a week away from court, visiting their cousins – their mother's family – because of news of a baby. Their aunt had given birth to a girl, much to the dislike of their Uncle Edmund.

Catherine Howard was the last out of her ten siblings. The newborn already had a head full of golden curls, like a Howard usually has. When she opened her eyes, they were a clear, crystal blue. Catherine was a tiny baby who didn't cry much, and if she did cry, it was only because she wanted to be held.

The Boleyn's mother flaunted over her niece, but admitted to her children that she was grateful her child bearing days were over.

Everyone had held baby Catherine, all but Katherine. She was scared she would drop her cousin. Since she was the youngest, Katherine had never witnessed a birth before and never held a baby. It seemed silly to everyone else, especially to the women, but Katherine was content with not holding a baby.

In the early morning, Katherine caught sight of Mary holding a swaddled Catherine in the back fields. She walked outside and joined them, gazing at the rising sun.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Katherine looked over at her sister. Mary was looking down at their cousin, a complete look of awe written on her face.

"She looks like a wrinkled piglet," Katherine mused. She craned her neck to get a better look of her cousin. "A wrinkled, tiny piglet – like a runt."

Mary looked up at her sister and laughed. "Katherine, that is rude!"

"No, sister, what is rude is the fact that our uncle cannot make pretty children." Katherine looked over her shoulder and leaned closer to Mary. "Have you seen our cousin Edward? He looks as though he could fly away any moment with those ears."

Mary gave a snorted laugh, rocking the baby with her movements. "And did you see Jane and Mary? They look more and more like fat hens every time we see them!"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "You mean they look more like cows at a brothel." Katherine had never liked her cousins on her mother's side. They were too spoiled and stuck up for her liking.

Mary looked down at Catherine and smiled. "I cannot wait to have one of my own."

Day and night, Mary prayed for a child. She had been married for a year now, and she'd give anything to have a child.

"I would wait, sister," Katherine advised. "Unless you are planning to break off the arrangement with the king."

Mary shook her head. "I'm not planning to end the relationship I have with our king just yet." She cooed at the toothless smile her cousin gave her.

Katherine turned to face her sister. "Then who's to tell if the child is William's or the king's?"

"I hope he'll look like the king," Mary whispered. She didn't dare look up at Katherine.

It felt like cold water was thrown all over Katherine's body. She was still as a statue, a perplex look engraved on her face. Only her lips moved. "Please do not tell me you love him."

"But I do," Mary whispered again. "I love him more than I should."

Ungrateful tears welled up in Katherine's eyes. "Why? Why do you love him, what good has he done for this family?"

Mary picked her head up and looked at the sky. "I don't know my reason for loving him, it just happened over the year I've spent with him. He's quickly become my only escape from the life of court."

Katherine threw her hands in the air. "Yes, the king is the perfect escape from court when he is the court itself!" Her eyes were hard, settling to the color the resembled smoke. "He will ruin you, Mary."

"No he won't," Mary all but yelled. The young Catherine began to cry.

The Boleyns and the Howards came outside to see what all the noise was, as the younger children looked out the windows. With such a big family, one full of courtiers, they were bound to be nosy.

Joyce Culpepper, Catherine's mother came running out to see what was the matter. She took Catherine from Mary and spoke over the wails of her daughter.

"What is the matter?" She looked between her nieces. Her tired eyes had dark circles beneath them, and her frail body moved up and down, trying to sooth her daughter.

Katherine and Mary looked at each other, and then Katherine walked away without a word. Mary gave a fake smile to their aunt before following her sister back to the house.

**-Page Break-**

Court was no longer the same now.

Rumors of Mary and the king had spread like the disease 'cough and fever'. Everyone knew about it, even those not of court. Practically every day Katherine was hounded with questions concerning the affair, and she had given the same response she always gave, which was saying nothing.

Now Mary was granted special privileges. She had gotten a bigger and more luxurious room. Every day, exactly at noon, Mary would be presented with some new gift; from jewels, to coats, to even a little gray kitten, which she jokingly named Katherine. Though, Katherine wasn't amused at all.

And it seemed like the world had turned upside down. No longer did she spend time with George, his time was taken up by Mary. No longer did she seek out Mary when she wished to talk. It was just her and Anne now, and the two of them had begun talking to each other. It had been a whole month now, and not once had they fought.

Not only was Mary, George, her relationship with Anne, and the world was changing, but the connection she had with her queen was changing as well. Mary and the king made it no secret of their affair; they flaunted it everywhere they went. Queen Catherine turned her head of course, for there was nothing she could do. She tried removing Mary from her court, even with the help of Katherine, but had no luck. Now Queen Catherine had to see the reason for her husband's – the man she loved dearly – happiness, and it was thrown right in her face.

The queen had withdrawn from the court emotionally. If someone were to anger her, you were sure to be reprimanded in Spanish. She no longer smiled or cried it was as if the queen had become a soulless monster, and Katherine cursed her sister and king. The queen did not talk much either, resulting in her and Katherine no longer speaking. This change hurt them both deeply.

On one cold winter's night, Katherine silently walked the cold, empty halls. She climbed the marble steps, feeling them coldness through her thin slippers. When she reached the top of the stairs, she was greeted by two guards. Both guards knew her, but only one smiled.

"Lady Boleyn," one said and bowed his head.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Stop calling me that, Charles."

Katherine had known Charles Edwardes since she was a little girl. George was good friends with Charles, and Katherine had always had a crush on him. As she grew older though, Katherine sorted out her emotions, and knew the love she felt for Charles was one a sister would have for a brother.

The other guard, Henry Howard, Katherine's cousin, kept his greeting professional. "Lady Boleyn, what is your business here tonight?"

"I wish to speak to the king."

"The king is very busy," Henry said.

"Courting a married woman, and giving her the reputation of a whore isn't 'busy', it's pleasure," Katherine said.

"Your sister isn't with His Majesty tonight."

"Then he isn't busy."

"I assure you, Lady Boleyn, the king is busy."

Katherine narrowed her eyes at her cousin. She looked at Charles and gave him her best pouting face. "Charles, could you ask the king if he would see me, please?" Tears began to come to the surface. "It's very important I speak with him, please."

And without a second thought, Charles knocked on the door and walked in when the king yelled, "Enter!"

Henry Howard glared at his cousin. "You should become an actress, or something that deals with lying."

Charles came back out with the news that the king would see her.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "The Trial won't let me join because I am a female."

She walked into the king's private chambers, the doors closing behind her. It was a grand room, the second largest room she had ever seen (the first being the court room). A rug that had the head of a leopard was taking up half the floor. His Majesty's bed was the biggest Katherine had ever seen. It was covered with thick wool blankets, and had many pillows. Due to the fire place, his room wasn't so cold. By the window, there was a desk with papers and ink covering it and that is where the king sat.

"Your Majesty." Katherine curtsied. "Thank you for seeing me."

He did not look like a king now. Without the royal clothing, all the jewels, and the crown, he appeared to be a normal man. His eyes still made Katherine quiver though.

A smile graced his lips. "Lady Boleyn, what a pleasant surprise. For a moment I feared it was your sister."

Something rose to the surface when the king spoke ill of her sister. "Anne is a fine woman." No one, not even the king, was allowed to speak of her siblings that way.

The king raised an eyebrow. "My apologizes, Lady Boleyn, for I did not know you were close with your sister. From what I've seen, I thought you didn't like her much."

That was before you began making a whore out of Mary, Katherine thought, but didn't utter a word of it.

The king noticed how thin she was, the robe practically hung off her body. Katherine was already tiny; hence her nickname, but now she looked deathly small. Her silver eyes no longer had that certain shine to them that he so loved. Dark circles formed under her eyes, making her look like the living dead.

Quickly he stood up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Please, Lady Boleyn, take a seat."

Without hesitation, Katherine took a seat on his bed. She looked down at the floor, not at him. She wasn't going to deny that he was physically attractive.

"Your Majesty, I must speak with you of something of importance."

"What is it?"

"It is about your wife." Katherine darted her tongue out to moisten her dry lips.

The king paused. Even though he knew well enough that Katherine did not come here just to see him, a man could hope. "What about my wife?"

Katherine still didn't look at him. "Your Majesty must have noticed the changes in Her Majesty."

"Yes," Henry said, nodding his head. "I have noticed the changes."

"Do you know the reason behind that?"

"No, I do not, so enlightened me, Lady Boleyn."

With a heavy sigh, Katherine began to speak. "King or not, you should not flaunt your affairs in front of your wife. How do you think Her Majesty must feel? She loves you deeply, and all she wants is you. What you and my sister are doing, I wash my hands clean of it, for I will not have any involvement. I respect my queen and reputation far too much to damage it over you, Your Majesty."

If it was literally possible, Henry's heart broke. To hear Katherine speak so freely with no hesitation on how she truly felt made his heart break. He knew she was a faithful courtier, but he had underestimated her love for Queen Catherine. He now knew that as long as he stayed married she would never want him. He was positive even if he wasn't married, she still wouldn't want him.

"She'd do anything for you," Katherine whispered brokenly.

"No she wouldn't," Henry disagreed.

"What hasn't she done for you?"

"She hasn't given me a son."

Katherine looked up, her eyes blazing like fire. "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Her Majesty loves you. You do not think it killed her every time she gave birth to a girl, or to a still born, or to have your children die after birth? She loves her daughter – your daughter – very much, but she knows it'd please you more if Princess Mary were a boy. She's slowly dying because of you, and all you do is whore around with any willing female!"

No words came from the king. His temper that he was famous for seemed to be kept at bay, or maybe it was the fact that he could not lie to Katherine. He wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled to always be truthful to her, knowing she'd always be truthful with him.

"I hope my words did not offend you, but make you open your eyes." She curtsied once more. "Goodnight, M'lord."

**-Page Break-**

"Oh, look at you! All grown up."

Katherine swatted at her sister's fumbling hands braiding the side of her hair. With every painful pull, Katherine felt her skin stretch.

"Ouch! Careful, Anne, I'll have early wrinkles because of you."

Anne pulled again, but this time playfully. "Maybe they'll bring out more of your facial features."

Katherine gasped. "At least I'm young," she taunted.

"You're only five years younger than me, sister," Anne laughed. "And I hardly remembered where the time went."

"That's because you're so old!"

The sisters threw their heads back and laughed. George walked into the room, raising a questionable eyebrow as to what was so funny.

He stood behind Anne and gazed at his sisters.

"Anne," he said. He took her hand and kissed it. "You look lovely as usual."

Anne was wearing a dark blue dress that fit her nicely. Beneath the dress was a light blue corset, pushing her chest out more. Her hair fell straight down her back, two braids going around her head resembling a brunette halo. A light blush was added to her cheeks, with a touch of a light pink lip shade.

George's eyes widened at the sight of Katherine. "Tiny, you look spectacular."

Katherine wore a crème colored dress, a white corset showing off the chest that developed over time. The dress fitted her nicely, like a second skin, showing off her curves. The braids that were on either side of her head mixed in with her ringlets that went down her back. No makeup but eyelash thickener was added to enhance her beauty.

The sisters smiled.

"Thank you, George, you look fine yourself," Anne said.

The door opened again, but this time Mary entered. She was dressed in an elegant purple dress with detailed embellishment. The corset she wore was brand new, for Mary now had more of a chest then Anne. Her hair was neatly done and so was her makeup. A sweet fragrance came from her direction, and she wore jewels none of her siblings had seen before.

"Oh, you all look so lovely," Mary gushed, smiling at her siblings.

"As do you, sister," George said with a smile.

Neither Katherine nor Anne spoke.

Even though it hurt, Mary tried her best to ignore the stabbing feeling in her chest. "I cannot wait for the ball! I heard it's going to be magnificent."

"Yes," George agreed. "I heard that the best of entertainment shall be here tonight."

Mary sighed dreamily. "His Majesty said he'd introduce me to some Dukes and Earls tonight, those who hold high power."

"Will he introduce you as his whore, or as Lady Carey?" Katherine asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

Anne stifled a laugh and went back to fixing her hair.

"Katherine," George warned. "There's no need for hostility."

Katherine looked at her brother and sneered. "Oh, be quiet, George. I don't know who you are anymore. You've become a dog for our uncle, licking his hand whenever he tells you to come."

George shut his mouth. It had been years since he had been on Katherine's bad side.

"Why can't you be happy for me? His Majesty makes me happy, so please, be happy for me, sister." Mary all but pleaded.

Katherine's pale face turned red. Her lips were pressed together, and her eyes were wide. At her sides her hands were balled into a fist. It looked like she was ready to explode. She opened her mouth and they all cringed, waiting for something vile and hurtful, but true to come out her mouth. Nothing but a heavy, angry sigh came out though.

Katherine gracefully walked to the door and left the room.

**-Page Break-**

The ball was magical.

Jugglers roamed the room, juggling up to eight balls. Wild animals were locked away in cages, ranging from lions, tigers, bears, and even wild horses. There was a man who would juggle swords that were on fire, and then stick it down his throat. If by some miracle, he didn't kill himself. Ropes were hung high above the crowd and flexible people would carefully walk on the ropes, or jump off them doing a certain trick, being caught by the net set above the crowd as well.

Anne was dancing with Henry Percy, engaging in what looked like a comical conversation. Anne and Henry were both laughing, at times there was nothing funny to laugh at. They just simply enjoyed each other's company.

George was dancing with Jane Parker, his fiancée. The engagement was announced three weeks ago, and Katherine, Anne, and George nearly choked on the food they were eating. Jane Parker was an annoying and bubbly, far too optimistic for the Boleyn's likings, but she could be a vile girl. She acted like a snake when it came to valuable information. Jane came from a good family with a good heritage, though. It was an arrangement that couldn't be over looked.

Standing next to Katherine was her cousin Margaret Shelton. Her mother was Anne Boleyn, one out of the seven children their grandfather, Sir William Boleyn had. Margaret was twenty-two years old and married to Thomas Wodhouse. Margaret had been a lady of Court of Queen Catherine of Aragon since she was thirteen, and within that time, she too was a mistress to the king.

I tried reasoning with her," Margaret said, slowly eating the fruits placed out on the table. "But she just won't listen."

Katherine nodded her head. "Thank you for trying, Margaret."

Margaret shrugged her shoulders. "What is family for?"

Thomas then came over and stole his wife away for a dance. Katherine was left alone. She stood off to the side, watching the couples dance.

She saw Mary dancing with her husband, but her eyes kept wandering. Katherine followed her sister's direction and landed straight on the king, who was leaning into the blushing queen. What His Majesty was saying, she did not wish to know.

"I do believe there are no wallflowers allowed." Katherine jumped at the voice of Charles Edwardes.

"Charles," Katherine heaved, grabbing her chest. "You frightened me."

Charles chuckled and bowed his head. "My apologizes, Lady Boleyn. Shall I make it up to you with a dance?"

Katherine placed her hand out, which Charles took. "You may, Sir Edwardes."

The two danced in the center of the room, hardly chatting as they did. Charles kept his hands at an appropriate spot, but held her close. Katherine kept her eyes on Charles.

"You're very quiet tonight," Charles said, trying to spark a conversation.

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "It has already been an eventful night, even before I came to the ball."

"I assume it's because of Mary?"

"I don't want to talk about her." Katherine smiled up at him. "How is your family? I was devastated to hear of the death of your niece."

Once again the 'cough and fever' racked the lands of England. Thankfully no one in Greenwich was affected by the illness, but those outside were. Charles's niece, Alice, was only four years old and had died.

Katherine had only met Alice once, but she was a beautiful, happy young girl. With red-brown hair that was always a mess, a smile that was missing her two front teeth, and warm brown eyes. Alice was a sweetheart who could melt the coldest bastard's heart.

Charles gave a half smile. "My sister is heartbroken, for Alice was her only daughter. Her husband and my nephews mourn as well." He chuckled. "My mother wishes for me to marry more quickly now."

"As you should." Katherine remembered Mrs. Edwardes constantly pushing her son to pursue a good wife. "You are a good man, Charles. I'm sure you could find a decent wife."

Charles spun Katherine around and if possible, brought her closer. "I just don't want a decent wife. I want a wife I know who will stay loyal to me, tell me her opinion of certain matters, and will love me."

Katherine laughed. "You certainly don't ask for much. That will appeal to women greatly."

Charles chuckled and kissed Katherine's forehead as the song ended. "I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

**So you met Catherine Howard! It's creepy thinking of her as a baby, knowing she'll be marrying the king. Yeah, it was awkward writing that.**

**What did you guys think?**

**I honestly want to know your opinion on Charles. Lol, I'm pretty sure you know what kind of role he will playing, and I want to know if you like him and his part in this or not.**

**We shall only be spending two chapters - this chapter and the next - in 1523. The next chapter will probably be short as well, nothing really happened during this year. I will tell you this, next chapter deals with some family problems and there will be Mary and George bashing.**

**FYI: Margaret Shelton (c. 1505 - 1583) was a real person. She was Anne's and Mary's cousin through their father's side of the family, and she was the mistress of the king, though from what I've read does not specify anything of their relations.**

**Tell me your thoughts, and if you have any questions feel free to ask.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Memorial Day!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE(S):**

**1523: Anne Boleyn is courted by Henry Percy, heir to the Earl of Northumberland.**

**SPECAIL THANKS TO:**

**RHatch89: It's kind of hard to write Katherine' affections for the king because she is trying to fight them off. If you read closely you can see her attraction, thought it may not be noticeable. I think you'll be pleased with chapter.**

**steelegirl19: Thank you for your review. I can see where Anne Boleyn is your favorite queen. BTW: I loved your chapter added to The Purple Pearl.**

**dots-fiction: Thank you for reviewing.**

**busybeekisses (anonymous): You'll just have to wait and see what I have in store for Katherine and Charles ;)**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you :)**

**fairydaisy777: Lol, here's your update.**

**ILoveThee: I assure you, Charles isn't a bad guy, but he's still human, and a guy, so that should sum a lot up. Lol.**

**~I own nothing and no one except for Katherine! **

* * *

**Chapter 6: 1523, End of December**

A white snow had swept across England swiftly. The roads, houses, and the tress were covered in white. The young children played outside merrily, enjoying the snow. Even a few adults joined the children in their fun.

Katherine had accompanied her queen to go see the Princess Mary. The ride was silent, for the queen still would not speak.

When they reached the tower, Mary was eagerly waiting outside. Her thick fur coat looked warm, and Katherine longed for coat like the princess's.

Mary was fifteen, a year older than Katherine. She had long, thick black hair that was beautiful, just like her mother's. She had her mother's exotic, large brown eyes as well. She had Henry's round nose and prominent cheekbones. Her smile was all Henry's as well. Mary was a short girl, but taller than Katherine. She was the perfect combination of her parents.

_"Madre," _Mary shouted as her mother and the ladies of court came closer. The smile that graced Mary's face was enough to make all the ladies smile.

The ladies were all glad to see their queen smiling. It had been far too long since they had seen that beautiful, crooked smile Queen Catherine always gave.

With arms wide open, Mary and her mother hugged enthusiastically. It seemed like hours before they broke apart and walked inside. Thankfully, there was a fire burning and it made the room warm.

Mary was still latched on to her mother. _"__Madre, te he echado mucho de menos! ¿Cómo es el padre y la gente de la corte?"_

The queen's smile quickly became fake, but Mary didn't notice_. "__Te he echado de menos, así, mi pequeño paquete de alegría." _She brushed her hand along Mary's cheek. _"__Tu padre está bien, siempre ocupado con asuntos que se tratan, por supuesto. Corte es la misma que siempre ha sido; ruidoso y lleno de gente y opiniones que no importan mucho. Pero no he venido aquí para hablar de la corte, que vine a verte." _

None of the ladies, besides Katherine (and Jane Parker who was not present) knew how to speak Spanish. It was a privilege she learned when she was in France, and with the help of Queen Catherine, she grew more fluent. Like any courtier that came from France, she fluently spoke French as well, but secretly she was trying to learn Latin. Church and important matters of court were spoken and written solely in Latin, and Katherine knew that knowing the almost dead language would help her gain more knowledge.

Mary took her seat next to her mother. _"Lo estoy haciendo bien, madre. El estudio me va bien; Estoy prácticamente fluido en francés, y mi lectura se ha progresado significativamente."_

Queen Catherine smiled and turned her head to speak with one of Mary's teachers.

Mary looked upon the ladies, picking out the faces she did not recognize. When she saw Katherine, she motioned for her to come closer.

_ "¿Dónde está tu hermana 'francesa', y la hermana de putas por ahí con mi padre?"_

Katherine curtsied in respect. _"Anne está en el palacio, que está ayudando a nuestro hermano y nuestro uso get hermana-en-ley para el matrimonio. En cuanto a María, no lo sé, princesa." _

Princess Mary cringed at the mentioned of George Boleyn marrying the vile Parker girl. She took Katherine's hands in her own. _"Dile a tu hermano que rezo por él." _

Katherine laughed. She enjoyed Mary's company greatly. She too was stubborn, but had a head full of ideas and motivated with ambition. When the news of the king's bastard son was announced, Mary worked harder to prove to her father that she could rule England herself. That courage and determination attracted Katherine to the princess, and they considered each other a friend.

Mary was a woman who despised the women who branded themselves as a whore. Like her mother, Mary was a very faithful Christian and a loyal feminist. So she frowned upon adultery greatly, and always prayed for the sinners' souls. Mary had a limited opinion, just like the queen. Whatever the king found as treason, you would surely be beheaded.

This was the routine for every Christmas. The queen and her ladies would fetch for the princess, and bring her back to court. When they returned to the palace, the king, queen, and princess would spend the rest of the day together. The next day in the morning, which was Christmas, they would all attend mass and then the courtiers would stand by and watch the royal family open their gifts.

Mary's teachers bided the queen and princess a Merry Christmas before they headed off to the palace.

Even though Mary knew her father's love was forced at times, she had a smile plastered on her face. Her posture was impressive; Katherine knew she'd never be able to sit straight like Mary had to all the time. Mary's hair was pulled back; her face was tainted with a light blush from the cold.

When they reached the palace, they quickly made their way inside. There, the king stood, waiting to see his daughter.

"Ah, Mary, look at you." The king held his daughter at arm's length, inspecting her. "You grow every time I see you."

Mary's smile fell, but no one saw it. "Thank you, Your Majesty." She knew he wouldn't appreciate it if she had called him father. "You look well."

The king didn't respond to his child, but instead turned his attention to the ladies, more specifically Katherine.

"Lady Boleyn, how was the trip?"

Katherine felt blood rush to her cheeks. "A short, good ride it was, Your Majesty. I just wish it wasn't so cold."

Henry took in her outfit. She wore a dark colored dress; he knew boots were underneath, on her feet. She had a flimsy cap covering half her head, and the cloak she wore was wet from the melted snow. Her face was red, water stuck to her eyelashes, and her lips were chapped and slightly blue. She shivered every now and then, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Yes," the king mumbled. "I shall have someone start a fire so you may all warm up."

The ladies curtsied. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

They all turned to leave, but the king called out for Katherine. "Lady Boleyn, I do believe your sister Anne was awaiting your return." He smiled halfheartedly. "It was something about the girl Jane Parker."

Katherine laughed and nodded. She blushed and looked down when she saw the king admiring her. "Thank you, Your Majesty," she said softly, and curtsied only for him.

**-Page Break-**

George fell down on the bed, sighing as he did. "I don't know what to get her."

"Don't get her anything," Katherine said. She was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall. "What she wants you cannot give her."

"And what does she want?"

"A baby and the king."

George rolled his eyes and screamed in his head. "You could support her more, Tiny. Mary is still your sister."

"When have I denied her being my sister?" Katherine stole one of George's nuts that he left out on the table next to her bed. "I'm just simply stating a fact, brother."

George knew where this conversation would go. "What are you getting Anne?"

"I've been saving up some money, and I believe I have enough to buy her a new pair of shoes."

"I thought that money was in case of an emergency." George knew that Katherine was smart when it came to money. She had her own stash, just for important events that could happen.

Katherine looked at George from the corner of her eyes. "Have you seen her shoes? That is an emergency."

"Since when did you and Anne become so close?" George could recall when the Boleyns were celebrating Christmas, and Anne had refused to give Katherine her gift because Anne liked it. Another Christmas, Katherine had thrown all of Anne's gifts outside, so in the morning they were all ruined by the snow.

"Since when have you cared? You're finally getting what you wanted; Anne and I are being civil."

Speaking of the devil, there was a knock at the door and Anne walked in. She was wearing a dark dress with a cloak covering her body, and boots were on her feet. Her eyes were wide, as was her smile.

"And where are you going, sister?" George asked.

"I am going to see Henry Percy," Anne said, speaking lowly.

"What for?" Katherine eyed her sister.

Anne looked between her siblings, and rejoiced that Mary was not there. "He has asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

George jumped off the bed, tackling his sister in a hug. "I couldn't be more proud. My sister, the Duchess of Northumberland!" He held onto Anne tightly, babbling on about how he was excited.

Anne knew George would accept the news right away, but she did not know how Katherine would take it. Anne looked at her little sister, her eyes were sparkling. It was as if Anne was trying to silently convince Katherine to be happy for her.

Katherine still sat on the bed, looking at Anne. "You are mad."

"Sister, please…" Anne began, but stopped when Katherine held up her hand.

"You are mad, but they say only love can make you mad, or the 'cough and fever', but I know it is love."

"So you accept what I'm choosing?" Anne breathed.

"I don't accept that you're marrying an already betrothed man, but I accept that you are in love." Katherine smiled and got off the bed. She reached for Anne and hugged her tightly. "Be safe. George and I will make sure no one goes looking for you tonight."

Anne kissed Katherine's cheek and smiled, tears falling from her eyes. "Thank you."

Katherine nodded. "Now go, before it is too late."

Anne scrambled to the door and looked back at her siblings. They both gave her a warm smile, shooing her out the door.

Katherine turned to George once the door closed. "Don't tell a soul, brother." She pointed her finger at him.

George feigned hurt. "Who would I tell?"

**-Page Break-**

Anne had been gone for only an hour when her father and uncle came busting down Katherine's door, demanding to speak with her.

The youngest Boleyn was now standing out of bed, wrapped in her blankets. Her tired eyes glanced between the men in front of her.

"What is going on?" She yawned. She rubbed her eyes to get the crust out of them.

Her uncle stepped forward, he looked enraged. "Where is Anne?"

The sleep wore off instantly. Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "I do not know."

"Do not lie, Katherine," Her father spat. He too seemed angry. "Where is your sister?"

Rage boiled in Katherine. She had promised Anne that no one would know, but obviously a certain someone ran off and talked about their sister to someone, and she had a good guess as to who that person was.

"How am I to know?" Katherine snapped. If they were to talk about this in the late morning or afternoon, Katherine would have apologized, but she didn't care now. She just wanted to sleep. "Anne is a grown woman; she is capable of wandering off without someone guiding her. Now, if you'll excuse me, gentlemen, I wish to go back to sleep…if I can."

Her uncle stormed out the room, reminding Katherine of a spoiled child. Her father came closer and gripped her by the forearm. She yelped at how hard he grabbed her. "You better be telling the truth, Katherine, or mark my words, you will be punished." He pushed her away from him, as if she disgusted him.

She fell backwards, nearly landing on the floor. Her father wasn't a violent man, he was very passive actually, but when it came to disciplining his children, he showed absolutely no mercy. All the Boleyn children had the scars to prove it.

The doors slammed shut, making Katherine jump. She could feel the bruise forming where her father had grabbed her. Gingerly touching the spot, she winced when she put pressure on it. Tears fell from her eyes, and she let them fall. It was tiring to always be the rock for her siblings, and for the first time in a long time, Katherine took a selfish moment and cried until there were no more tears, and it turned to dry sobbing.

**-Page Break-**

December 25th, 1523.

A grand tree stood in the middle of the parlor room, decorations hung all around them. Gifts for the royal family covered the floor, and the courtiers filled up the rest of the room while Princess Mary sat on the floor, at the feet of her parents.

Anne had returned in the early morning, Henry Percy was with her. Once they had walked through the doors, Anne's father and uncle had bombarded them, literally shoving them into their uncle's office. Katherine didn't stand outside the door like Mary had, who had a desperate, anxious look upon her face.

Katherine had confronted George during that time. To say Katherine was angry was an understatement, she was furious. George swore the whole castle had heard the shrieks of his sister. He claimed that he was far too excited for Anne that he just had to share with news with Mary, who, in turned was very unhappy with the news. Mary justified her actions by saying she was saving Anne's reputation, and that the marriage would be annulled anyway. Katherine was disappointed in her siblings. Finally Anne was happy, and they took the happiness away from her.

In the parlor, the Boleyn family stood together, on the other side of the room. The king's attention for all of December had not been on Mary, but on Queen Catherine. The astrologist once again proclaimed that the queen would bear a son, so the king spent all his time with his wife.

Mary was not happy about that at all. She received jewels and other presents like every other afternoon, but that was no longer enough to satisfy her. Mary now wanted all the king's time that was spent with his wife. She had whined all month about how her heart was breaking, that she desperately loved the king. Their uncle, father, and brother had tried to get their Majesty's attention back to Mary, but the thought of the long awaited son he had always wanted clouded his every thought.

Princess Mary had unwrapped her tenth gift, pulling out a beautiful French scarf. The designs were fancy, reminding them all of a snow storm. It was a light green color, the designs done in gold. The queen could despise the French all she wanted, but she couldn't deny that their fashion was very elegant.

The princess wrapped the scarf around her neck, smiling bright. "Oh, _madre_, I love it."

The queen smiled and kissed her daughter's head. "Do not thank me, thank Lady Katherine. She was the one who suggested it to me."

Princess Mary's head whipped to Katherine's direction. "Thank you Lady Boleyn. It is beautiful."

Katherine curtsied. "It was a simple thought, Princess Mary. I am just glad you like it."

The king looked at Katherine. "A simple thought," he grunted. "You are too humble."

Katherine blushed. "It is the thought behind the gift that matters, Your Majesty."

The king leaned forward, eyeing Katherine, looking her up and down. "Is that so?"

With a nod, Katherine said, "Yes, it is. A thought last longer than any material."

The king smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "Once again you amaze me, Lady Boleyn."

The blush grew; Katherine gave a shy smile and looked up at the king through her lashes. "I am glad to keep my king amazed."

For the rest of the day, the king was lively, interacting with others and telling stories. When he spared constant looks at Katherine, she was always shivering. The king had noticed her trembling since the start of winter. He motioned for a servant and whispered to the young boy of what he wanted.

**-Page Break-**

Bags were being filled with clothing. One by one, a piece of fabric was added to the bag. It was almost full, but that didn't matter. The fuller the bag, the better.

Anne had cried out all her tears after the Christmas dinner. There was word that she and Henry Percy had gotten married, all thanks to Percy's scorned fiancée, but those thoughts were put to rest that it was nothing but a rumor. Now the people thought Percy's fiancée was just jealous and threatened that her titled could be taken away from her. No one was to know of the secret marriage.

"You are to stay in France until your uncle deems that your actions have been forgiven, but also forgotten." Their mother slowly packed away Anne's belongs. "Learn from this experience, Anne. Watch the queen and her ladies. Watch how they seduce their men."

Anne didn't speak, she only nodded.

Continuing, their mother said, "The art of seduction is to let the men think that they have the upper hand. We women are far greater than men, but the key to winning a man over is to let him think that he is the greatest. Learn how to do that, and I assure you, you will have men flocking you."

In a monotone voice, Anne said, "Yes, mother."

It was silent for a moment, only the rustling of clothing was heard. Their mother placed the last of Anne's bonnets into a bag before she sighed. "I must go speak with your father."

Their mother left, leaving only Katherine to accompany Anne.

A sniffle came from Anne. "You must be in your glory."

Katherine stopped packing, and looked at Anne. "What do you mean?"

"Go on, say it. I know you want to."

Katherine held her breath. Did she want to tell Anne that she knew something like this would happen? Surely she did. She had tried to warn everyone that something was to happen, but no one listened to her.

Let it had been months ago, Katherine would have been gloating in her notions, but now she was ashamed for being right. Katherine had not expected to grow so close to Anne, she never dreamed of feeling so sad over her sister leaving for France again, but she was. It was true what they preached at Church: God does work in mysterious ways, and those ways may seem unclear to us. And everything was unclear. Katherine couldn't help but wonder what God had in store for her family.

"Let's not do this now, Anne," Katherine said tiredly.

"No, let's," Anne said. "Tell me what a horrible mistake I made."

"Loving him wasn't a mistake. Just the way you went about it was."

Anne sobbed, her body wracking with force. "Why are you being so kind? For years I've been nothing but terrible to you, I do not deserve such treatment."

The clothing was forgotten. Katherine hugged her sister. "I am being kind to you because everything has gone a mess for our family. Yet you haven't changed, Anne, you are the only thing that I can count on to be a constant." Katherine laughed. "And as for you being terrible, I have been terrible too. That is our relationship; no one else can understand it, only us."

Anne clutched onto her sister tightly, her tears streamed down her face, a smile on her lips. "I will miss you. Write to me – every day."

Katherine rested her cheek on Anne's shoulders. "As long as you promise to do the same."

"I love you, Katherine."

"I love you too, Anne."

**-Page Break-**

The next morning was morbid.

Katherine had awoken, and did not speak to anyone of her family. She ignored them throughout breakfast, and she stood away from Mary and George in court.

It was yet another day filled with rumors that swarmed around Katherine. They wanted to know why Anne had left so suddenly, and why Henry Percy's fiancée would say such things. Like always, Katherine wouldn't answer them. She kept her face emotionless, and when she spoke it was professional, only for the important matters of court.

Princess Mary noticed the sudden change in Katherine as well, and told her mother instantly. Katherine always bided the princess goodbye with a kiss on the cheek, and a warm hug, but she didn't this time. Instead, Katherine curtsied and said her goodbye.

Queen Catherine had allowed Katherine to spend the rest of the day sleeping. She had to actually command Katherine to do so.

Now Katherine sat in the tub of warm water, her head titled back. If anyone were to walk in on her, she would appear to be sleeping, but the void Anne left haunted her. She couldn't sleep; for once she closed her eyes she was met by poisoned darkness.

The darkness crept towards her, it was silent. From the distance, it looked inviting, comforting even, like it would wrap her up in its embrace to swaddle her like a babe. It grew closer though, and the closer it got, the uglier is appeared. She tried to run from it, she tried hiding, and she tried to fight it, but nothing worked. It just got closer, stronger.

It started on her feet, kissing each toe softly, making her cry out at the prick it left in its wake. It wrapped around her calves, ghosting up her leg. It made swift work over her knees, heading for her thighs. At this point she was thrashing, desperately trying to throw it off of her, it continued its conquest though. It licked the curves of her hips, taking a moment to dip itself in her navel teasingly. It covered her chest, enjoying the puckered mounds due to her quivering fear. It lapped joyously at them. It encased her neck, a sinister laugh cackled when she screamed out her pain of the increasing pressure. It invaded her mouth and nose; it was the only thing she could taste and smell.

It saved her eyes for last. It looked upon her, admiring her in her violated form. Tears streaked down her face, her eyes held nothing but fear, and still she struggled. It cackled once more, gazing into her eyes with its black, vacant holes for eyes. It got closer to her face, it inspected her. The anticipation was prolonged. It enjoyed the pain it was causing her far too much. With an empty smile, it strikes her face. The darkness had engulfed her fully, winning.

_*Knock, knock*_

Katherine lunged from beneath the water she had sunk into. She gasped for breathing, holding onto the sides of the tub, and pushed the water out of her face.

"Who is it?" She all but screamed. Her breathing was heavy. Her face was pale, like she had seen a ghost. She could hear her heart pounding in her ears.

"The king has sent you a gift, M'Lady," The servant boy said from the other side of the door. "Are you alright, Mistress Boleyn?"

Katherine tried to get her breathing under control. She was shaking like a dog, and she couldn't form words to speak.

"Mistress Boleyn?" The door handle turned.

"I am fine!" Katherine somehow pulled herself out of the tub. "Just leave whatever it is on my bed. Do tell His Majesty that I was busy when you presented the gift, and that I will personally tell him my gratitude."

The servant departed then.

Katherine wrapped a towel around her still shaken body. On the bed was a letter, and with uneasy hands, Katherine picked it up.

_Dear Mistress Katherine,_

_Ever since I laid eyes upon you all those months ago I have not been able to forget you. Your sweet smile is all I see on the faces of others. Your words fly around my mind when I am alone, stuck in my own world. Your musical laughter send child through my body, like the caresses of a familiar lover. Your radiant eyes challenge me; they are the most beautiful windows to your soul. Like the plague, you consume my whole being; my body aches to see you. You have become a phantom of my nights, engrossing me to seek you out._

_I know I have done terrible things within my marriage, but like you, I am only human. Created in God's image, cursed to make mistakes. I cannot fathom how you feel about your sister Mary, but I do know that I would have done the same, possibly worse to the man whoever dared to treat my sisters in the same fashion that I am treating yours._

_Spare me, Mistress Katherine, for you have captivated me. I have come to terms that you shall never want me for as long as I am married, nor would you want me even if I wasn't married. I would be lying if I said that did not cause me pain, so I won't. As long as I can admire you from afar and bask in your conversations, I will live to be a happy man._

_I envy the man who will get to call you his wife. I envy him because you will become ripe with his seed, and for nine months a glow like no other will descend upon you because you are carrying his child. I envy him because he will feel the child kick beneath his hands; he will be the one peppering your growing stomach with kisses. I envy him because he will hold the child when it is born, son or daughter, he will be pleased. I envy him because together you will pick a name. I envy him because he will have you and the child. For he will have everything I covet._

_I don't know what you may think of this letter. I have not even figured out if I want to hear your thoughts, but just know that what I said is true. I never wish to hurt you, and if I have, I'm deeply sorry, and will spend forever making it up to you._

_ Forever Yours,_

_ ~Henry R._

Katherine put the letter down, her heart was racing. She couldn't deny it any longer; it was pulsing inside her heart. She loved the king. For she had fallen in love with Henry Tudor, the king of England.

Lying on the bed beside her was a thick fur coat, one similar to Princess Mary's. Katherine smiled and slipped her arms threw it, basking in its warmth.

She hid the letter inside her bible, knowing no one would disturb it. She curled up in bed, snuggling deeper into the jacket that smelt like the king.

Katherine closed her eyes and dreamt of a different life. One where Prince Arthur lived and Henry fell in love and married Katherine. There was no such thing as a bastard child, and adultery was unspeakable. In her dream, she was happy.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS (Conversation in order):**

**Mary: Mother, I have missed you so much! How is father and the people of court?**

**Queen Catherine: I have missed you as well, my little bundle of joy.**

**QC: Your father is well, always busy with matters at hand, of course. Court is the same as it's always been; loud and filled with people and opinions that don't matter much. But I didn't come here to speak of court, I came to see you.**

**M: I am doing well, mother. My studies are going well; I am practically fluent in French and my reading has progressed significantly.**

**M: Where is your 'French' sister, and the sister whoring around with my father?**

**Katherine: Anne is at the palace, she's helping our brother and our sister-in-law get use to marriage. As for Mary, I do not know, Princess.**

**M: Tell your brother that I pray for him.**

**That was chapter six, and I must say that I'm exhausted!**

**What did you all think of the fluffiness of Anne's and Katherine's conversation? Trust me, Anne will soon return to being her old, conniving self in due time.**

**EEEEEPPPPPP! Katherine finally admitted she loved the king! Just don't expect her to admit it anyone, or that she'll take Anne's place as queen. Sorry, that isn't going to happen. She is a lady, and she knows better than to fight over a man who already has three women fighting for his heart. She's too smart for all that drama, but that doesn't mean she can't be a flirt.**

**This story is far from being over, but there is a poll going as to what story I should start after ACL is completed. Your choices are:**

**BACK to the Start (X-Men): Mirabelle Dayton is a mutant. Founded on the cold streets of Detroit as a young child, she showed promising signs of advancing in her mutation. Everything in her life was perfectly fine until a lumberjack man and a girl with gray in the front of her hair show up to Xavier's School for the Gifted.**

**FAITH (The Originals): In the aftermath of battle, the smoke clears, showing who the true enemy is. For the streets are still soaked in the blood of lost souls, but for Rue Mikealson that was just a battle won. Now its time to win the war. **

**Please go and vote. The poll will close at the end of June!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys!**

**It's good to be updating. I apologize, I've had so much going on this week. I just began driving school (Monday-Thursday), and it starts at four and doesn't end until seven, so I'm dead on my feet when I get home. Also, next week is my last week of school, but I have finals to do :/ but it's all worth it, and then I'll be in 11th grade :)**

**This chapter is very short**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**RHatch98: Thank you!**

**Kandy (anonymous): Thank you!**

**steelegirl19: Thank you, love!**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you for your review!**

**dots-fiction: Lol, sorry, love, but he has to marry Anne.**

**ILoveThee: Yes, Katherine and Henry will become friends, and as for Anne, she won't be physically present for a while. I promise you, though, Charles will not act like Henry. Not every man was like him in those days, and I want at least one of the male characters to be sweet. **

**HermioneandMarcus: No, thank you :)**

**Angel-sama (anonymous): THANK YOU!**

**Kandy (anonymous): Thank you! (I do believe you reviewed twice for the same chapter)**

**Guest (anonymous): I wouldn't take inspiration from anyone of the Boleyn and Howard family. And if you didn't enjoy The Other Boleyn Girl then I suggest you don't read this story. If you had paid attention in my past chapters, I've made it perfectly clear that this is not a self inert/Henry fic. Everything that historically happen will happen.**

**Him (anonymous): Thank you so much!**

**~I own nothing and no one expect for Katherine!**

* * *

_ Dearest sister,_

_ I miss you, and I miss England. To say that France is a bright city fits it perfectly. There are days where I fear that I will become tan permanently. I miss the cover of the clouds, and the cool spits the rain brought. England is where I want to be._

_ I confess, I do not wish to return to court, though. There is far too much trouble there, and I am putting my past behind me. This exile has done me well, and before you ask, no, I haven't married. French men are handsome, but they're not dashingly handsome like our English men._

_ Enough about France and me, how are you? You've never been one to talk about yourself, but I want to know. How are Mary and George? How are our parents fairing? Has uncle spoke of me since my leave? How is the king? I hope he is well._

_ You know what to do._

_ With love,_

_ Anne_

The dim lighting of the candle glow reflected off of Katherine's face. The expression she wore was straight. She never showed emotion while reading letters from her sister. If her father, brother, uncle, or sister saw emotions play on her face she knew they'd ask whom the letter was from.

The letter was brief, which was odd. Anne could write a whole novel if she had the time. All she did was talk about her, the court of France, the men, the sights, etc. It was all she ever wrote about, so Katherine was curious as to why Anne was suddenly interested in England. It worried her, though; that her sister's last thought was of the king.

The king.

After the New Year came, the king was desperate for a male heir. He was trying for a legitimate or an illegitimate son. It did not matter anymore, Henry wanted his heir, and he'll do anything to get it. He no longer cared for what the people would whisper behind his back. He wanted to ensure England with a proper prince.

Katherine knew her family prayed for Mary to become pregnant, and it would no longer be mistaken that it would be the king's child. Mary had not seen or heard from her husband for six months now. Katherine had noticed the changes in her sister. She was always cold then hot, she easily got cramps in her always swollen feet. Mary's appetite had increased as well, but it took no doctor to know that Mary was vomiting her food right after she ate it.

For now, the king seemed content with Mary, but that didn't stop his advances towards other women, of course. True to his word, the king intentionally didn't try to hurt Katherine. If she ever appeared upset he was right by her side – whether people were in the room or not – and did his best to comfort her. They kept their honesty policy, but on bad days for the king, Katherine talked with caution.

It was hard for Katherine to keep her emotions at bay sometimes. The king made it extremely hard not to utter her love for him when he was always the perfect gentleman. It always amazed Katherine at how sweet and honest Henry was with her, but let it be anyone else, he was intimidating and conniving.

Nobody denied the love the king had for Katherine, though. Everyone knew it, for His Majesty showed his love for the youngest Boleyn girl no matter where they were at. If it was a ball, the king would spend hours dancing with Katherine. If it were a joust, the king would ask for Katherine's favor. He looked at her like she hung the moon, and in the king's world, she did. Katherine had captured the king's heart, more than the queen or Bessie Blount ever had.

A fire was lit, keeping the room warm from the chilly nights.

Katherine threw the letter from Anne into the fire, destroying all evidence that she ever spoke to her sister.

**-Page Break-**

Their uncle paced back and forth. His hands were clasped behind his back; his face looked as if it were set in stone.

Their father leaned against the wall, nervously biting his nails. He was anxious. You could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

George stood next to their father, he too seemed anxious, but a small smile graced his lips.

Their mother stood straight, her expression emotionless. Her hands rested in front of her, and if it wasn't for the constant movement of her shoulders, nobody would have known if she was still breathing.

Beside their mother stood Katherine, who looked helplessly bored. She stood straight as well, but her head would fall back and count the tiles on the ceiling, only to have her mother pull on her hair once or twice. Katherine' eyes would dart around, looking for anything to stop her growing boredom. Sadly, there was nothing.

It was an eerie silence. No one spoke, not even when they all arrived into the hall. For what felt like hours, but was really only thirty-five minutes, they stood in silence.

The door to Mary's room opened and the physician stood with a smile on his face.

Their uncle sprang forward, his eyes wide. "Well?"

"Lady Carey is pregnant," the physician said. He bowed his head and took the money from Katherine's father, and was on his leave.

The door was opened wide enough to see Mary's smile. She looked up and landed her eyes on her mother and sister.

Their uncle swiftly walked into the room and kissed Mary's forehead. A wide smile was on his lips.

George went to follow behind his father, but stopped when he saw Katherine standing alone. Their mother had walked away once Mary's pregnancy was confirmed.

"Sister, come along, Mary wishes to see you."

Katherine looked at her excited older sister and then to the path their mother had taken. Stay and listen to the constant planning and Mary's too sweet it's almost sickening talk of her unborn child, or follow her mother? The choice was easy.

Katherine turned her back to the door and took her leave. She had rounded the corner so fast that she didn't see Mary's sad expression.

**-Page Break-**

_ Dear Anne,_

_ How I miss you. I have no one to talk to, for boredom has become my closest friend. Yes, the king is always there to listen to me, but he is the king, and I do have to watch my tongue._

_ As I said, there is no one to speak with, but I am well. Court keeps me busy in the day, and the sleep I long for accompanies me at night. I do not know what I'll do for a whole year, or longer, without you. I may have to be committed._

_ Our parents fair well. Mother is still upset over your leave, but that is expected. I find her in your old room at times, sitting on the bed, tears or tears, thinking of you. Father won't admit it, but he regrets sending you away and listening to our uncle. He continues to follow being our uncle, though._

_ As for him, our uncle continues to have Mary make advances towards the king. He has George under his thumb. Our uncle is the puppet master and our brother is the dummy, doing whatever our uncle says to do._

_ I must tell you, sister, for I cannot keep this to myself, but I bring you news – good or bad, however you wish to take it. Mary is pregnant. The doctor says that she is nine weeks pregnant, and our sister couldn't be happier. I do believe our uncle is drunk off of this news. I swear I never saw him so happy._

_ You know what to do._

_ With love,_

_ Katherine_

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Again, I apologize that it is so short, but I just wanted do a quick update. This was also to give you all a view of what the story will mostly be focusing on for a while.**

**So...Mary's pregnant *gasp!* **

**Also guys, I want to start reading new stories on here, so do you have any suggestions? If you look at my favorite story list you can see what I like to read, so please give me some stories, and I'll check them out!**

**Chapter 8 is in progress and should be done soon.**

**See ya guys next time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow, I really love you guys! Another update yay!**

**This is a short one too, and again I apologize. I am trying to make each chapter longer, but I have more important things going on right now. With that note I just wanted to specify something: Writing comes second, my personal life comes first. I don't want to writing a chapter one day when I'm depressed or piss off, and throw the whole plot of the story off. That would suck :/**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**fairydaisy777: To answer your question would give away something I'm saving for the very end of this story. I've had the ending all planned out in my head for a while now, so sorry :/ but I hope you stick around and continue to read my story just to see it.**

**RHatch98: Thank you, darling!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**Fae (anonymous): No, Mary will not miscarry, she will have the baby. And you're not the only one who ships Henry and Katherine, lol.**

**ILoveThee: Thank you so much! :)**

**Angel-sama (anonymous): Thank you!**

**~I own nothing and no one except for Katherine!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: 1524, End of April (First Week of May)**

"I blame serfdom."

It was a beautiful day out. The shining sun felt wonderful against the skin, and the slight breeze made it absolutely perfect. Flowers bloomed everywhere you would walk, creating a fresh smell in the air. The grass was greener, and the food was abounded, and the birds sang their tones. It proved that the showers of April had brought the English lands a spectacular May.

Within the palace walls, the garden was lavish and held beauty. Flowers of every king, some coming from exotic lands like Egypt and China, could be found. Pink, purple, yellow, gold, red, blue, etc., etc., the colors went on. It was such a vast amount of them that it was hard to capture every single one of their beauty.

Katherine had stopped to pluck up a dandelion, closed her eyes, and blew on the flower as she made her wish. Henry watched as Katherine's eyes followed the floating specs fly away, carrying the secret of her wish with them.

The king had noted the beautiful day and longed to go bask in it. He wanted someone to accompany him as he took his leisure walk, and when he thought of the beauty the outside held, his thoughts wondered to Katherine.

Katherine was now fourteen, and a year's difference had done her well. Her face was fuller, all signs of baby features vanished. Her cheekbones were high; laugh lines surrounded her plump lips. Her silver eyes remained their striking mystery, still claiming the title Medusa. No more was her body childish. Her chest grew; her bosoms were almost as large as Anne's. She had a slim, taunt waist, but her hips and bum were thick, a delicious temptation for all men. Her legs were shapely and strong. Her thighs matched her hips, and men greatly did enjoy grabbing onto them, especially when they were drunk.

Henry had, like everyone else, watched Katherine grow into the beautiful woman that she is. Granted, he had to threaten a few men to keep their distance from her, mostly when they were drinking, but not many disrespected Katherine, or tried to bed her. The men weren't stupid, giving the few exception of some; they knew that the king had his eyes on Katherine always. When the youngest Boleyn was in the room, sure enough the king's attention was on her.

Henry looked down at Katherine, his eyebrow cocked upwards. "Hm, I never gave that a thought."

"Of course you haven't," Katherine laughed. "You are the king. You never had to worry a single day of being a serf."

Henry grunted, "I blame that damn Luther."

Martin Luther had been excommunicated by the church, and deemed an outlaw by the Emperor Charles V. To Luther, he strongly disputed the claim that freedom from God's punishment for sin could not be purchased with monetary values. Luther began to teach that salvation and subsequently eternity in Heaven is not earned by good deeds, but is received only as a free gift of God's grace through faith in Jesus Christ as redeemer from sin, and subsequently eternity in Hell. His excommunication came from his Ninety-Five Theses, and he refused to retract all his writings.

The rise of German peasants and the poorer classes of Franconia, Swabia, Thuringia, and many more towns revolted.

"But this revolt has more elements of economic and political demands then religious," Katherine stated.

"But Luther's attack on the church gives them hope that their cause has divine support," Henry said.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I heard that armies of peasants are being built in Swabia and Franconia."

Henry raised an eyebrow, his look perplex. "How do you know this?" He was the king and he hadn't heard of it.

Katherine smiled and looked up at the king through her thick lashes. "A lady never tells of her sources, M'lord."

"You women and your gossip," Henry said. He shook his head and smiled.

"Oh," Katherine gasped, a mock look of hurt adorned her face. She placed her hand upon her breast. "Men are worse than women, Your Majesty."

Henry threw his head back and laughed. He sounded like a jolly giant. "That may be true, Lady Boleyn."

"It is true." Katherine playfully pushed Henry, only to lose her balance slightly.

The king wrapped his arms around her waist, and chuckled, "Careful, Lady Katherine." He had quickly learned that Katherine wasn't the most graceful person alive. She could trip over thin air easily and injure anyone.

A dark blush tainted Katherine's cheeks, spreading down her chest. She smiled shyly. "Why be careful when I have you to catch me?" She darted her eyes up towards the king, and noticed the smile on his face.

"Even if you no longer want me, I shall always catch you, Lady Katherine." The king pulled her upright, but did not let her go.

"I quite enjoy you catching me," Katherine whispered. "And I will always catch you, M'lord, no matter what."

**-Page Break-**

Mary sat in her chair, her hand resting on her now pronounced, pregnant stomach. Her frail looking fingers would trace patterns, pat, or stroke her stomach soothingly.

She was now sixteen weeks pregnant, and the glow that was supposed to surround pregnant women faded from Mary. She looked sickly pale. Dark circles hung under her tired, sunken eyes. Her breathing was irregular, for she could not walk for a long distant of time. Mary was constantly throwing up her food, and to ensure her and the baby were getting the proper nutrients; her food was blended to a liquid. She could not stomach anything else.

George wrapped a blanket around Mary's shoulders. She was having chills that would turn into quick flashes of heat.

"How are you today, sister?"

Mary smiled weakly. "I am fine."

Mary wasn't allowed outside her room much, but she always showed her face during court. Besides the whispered words that were crude, Mary kept her head held high.

A wheezing cough erupted from Mary's chest, almost throwing her to the ground. George quickly grabbed onto his sister to steady her.

Katherine wrinkled her nose. "You sound like you're dying."

George's head snapped up, his eyes were wide. "Katherine," he barked angrily. "How rude of you to say that! Bite your tongue."

"No, no," Mary said. She patted George's arm. "I do sound like I'm dying." She cracked a faint smile, looking in the direction of Katherine.

"That still doesn't give her the right…"

"Oh!" Mary gasped. Her hands flew to her stomach, holding onto it tightly.

George fell to his knees beside her. His face was distressed. "What is it, Mary? Are you in any pain?"

Katherine moved closer as well, curious as to what caused her sister's sudden reaction.

Mary kept her hands on her stomach, quiet as a mouse. Her hands were still, just feeling. "Oh," she whispered.

Reaching out for George, Mary placed his hands on her stomach. George had his hands stiff as Mary's, and just waited.

And waited and waited, and waited.

"What was that?" George suddenly asked, pulling his hands back slightly.

"The baby," Mary breathed. "It was the baby," she said louder. She smiled brightly, tears formed in the corner of her ecstatic eyes.

George looked confused for a moment before a smile had spread across his face. He placed his hand firmly on Mary's stomach and felt the fluttering kicks of the baby.

"Amazing," he mumbled, moving his hand around with the kicks. "Katherine, come and feel this!"

Like a deer staring down the bottom of the barrel, Katherine raised an eyebrow.

Katherine had not fully grasped her sister's pregnancy. She was not jealous that the father of the unborn child was the king, but she feared for her niece of nephew, and for her sister. The king had made it perfectly clear that he would have nothing of Mary if she remained sick during her pregnancy. That meant his interest in her was fading. He spent an hour a day with her and sent her gift, which was all. Of course rumors of him visiting Mary was questioned. Why did he visit his mistress daily? He never did that with Bessie Blount. Everyone said it was to get a glimpse of Katherine, and that was not a complete lie.

There were times where Mary fell asleep, or was too sick to see anyone. Henry spent that hour with Katherine then. They talked about everything and anything. They joked, played cards, Henry would present his rough and final drafts of the music he dearly loved to compose, and Katherine would sing at times.

"I shouldn't," Katherine said. She backed away. "I believe I'm coming down with something." She faked a cough.

Mary's smile fell, but nodded her head. "Then go rest, sister."

Katherine didn't have to be told twice.

**-Page Break-**

"You've been writing to her."

Katherine picked her head up and looked at her mother. "What?"

"Haven't you?" Elizabeth didn't look up from her Bible that rested on her lap.

Katherine stared at her mother with a bewildered expression. She had been writing to Anne since her departure, and that was in December. It was now the end of April.

"How do you know?"

"I am your mother, Katherine," Elizabeth said. She closed her Bible and gazed at her daughter. "I also know you love someone."

Katherine's eyes widened.

"And I know it is the king." Elizabeth stood up. "My one daughter is a whore for the king, pregnant with his bastard child. My mother daughter is shunned by my brother, only to return when he wishes her to."

Katherine was use to her mother's rants, but she had no clue where this one would lead to.

"Mother, I…"

A stoic expression was what her mother wore these days, and it only seemed to be getting worse

Elizabeth shook her head. "I cannot tell you who to love, but I will tell you to forget about the king. I won't tolerate this, Katherine. So I suggest you start spending time with another man, because I will not have you ending up like Mary and the queen."

Elizabeth then left her daughter's chambers. The door slammed a little too hard in her leave.

* * *

**Yikes! Why do you think Elizabeth said all that? What would you do in her shoes?**

**Based off of what you know of Katherine, what do you think she'll do?**

**Please tell me what you think!**

**See ya guys next time! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**How I have missed you all!**

**I apologize for such the long delay, but even though I am on summer vacation, and that does mean I will have more free time, I have summer homework to do . that's the lovely gift three AP classes give you. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thanks, love!**

**DaniNatureGirl313: Thank you so much xoxo**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you :)**

**~I own nothing and nobody, except for Katherine!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: 1524, The Middle of July**

July had come swiftly, bringing a slight chill in its wake. Soon it would be August and that meant the leaves would be changing color, the rain would come more often, and that the nights would be comfortable to sleep.

Katherine was more excited because her birthday was in three months. She would be turning fifteen, but she also knew that meant her uncle would be trying to marry her off very soon.

Taking heed to her mother's words, Katherine had spent time with Charles Edwardes. The twenty-five year old man was handsome, Katherine would admit, but his brown eyes were no comparison to the twinkling blue of the king's.

Charles was the perfect gentleman. He listened to Katherine, took her advice, he gave her his coat when she would shiver, and he helped her at times with the stressful matters of court.

"I hear that Mary is doing well, isn't she?" Charles walked beside Katherine as the afternoon sun shined high in the sky.

Katherine nodded her head. "She is well." And it was true. Mary had gotten better, just a little. "His Majesty keeps her locked away in her room, though."

"He worries for her and the baby. Their health is important."

"He is trying to keep a secret that everyone knows about hidden." Katherine rolled her eyes.

Charles chuckled. "May be so." He stole a side glance at Katherine. "How is His Majesty?"

"He is well, too." Katherine felt Charles's eyes burning holes into the side of her head. She gave him a weary look. "What?"

"Nothing," Charles said. He shook his head. "It just amazes me at how you have the king wrapped around your fingers," He laughed. "And you don't even know it."

Katherine scoffed, "If anything, it is His Majesty who has I wrapped around his fingers."

If the king had ever asked Katherine to do anything for him, she'd do it right away. If he asked her to leave court to spend the day with him, she would. If he asked her to sing him a song, she would. If he asked her why her uncle and father truly did invite him to their house two years ago, Katherine would have told him it all, and that frightened her.

Charles hummed, not believing her. He took her hand in his to lead her back to the palace when he felt how rough her hand was. He stopped in his tracks and turned her hands over so her palms were facing upwards. Tiny red dots were seen on both palms, along with some scratch marks, and they were cracked.

"By, God, woman," he exclaimed. "What have you done?"

"Sewing is what I did," Katherine said. She flinched when Charles pressed down on one of the scares.

Charles lifted her palm up to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "Your poor children," he mused. "They'll be walking around in clothing half made that don't fit them."

Katherine shook her head. "I'll have you know, my uncle plans on marrying me off to someone with a high position. That way I can buy my children their clothing," she snorted. "I will forever be miserable then."

"What about marrying a solider?"

Katherine looked at Charles from the corner of her eye, and a coy smile showed on her lips. "Possibly."

**-Page Break-**

George laid on the bed beside Mary. She had gotten worse over the months, the doctors feared she wouldn't make it.

Mary had dozed off, being asleep for almost an hour now, and that had given George time to think things over.

He would be the first one to admit it: He was scared. What happened if Mary died? He knew that his mother and Katherine would never forgive his father and uncle, and he knew Katherine would never forgive him. George wouldn't be able to forgive himself if such a thing happened. Then what if the child survived? George knew for certain that the king wouldn't recognize the child as his if it was a girl, and Katherine would be right – the child would be forever titled a bastard because of its family.

The scenario of Mary living also had to be taken into consideration. If Mary did survive then the child had to be a boy, it just had to be. Mary was the family's key in keeping a high position in life. If Mary were to give birth to a girl then all they had worked for would have been for nothing. Mary would then be seen as a whore, a shunned mistress of the king's. Her child then would grow up being known as a bastard still. Finding Mary a decent husband and a father for her child would prove to be a challenge.

The another situation could happen where Mary survives and the child dies…

George rolled over, planted his face into the pillow, and groaned.

Mary stirred. "Are you alright?"

George didn't remove his face from the pillow. He thought for a moment. Was he alright? No, he certainly wasn't, but who was suffering more? Mary was.

He lifted his head and turned back on his side, facing Mary. "I am fine, sister. How was your nap?"

"Wonderful," Mary yawned. She looked around the room, and then at George. "The king isn't here yet?"

Shaking his head, George looked down at the quilt's patterns. "No," he said. "He hasn't sent word either."

It was twelve o'clock in the afternoon, and the king was usually here by now to see Mary. From time to time his visits were short, or he sent word that he couldn't come, but Mary assumed that he had important matters to deal with.

She pushed the negative thoughts back. "He shall be here soon, I'm sure."

George still didn't look up. "I saw him and Katherine having a lovely chat over a friendly game of cards."

Nothing about what George saw was friendly, though. How both – the king and Katherine – could be oblivious to the other's feelings was absolutely ridiculous. George had seen the king's eyes travel from Katherine's face to her bosoms, which she greatly teased him about, saying, "To see my bluff, M'lord, is here." She pointed to her face, and then to her chest. "Not here."

A snark comment from the king – "Then you should cover up, Lady Boleyn." – was made, and Katherine raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You would be greatly disappointed then, M'lord, and I live to please my king."

George could feel the sexual attraction roll off of them.

Mary's determination flattened. "Oh." She leaned back against the pillows, her shoulders sagging. "I understand."

George lifted his gaze to Mary, who answered his unspoken question. "I do not blame him. Why sit here for an hour with me when he could be enjoying the day with Katherine? She's better company.

With not knowing how to respond to that, George sighed, looking anywhere but Mary. "They should at least open these windows for you, it's stuffy." George looked at the boarded windows. He got up and went to open them. "Why do they insist to make it look like a dungeon?"

"Because it is," Mary whispered to herself.

**-Page Break-**

_Dear Anne,_

_ This letter is brief but it must be sent. As you know, I will be fifteen in a few months, and you know what that means. Uncle will arrange my marriage. He wull find me a man to marry quickly._

_ And I am terrified._

_ I am not ignorant on this matter. I have seen first hand at what goes on with marriages, and knowing our uncle my husband will be someone of nobility. These noble men haven't a noble bone in their body. They lie, they cheat, they father illegitimate children, and go against everything they swore on when they took their vows, and what is in the Bible they so desperately try to live by._

_ I do not wish to become like every other female to these men. Where I am a sex toy, only to be used to birth sons. Is it wrong to say that I at least want one daughter? I shall never be able to think such thoughts once I am betrothed. I also know that my opinion will not matter, and what and who my husband does will not be my concern, but the people around me are his concern._

_ Please, write back with hast._

_ You know what to do._

_~Katherine_

* * *

**Sorry that it's so short :/ I try to make them longer, but I just don't wanna make them too long.**

**A lot of you have asked for the return of Charles, so I hope those of you liked the beginning of this chapter.**

**So guys, how many of you watch The Walking Dead? If you do, I'm thinking about starting a story, with my own OC of course! Tell me what you think, who you think her love interest should be, etc., etc. **

**I already have half of the first chapter typed, so just let me know if you think I should post it. PM me if you have any ideas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys!**

**I know its been a while, sorry :/**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**DaniNatureGirl313: Thank you!**

**fairydaisy777: Here's the update! Lol**

**RHatch89: Thank you**

**steelegirl19: Sorry to disappoint with the last chapter, and you may be disappointed in this one as well then :( sorry, but thank you for your review!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you, love!**

**Nuna Hatem: Thank you :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: 1524, August**

"Haven't you heard the news?"

"What news?"

"Francis I and the Republic of Venice are going against Charles V, the Papal States, and our king!"

"In war?"

"Oh, of course in war! I wonder why though."

Katherine shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe it's due to the fact that the animosity rose over the election of Charles as Emperor and from Pope Leo X's need to ally with Charles against Martin Luther."

Jane Parker nodded her head. "Possibly, but I don't know politics."

"What woman does?" Katherine asked, jokingly.

"You do," Jane said seriously.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Come off that, Jane. Now, tell me how you know all this."

"Well, my husband and your cousin do not the secret of whispering."

Both females laughed, forgetting the serious matter they were just gossiping about.

By 1518, the peace that had prevailed in Europe after the Battle of Marignano was beginning to crumble. The major powers (France, England, Spain, and the Holy Roman Empire) were outwardly friendly, pledging by the Treaty of London to come to the aid of any of the signatories that was attacked and to combine against any nation that broke the peace. They were divided, however, on the question of the Imperial succession. The Holy Roman Emperor, Maximilian I, intending for a Habsburg to succeed him, began to campaign on behalf of Charles of Spain, while Francis put himself forward as an alternate candidate. At the same time, the Papacy and the Holy Roman Empire were forced to deal with the rising influence of Martin Luther, who found support among some Imperial nobles, while Francis was faced with Cardinal Thomas Wolsey, who interposed himself into the quarrels of the continent in an attempt to increase both England's influence and his own.

Maximilian's death in 1519 brought the Imperial election to the forefront of European politics. Pope Leo X, threatened by the presence of Spanish troops a mere forty miles from the Vatican, supported the French candidacy. The prince-electors themselves, with the exception of Frederick of Saxony, who refused to countenance the campaigning, promised their support to both candidates at once. Before his death, Maximilian had already promised sums of 500,000 florins to the Electors in exchange for their votes, but Francis offered up to three million, and Charles retaliated by borrowing vast sums from the Fuggers. The final outcome, however, was not determined by the exorbitant bribes, which included Leo promising to make the Archbishop of Mainz his permanent legate. The general outrage of the populace at the idea of a French Emperor gave the Electors pause, and when Charles put an army in the field near Frankfurt, where they were meeting, the Electors obligingly voted for him. He was crowned Holy Roman Emperor on 23 October 1520, by which point he already controlled both the Spanish crown and the hereditary Burgundian lands in the Low Countries.

Cardinal Wolsey, hoping to increase Henry VIII's influence on the continent, offered the services of England as a mediator for the various disputes between Francis and Charles. Henry and Francis staged an extravagant meeting at the Field of the Cloth of Gold. Immediately afterwards, Wolsey entertained Charles in Calais. Following the meetings, Wolsey, concerned mainly with improving his own stature in preparation for the next papal conclave, proceeded to stage a hollow arbitration conference at Calais, which lasted until April 1522 to no practical effect.

In December, the French began to plan for war. Francis did not wish to openly attack Charles because Henry had announced his intention to intervene against the first party to break the tenuous peace. Instead, he turned to more covert support for incursions into Imperial and Spanish territory. One attack would be made on the Meuse River, under the leadership of Robert de la Marck. Simultaneously, a French-Navarrese army would advance through Navarre after reconquering St-Jean-Pied-de-Port. The expedition was nominally led by the 18-year-old Navarrese king Henry d'Albret, whose kingdom had been invaded by Ferdinand II of Aragon in 1512, but the army, was effectively commanded by André de Foix and funded and equipped by the French. The French designs quickly proved flawed as the intervention of Henry of Nassau drove back the Meuse offensive; and although de Foix was initially successful in seizing Pamplona, he was driven from Navarre after being defeated at the Battle of Esquiroz on 30 June 1521.

Charles was meanwhile preoccupied with the issue of Martin Luther, whom he confronted at the Diet of Worms in March 1521. The Emperor, who did not know German, viewed Catholicism as a natural way of binding the diverse principalities of the Holy Roman Empire to him. Since Pope Leo X, for his part, was unwilling to tolerate such open defiance of his own authority, he and the Emperor were forced to support one another against Luther, who was now backed by Frederick of Saxony and Franz von Sickingen. On 25 May 1521, Charles and Cardinal Girolamo Aleandro, the Papal nuncio, proclaimed the Edict of Worms against Luther. Simultaneously, the Emperor promised the Pope the restoration of Parma and Piacenza to the Medici and of Milan to the Sforza. Leo, needing the Imperial mandate for his campaign against what he viewed as a dangerous heresy, promised to assist in expelling the French from Lombardy, leaving Francis with only the Republic of Venice for an ally.

In June, Imperial armies under Henry of Nassau invaded the north of France, razing the cities of Ardres and Mouzon and besieging Tournai. They were delayed by the dogged resistance of the French, led by Pierre Terrail, Seigneur de Bayard and Anne de Montmorency, during the Siege of Mezieres, which gave Francis time to gather an army to confront the attack. On 22 October 1521, Francis encountered the main Imperial army, which was commanded by Charles V himself, near Valenciennes. Despite the urging of Charles de Bourbon, Francis hesitated to attack, which allowed Charles time to retreat. When the French were finally ready to advance, the start of heavy rains prevented an effective pursuit and the Imperial forces were able to escape without a battle. Shortly afterwards, French-Navarrese troops under Bonnivet and Claude of Lorraine seized the key city of Fuenterrabia, at the mouth of the Bidasoa River on the Franco-Spanish border, following a protracted series of maneuvers, providing the French with an advantageous foothold in northern Spain that would remain in their hands for the next two years.

By November, the French situation had deteriorated considerably. Charles, Henry VIII, and the Pope signed an alliance against Francis on 28 November. Odet de Foix, Vicomte de Lautrec, the French governor of Milan, was tasked with resisting the Imperial and Papal forces; he was outmatched by Prospero Colonna, however, and by late November had been forced out of Milan and had retreated to a ring of towns around the Adda River. There, Lautrec was reinforced by the arrival of fresh Swiss mercenaries; but, having no money available to pay them, he gave in to their demands to engage the Imperial forces immediately. On 27 April 1522, he attacked Colonna's combined Imperial and Papal army near Milan at the Battle of Bicocca. Lautrec had planned to use his superiority in artillery to his advantage, but the Swiss, impatient to engage the enemy, masked his guns and charged against the entrenched Spanish arquebusiers. In the resulting melee, the Swiss were badly mauled by the Spanish under Fernando d'Avalos, Marquess of Pescara, and by a force of landsknechts commanded by Georg Frundsberg. Their morale broken, the Swiss returned to their cantons; Lautrec, left with too few troops to continue the campaign, abandoned Lombardy entirely. Colonna and d'Avalos, left unopposed, proceeded to besiege Genoa, capturing the city on 30 May.

Jane finished sewing her fifth shirt while Katherine was still on her second on. The Parker girl, now a Boleyn, eyed her sister-in-law momentarily. She knew very well that the Boleyn siblings did not like her or her family that well. Jane did not the Boleyn siblings at all, especially Anne, but Katherine had grown on her. Once the marriage of George and Jane was announced, the unwilling couple was forced to spend time together, and that also meant Jane had to spend time with George's sisters. Everyone knew that the Boleyn siblings were _very _close, you never saw one without another, and Jane wasn't sure if she could handle that, for she did want to have time alone with George, but she quickly took a liking to Katherine. Much to George's liking, his wife and little sister got along splendidly, and that took a few pounds of stress and worry off his shoulders.

"How is Mary?"

Katherine stopped sewing and looked down at the deformed clothing. "She is fine."

"Just fine?" Jane pressed. "I apologize for prying, but George does not tell me much."

"He has his reasons for doing so."

Jane sighed, "Please, Katherine, just tell me." She stole a quick glance at Queen Catherine, making sure that the aging queen did not hear her. "How is Mary and the baby?"

"The doctor says that the baby is strong and healthy from what he can tell." Katherine exhaled, shuttering lightly. "Mary on the other hand, well, he fears that she may not make it. She is weak and sick, and there is a possibility that she may not be able to give birth properly."

"What will they do if that happens?"

"The doctor told us that when a mother cannot push she and the baby are dying," Katherine said, and she paused.

"And what does that mean?"

Katherine's gaze was glossy, tears pooled to the corner of her eyes. "They will have to cut her open, in order to save the child, or try to at least."

"Oh my," Jane gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. "That is terrible."

"And Mary will surly die then." Katherine's voice cracked.

Jane was about to speak, but Katherine interrupted her. "And I will hate that baby so much if that is to happen. It may sound cruel, but I could not love that child knowing that it is the reason for my sister's death," Katherine laughed humorlessly. "I shall hate Mary too, possibly damn her soul, and the king as well."

Jane placed a hand on Katherine's knee and softly squeezed it. "That is a natural response. When someone you love dies, you want answers, you want to know why they couldn't be saved, and in turn of that, we go and point our fingers. Whether it be at God, the devil, or a person, we put blame something."

"You don't understand," Katherine whispered. "I pray every night for that child die, and I hope it does."

**-Page Break-**

"Midwifery is an ancient profession, with a proud tradition of providing care for women and babies during pregnancy and childbirth," Elizabeth Boleyn said as she stood against the bookcase that was collecting dust.

Margaret Shelton nodded her head. "Did you know that in ancient mythology goddesses were present at deliveries?"

Katherine looked between her mother and cousin, confusion clear on her face. "Not that this isn't interesting," she said sarcastically. "But why are you telling me all this?"

Margaret looked over at Elizabeth who still didn't answer Katherine's question. "The earliest birth attendants were women."

"Mother, please," Katherine sighed. Ever since the news of Mary's pregnancy and Anne's exile, Elizabeth Boleyn was not the same.

Katherine had actually missed Anne and Mary being around, because that now meant that Katherine was the only child Elizabeth could sink her claws into. Katherine did not realize that her mother enjoyed controlling everything she did. Since she was the youngest, Elizabeth normally would do certain things with Anne or Mary, and the simple things would be done with Katherine, who months ago would have complained that her mother favored her sisters over her. Anne and Mary can take up that spot again, for Katherine hated being the favorite.

"I have spoken with Mary," Elizabeth said. "The baby will be born soon, and that means Mary needs a midwife."

"I too have spoken with Mary," Margaret said. "And she has told me who she wants to help her."

Katherine raised an eyebrow, not liking the stares she was given. "Oh," she scoffed. "You cannot mean me. That's insane! I do not know the first thing about childbirth, let alone a child itself. I have never held a child or attended a birth, and I am perfectly fine with that."

"In order for Mary to be relaxed and have a smooth birth, we must accommodate to her needs." Margaret smiled. "Besides, you'll do fine."

Katherine rolled her eyes. A midwife provides advice, care and support for women and their babies during pregnancy, labor and the early postnatal period. They help women make their own decisions about the care and services they access. They care for newborn children, providing health education and parenting support immediately after delivery, until care is transferred to a health visitor. Midwives are personally responsible for the health of both mother and child and only refer to obstetricians if there are medical complications.

Katherine knew Mary was making a big mistake. Katherine had not a single advice to give to a mother, and she did not see it as her duty to care and support the woman and her child. Decisions were to be made between the husband and wife, not between the midwife and mother. Katherine depised children, they whined far too much for her liking, and they constantly asked questions as they grew. They were annoying pest to her.

She knew that she wouldn't be able to help assist Mary during labor, but from the looks her mother was giving her, Katherine knew she had no choice.

"The laboring woman should be accompanied by her mother or other female relative – whoever is her choosing."

* * *

**Midwife Katherine, lol.**

**Guys, I am so so so so so so so so so sorry that this is yet again another short chapter :(I'm trying to make them longer, so please bare with me on this. I'm trying my best here!**

**Thank you all for your reviews and adding me and stories to your favorites, and following them. It means a lot.**

**Please go check out my other Atlantis if you are into the walking dead, and leave a review. It'd mean a lot to me.**

**Love you all! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**fairydaisy777: Of course she is going to hate Wolsey! Who doesn't? Thank you.**

**Time-Lady1013: ...ok?...**

**kvdsouza: we spoke privately, and again I say thank you. Feel free to PM anytime :)**

**RHatch98: Thank you!**

**Camile0607 (anonymous): As much as I would love to have Henry and Katherine get together, I will be sticking to history, but there will be some twist and turns, and fictional characters added to this story. Thank you!**

**zZhell-buterflyZz: Thank you!**

**Please, guys, go check out my story Atlantis if you are into the Walking Dead.**

**~I do not own anything or anyone except for Katherine.**

**~Enjoy! **

***This chapter is dedicated to kvdsouza, love ya!***

* * *

**Chapter 11: 1524, Whitehall Palace, Mid September**

"You son of a whore!"

Charles Brandon chuckled as he laid down his cards that held a royal flush. "You are correct, Lady Boleyn."

Katherine looked at the flush, and then at Charles. "You cheated."

"What? No I did not," Charles argued. "I won, fair and square."

"I always win." Katherine pouted.

Charles chuckled again. "On the contrary, Lady Boleyn, the men you play with simply allow you to win. They hope that in return you will accompany them for a night."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Am I not good enough to spend the night with, is that what you are saying, Sir. Brandon?"

Charles leaned back in his seat and bit his lip. He shamelessly stared at Katherine's chest, licking his lips slowly. Her creamy pale skin looked appetizing to him, and to every man of court. He always walked behind her, enjoying the shape of her buttocks and the sway of her hips. He also enjoyed dancing with her; that meant he got the chance to caress her beautiful curves as much as she allowed him to. Another thing that made Katherine so appealing to Charles was the fact that she had a pretty face. Yes, the sex was good coming from any female that knew what she was doing, but Charles always had liked gazing upon his lover's face, and it was better for him if the girl was pretty.

"You are more than enough to spend _years_ with, Lady Boleyn."

The seductive look that would have made any other female drop her panties, made Katherine laugh. "You, Sir. Brandon, are quiet the charmer." And womanizer.

Even though Charles had tried countless times to bed Katherine, she couldn't help but feel a strong connection to the Duke of Suffolk, one of great friendship. Charles's father was William Brandon, Henry VII's standard bearer at Bosworth Field in 1485, and was slain by Richard III on Bosworth Field. His mother died when he was about ten and the young orphan was sent to the Royal court by his uncle. Even though that was a custom, Charles was not an heir to an important title or great wealth so that made his case based off more on sentiment.

He had a claim on Henry Tudor's affections since his father had died in his service. That demonstration of loyalty at Bosworth meant a great deal to the first Tudor king. Charles was only two years older than Prince Arthur and they were playmates, but he was seven years older then Henry VIII and they quickly became friends. Charles shared his most prominent characteristics with the young prince – natural athleticism, robust physical health, and a devotion to all sports (wrestling, hunting, tilting and jousting, etc.) . They have been best friends since their adolescent years, and Charles had been the only person to hold Henry's affection for so long, but the Duke knew that Katherine also had gain the king's affection.

"Shall we play again?" Charles asked.

With a determined look, Katherine nodded. "We shall." That was another thing Charles was going to add to the ever growing list of the things that made Katherine Boleyn so beautiful – she was competitive.

Just as they were going to start over, the king walked into the room and trailing being him was Cardinal Thomas Wolsey. Both Charles's and Katherine's faces turned into scowls and their moods darkened. Neither one of them were found of Wolsey, not even Queen Catherine. Some how, Wolsey had sunken his claws into the king and had a tight grasp. The cardinal was mean, quick to anger, broke his vows, and was absolutely power crazed. He was good with politics, and Charles and Katherine assumed that's how he controlled the king.

Henry strolled over to Katherine and kissed both her cheeks. "Lady Boleyn, it is a pleasure seeing you again, for it has been too long." Seeing her again was like a breath of fresh air. So much had been going on, with Mary approaching her due, the rumors of war, dealing with the queen, and other courtly matters, he had no time to slip away and see Katherine.

Katherine took both of Henry's hands and kissed them, letting her soft lips graze his skin, feeling the goose bumps rise on his skin. "Your Majesty," she whispered. She had missed him greatly, and seeing him now made her heart beat increase quickly.

Charles didn't say a word as he watched his two friends. It was such a shame that Henry was married and that Katherine was loyal to the queen, because Charles knew that their babies would be beautiful. Time and time again both Henry and Katherine had spoken to Charles of the idea of Henry divorcing the queen. Henry wished to rid himself of the Spanish queen quickly as possible, and that way he would be free to marry Katherine, but that is where things went wrong. From what they both had told Charles, Henry had spoke of an idea such as a divorce to Katherine, and she would not hear it. She argued that Henry swore to God to stay with the queen – through better or for worse, through sickness and in health, as long as they both shall live – and that she'd be damned if she was the reason for the unholy divorce. Charles was on Henry's side, though; Katherine would make a wonderful wife and queen, and she was all Henry ever wanted.

"No love for me, Harry?" Charles teased. He greatly enjoyed getting a rise out of his friend.

Henry looked towards his friend and noticed the game the two were playing. "Don't you have better things to do then annoy Lady Boleyn, Charles?" Even though Henry knew that Charles wouldn't dare to try and steal Katherine away from him, Henry feared that Katherine would take a romantic liking to Charles.

"The women of England grow tired of birthing Brandon's bastard children," Katherine said with a smirk.

The king laughed, enjoying Katherine's sharp tongue. Wolsey, however, did not.

"How is your sister, Lady Boleyn?"

Katherine looked at the cardinal with clam face. "She is well, due any day now – or so the doctors say."

Wolsey pressed his lips together. "How does your mother fair?" When Katherine didn't answer right away, Wolsey felt the need to explain his question. "I mean, with a daughter exiled for courting a betrothed man, her other daughter sick in bed with a bastard child on the way, and her only son has yet to produce an heir, and her youngest child hasn't even married yet, it must be…exhausting on her part."

Charles sat up straight, ready to grab Katherine if she attacked Wolsey, or to punch the pompous cardinal in the face for making such a remark. Charles had met Elizabeth Boleyn once and knew that the woman placed too much pressure on Katherine. Elizabeth grew up pampered, and with the events that have been taking place over the past two years she had no control over anyone or anything. Katherine was a selfless person, everyone knew that, and it was easy to see that Katherine was trying to please her mother and Elizabeth was working the poor girl to death.

"Wolsey," Henry said, his tone sounded displeased. "We did not come here to speak of the matters within the Boleyn family, we came here to speak of war."

The cardinal bowed his head. "You are right, Your Majesty."

"Apologize to Lady Boleyn." When Wolsey didn't do so immediately, Henry barked, "Now!"

Wolsey jumped. "I am sorry, Lady Boleyn. I was out of line with my questioning."

Katherine nodded her head and diverted her attention away from the cardinal. She looked up at Henry with tired eyes. "Would His Majesty like me to leave so that the men can discuss the matters of war?"

Henry stroked her hair gingerly, remembering how it had that silk like texture. Her hair had grown, it was now pass her bosoms. He then cupped her right cheek in his hand and stroked the side of her face with his thumb. "That won't be necessary. You and Charles stay here and enjoy your game, Wolsey and I shall speak in my private chambers."

Charles surprised himself as he bit back his laughter. Wolsey looked as if he was going to piss in his pants. It was amusing to watch the control the cardinal had over the king disappear when Katherine was involved. If Katherine wanted Wolsey dead for whatever reason, the king would have it done. That bit of information was now dawning on Wolsey, and he should do his best to remember that. Charles knew that if anyone spoke ill of Katherine or disagreed with her, it would be that person's greatest downfall, for the king would surly have them beheaded.

"If you don't mind me asking, Your Majesty, are we going to war?"

Henry was a hot blooded Tudor male, and their were only three things that the Tudor men loved – sex, wealth, and war. It didn't surprised Charles or Wolsey when Henry sighed, "I am trying to suppress this thought of war, but atlas, it proves to be a challenge."

Katherine nodded her head, knowing that Henry was trying to ease her worry. She knew many men who were soldiers and befriended most of them. She couldn't bare the thought of them not coming home, but she was mostly worried for the thing. Every man would try to kill him, every man would try to take him as a prisoner, and the thought of knowing she'd never see Henry again made her heart break.

Henry pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled her scent as he kissed Katherine's forehead. "Good day, Lady Boleyn."

"Good day, M'lord."

Once the king and Wolsey left, Charles let out his rounds of laughs. Tears streamed down his red face, and he grabbed his stomach, trying to compose himself. "Did you see Wolsey's face? Ah, I thought he pissed himself."

Katherine laughed. "That would have been a sight." She shuffled the cards carefully, her mind no longer on their game. "I thought he was suppose to guide our king into the right direction, and war is not what England needs."

It was said that Wolsey's father had died in battle at the Battle of Bosworth Field and was considered a "significant casualty". Rumors that the cardinal came from a commoner swarmed around court, but no one knew if it were true. It is thought that the story of his father being a commoner was created by those in Court wishing to discredit him. If the commoner story were believed to be true at Court, it is perhaps the reason why the hatred of the many Courtiers and Royals were envious of him because he possessed ability to work his way up through the ranks, and had even more power than the King himself. Katherine and Charles didn't know what to believe, they just didn't like the man.

Charles shrugged his shoulders and looked at his deck of cards. "Do you know what Mary says about Wolsey? She says, and I quote, "Thomas Wolsey came to power because of his extraordinary intelligence, his facility as a communicator and mediator and his outstanding administrative ability. Wolsey is an impressive example of the kind of churchman who is also a leading statesman, a political animal vital to the successful working of the early modern state.""

Katherine didn't believe she ever laughed so hard. "Charles, you know I love Mary dearly, but that is the most idiotic thing she has ever said!"

Charles raised his cup of wine and took a sip. "I couldn't agree with you more, Lady Boleyn. My wife feels obligated to please Wolsey with her words and actions, and I tell her time and time again that what he did for us is the past, but she won't listen.

Nine years ago, on March 3rd, 1515, Mary Tudor and Charles Brandon married secretly in France. Mary originally had been the third wife to King Louis XII of France, and he was thirty years her senior. The fifth Tudor child only married the French king because Wolsey had formed a peace treaty with France. Katherine wasn't born yet, but she knew the wedding was grand because Anne was one of the maids of honor who attended to the Tudor Princess in France.

King Louis had no living sons, so he had hoped to produce and heir with Mary. On January 1st, 1515, the king had died. They say it was due to him being worn out by the exertions in the bedchamber. They had no children, and when King Francis I took the French throne he tried to marry the widow, but had no such luck.

It didn't surprise anyone that Mary was unhappy in her marriage with Louis. What is an eighteen-year-old girl suppose to do with a fifty-two year old man? Everyone also knew that she was in love with Charles Brandon. From what Mary and told Katherine, Henry knew of his sister's feelings for his best friend, but wanted any future marriage to be to his advantage. When Henry asked Brandon to bring Mary back to England in 1515, that's when they married behind Henry's back. It was seen as treason, for Brandon had married a Royal Princess without Henry's say, and the couple had to pay a heavy fine. Although the king was outraged, he cared deeply for his sister and best friend, and with the persuasion of Wolsey, Brandon was not imprisoned or executed.

"Wolsey has made it his business to satisfy the king's mind, knowing right well that it is the right course to bring him to high promotion," Katherine said.

Charles picked up his glass again (Katherine followed his lead) and they tapped their glasses together. "Here, here," Charles said, and they downed their alcohol.

As they started their game of poker again, Katherine bit her lip and looked over at her component. "Charles, why do you think Wolsey is interested in the idea of war?"

As Charles poured himself another drink, he shrugged. "You know me, I don't always think."

**-Page Break-**

Midwives were around to help women give birth, and that thought scared Katherine greatly. How was she suppose to teach, educate, and empower Mary to control her own health care? She was suppose to supervise the birth and then assist Mary give birth. She was to manage the birth, as well as guard Mary and the baby in the postpartum period.

Most midwives that Katherine had spoken to said to encourage and monitor her sister throughout the labor with techniques to improve the labor and birth. Reassurance was an absolute must they said. Positive imaging and suggestions to change positions and walk helps labors progress. Katherine was suppose to have training for this sort of thing, but she had none. Mary knew this as well so Katherine wondered _what the hell _was her sister thinking? She surly couldn't want her child to die.

Elizabeth Boleyn did nothing to ease her youngest daughter's worries. She simply told Katherine this: "She must be able to give the necessary supervision, care and advice to women during pregnancy, labor and the postpartum period, to conduct deliveries on her own responsibility and to care for the newborn and the infant. This care includes preventative measures, the detection of abnormal conditions in mother and child, the procurement of medical assistance and the execution of emergency measures in the absence of medical help."

Night after night, Katherine went over the notes that the other midwives have given her. They did not help whatsoever, they only gave Katherine a headache. She felt hopeless and terrified. If something were to happen to Mary or to the baby the blame would forever be placed on Katherine, and she may as well disowned if something like that were to happen.

As Katherine put away the notes she leaned over and went to blow her candle out when she heard a _'thump'_.

Standing in her doorway was a person. Katherine could not see their face, but the person had a long neck and wide mouth. Katherine caught sight of the person's chest and noted the it was a female. The person was not pale as a ghost like most of the people of England now due to the season of autumn, but had a complexion of olive-coloring. Their hair was not blonde, but brown, and nor were their eyes blue, but a dark brown – almost black.

* * *

**Who do you think is at Katherine's door?**

**I have to admit to you guys, I have been having major writers block, so for this chapter (these websites), The Tudors Wiki, Introduction to Midwifery, and Anne Boleyn have been a great help.**

**Mary is due any day! I'm so excited. If you have been keeping up with the months of each chapter you should be able to tell when she will give birth. **

**So when do you think she'll give birth and what do you think the gender will be? I'm curious to know what you think.**

**Again, please go check out my story Atlantis and tell me what you think.**

**Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I own nothing and no one except for Katherine.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: 1524, Whitehall Palace, End of September**

Astrology, numerology, horoscopes, and psychic predictions were not uncommon in England. The practices were banded by the church, but it wasn't unheard of. The king himself had his own personal astrologist, he even had (under the churches nose, of course) numerologist, horoscope leaders, and psychic predictions. If anyone in England said they never tried to conduct one of those practices, they'd be lying.

Palm reading, though, was never known to be a common practice in England.

All until Anne returned from France.

She was new and improved, or so she appeared. To their parents and uncle, Anne was even better educated, proper, and no longer threw temper tantrums. She was the woman they had wanted her to be and more. She even looked better. Her dark hair fell down her back in perfect waves, like a river of chocolate. Her skin was darker, almost the complexion of an Egyptian goddess. Her posture was well, and it seemed her chest had grown. Her dark almond shaped eyes were beautiful; more light shone through them, but there was something dark about them as well.

Sitting around a group of men, Anne grabbed one of their hands and began to explain how to read palms. "For men, the left hand is what you're born with, and the right is what you've accumulated throughout your life. With that being said, you can also choose whichever hand is dominant to be your present/past life hand. The non-dominant hand would then be your future life hand."

The men flocked to the second oldest Boleyn child. They acted like Anne was a shiny new toy, and they couldn't wait to have their turn and play with her. The only man in court who didn't show Anne any attention was Charles Brandon. He couldn't understand what men saw in Anne Boleyn. She was quick-tempered, pious but not rigid, and conniving, and even though Katherine would argue that there was more to her sister, Charles did not see it. She was not a pretty sight to look upon either in Charles eyes. Charles preferred women with pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair; even though his own wife looked nothing like that. He would admit, though, that her looks were more exotic, but her long neck reminded Charles of a giraffe.

Pointing close to the man's index finger, Anne said, "This is your heart line." Then close to the crease of the thumb. "This is your head line." Then closer to the wrist. "This is your life line." And then closest to the right side of the wrist. "This is your fate line, and only some people have it."

Standing beside Charles was Katherine. He had asked her to accompany him on his even stroll and somehow the conversation they were having ended them up in one of the common rooms. They were going to play poker once again, but lingered in the door way and watched Anne.

"Katherine," Anne all but shouted. "Come here, I want to show the men how to read palms!"

With a perfectly raised eyebrow, Katherine stepped back slightly. "What do you have to do?"

Anne laughed. "Nothing. All you need to do is take a seat and give me your hand."

Not trusting Anne, Charles took his dagger out and pretended to clean it. "Careful, Lady Boleyn, if anything were to happen to your sister I wouldn't be the only one upset."

Anne did not reply, but she glared at Charles. Once Katherine took the seat across from her sister, Anne grabbed her wrist and pulled it closer to her. She gently ran her finger across Katherine's palm, making her squirm. It tickled a little.

"We'll start with the heart line. This line can be read in either direction, from the pinkie finger to the index finger or vice versa. It's believed to indicate emotional stability, romantic perspectives, depression, and heart health." Anne followed the line, tracing it with her finger. "Yours is straight and parallel – that means you have a good handle on your emotions."

Charles rolled his eyes; of course Katherine's palm would read that. He assumed Anne didn't know what she was truly doing, so out of everyone in the room she picked the easiest to read.

"Now, your head line. This represents a person's learning style, communication approach, intellectualism, and thirst for knowledge. A curved line is associated with creativity and spontaneity, while a straight line is linked with practicality and a structured approach." Anne traced the line and laughed lightly. "It is a straight line, meaning you think realistically."

Anne traced another line this time and frowned slightly. "This is your life line. It begins near the thumb and travels in an arc towards the wrist. It reflects physical health, general wellbeing, and major life changes. Its length is _not_ associated with length of life, and your line is straight and close to the edge of the palm. This means you're cautious when it comes to relationships."

"What about my fate?" Katherine asked.

"It breaks and changes of direction. This indicates that your life may be prone to many changes due to external forces." Anne looked at Katherine with hopeful eyes. "Can I interpret your hands now?"

"Interpret my hands," Katherine said slowly, like she was speaking to a child. "How would you do that?"

"I would determine the shape of your hand. Honestly, that is all," Anne said and squealed when Katherine agreed. "Alright, you have water hands…"

"Water hands?" Katherine cut her sister off. This was absolutely ridiculous, she thought.

Anne nodded. "Yes, water hands. You have long, sometimes oval-shaped palm, with long, flexible, conical fingers; length of the palm equals length of fingers but is less than width across the widest part of the palm. This means you are creative, perceptive and sympathetic. You can be moody, emotional and inhibited, and introverts. You also do things quietly and intuitively."

Katherine tore her gaze from her sister and looked over at Charles. She wasn't surprised to see the king beside him. News of Anne's return had spread quickly, and everyone wanted to see the second disgraceful Boleyn child. Her mother had told Katherine the reasoning of Anne's sudden return, and that was to keep the king's attention on Mary, but Katherine knew her sister well. Anne may have had everyone else fooled, but Katherine wasn't. She knew perfectly well that Anne would secretly worm her way into being the king's next interest. Anne held grudges, and she still blamed Mary for stealing the king's attention away from her. Katherine could only hope that her family could withstand whatever storm was coming their way.

"Mistress Boleyn," the king said, his voice echoed around them. The men surrounding the table moved away and bowed their heads in respect. Anne and Katherine stayed seated.

Anne bowed her head humbly and looked up at the king through her lashes. "Your Majesty, it is an honor to return to court."

Henry eyed Anne closely. "I hope your time in France served you well." It certainly had in Henry's mind. He remembered how scrawny and little Anne was, and the Anne sitting here before him was not the Anne he remembered. He could tell that she was no longer a girl, but a woman.

"It did, Your Majesty, but I longed for England every day." Anne gave him a small smile, catching his gaze slip to her cleavage. "I hope my return pleases you."

Henry returned her smile and looked her over shamelessly. "Your return gives me great pleasure."

As Anne giggled like a schoolgirl, Charles cleared his throat. He was disgusted by the sight before him and instantly knew what his friend was thinking. Charles knew that he wasn't the smartest man, but he was smart enough to know that getting involved with a Boleyn (unless it was Katherine) was bad news. Katherine never once spoke about why Mary became the mistress of the king, but Charles had put the dots together and knew why. He never told Katherine about his assumption, knowing that she would deny it to protect her family, but he saw the pressure that this plan put upon her.

Even though Henry was obviously flirting with Anne, he watched Katherine from the corner of his eyes. He, like Charles, preferred blonde haired, fair skinned, and blue eyed women, like Katherine, but one would be a complete idiot for not at least looking at Anne. Henry knew that Anne was much like Mary, but he could tell that Anne would be much more of a challenge. Even though he knew that his affairs were unattractive to Katherine, he still called upon any female of his choosing. Most of them were fellow ladies-in-waiting that he saw Katherine speaking to, but once in a while he would bed a princess or queen that came to his castle.

Before Katherine, Henry thought that none could rival Bessie Blount. He once thought that Bessie's beauty would forever be unmatched, and that no one could capture his heart like she did, but he was wrong. The moment he had met Katherine his entire world had changed. Every thought he ever had of Bessie suddenly vanished, and Bessie's beauty was certainly outnumbered whenever he looked at Katherine. Henry then realized that he was in love with the sex and the fact that Bessie birthed him a son, but never truly in love with Bessie. Henry knew for a fact that his heart would forever be with Katherine, because he knew that if they ever somehow ended up together and Katherine gave him a girl instead of a boy, he'd be content with their daughter and would never give her the title of a bastard.

Henry gently took Katherine's hand (the hand that Anne was not holding onto) and brought it to his lips. "Lady Katherine," He whispered, letting his lips ghost her skin.

With a bright smile that put the sun to shame, Katherine bowed her head. "M'lord, good morning."

Henry smiled a rare, authentic smile that a few people saw. Only Charles, Henry's late brother Arthur and his sister Mary ever saw his real smile, and now so had Katherine. "It certainly is a good morning."

**-Page Break-**

Thomas Howard was many things, but trustworthy was not one of them. He was ambitious and rather insensitive to others. He was conservative, unimpressed with the new ideas of reformers and uncomfortable with the low-born "new men" of the Tudor Court. He only joined with reformers or any religion that would bring him power and wealth. When he no longer had any use for them, he turned back to his old and staunch ways. He was also selfish and put his own security before family loyalties. His arrogance was grand, and he cared little for his relatives, the Boleyn family, even though only his niece Katherine suspected something odd. He cared less of what his actions did to the welfare of families and other people, just as long as they furthered the political or economic advancement of himself or his relatives.

He was the 2nd Earl of Surrey, Lord High Admiral, Lord High Treasurer, and Earl Marshal. He was also one of the king's close friends of court, and that made him even more dangerous.

His sister, Lady Elizabeth Howard nee Boleyn had married Sir Thomas Boleyn, Earl of Wiltshire, a Tudor diplomat and politician, and Henry VIII's ambassador. Thomas Howard was not so pleased to know of the marriage between his sister and the Boleyn man. When they were young, Thomas Boleyn had only 50 pounds and whatever amount his future wife's family could bring him. Even though Elizabeth birthed two sons that died at infancy, Thomas Boleyn was pleased with his children. Thomas Howard, though, couldn't understand how a man could be pleased with three daughters and one son, but that was until his nieces grew older.

His first born niece was Mary. When she was still a young girl, Mary's father secured her a position as a maid of honor to Mary Tudor in 1514 when she was to journey to France to become the wife of Louis XII. Mary remained in Paris after the wedding and stayed at court until she was recalled in 1519. There were rumors at the time that the reason Mary's family recalled her home was due to her numerous scandalous affairs with various men at the French court, including Francis I and his courtiers, but of course, the family and Mary denied such rumors. The scandalous were hard to dismiss when Francis I himself called Mary "The English Mare", and in letters to friends, Dukes and Earls, and kings alike, he described her as "_una grandissima ribalda, infame sopra tutti"_.

Mary flirtatious, scandals seemed to follow her where ever she went. For the longest time Mary was considered more conventionally beautiful than Anne, but lacked her sister's style, intellect, and wit. Many would even call her rash and too emotional. Mary had always been called the fair Boleyn, due to her blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. Both Mary and Katherine took after the Howards, where Anne and George resembled a Boleyn. Love and trust were major downfalls of Mary, for she trusted people far too easily, and followed her heart more so than her brain. Mary was not a bright girl, for she put her family through many displeasing events. She had certain brashness in flouting convention by having affairs and for a lack of ambition. With Mary now lying upstairs in her personal bed chamber, her family could only pray for the child she carried to be a boy.

Anne was the second born Boleyn child. Like the rest of her siblings (all except for Katherine), Anne was born at Blickling Hall in Norfolk. She attended the Archduchess Margaret of Austria from 1513 to 1514, where she learned French under the tutelage of Symmonet, a male tutor in Margaret's household. She was transferred to Paris, France upon the marriage of Louis XII to Mary Tudor. Anne remained in France upon the accession of Francis I, and she became a favored lady-in-waiting to the pious, dignified Queen Claude and served as an interpreter whenever high-ranking English dignitaries visited the French court. One of the many things Anne had bragged about was meeting Leonardo da Vinci and saw his "La Gioconda". She completed her study of French and acquired a thorough knowledge of French culture and etiquette; as well as French and English; she demonstrated a working knowledge of Latin. She also developed an interest in fashion and religious philosophy that called for reform of the Church. She was called by to England to marry her distant cousin, James Butler to settle a dispute over the Ormonde title. They never went through with the marriage due to the fact that both James and Anne could not stand the mere presence of each other and refused to go along with the marriage.

Even though Anne was beautiful, many men did not like her exotic, dark looks. Anne was a self-confident, determined, ambitious, quick-tempered, passionate and a spirited person. She was clever, conniving, and loyal to those she loved - family and friends. She had a gentle heart when needed – she showed kindness to the poor on many occasions. Anne was also very adventurous, influential, and perceptive; one of the few things Katherine gained from her. Anne held vivacity, intelligence, wit and impeccable style; she cared for her advancement of a more tolerant religious point of view, loyal to friends, cultured, and musically talented. Anne was also well read, intellectually curious, politically sharp and highly capable.

His only nephew Thomas Boleyn gave him was George. He attended Oxford University and began his career at Court asa Page and later as a Squire. He became known to the court in 1514-1515 by playing a part in the Christmas revels. George was assigned to the household of Cardinal Wolsey and held a post in the Privy Chamber. George was gifted, handsome, and a powerful erudite political figure. He was bright, and witty, and intelligent, and much like Katherine, he was a very popular member of the Tudor Court. Like Anne, George had many talents and had all of her pride. He was very devoted to the new religion and always spoke up for persecuted men, as had Anne. He read the bible and believed everyone should be able to read it in English and make peace with their God. Even though he was a womanizer, George was an enthusiastic patron of Reformist philosophers. The Boleyn siblings were close, but George was very close with Katherine and Anne, more so Katherine.

After the birth of George, the physicians declared that Elizabeth could no longer give birth, but six years later the last Boleyn child was born. Katherine was born at Hever Castle in Kent, while her other siblings were born at Blickling Hall. When Katherine had attended the French Court, it was because her father had important matters to deal with in France. The French Queen had taken a special liking to Katherine, just like she did Anne. Though, unlike in England, Katherine did not walk in the shadows of her sisters. Katherine was intelligent; she mastered the French language with ease, as well as Spanish. Whenever the queen wanted something done right, she called for Katherine, and when she just wanted someone to talk to, she called for Katherine. Francis I had hoped Katherine would be more like Mary, for he was taken with the Boleyn girl's beauty. He would shower her in gifts of the most expensive jewels, but Katherine sent them all back, which angered Francis. With a deflated ego, Francis I ordered the Katherine be sent back to England immediately, claiming that she was a nuisance, a pest that you could not rid yourself of. The queen, of course, dismissed these claims as lies, and told Katherine's father that she was pleased that Katherine could think with her head unlike the other courtiers.

Katherine was a perfect mixture between her sisters, but her looks still favored a Howard. What drew men to her were her silver eyes, they looked like actual silver coins, and sparkled whenever she smiled or laughed, or basked in the sun. Katherine was very tiny, but that was due to her being a premature infant, hence why George calls her 'Tiny'. It surprised everyone when Elizabeth became pregnant again, but it surprised them even more when Katherine survived the birth. Katherine was very intelligent and witty, and for a woman, she knew politics well. She had a good heart, for her loyalty to her family and close friends was vast. Like Anne, Katherine was determined and ambitious; the only difference was the fact that Katherine understood what the word 'no' meant. She was also stylish, which came to great use when the king and queen wished to have a party. She was much like Mary when it came to her self-worth and beauty – she didn't see it.

Anne and Katherine shared the same talents. They were both impressive musician and composer, accomplished at several instruments including the lute, harp, virginals and block flute, and Katherine's favorite, the piano. They were also renowned for their singing voice. Even though they couldn't sow to save their lives, both sisters were talented embroiderers. Along with their ladies of court, they embroidered bedding, wall hangings, carpets and nightgowns. Anne detested writing poetry and masques, for she claimed that if she was not going to get paid for writing such things, why write them at all? Katherine, on the other hand, wrote during her leisure time. She and the king were already working on composing music together, and they never told anyone, but they secretly shared an interest in Renaissance architecture and design motifs.

Thomas Howard was a busy man, and at the moment he was spending his time trying to think of an effective way to keep tabs on Anne. He did not trust that girl to do her job correctly, and he'd be damned if he allowed her to ruin it all, just like she almost had. He knew deep down, though, that if Mary failed to birth a boy, Anne would be their only hope and that frightened him greatly. He knew that Katherine would never agree to have an affair with the king as long as he's married, but one could pray.

One of the many page boys of the court opened the chamber doors, not even bothering with knocking.

Thomas turned around in his chair. "What?" He spat, annoyed with the boys impolite manner.

"Sir Thomas, it is your niece, Mary!"

**-Page Break-**

_"AHHHHHHH!"_

The blood circulation in Katherine's right hand had been cut off due to Mary's painful grip. Katherine couldn't help but feel sorry for Lady King, for she was a frail looking older woman who appeared to be nothing but bones. Every time Mary's grip tightened, the older woman would wince, but she would not say a word. She was doing better than Katherine was.

"I need to push!"

Lady Jones poked her head up from under the covers and shook her head franticly. "Oh, no, no, no, Lady Carey, you are only four centimeters dilated."

"It hurts," Mary whined loudly, pressing her hot face into the pillow.

Katherine grinded her teeth together as Mary's painful grasp became even more painful. She felt like ripping her hand away, but refrained from doing so. She couldn't be selfish, not now. This was about Mary, and her sister needed her more than ever now.

Mary cried out again, trying to force her legs close, but the ladies would not have it. "God, have mercy on me, please," she whimpered softly.

Katherine rolled her eyes and groaned out in pain; she could no longer feel her hand. "For God's sake, Mary, clam yourself! Breathe in your nose and out your mouth slowly." Mary listened to her sister, and silently thanked her, for it did help slightly. "Now, could you ease off my hand?" That was something she couldn't do. Mary knew that if she let go of the two women's hands, she'd push Lady Jones away and never give birth.

After three more hours of Mary's constant whining, whimpering, screaming, and complaining, she was finally fully dilated, and Katherine couldn't be happier, thinking the worst part was over with now. She had spoken too soon, though.

Suddenly, Mary let out a hellish scream, practically breaking Katherine's and Lady King's hands. Her contractions had become increasingly intense. They were more frequent, longer, and stronger, and she no longer could talk through them. According to Lady Jones, who was talking through Mary's fits of screams, Mary's cervix was dilating more quickly since she was now at ten centimeters.

"Ah, I believe the baby is descending," Lady Jones said cheerfully. At least someone was having their fun, Katherine thought. Mary began to shake and shiver her screams more frequent. Her contractions were very strong now, coming every two and a half to three minutes or so and lasting a minute or more.

Lady Jones kept her eyes trained on Mary's dilating vagina. "You may start to push, Lady Carey."

Mary began to bear down spontaneously, making deep grunting noises as she did so. No longer after did she begin to push, Mary began to complain about pressure, saying it was her bowels, but Lady Jones paid her complaints no mind. Before Katherine could grab the bucket, Mary had vomit all over her white gown and cried out that she was feeling nauseated. Katherine craned her neck to see what Lady Jones was doing, and saw that her hands and the bed sheets were covered with blood now. It was no wonder why Mary felt so sick now.

One of the ladies came dashing back into the room with a wet cloth. She placed it on Mary's forehead, and Mary sighed from the cold. She was so hot and sweaty, she felt like she was going to combust. She greatly welcomed the coldness. Mary tried to focus on the fact that those hard contractions were helping her baby make the journey out into the world. Visualizing this helped her movements with each contraction.

The descent of the baby was gradual. With each contraction, the force of Mary's uterus – combined with the force of her abdominal muscles since she was actively pushing – exerted pressure on her baby to continue to move down through the birth canal. When a contraction was over and her uterus had relaxed, the head of the baby had slightly moved in a "two steps forward, one step back" kind of progression.

Katherine strained her neck to see what was happening, and suddenly felt the need to vomit as well. The tissue between Mary's vagina and rectum began to bulge with each push Mary gave, and the baby's scalp became visual. Lady Jones squealed and clapped her hands in glee. Mary let out another scream and it became obvious that the need to push was strong. It seemed that with each contraction, more and more of the baby's head becomes visible. The pressure of the baby's head felt very intense to Mary, and she noticed a strong burning or stinging sensation as her tissue began to stretch.

"Stop pushing, stop pushing," Lady Jones commanded suddenly.

"Ah…no!" Mary threw her head back and her face showed nothing but pain.

Katherine's gaze burned holes into Lady Jones with anger. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Unaffected by Katherine's anger, Lady Jones waved her off. "We must give the baby's head a chance to stretch out her vaginal opening. This will keep her perineum from tearing."

"Guh…_AHHHH!"_

"Katherine, show her how to breath steadily again!" Lady Jones said.

By now, the urge to push was so overwhelming that Mary needed be coached to blow or pant during contractions to help counter it. It was making Katherine light headed, but she pushed her needs aside, this was about Mary now and Mary alone. Even though she was still displeased with her sister having the king's bastard child, she now held Mary on a very high pedestal. The pain that Mary was enduring just to bring another a human into the world was remarkable, and she doubted that she could be so strong.

"It's crowning, it's crowning," Lady Jones sang.

The excitement in the room grew. Katherine could see the forehead, the nose, the mouth, and, finally, the chin. She still couldn't make out the gender.

"Katherine," Lady Jones said. "Come here."

Katherine traded positions with one of the other ladies and stood beside Lady Jones. With Lady Jones instructions, Katherine used a suction to clear the baby's throat and nose once the head emerged. Pushing aside the fact that the baby was black and blue, looked as if though it was beat up, and covered in blood and goo, she felt around the neck for the umbilical cord. Once it was found, Katherine slipped it over the baby's head since it was wrapped around its neck. The baby's head then turned to the side as its shoulders rotate inside Mary's pelvis to get into position to exit. With the next contraction, Mary was coached to push as the baby's shoulders emerge, one at a time, followed by its body.

Once the baby was fully out, something snapped in Katherine, something she couldn't explain. Remembering from her readings, Katherine looked at Lady Jones. "Give me a blanket."

The older handed Katherine a blanket and Katherine wiped down the child and the swaddled it in the thick, wool blanket. Katherine lifted the baby up in her arms, cooing to the tiny thing. Its eyes were still closed with goo and crust and like their cousin Catherine; the baby looked like a wrinkled piglet, but an adorable wrinkled piglet. She could already make out the blonde/red hair that the child was born with. Its skin was a pale pink complexion, and all of a sudden, the baby let out its first cry.

The ladies clapped with joy as others wiped away their tears. Katherine laughed gently as Mary let her head fall back in exhaustion. As of now, only Katherine knew the gender of the child. She softly rocket her niece/nephew side to side, waiting for Mary to build up her strength again. She began to coo to the wailing baby, and for the first time, Katherine did not mind the cries of a baby. Holding an infant didn't appear as foreign to her as she thought it would. In fact, it felt…wonderful, and it was in that moment Katherine knew that she wanted one of her own – a family of her own.

Katherine quickly cut the umbilical cord with ease and watched her sister.

Once Mary could breathe normally again, the baby was lifted onto her (freshly cleaned) covered belly so she could touch, kiss, and simply marvel at the child. The skin-to-skin contact was keeping the baby nice and toasty, and it be covered with a warm blanket to prevent heat loss. She was feeling a wide range of emotions now: euphoria, awe, pride, disbelief, excitement, and, of course, intense relief that it's all over. Exhaustion was certainly one of them, and she also felt a burst of energy, and any thoughts of sleep had vanished for the time being. Mary gingerly stroked the soft cheek, marveling at how soft the skin was. When she kissed its forehead, she couldn't believe how something so small and fragile had just put her through the worse pain of her life.

"What is it?"

They all looked at Katherine, waiting for her to speak. The only sound was the infant's small whimpers and short lived cries which ceased once Mary touched it. A pin could have dropped in the room and it could be heard.

"Congratulations, sister, you have a healthy baby girl."

**-Page Break-**

"Try again," Wolsey had said. "Try again."

That seemed to be the answer to everything when nothing was going as planned or hoped. Of course, he had tried again, and again, and again, but it was the same results over and over again. Henry wasn't a patient man, and he wanted his heir, now. Though, it seemed to everyone else and to God that it was asking too much out of the queen. The people and Wolsey himself said that he should be content with Mary. It wasn't the fact that Henry doubted that she was a perfect princess, or the fact that he didn't love her (that was a complete lie), but he honestly believed a woman could not rule a country. For that, Henry blamed his father.

Growing up, Henry was forever living in the shadows of Arthur. From the very beginning Henry knew that his older brother would be his king. He was content with the fact, and so was their father, whom placed Arthur on a very high pedestal. Henry's needs were always placed second, for it was no lie that Arthur was their father's favorite son and child; in fact, Henry VII never spent time with his daughters. No matter how hard their father tried, it seemed that he and Arthur argued over everything, especially matters that dealt with their mother and sisters. Arthur was a kinder man then their father ever was. Henry VII was a ruthless tyrant who basked in the foundation of the Tudor Dynasty, and saw females as an unnecessary addition to the court. Yet Arthur knew the true values of women and desperately tried to get their father to see it as well, but Henry VII wouldn't have it. And then, suddenly, Arthur died.

It was complete change for Henry. People treated him like he was the king. He was adored and the vital eldest son, the Prince of Wales, the future king. More things were to be expected of him. He was supposed to be stronger, wiser, and more talented than anyone else. He was blessed with a beautiful face and an admirable body, but his receptive mind quickly allowed him to believe all those who told him he was the best and was worthy was nothing but the best. He was surrounded by plenty of males (his father; brother Arthur; great-uncle Jasper Tudor; his mentor William Blount, Lord Mountjoy; companion like Charles Brandon, John St. John and Edward Neville), but lacked female role models. His two sisters: Margaret who was two years older, and the two were never friendly, and Mary, who was too young at the time to be of interest. The most imposing female figure Henry ever had was his grandmother, Margaret Beaufort. She was devoted, or in everyone else's mind obsessed, with her only son, Henry VII. Everyone knew that Margaret was the real power behind the throne, and as longed as his father and grandmother ruled the household, Henry's mother was not allowed to be a significant part of his life.

Elizabeth of York, Henry's mother, was someone Henry deeply regretted of not having in his life. Mother and son would meet only when Henry VII and Elizabeth went to visit the young Henry, or when or when he was brought to Court. Even though he rarely saw his mother, Henry enjoyed listening to the ballads sung about her:

_In a glorius garden grene_

_ Sawe I syttyng a comly queen_

_ Among the flouris that fressh byn._

_ She gaderd a floure and set betweene;_

_ The lyly-whighte rose methought I sawe…_

To Henry, his mother embodied perfection; a view endorsed by everyone at Court. She was beautiful, elegant, serene, gentle, loyal, loving – everything that a wife should be and more. It was then that Elizabeth was the ideal woman that Henry was looking for within his female companions. Even though he was unhappy at most in his marriage with Catherine of Aragon, Henry could not doubt his love for his wife, for she was the closest, out of all the females, to be measured next to his mother. She was every inch of a queen and was Henry's intellectual equal, lover, friend, companion, and counsellor. He was disappointed, though, that he was treating his wife exactly in the same fashion that his father had treated his mother, and that sickened him dearly.

Elizabeth of York's motto was 'Humble and Reverence'. When Henry VII put Margaret Beaufort as Elizabeth's superior in stately matters, or their personal life, Elizabeth had said nothing. She bowed to her husband in every way, striving to be the perfect wife and mother to his children, as well as to serve him honestly. In fact, none of the Tudor children could ever recall their mother speaking out or contradicting their father in any way. And with that, Henry VIII suspected all his ladies to treat him with the same manner.

At the age of nineteen, Henry married Catherine of Aragon (which was his father's will) and came to the throne. Though, Henry was no virgin on his wedding night. A staged-managed love affair, set up by Henry VII and Margaret Beaufort, was organized. Henry remembered her name – Elizabeth Denton, a lovely lady and a servant of his family, and his first romantic affair. However, when Henry took the throne, Catherine of Aragon was placed at his side.

Henry knew that he and Catherine could have had a happy marriage, but there was one thing that stood in the way, the king was expected to take a mistress. Henry's grandfather, Edward IV, had been incredibly promiscuous; his great-grandfather, Owen Tudor, had a bastard son through sexual liaison, as had his great-uncle Jasper. Henry VII also had an illegitimate son, Sir Ronald de Velville. Therefore, it was almost inevitable that Henry VIII would follow in their footsteps. After all, he was handsome and sexually desirable. He was the wealthiest and most powerful man in all of England, he focused on a Court that lived for pleasure, and women, of course, threw themselves at him.

But Henry tried to remember the words his tutor, John Skelton, had taught him. Skelton greatly tried to teach the young Henry that his head should rule over his heart, and he should not give away to passions, emotional or sexual. Skelton wrote a textbook for Henry – _Sepculum Principis (A Mirror for Princes)_. The book bluntly said, "Choose a wife for yourself. Prize her always and uniquely." Skelton also informed Henry that some women were to be viewed with no respected; the women who betrayed their husbands or lovers. In 'Womanhood, Wanton, Ye Want', Skelton compared a woman's chastity to a locked door.

_Your key is meet for every lock,_

_ Your key is common and hangeth out;_

_ Your key is ready, we need not knock,_

_ Not stand long resting there about;_

_ Of your doorgate we have no doubt._

The philosophy had a great impact on Henry and how he viewed his mistresses. The 'wanton' were the ladies who betrayed their marriage vows, even with the king. They may be loved, but they can be left without feeling guilt, and they were unworthy of his respect. His long-termed mistresses were found husbands, but they remained faithful to the king. The husbands were merely just for show. The ladies were worthy of the king's respect as long as he was their sole lover.

A knock sounded throughout the room, bringing Henry out of his thoughts. He looked towards the door and debated whether or not to allow the person entrance. It had been a long day and he was not in the best of moods. But what if it were Katherine? Surly she would make his night better.

"Enter."

The door creaked open and standing in the dim flame of the candle was Anne Boleyn. Henry's dark mood returned, for she was not the Boleyn he had hoped for. "What do you want?" He didn't care for how harsh he sounded; he wanted to be left alone.

Anne was taken back at his tone, surprised that he had spoken to her that way. He was completely different then what Katherine had described the king to be; then again, everyone said that he was different when Katherine was around. Not moving from the door, Anne stood up straight and cleared her throat. "I had come to see how my Majesty fairs."

Henry glared at her. "I fair well," he snapped. "What importance does that have of you?"

Yes, he was completely different. Anne would be lying if she said he wasn't at all scary. "I know my sister has disappointed you, and no one has seen you since the news of your…"

"That child is not mine," He said, cutting her off.

Anne did not say anything else, she just stood there. She had hoped that he would confess his true feelings to her, like he does with Katherine, and she would then strike to make him notice her. Anne wanted what Katherine had with the king, she wanted it all, and if the king was willing to share his all with her as well, Anne would not shun away the king's romantic advances towards her. Her sister may finally be happy, and the king may be in higher spirits with her sister, but Anne was no fool. The king was soon to rid himself of the Spanish queen, and she wanted to take that crown, she wanted to rule beside Henry, she wanted to be queen, and if that meant she had to destroy the relationship between the king and Katherine, so be it. Nothing would stand in her way.

When the king went to go snap at her again, he paused. Anne was standing before him in her sheer white nightgown. Her hair was pinned up, showing off her heart-shaped face. Her pouty lips looked inviting, as if they were made from pure temptation. She had more defined curves then her sister, especially in her thick hips. He could only imagine what her backside looked like. Her dark complexion made her look like shadow figure, watching him with her big, dark eyes. She had caught him staring, that he did not care, nor did she mind him doing so. Her eyes held passion, lust, and mischief in them, a playful nature to them. She gave him a smirk, challenging him.

The smirk snapped Henry out of his lustful thoughts. That was one thing about Anne that had not changed; she liked to put up a fight, and Henry had no time for females who played games. When the church bell rung, signaling it was midnight, the king turned his back to her. "You are dismissed, Lady Boleyn."

Even though he could not see it, Anne curtsied. "Your Majesty."

When his chamber doors closed, Henry sent one of his page boys to fetch Elizabeth Dew, one of the many ladies-in-waiting for his wife. As he waited in his bed for the young lady, a smirk appeared on his lips. Anne Boleyn would prove to be a challenge indeed.

* * *

**Am I the only one who feels like Henry is going to cheat on Katherine more so then the queen? I will be honest, I ship Henry and Katherine. Lol, it would be cool if they had their own ship names.**

**Well there you have it folk! Anne's back, Mary gave birth, and now Anne is trying to worm her way into becoming queen. **

**I also want your guys opinion. In later chapters Katherine will be married (sorry if that is a spoiler to anyone), and I wanted to know who you think she should marry (besides Henry). My choices are between Charles Edwardes and Charles Brandon.**

**Sorry for not commenting to your reviews, Fanfiction was being an ass. I will PM all that have reviewed.**

**Until next time! xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

**After 12 chapters, I have gotten 106 reviews! Even though that isn't much, I'm so happy ^.^ thank you all who have reviewed and favorite and followed my story it really means a lot.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**runawaycherry93: Thank you so much!**

**Lady Isabelle Black: You're not the only one who thinks that, lol.**

**Hermione Voldemort Riddle: The description of the Boleyn family was needed, trust me, because those description will be showing soon in each person. Thank you for your review!**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you! I thought Katherine with the happy was cute too :) and of course Anne is.**

**BethanyJo: That's what I was thinking! BTW: I live your name.**

**dots-fiction: Yes, yes, yes. Lol.**

**Phantom- of- light: Everyone seems to agree with you :)**

**ValueMyHeart: Everyone agrees with you.**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you so much!**

**Naruhina1519: Omg, I love your ship names for Katherine and Charles Brandon.**

**steelegirl19: If you want to murder my Anne Boleyn, then I have captured how I wanted to portray Anne perfectly because I've always wanted to murder her. I believe everyone is Team Katherine, lol (I love that!). **

**Kittenallie: Lol, even though that sounds like a good idea, Anne only has eyes for Henry.**

**ILoveThee: That is exactly what's going to happen, but you can bet Henry won't like that.**

**bleeding scarlet blood: Thank you for your review, it means a lot to me. I try so hard to keep my story original because I know that there are other Henry/OC stories out there. Thank you again :)**

**RHatch89: Thank you! I never liked Catherine Willoughby either.**

**Angel-sama (anonymous): Thank you!**

**Cerys (anonymous): Thank you!**

**This isn't really a chapter, but a fill in chapter of sorts. **

**~I own nothing and no one except for Katherine!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: 6 October, 1524, The Boleyn Manner**

"Did you stay up all night again?"

Standing in the door was Margaret Wyatt. The younger sister of Thomas Wyatt was childhood friends with the Boleyn children, especially Anne, though Margaret had taken a liking to Katherine whenever Anne was shipped off to France.

Gesturing to the baby in her arms, Katherine whispered, "She was crying."

"Then let Mary get her," Margaret said. "She is her daughter, after all."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Mary was dead to the world. I don't mind caring for her, though, she keeps me company, and listens to me when I talk."

"That's because the poor thing doesn't know how to walk yet," Margaret laughed. She walked towards Katherine, trying not to make any noise, and looked at the sleeping infant. "She is adorable."

"Of course she is," Katherine said proudly. "She's a Boleyn."

The baby, whom Mary named Catherine, wasn't even a month old yet, but looked so much like her mother. She had Mary's fair skin and dark blue eyes. Even though the king disclaimed Catherine being his (and William Carey claimed she was his), you could see the similarities between the two, even with Princess Mary and Henry Fitzroy. Catherine had a full set of unruly curly hair, a blonde-ish/red coloring; her nose was round, like the king's; her cheekbones were strong for an infant, but looked much like the king's. Her toothless smile (which was adorable) reminded Katherine so much of Princess Mary and the king. There was deny it, Catherine was the king's daughter.

When Katherine yawned, Margaret offered to take the baby from her, but Katherine refused. She had grown attached to her niece swiftly and acted more like a mother than Mary did. Not that Mary wasn't a good mother, but it seemed Katherine adapted the quickest to a baby in the house. Holding her niece in arms always gave Katherine the feeling of warmth; she couldn't explain it, she just felt warm whenever she held Catherine. The sense of knowing that someone needed her was something she never felt before, and she loved it. Now that Catherine was physically here, Katherine wondered why she ever prayed for illness to fall upon her innocent niece. She now realized it wasn't Catherine's fault, but her sister's and the king's.

Margaret stood back and watched the two females before her. If someone had told her a month ago that Katherine would fully accept Mary's child, hold the infant, and care for it, she would have laughed in their face. Though, now, she couldn't remember Katherine refusing to hold an infant because she looked so natural holding the child. And it seemed that Catherine had taken a liking to her aunt. A stranger would think that Katherine was mother with the way she acted towards her niece. She hovered over the child with great care, making sure no harm came her way. If someone was being too forceful or doing something wrong, you were sure to be reprimanded by Katherine. Margaret knew that Katherine would make an excellent mother and wife someday.

Katherine gingerly lowered Catherine onto her bed, making sure the infant didn't roll around in its sleep, so she wouldn't fall off the bed. "Is William here?" She asked.

William Carey was not pleased when the news of Mary's pregnancy was announced. He argued with others claiming that the child was his and not the king's. Those who were faithful courtiers knew the truth, though; the king was the father of Catherine Carey. Mary was not allowed to have any sexual relations with other men, not even her husband, for she was the king's mistress. That meant that the king owned her and she was faithful to him, unless she wanted to face the consequences of cheating on the king. But to Katherine and too many others, Catherine looked nothing like William; there seemed to be not a drop of Carey blood in her veins.

Margaret shrugged her shoulders. "After what happened last night, who knows. But do not worry about him, today is your day!"

"My day?" Katherine said slowly. Had the king named a day after her without her knowledge?

Margaret looked at Katherine with her lips set in a thin, straight line. "It's your birthday, Katherine."

"It is?" Katherine thought for a moment. Today couldn't possibly be October sixth already.

"Yes," Margaret said, nodding her head. "Why do you think we're all here?"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders and opened her window. The sun had fully raised, the rays illuminating the room, filling it with warmth. The sky was a pale blue color, the white clouds looked like deformed cotton balls.

Margaret grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled her forward. "Come now, we must get you ready."

Katherine tried to pull away, looking back at her sleeping niece. "But, Catherine…"

"Will be fine," Margaret said sternly. "She's sleeping, and we will wake Mary up on the way."

"On the way to where?"

"My room, silly."

As the two walked down the hall, Margaret didn't bother to knock on Mary's door. Instead, she swung it wide opened and demanded that Mary "awake at this instant" and go get her daughter. Mary had always been a light sleeper, so it a quiet funny when Mary practically jumped to the ceiling at Margaret's outburst. As they entered Margaret's room (one of the guest rooms), Katherine stopped and pointed to the dress lying out on the bed.

"Please don't tell me that's for me," Katherine groaned.

Margaret giggled and skipped towards the bed. She picked up the dress and swayed it around. "Happy birthday, Kitty."

"Don't call me that," Katherine growled. "Why did you get me a dress?"

Margaret shrugged her shoulders. "I saw it and thought of you. Why? Do you not like it?"

"No, no, Margaret. I love it."

The dress was very pretty. It was a long sleeve chemise dress, obviously made from a lightweight poly/cotton blend fabric. The long sleeves were a very wide; a bell sleeve cut that was at an angle different than the body of the chemise and in color. The body of the chemise was black; the sleeves were a royal blue coloring. The ribbon belt color matched the sleeves. The dress was ankle length, unlike the fashion some of the girls were sprouting these days. The dress practically screamed "Katherine!"

"And I got you a corset." From underneath the bed, Margaret pulled out a large box that was filled with various items. She held up the corset and smirked. "It's under the bust."

Katherine looked down at her chest and back at the corset. "I might as well walk around topless."

"The king would love that," Margaret teased.

The black under-bust corset was fully lined and reinforced with what looked like durable steel boning for support. It was the kind of corset that Anne had called "a must for any wench, maiden enthusiast". Katherine had never worn and under-bust, but she heard that those corsets provided a desirable flat tummy and helped shape the hips. The waist cincher laced up in the front and the back.

"And last, but not least, two skirts."

The first skirt was a Winchester Gothic Long Lace Skirt. It had a gothic look to it; it was meant to attract awing onlookers. It held the essence of a timeless and classic beauty. The skirt is made from fine fabrics and it was also fully lined, which helped to make it infinitely comfortable when it comes to wearing. The skirt featured ruffles of beautiful lace in a layered design that made it worthy of any gothic beauty, as well as an accent and addition to many fine types of attire that made it perfect for balls, parties, and public appearances. The waistband was accented with faux leather and a braided black knot work design, while it also featured a small clasped pouch on the side, which doubled over as a holder for all of your lady-like effects. It even possessed a black lace train, which only enhanced its movement, its flow, and its overall beauty.

The second skirt made Katherine's jaw drop.

Once, the bustle was a classic, used to accentuate the figure and also add extravagance to a woman's attire. The steampunk lady's lace voile bustle was meant to bring back the accent in a versatile form that can be added to any garment. This particular bustle, however, diverged from classic design, and instead of featuring a sturdy framework, it instead used layering and beautiful designs to create a stunning addition to any lady's attire. The bustle's was made mostly in voile fabric, which was light and soft, like chiffon. Voile was traditionally slightly transparent, although that quality was dampened by the bustle's layered design. Attractive touches of black lace adorned the accent and trimming of the tip and the hem. The waistband of the bustle was crafted from faux leather and featured rotating swivel-locks in the front, as well as braided black designs around the faux leather band. When worn, the bustle left the front completely open, and added a layer of skirting that draped around the sides and back.

"Margaret, when am I supposed to where that?" Katherine pointed to the skirt that had a scarce amount of fabric in the front.

With a shrug, Margaret pushed the dress into Katherine's dress. "On your wedding night, or whenever you decide to lose your virginity you desperately hold onto."

"Margaret," Katherine said astonished.

"What?" Mary feigned innocence. "Even Mary has lost hers. The king would gladly help you with that, too. You know that."

"Margaret!"

**-Page Break-**

"Heavenly Father, Please bless Katherine, for today is her birthday. Dear Lord, please protect and guide Katherine as she continues along the path you've chosen for her. Give her the courage to follow in your light, and feel your love wherever she goes.

Make her strong and give her the strength to make good decisions in the coming year. Keep her free from illness and sadness, for she is a truly good person who deserves happiness and success in all aspects of life.

We know that life is like a book. With each new chapter, we learn and grow towards what you would have us be. Bless Katherine now on this day, and in the future.

In your name we pray,

Amen."

It was silent for a moment. Everyone's heads were still bowed, taking a second to send their own prayer; whether it was for their self, another family member, a friend, a pet, anything, they sent it.

Then, suddenly… "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KATHERINE!"

George swung his little sister up in his arms and held her close. He crushed her to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around her small frame. A gasped left Katherine's mouth, leaving her breathless. Her face was smashed in his throat, and her feet didn't even touch the floor. She squirmed in his grasp, trying to get air, but it was no luck, George held her tightly.

She patted his back and kicked her feet out. "Thank…you, George." When he didn't set her down, she let out a loud gasp for air. "Can't…breathe…"

Cousin Madge – the Boleyn's cousin – slapped George in the back of his head. "Set her down, cousin, she can't breathe." But once Katherine was set down, Madge had pulled her into a hug. Madge was usually a soft-spoken person, unless she was around family, then you couldn't shut the woman up. She was fair skinned and pretty, but she had more of a full figure then women normally had. Growing up, Madge was self-conscience about her looks and appearance, but over the years, with men commenting on her 'lovely curves', Madge became confident and frivolous.

After everyone in the household had hugged Katherine, with Thomas Wyatt holding on a little too long, Katherine's mother brought out the cake. It was a simple cake, nothing special, and that was perfectly fine with Katherine. She didn't want, nor expect anything over the top for her birthday. Spending time with her friends and family was enough – even though half of her family annoyed her to death, mostly the Howards.

Before Katherine blew out her candles, Elizabeth said, "Jesus said, "I am the light of the world" May the birthday candles that represent the years of your life be a reflection to others of your love for Christ." And Katherine blew out the candles, her wish being sent as a silent prayer.

The pieces of cake were distributed and they all sat around, talking. Everyone was having a different conversation, everyone speaking over another person. Katherine was talking to Margaret and Mary Wyatt, alongside with Anne and Mary. Catherine was sitting on Mary's lap, but she was reaching for her aunt Katherine, more so the sleeve of Katherine's new dress.

Once everyone was finished eating, they all handed out their presents. Katherine's parents had given her an Avon Jupon is from Flanders (which was considered part of northern France. Today, it's Belgium). The lacing was on each side of the bodice area, making it possible to feast to your heart's content and still easily fit in the dress. Additional laces were from the wrist to elbow providing a snug fit. There were detachable sleeves, provided as an option. The Avon Jupon cinched the waist and provided a lift for the bosom. The gown is designed to be worn with a Classic Chemise, which they had Catherine give to her aunt separately.

George, Mary, and Anne had given her a gold plated seal ring. It had a flat, circular face with a very intricate and attractive design. Katherine's uncle, Thomas Howard, and his family had given her a gem pendant necklace. It was made from lead-free pewter with a blue gem on gold plated chain. Her other Uncle Edmund Howard and his family gave her a gold plated bracelet which was elegant and uncomplicated. Katherine recalled seeing the king wear something similar. The bracelet consisted of a rounded bar of metal that curved around the wrist, and ended in two spherical knobs, which supported the bracelet when worn. It is made from lead-free pewter and attractively plated in gold to enhance its overall look. Lastly, the Wyatt siblings had presented Katherine a copy of Niccolò Machiavelli's _De__ Principatibus _(_The Prince_), still in its Latin form.

As the day died down, and the celebration, there was a knock at the front door. Katherine's father went to answer door and came back with three men and one woman. Katherine knew two of the men, for she was good friends with them. She smiled when they bowed their heads and granted her a happy birthday.

Katherine curtsied. "Mr. Compton, Mr. Knivert, to what do I own this surprised visit?"

William Compton and Anthony Knivert forgot how to speak for a moment. As the other people in the room looked amused and even laughed, Katherine was greatly confused by their reactions. It seemed that the youngest Boleyn still did not realize how beautiful she truly was.

William shook his head and cleared his throat. "Lady Boleyn, for your fifteenth birthday, His Majesty, Sir Charles Brandon, and Charles Edwardes would like you to accept these gifts that they got you." Anthony stepped forward and opened up a rather small box. Inside were four beautiful jewels. "From His Majesty, a Dark Queen's Crystalline Necklace and Earring Set, a Queen's Pearl Necklace and Earring Set, a Noble Contessa's Crystal Necklace and Earring Set, and a Ladies Headband."

The Dark Queen's Crystalline Necklace and Earring Set masterfully binded both light and dark crystals into a truly stunning accent. The necklace itself consisted of several dark crystal accents, rendered as dark as jet. Set between these accents were a trio of crystalline chains, which binded the whole necklace together. Further accenting its design were a trio of little jet droppers, which hung from the three main accents at the center of the necklace. The earrings were similarly stylized, each one consisting of a single jet black accent, rimmed with crystals and attached to a single additional black jet dropper. The necklace and the earrings are both plated in sterling silver, to enhance their already considerable look.

The Queen's Pearl Necklace and Earring Set was impressive jewelry; combined with crystals, pearls, and sterling silver to a great effect, creating a duo of accents that were almost without equal. The necklace was beautifully constructed; possessing silver plated chaining that was adorned with numerous rhinestone crystal accents. Draped curls hung down from the necklace, accented with more crystals, while spherical pearls adorned the necklace's curves and openings in all the right places. The earrings were a perfect match to the necklace, featuring a teardrop crystal stud, attached to crystal drapes that suspend a single beautiful pearl.

The Noble Contessa's Crystal Necklace and Earring Set was straight-forward, but not understated. The lovely jewelry set was a bit small on its design, but its size hardly detracted from its beauty, especially since it was plated in sterling silver and accented with striking crystals. The metallic silver gleam accented the shining crystals nicely in the necklace, which featured a double-row of draped crystal chains, accented with beautiful crystal droppers along the lower edge. The earrings were a striking complement to the necklace, consisting of a small crystal stud with a single crystal dropper, attached to a clutch and post style backing for easy wearing.

The Ladies Headband was 75 inches wide and was made of metal plated in silver. The headband was decorated with rhinestone flowers. Anthony Knivert gingerly placed the headband on Katherine's head, noting that it made her look like a Queen.

William Compton noticed how the headband made Katherine look like a queen as well, and continued reading. "From Sir Charles Brandon, a Draped Beaded Necklace and a Charming Red Rose Necklace."

The Draped Medieval Beaded Necklace was not too complex, yet it featured enough detail to satisfy the lowliest peasant to the most regal of empresses, thanks to its stunning look and its draped design. Beautiful in its appearance, the necklace featured a simple draped design that was attractively decorated with several little beads, which added a touch of shimmer and sparkle to the chained necklace. The necklace consisted almost entirely of decorative lengths of antique brass chain, which featured faceted glass beads. The necklace featured olive and capri colored beads. The necklace measured approximately 21 inches long and possessed a 2.5 inch drape, as well as a lobster claw clasp for easy and secure wearing.

The Charming Red Rose Necklace was cute and had a romantic feel to it; featuring a medium crimson red rose accented with a lovely little antique brass book charm. The red rose had a matte finish, so it was not super glossy or shiny. The necklace was a fine antique brass chain and complimented the rose very nicely.

"And from Charles Edwardes, a Sterling Silver Elemental Fire Ring."

The represented the element, which was fire, held power and passion. The Sterling Silver Elemental Fire Ring was designed to evoke the image of rippling, swirling flame. The ring was crafted from sterling silver and featured an elegantly abstract pattern of rippling flames across its band. At the center of the ring was an elegant gemstone.

For some time, Katherine was speechless. For one, she didn't expect Charles Edwardes to get her anything for her birthday, let alone remember it. It had been over five years since Charles had celebrated Katherine's birthday with the Boleyn family, and he never gave Katherine a gift in the past. Now she realized that he had been saving his money to buy her a present. A smile graced Katherine's face as did a gentle blush. She couldn't believe Charles had done that for her. As for the king and Charles Brandon, Katherine wondered how they knew of her birthday, they never once asked. She also wondered if she could politely return the gifts they had given her, for they were far too expensive and too grand for her. She felt like a spoil queen, and even though she would never tell anyone, she greatly enjoyed the feeling.

"Also, Lady Boleyn, I would like to present to you Lucas Horenbout (often called Hornebolt in England) and his sister Susannah. They are active artist who began painting for His Majesty not too long ago." When Katherine greeted the siblings and turned back to William with a confused looked, he explained, "His Majesty would like the Horenbout siblings to paint a picture of you."

"Oh," Katherine said, surprised. She was not expecting that. Looking back, her parents gave her encouraging smiles, as did Mary and George. She didn't miss Anne's look of annoyance. "If it is what His Majesty wants, then I will happily do so."

The Horenbout siblings walked Katherine into the main room where the lighting was perfect. They had set up a chair for her and had her sit up straight, they also had her facing the right slightly. As the siblings began the painting of Katherine, William and Anthony stood behind them, watching the painting come to life.

As Lucas sketched the form of Katherine and Susannah prepared the colors, Lucas took several glances at the young woman. "His Majesty told me that if I ruined this painting of you he would have my head. At first I thought he was joking, but the look in his eyes told me he was not." Once he finished sketching, he began to paint. "The king thinks very highly of you. Dare I say he loves you?"

Susannah, whom Katherine figured out was a quite girl, looked at her brother with wide eyes. "That is quiet a dare, brother."

Katherine felt the blush rush to her cheeks. She fought the urge to bow her head. "The king and I are close, you could say."

William Compton scoffed, "You could say the sun and clouds are close. His Majesty and Katherine are deeply in love, have no doubt about that."

"William," Katherine hissed, blushing harder.

With a chuckled, William pointed to her cheeks. "That blush only tells me I'm right."

The Horenbout siblings didn't speak anymore, they solely focused on the painting. Finally, after three hours, they were finished. Katherine looked at the photo and was taken back. The woman they painted was so beautiful, so elegant that she almost asked who it was, and then she remembered that they were painting a picture of her for the pass three hours. She couldn't believe that she looked so flawless; they had to have made major adjustments to the painting.

"It's beautiful," She breathed.

Anthony shook his head, disagreeing with her. "No, it's perfect."

William hummed and paid the siblings. "His Majesty will certainly love it."

* * *

**It was Katherine's birthday! ^.^ she's 15 now.**

**The pictures of Katherine's gifts can be found on my profile, so go check them out.**

**Again, this wasn't really a 'chapter chapter' so no bullshit, ok?**

**~Until next time! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys!**

**We are officially done with the year 1524! I'm so proud that this story is progressing, I honestly thought I would never get this far.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**steelegirl19: Thank you so much! And I loved your chapter :) Christine is awesome.**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**RHatch89: Thank you so much!**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you, and you thought right about Anne.**

**Naruhina1519: I know ^.^ baby Cathy is so adorable! And to answer your question, no, Henry's and Katherine's relationship is perfectly fine. Even though Katherine doesn't like the thought of her niece being labeled a bastard, she knows that there is nothing she can do about it. Thank you for reviewing!**

**zZhell-butterflyZz: Thank you, and yes, Henry will marry Anne.**

**Guys, please go to my profile and click on my tumblr link. If you have a tumblr account please follow me! There you'll find a picture of Katherine, the other characters, and additional information. There's even a picture of baby Catherine on there! So please go follow me, it'd mean a lot.**

**~I own nothing and no one except for Katherine.**

**~Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 14: 18 June, 1525, Bridewell Palace**

As Henry's and Catherine's marriage remained childless, the king's only living son became more attractive for onlookers to observe. By June 1525, the Cardinal Wolsey made sure to ask for the King's son: _Your entirely beloved sonne, the Lord Henry FitzRoy_. Before he was to turn six, FitzRoy was given his own residence in London, which he was granted by his father: Durham House on the Strand. The boy had been brought up in remarkable style and comfort, almost as if he were a prince of the blood and not an acknowledged royal bastard.

The Tudor dynasty had been on the throne for forty years now. The dynasty had a strong government, an end to the Wars of the Roses, and a beloved king on the throne. However, not everything was as well as it appeared. By now, the sixteenth year of Henry's reign, he was thirty-four years old and still well in his prime; however, he lacked a male heir with forty-year old Catherine of Aragon. Their only surviving child and heiress was Princess Mary. Henry, of course, had another child, an illegitimate one, and even better the child was a healthy six-year-old son – Henry FitzRoy. The child enjoyed a certain level of importance in his father's life due to the lack of male members of the family. Henry FitzRoy was the only acknowledged bastard.

The courtiers, knights, squires, and other important gentlemen were all settled in the south lodging on the second floor of Watergate. The king sat in his throne, a contagious smile on his face. Beside him was the queen, she appeared emotionless to what was going on around her, a deep setting frown graced her face. Two ladies-of-the-court stood behind the queen, their faces mirrored their queen's. To say Henry was displeased when he learned that his wife no longer had Katherine accompany her was an understatement. He found his wife's attitude childish and overbearing; she was a queen, not even Princess Mary acted like Queen Catherine was.

Henry was pleased, though, when he saw Thomas Howard walk into the room accompanied by Katherine. The niece and uncle bowed to the king and queen, but neither of them spared the aging queen a single glance. Katherine knew why Her Majesty was acting so cold to her, but that was expected. Even though Catherine of Aragon was born to be a queen, she lacked a poker's face. Her emotions were well written on her face; she was like an open book. The king offered Katherine and Thomas a front row seat to see the elevation.

Standing next to Charles Brandon, Katherine found it hard to concentrate to the court. Over the past year, Charles and Katherine had become great friends. They spent most of their time together, whether it was playing cards, taking a stroll, or just enjoying each other's company. With the king's growing interest in Anne, and Charles's and Mary's marriage failing, the two had extra time on their hands. Katherine knew all about the struggles within Charles's marriage: Mary was a spoiled princess (pun intended); she was used to getting her way with everything, even with Henry. Charles, though, wasn't a rich man; he hadn't been duke for less than two years now. Charles desperately tried to give Mary the world, but the world wasn't enough for her, she wanted the universe. As for Katherine, Charles knew exactly why she was keeping her distant from the king. Last year, when Anne returned to France, Katherine tried to warn Henry about how vile and evil her sister could be, but the king would hear none of it. Anne knew that Henry was an athletic, competitive man and proving to be a challenge both captivated and annoyed Henry to no end, but he had set his mind on one thing and one thing only: Anne Boleyn would be his, and he'd do anything to have her.

By nine in the morning, the court room door's opened and Henry FitzRoy made his way to his father. Walking behind the six-year-old was Henry Percy, 5th Earl of Northumberland, who carried the sword of state, along with John de Vere, 14th Earl of Oxford, and William FitzAlan, 18th Earl of Arundel. FitzRoy knelt before the king as Sir Thomas More read the patents of nobility aloud, and Henry (FitzRoy) was created Earl of Nottingham.

Charles and Katherine shot a glance at each other. This was the first time since the 12th century that an illegitimate son was raised to the peerage. Henry II, King of England had created his son, William, Earl of Salisbury. However, the ceremony was not complete. The people watched as the young Lord Nottingham re-emerged into the chamber. Henry Percy carried the robes; behind him came Thomas Grey, Marquess of Dorset, carrying the sword; the Earl of Arundel carried the cap of estate with a circlet; and the Earl of Oxford with a rod of gold. FitzRoy knelt before his father again, and as the patent was read he was invested with the trappings of a duke. This time as he rose to his feet he was Duke of Richmond and Somerset.

"I wasn't expecting that," Charles whispered to Katherine who nodded.

To be a duke was a significant honor. It was the highest rank of the peerage, and the title, originally devised by Edward III, King of England for his son Edward, Prince of Wales as the Duke of Cornwall, retained its royal aura. Henry FitzRoy was subsequently referred to in all formal correspondence as the "right high and noble prince Henry, Duke of Richmond and Somerset". Henry VIII had granted his son the unprecedented honor of a double dukedom, a way to compound a sense of royal dignity and endowed the child with as much respectability as possible.

FitzRoy was then, from now on, known as Richmond. The bulk of Lord Richmond's new lands came from Margaret Beaufort's estate. They were lands which were the rightful inheritance of King Henry VII when he was Earl of Richmond and the lands which had belonged to John Beaufort, Duke of Somerset, and the father of Margaret Beaufort. The hushed whispers grew louder at the reading of the estates. It was no surprise that the use of the Duchy of Somerset had struck a chord among the courtiers, as it was well known that the Beaufort's eldest child was John Somerset, a royal bastard who had been legitimized following his parent's adultery and then marriage. A part of the Beaufort connection to the Somerset duchy, the title of Duke of Richmond was important as the earldom of Richmond had been held by his grandfather King Henry VII and by his great-grandfather Edmund Tudor, 1st Earl of Richmond.

Everyone saw Henry's obvious pride and affection for his sturdy little son. Many began to wonder if this was what the King had in mind. To support his new status, Henry granted his young son an annuity of £4,845. Applauses echoed in the chambers and shouts were added to the mix. Katherine noticed that Bessie Blount was not present, but the new duke's stepfather, Gilbert Tailboys, 1st Baron Tailboys of Kyme was.

The king stood from his seat and engulfed his son into a hug. "And now, we feast!"

**-Page Break-**

Anthony looked around the room again, searching for the figure he saw moments ago. He had to remind himself that he was here to support his friend, no matter how ridiculous he thought it was to make a bastard a duke. The room was full of people who would love to dance with him, especially if they knew who was under the mask. But here he was, in his perfectly tailored shirt and pants, the women of court passed him with a smile, trying to figure out who was under the mask. A lady had approached him before, but much to her displeasure, Anthony turned her away. He was only interested in one person tonight.

His eyes found the young girl he was looking for. She had moved from her spot in the back of the room, and was now in the center. A look of annoyance was set on her face; she was crowded by several men who had their eyes on her, and Anthony couldn't blame them.

The girl's dress was strapless, and the corset she wore underneath it placed her chest on display. The arice/black coloring of the gown made the girl's pale, creamy skin look illuminating under the dim lighting the candles and fireplaces gave off. The feathers of the gown were tiered, made to pick up the skirt. Before Anthony could get a clear look at her face, she turned the other way to speak to another female. In the back, the gown stopped mid-back, laced up. The dress looked perfect on the girl. She looked like a goddess.

Making sure that his mask was properly on his face, Anthony made his was up to her slowly. For some reason Anthony's heart began beating fast. What if she didn't want to dance, even with the disguise? What would he do then?

The men surrounding the girl stopped and stared at Anthony. He bowed at the men and they bowed in return. They stared at him with confusion, knowing what he had in mind. They had been trying all night to get the mystery girl's attention, but failed. They doubted that Anthony could gain her attention, though.

The mystery girl still had her back to them. She was speaking to a young, vibrant blonde girl. The blonde had noticed Anthony and inclined her head towards him. The blonde whispered into the mystery girl's ear and giggled. When Lady Mystery (Anthony's nickname for her) turned around, the young blonde disappeared into the crowd of people, and Lady Mystery curtsied. When she lifted her head, Anthony's voice was caught in his throat.

Lady Mystery's mask suited her face well. It was a black Venetian butterfly half mask. Feathers accented both sides of the mask, giving off the perfect allusion of a butterfly. What had left Anthony breathless were her eyes. They were a beautiful silver coloring, glowing from the darkness of her gown. The two perfect orbs reflexed like the stars in the night sky, illuminating everything around them.

Anthony bowed and smiled, his heart pounding loudly. Could she hear it? Could anyone? He leaned towards her and whispered in her ear. "May I have this dance, My Lady?" He tried to speak over the roaring music and his heart.

Lady Mystery's eyes scanned over him, inspecting him. She didn't move or make a sound, she stared. Never before, not even with his own wife, had a woman intimidated him, but Lady Mystery did.

Finally, the girl smiled, her eyes lit up even more – if that was possible. "Of course."

Taking his hand, Anthony led her away from the group of men. He was careful of where he placed his hands; he didn't want to anger the girl, and he didn't want to face his friend's anger. The melody of the music was slow and sensual, creating a perfect atmosphere.

Anthony, like everyone else, was taller than the girl. In order to speak to her, Anthony had to bend his head down to whisper in her ear. "Are you enjoying the ball, Lady Boleyn?"

Katherine pulled back slightly, surprised that the mask stranger knew her name. With a delicate shrug of her shoulder, Katherine said, "It is marvelous. I didn't expect anything less from His Majesty."

Gold, silver, and black balloon weights were on each table that was decorated with gold, silver, and black tablecloths. Gold, silver, and black printed star whirls hung from the ceiling, glittering in the dim lighting as they swirled around. Hanging from the very top of each pillar were gold, silver, and black star weight balloon holders. Since they were hung very high up, they looked like actual stars. Black, gold, and silver balloons floated around them, gathering up at the ceiling, only to have more balloons released. It truly was a magical night.

"Yes," Anthony agreed. "His Majesty certainly knows how to please." He looked down at Katherine. "And he certainly knows how to please such a lovely lady."

Katherine laughed and blushed. "Thank you, Sir, but I am just His and Her Majesties humble servant."

Anthony smirked and chuckled. "That's not what His Majesty says."

Katherine's eyes lit up and searched the room. She looked over at Anne, but she was dancing with George. It had been sometime since they spoke, and Katherine missed the king greatly. He had written to her multiple letters, sometimes two coming a day. He didn't try to send her gifts, but she did receive a grey, tiny, furball kitten when she came down with a fever. It was a sweet thought and one of Katherine's favorite gifts. She named the kitten Harry.

Anthony saw Katherine searching for the king, and a king look entered his eyes. It was clear to him that Katherine loved the king, just like Henry loved her. And Katherine was even lovelier than Henry had described, she was absolutely beautiful. Anthony definitely saw Katherine as queen more than her sister Anne. Anthony had a bias opinion about Anne, but there was no denying the fact that Henry was challenged by Anne, not madly captivated with her.

"He left so speak with Duke Richmond privately."

"Oh," Katherine said sadly. Anthony didn't like the sad look in her eyes. "I am happy for His Majesty."

Now Anthony said, "Oh," surprisingly. "Why is that?"

Without hesitation, Katherine said, "His Majesty has the son he's always wanted, whether Duke Richmond is legitimate or not. The king says that Richmond is his, and who are we to deny that claim? A mistress did what the queen could not."

Anthony was speechless. Charles Brandon and the king had said that Katherine understood matters that were for men, but he did not truly believe them. But here he was, speechless, by a woman. Anthony never thought a woman could understand a man's point of view on having a son, but Katherine did.

"You certainly are amazing." Anthony spun Katherine around. "And beautiful."

Katherine smiled brightly and laughed. "I am just a silly woman who knows no better then what men preach."

Anthony rolled his eyes. "Now you are being too humble." He dipped Katherine, watching her blonde/brown hair pool at the floor. Her tiny neck, like the rest of her, was pale and flawless. As he imagined how her skin would feel against his lips, he felt eyes on him. Looking up, he froze.

Henry had stepped out of the chamber where he was speaking with his son, and smiled joyfully as he watched the people enjoy themselves. His eyes sought for Katherine, knowing exactly what she was wearing with the help of Jane Parker nee Boleyn. Henry scanned every dark area of the room, but didn't find Katherine she was a wallflower so it was unusual not seeing her off to the side. Just as he was about to go ask George Boleyn if he knew where his sister was, he saw a flash of arice/black. Henry's blood boiled when he saw the sight before him. Katherine was dancing and laughing at whatever the stranger, whom she was dancing with, had said.

As Henry hade his way through the crowd, people moved out his way. They didn't know he was the king, but the intense look in his eyes and his ridged posture made people weary of him. As he got closer, Henry knew who it was dancing with Katherine. He waited patiently with all the strength he could muster so he didn't storm over and yank Katherine away. Once the man had pulled Katherine back up, Henry walked over.

Henry stood to the side and he and Anthony bowed to each other. He noticed Anthony smirking at him. He moved his eyes to Katherine and bowed. "My Lady, may I have this dance?"

Katherine curtsied and tried to contain her smile. She knew those eyes and that voice well. "You may, Sir." Henry switched places with Anthony, and placed a possessive hand on Katherine's waist.

As Anthony bowed at Katherine, she stopped him from leaving. "What is your name?"

"Don't worry about that, Lady Boleyn; we will see each other again." Anthony kissed her hand and bided her goodnight before he was lost in the sea of people.

Katherine turned her attention back to the king as the next song played. "Who was he?"

"A pain in the ass," Henry mumbled. He pulled Katherine closer to him. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes," Katherine said with a nod. "Your Majesty has outdone yourself yet again."

"As have you," Henry said. The moment he had seen her enter the ball room, he was speechless. She looked spectacular, like a true queen.

Katherine blushed as Henry ran his eyes over her body. "Thank you, Your Majesty. And you are the most handsome man here."

Henry chuckled. "You are too kind, but it is a pleasing compliment; especially since it is coming from the most beautiful girl in the world."

No more words were spoken between them, and it only seemed to make them grow closer. It was as if they were wrapped up in their own bubble of love, completely oblivious to others around them. They were falling more in love with each other, and that frightened yet excited them all at the same time. Neither of them knew it, but they had come to a conclusion years ago: they had no choice but to love each other in all things and they were ready to do just that.

To Henry, falling in love with Katherine was like contracting a disease that was no treatment for. He had prayed every night for heaven to help him because every movement had hurt his joints, every thought was clouded by her, and his concentration was shattered. Henry knew that Katherine had captivated him because his food held no flavor, his wine had no taste; the times spent with friends were taken up with his need to see her. Falling in love with Katherine was a sleepless, hungerless, mindless, all-consuming high bliss.

Katherine knew she was in love with the king the moment she couldn't fall asleep because her reality was finally better than her dreams. Never in her life had she felt such emotions; passion, friendship, lust, anger, frustration (there had been plenty of moments with that feeling), infatuation, longing, and needing. Henry was like was drug to Katherine, and she wanted more. She wanted him to consume her, to make her lose all rational sense, to blind her. It was as if, though, she was on her highest high, the euphoria rushed through her veins. But Henry had a way of making her feel weak and helpless. She didn't know if he knew it, but he possessed the ability to crush her, as if she were a child. Henry made her feel safe, yet vulnerable. Her heart rested in his hands, and it was up to him if he would crush her or nurture her.

Katherine didn't know it yet, but no one else had access to Henry's mind, it was Katherine's domain.

**-Page Break-**

"I will not put up with this anymore," Thomas Howard said angrily.

"I would have been alone with the king if George had not wanted to dance with me," Anne tried to reason with her uncle. "His Majesty seemed to only have eyes for Katherine, anyway."

Thomas slammed his fist down on the table. "His Majesty's are always on Katherine! Put yourself in his way, _make _him see you. By God, Anne, Katherine didn't have to do anything, and yet she has the king wrapped around her fingers. Maybe you should take lesson from her."

Anne's cheeks flushed as the blood inside her began to boil. Her eyebrows pulled together, her eyes were wide as she glared at her uncle. Her lips were tightly closed with the red margins around the lips becoming more narrow and thinner. She felt her face redden at the thought of her sister besting her in anything. Anne had always been the one to capture men's attention. Katherine never craved the attention, so it confused Anne greatly as to how her little sister gained the attention of the king.

Anne wouldn't admit it, but she was jealous. Never before had someone threatened to steal a man's attention away from her before. She was use to men flocking around her, no matter their social status. She basked in their constant tried to court her, and she thought the king would be no different. She certainly didn't expect Katherine to mess things up for her.

Thomas sighed and ran his hand over his face. "I mean it Anne, watch your sister, and remember that once you become queen, you'll owe Katherine."

Anne scoffed, her arms crossed over her chest. "Owe Katherine? And how do you suppose I repay her?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Thomas felt like he was talking to a child. "The king would like for Katherine to be cared for, and to gain more of the king's trust make Katherine your mistress."

Something bristled inside Anne; her fingers clenched together and she grinded her teeth together. With blazing eyes, she spat, *"I care nothing for Katherine. I would rather see her hanged than acknowledge her as my mistress!" And with that she stormed out the room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

*_"I care nothing for Katherine. I would rather see her hanged than acknowledge her as my mistress!" – Anne attacking Katherine of Aragon to one of her ladies-in-waiting after she finds out that she is still making King Henry VIII's shirts_

**So I used this Anne Boleyn quote out of context. At the time she said this (supposedly) she was already queen, and she was speaking about Catherine of Aragon. It seemed suitable for this chapter, though.**

* * *

**Uh-oh, Thomas and Anne are up to no good.**

**I also quoted Dr. Seuss a little when Katherine began explaining her love for Henry.**

**Did you all like the Henry/Katherine interaction? Because I sure enjoyed writing it.**

**If you guys check out my tumblr account (link is in my profile) you will see Katherine's mask and dress, along with Harry the kitty. So go check it out.**

**Until next time! xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys!**

**I literally just finished writing this chapter. I was just inspired to write the next chapter so I did :)**

**Now, a lot of people have asked for Katherine to marry Henry, and someone PMed me, asking for just that, and here is what I said: **

_Atlas, I would greatly love to have Katherine become Henry's wife, but this story shall be sticking to history; although some historic facts shall be changed or completely forgotten in order for me to shape my story the way I see it. I can tell you this much: many of my reviewers have also asked (and begged, lol) to have Henry and Katherine marry, so I was thinking that once I officially complete ACL - which won't be for a while - I will write an alternative story. It will still hold the same aspects of ACL, but the outcome will be completely different. Now, I'm not sure if it will be an actual story or just a collection of one-shots, but it will hold different scenarios. As of now, though, I'm leaning towards an alternative story._

**If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please PM me, and I will get back to you ASAP.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**fairydasiy777: Thank you! I completely forgot about Francis Bryan and Chapyus, I don't know how they could slip my mind; I will definitely bring them in. And Katherine will actually hate Jane Seymour (sorry if that was a spoiler). Remember, the Boleyn and Seymour families are rivals.**

**cwatker222: You'll see eventually.**

**Hncatie: Thank you!**

**runawaycherry93: Thank you :)**

**steelegirl19: Oh, you'll LOVE this chapter.**

**Camile0607 (anonymous): I'm sorry that I'm killing you, but the suspense is important, and I love all reactions towards it, lol (yes, I'm evil). And I greatly appreciate that you are so into my story that it makes you crazy. Thank you!**

**ILoveThee: That's exactly what it is! Good eye ;)**

**RHatch89: Thank you!**

**Guys, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee go check out my tumblr page! The link is right in my profile. Go check it out!**

**~I own nothing and nobody expect for Katherine and Harry the Kitty.**

**~Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 15: 1525, August, Hever Castle**

_My mistress and friend:_

I and my heart put ourselves in your hands, begging you to have them suitors for your good favour, and that your affection for them should not grow less through absence. For it would be a great pity to increase their sorrow since absence does it sufficiently, and more than ever I could have thought possible reminding us of a point in astronomy, which is, that the longer the days are the farther off is the sun, and yet the more fierce. So it is with our love, for by absence we are parted, yet nevertheless it keeps its fervour, at least on my side, and I hope on yours also: assuring you that on my side the ennui of absence is already too much for me: and when I think of the increase of what I must needs suffer it would be well nigh unbearable for me were it not for the firm hope I have and as I cannot be with you in person, I am sending you the nearest possible thing to that, namely, my picture set in a bracelet, with the whole device which you already know. Wishing myself in their place when it shall please you.

_This by the hand of Your loyal servant and friend.  
H. Rex_

George Boleyn peeked over his sister's shoulders, reading the letter without her knowing. His eyes grew wide as he read each word and a goofy smile had spread across his face. "Your loyal servant and friend?"

Anne jumped, not knowing her brother was so close and reading the letter as well. "George, you scared me half to death! And it's rude to read other people's private letters." She huffed, placing a hand over her beating heart.

From her spot at the table, Katherine laughed. "You should know that nothing is private in this family, sister." She wiped away the drool that was forming on baby Catherine's chin. "What did His Majesty say?"

Anne was always shocked when Katherine asked what the king had sent her. She had thought, hoped, that Katherine would be brewing with jealousy each time the king gave Anne a gift, or some sort of letter. Yet it seemed Katherine was perfectly fine with the matter, not once had she shown signs of jealousy or anger. Much to Anne's displeasure, of course, nothing she or the king would do or say would set Katherine off.

Snatching the letter out of Anne's hands, George re-read it. "He misses her greatly; he cannot wait for her return. He also sent her a bracelet with his picture in it. Where is it?" Anne held up her wrist, showing her siblings the beautiful jewel. George handed the letter back to Anne. "He's quite the poet, our king."

"Yes, he is." Katherine agreed. "George, was there any mail for me?"

With a spring in his step, George handed Katherine her mail. "Here you go, Tiny. You have two letters today." Feeling something press against his ankle, George looked down and saw Katherine's kitten, Harry, brushing up against him. George bent down to pet the kitten, but pulled back when it hissed and swiped at him. "That cat is evil."

With a mock look of hurt, Katherine reached down and picked up her pet. "Harry is not evil. He's very loveable." The kitten hopped up on the table and playfully licked the baby's face. "See, he loves Cathy."

Cathy began to giggle and waved her arms in the air. "Kat," she squealed, looking up at her aunt. She pointed to the cat with a big smile. "Kit-kit."

The three Boleyn siblings laughed, enjoying the fact that their niece was now talking, as well as growing up healthy and progressing very well. At eleven months, Cathy was like any baby around her age. She recently began saying short, simple words such as "mama" and "dada". The Boleyn family quickly learned that Cathy had developed her own names for each of them. Her grandparents were "nana" and "papa"; George was "G" (the pronunciation of the letter "G"), Anne was "An", and Katherine was "Kat". Cathy even developed words for things around the house, like Harry, she called him "Kit-kit", which they assume is her way of saying kitty.

Katherine smiled and nuzzled her nose against her niece's. "Yes, it's a kitty. Harry isn't mean, is he Cathy?"

"No!" The eleven month old squealed. She had learnt that word right after "mama".

Katherine raised an eyebrow at George and smirked. "See? Cathy agrees with me." Katherine ignored her brother as he rolled and passed Cathy over to Anne, whom the infant was reaching for. Katherine then opened her first letter, but noticed both of them were sealed with the royal wax.

"_Whereto should I express  
My inward heaviness?  
No mirth can make me fain,  
'Till that we meet again._

Do way, dear heart, not so.  
Let no thought you dismay.  
Though you now part me from,  
We shall meet when we may.

When I remember me  
Of your most gentle mind,  
It may in no wise agree  
That I should be unkind.

The daisy delectable,  
The violet waning and blue,  
You are not variable -  
I love you and no more.

I make you fast and sure;  
It is to me great pain  
Thus long to endure  
'Till that we meet again."

A warm, gentle smile had spread across Katherine's face. She didn't need a signature to know the king had sent the poem. Although it was short in length and words, it held great meaning. No one could write such love like the king, or so Katherine thought. To her, the king was the greatest author, poet, and composer that ever lived. Even though he made great mistakes as a man, a king, a husband, and father, he tried to make up for them and think of a way to better the situation, and that was all anyone could ask for, or do.

George smirked. "How is our king, Tiny?"

"He didn't write of his state, brother. He wrote me a poem."

Anne raised an eyebrow. "He wrote you a poem?" She could feel the rise of jealousy within her.

"Yes," Katherine breathed. "A beautiful poem." She ran her fingers over the paper, tracing each beautiful handwritten letter with her eyes.

"Open your other letter," George said, pushing it towards her as he took the poem from her hands. With a deep setting frown on her face, Katherine opened her second letter. She much rather preferred to keep going over the king's poem.

_Lady Boleyn,_

_I acquire your presence at court much sooner than expected. For one of my loyal ladies had to home due to her mother's sudden, untimely death. Since you are only visiting family that is perfectly healthy and merrily well at this time, I must demand your return to court, immediately._

_May God bless you. _

_Your Queen._

"Well," George pressed when Katherine didn't speak of what the letter contained. "What does it say? Who is it from?"

Katherine sighed and slide the paper towards her siblings. "I am _demanded _to return to court." Disgust dripped from her tongue. "By the queen."

George's eyebrows crinkled. "Why couldn't she ask for Jane?"

After three years of marriage, Jane and George had come to a neutral agreement. They weren't in love with each other, but they grew some affection for each other over the years. Since they were both active and loyal Christians, they had taken verses from the Bible and interpreted them into their own words. Jane had even taken the time and written them down, posting it on their bedroom door. In order, the verses were translated.

_Stop criticizing others or it will come back on you. If you forgive others, you will be forgiven (Luke 6:37)_: Never bring up mistakes of the past. _And how do you benefit if you gain the whole world but lose your own soul in the process? (Mark 8:36)_: Neglect the whole world rather than each other. _And don't sin by letting anger gain control over you. Don't let the sun go down while you are still angry (Ephesians 4:26)_: Never go to sleep with an argument unsettled_. Gentle words bring life and health; a deceitful tongue crushes the spirit (Proverbs 15:4)_: At least once a day, try to say something complimentary to your spouse. _Kiss me again and again, your love is sweeter than wine (Song of Solomon 1:2)_: Never meet without an affectionate welcome. _A bowl of soup with someone you love is better than steak with someone you hate (Proverbs 15:17)_: "For richer or poorer" - rejoice in every moment that God has given you together. _Do not withhold good from those who deserve it when it's in your power to help them (Proverbs 3:27)_: If you have a choice between making yourself or your mate look good, choose your mate. _I am warning you, if another believer sins, rebuke him; then if he repents, forgive him. Even if he wrongs you seven times a day and each time turns again and asks forgiveness, forgive him (Luke 17:3, 4)_: If they're breathing, your mate will eventually offend you. Learn to forgive. _God did not send His Son into the world to condemn it, but to save it (John 3:17)_: Don't use faith, the Bible, or God as a hammer. _Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. Love does not demand its own way. Love is not irritable and it keeps no record of when it has been wronged (1 Cor. 13:4, 5)_: Let love be your guidepost.

They were simple guidelines to live by, and everyone agreed that George and Jane seemed happier with each other. Though Jane had confided to Katherine that she was jealous of the close relationship Anne and George shared, and Katherine knew what Jane meant. Anyone who did not know the Boleyn siblings always assumed that George and Anne were a couple.

"I do not know," Katherine sighed. She stroked Harry's wild fur and stood up. "I must start packing."

**-Page Break-**

Henry kissed Katherine's cheeks, basking in the sounds of her laughter. She sounded like a giggling child, and Henry thought it was cutest thing he ever heard. As he kissed up her jaw, he stopped at her ear.

"_Oh my heart, and oh my heart,  
My heart it is so sore.  
Since I must from my love depart,  
And know no cause wherefore."_

He kissed her ear softly. "You write beautiful words, Lady Boleyn."

A blush graced Katherine's cheeks, making Henry kiss them more. "I dare tried to match the love Your Majesty wrote to me, but I fear they were not as perfect as yours."

Henry cupped her face in both of his hands and gazed into her eyes. "Not even the angels could match the perfection you write."

Very slowly, both of them leaned towards each other, their lips inches apart. Katherine paused, she had never been kissed before and she felt her nerves coil in the pit of her stomach. The intense feeling of fear locked her in place. With aching slowness, Henry brushed his lips against Katherine's, watching as her eyes fluttered shut. When their lips finally touched, the fear that had paralyzed Katherine vanished. She placed her hands on Henry's shoulders, standing on her toes so he didn't have to strain too much. His hands moved from her face and one moved to her hair as the other was placed on the back of her neck, holding her in place. Their tongues danced, battling for dominance, which Henry easily won. He pulled her closer and cursed the clothing in their way.

"Your Majesty," a voice said from the distant.

Henry and Katherine pulled apart, gasping for breath and still in each other's arms. They were still gazing into each other's eyes when Henry stroked Katherine's cheek. "Let me wear your favor."

Katherine looked at Henry with wide eyes, surprised at what he said. She undid the dark blue cloth that she had tied to her wrist, stitched on the cloth were the initials K.B. She tucked it into the king's breast plate. "You may, Your Majesty."

"Harry, where are you?" Henry and Katherine knew that voice well. Coming around the corner was none other than Charles Brandon. He stopped and smirked when he saw the position he had caught his friends in. "You can drool over Lady Katherine later, the joust is starting and we're all waiting for you."

Henry bowed his head and kissed Katherine's knuckles before he took his leave. "My Lady."

Charles extended his arm out for Katherine to take and escorted her to the jousting area. "How was it?"

"How was what?" Katherine played dumb.

"The kiss." Charles rolled his eyes. "And before you go and deny it, those puffy lips and flushed cheeks aren't helping your case."

Katherine ducked her head and smiled. "It was so scary, I've been kissed before, but it was wonderful."

Charles smirked, knowing how long Henry had wished to kiss Katherine. He didn't know how his friend waited three years to kiss such a beautiful woman. Charles walked Katherine up to the queen and bided Her Majesty, his wife, and Katherine a good day before he took his place on his horse.

"His Majesty the king!" The announcer announced and the crowd erupted with claps and shots.

Henry rode out on his horse and made his way over to the queen. He took his jousting sick and held it out. "My Queen."

With grace, the queen stood up and tied her pink cloth on the end of the stick. "My Lord."

William Compton rode out, being the king's challenger. Katherine clapped as she laughed at her two friends ready to joust with each other. She couldn't deny the fact the she surrounded herself with competitive men.

"Are you ready?" William shouted.

"I was born ready, William," Henry shouted back, lowering his helm.

They took their positions and waited for the flag before the charged at each other. Henry broke the end of his stick as he rammed it into William's side.

"Point for His Majesty the king!"

"Again!" William declared.

They went at it again, only to have Henry gain yet another point. Anthony called for another rematch, but handed his jousting stick over. Everyone in the crowd watched him, confused as to what he was doing. His eyes were filled with mirth. "Bring it here, lads!"

Two servants came out, carrying a large, long, thick tree bark. William took it in one hand, and everyone cheered. From her spot Katherine cheered for William, not caring if she was supposed to be quiet. She was greatly enjoying herself as she watched her friends act so freely with glee.

When Henry looked up, he saw William coming his way with a tree in his hands. The confusion left his face quickly as he broke out in laughter. "What's this?"

William struggled to set the tree down without it toppling him over. "Just a trick, Your Majesty, just a trick." He then rode back to his side of the joust as everyone cheered for him once more.

"His Majesty the king and Sir Anthony Knivert!" The next challenge was announced.

Both men got ready and waited for the flag. As they charged at each other, the crowd on Henry's side began to holler with fear. Katherine was confused at their displeasure until she saw it: Henry's helm was not covering his face. Her heart pounded in her chest and she noticed that from the sidelines her father and uncle noticed this as well. She took a step forward, praying for one of the men to stop.

"_NO!_"

Henry fell off his horse with an agonizing scream of pain – he was hit in the face. Katherine was the first one off the stand and at the king's side. Her father and uncle raced over as well, as Charles, William, and Anthony tried to help Henry stand. The queen and Mary were right behind Katherine.

Katherine's father grabbed the king by the face, repeating, "Let me see your eye" as they king fought to stand. Thomas Boleyn tilted the king's head back, inspecting his eye. When he found nothing, a smile broke across Henry's face. "See? See! I can see!" Everyone cheered until Henry fell again, this time into Anthony's arm.

With a grim, fearful face, Anthony stumbled over his words. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Henry grasped the back of Anthony's neck and stood. "It's alright, Anthony. It wasn't your fault, it was my fault. You didn't hurt me. You can't hurt me." He slapped his hand against Anthony's armor. "Let's ride again!"

"What?" Anthony breathed, not expecting for Henry to want to ride again.

Henry turned around and locked eyes with Katherine. Before she could ask if he was alright, the queen rushed into his arms. "Henry, Henry," she said breathlessly.

"Madam, have no fear. I tend to ride again and prove to everyone here that I am well and unharmed." His eyes left the queen's for a second to look at Katherine, letting her know he was fine.

Grasping onto him, the queen looked unsure. "If you insist, but I would much rather you did not."

Katherine stayed where she was at, but agreed with the queen. "I would like that very much actually."

Henry held firmly onto the queen's head and smiled. "My Lady." He turned back around to Anthony and commanded, "Arm yourself!" And Anthony obeyed.

Everyone went back to their spots and watched as the king mounted his horse. "People of England, your king is unharmed!"

Yes, Katherine mused. Completive indeed.

* * *

**The letter written to Anne was one of the 17 undated letters shared between Henry and her.**

**The poem written to Katherine was** _Whereto Should I Express._

**The poem Henry recited was** _Oh My Heart._

* * *

**Yikes! That scene was taken from The Tudors; S1EP4.**

**Now, last chapter, a lot of you thought that it was Anthony Knivert that Katherine danced with last chapter, and you guys are wrong. The Anthony she danced with was not mentioned in the series, which I don't know why, but he was a good friend of Henry's. If anyone can correctly guess who this Anthony was, you'll get a sneak peak at chapter 16.**

**Hint: He attended the marriage of Henry VIII and Anne of Cleves.**

**Until next time! xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLY HELL! **

**I've missed you all so much. Thank you to everyone who's stuck with me and even put up with me as I went through my little writers block and new story faze. Words cannot express how much I love you 3**

**So this chapter may be a little short, but I'm still fighting the writers block which sucks so much. And just an FYI, the start of this chapter is a lot of reading and just general notes. Please, however, don't get pissed off when I do that. I have good reason for putting general historic facts in my story, and it will show up in later chapters. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you for sticking with me! I love you so much.**

**kvdsouza: Thank you for the offer of adopting your story, but sadly, I have never read or watch Harry Potter. I was just never into it. Again, I'm sorry.**

**steelegirl19: You are like my words of wisdom, love. You are one of my best reviewers, I absolutely love you. Will you marry me? Lol**

**The Lady Lannister: Check out my Hannibal story, and I'm working on a TVD and AHS one as well.**

**Naruhina1519: I am working on a TVD, TO, and another Tudor story. Please go check out my TWD story.**

**Lady Isabelle Black: I am currently working on the first chapter of Enemy Fire!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you for your thoughts, love!**

**Hermione Voldemort Riddle: Supposedly there was a story like Enemy Fire uploaded (one of the reviewers pointed that out for me), but I couldn't mind it. So unless the writer uploaded it under a different category, I don't think any storyline such as mine exist. **

**TwilightEclps: You wanted more info on Enemy Fire, and I don't really know how to explain. The story will follow the life of Mary Tudor (the daughter), but in my story she has a twin sister, Isabel. Everything that happened to Mary will happen, but the only twist in the story would have to be the crowning of Mary as queen. I have my own idea for how that will go about.**

**Shopaholic-Pixxie: Thank you so much! Enemy Fire will be the next story I will upload probably.**

**ValueMyHeart: Omg, where have you been?! I haven't heard from you in forever. Enemy Fire seems to have caught a lot of peoples' attention.**

**~I own nothing and no one expect for Katherine.**

**~Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 16: 1525, End of September**

England was still speaking about the death of Jan de Bakker. On the 15th of September, Bakker had been the first preacher in the Northern Netherlands to be put to death due to his Protestant beliefs. Growing up, Bakker attended St. Jerome School of the Brethren of the Common Life. Everyone in Dutch lands knew that the school rejected the sacraments of the Catholic Church and denied that the host consecrated at Mass was the real body and blood of Jesus Christ. They believed indulgences and pilgrimages were idolization, and critical of the low moral standards, and conduct of the clergy. Bakker was ordained a priest, but began to spread his views. Some were seen as heretical to the Church. In 1523, Bakker and another priest were arrested. After they were released, rumor said that they traveled to Wittenberg, but there were many rumors flying around saying that they met with Martin Luther that people didn't know which to believe. When he returned he continued his preaching, and aggravated his conflict with the Roman Catholic Church by breaking his vow of celibacy and getting married.

On May 1525, Bakker was arrested and transported to The Hague, a place tried by the Inquisition. Since he refused to recant he was defrocked and sentenced to death. He was burned at the stake on September 15, 1525. It was said that his widow saved herself by recanting heretic views that were similar to her husband.

Even though the Protestant movement was sweeping throughout many countries, the Inquisition was making itself more well-known. They formed their name from the Medieval Latin "inquisitio". The Inquisition was only concerned with the heretical behavior of Catholic adherents or converts, and did not concern itself with those outside that religion, for instance Jews or Muslims. When a suspect was convicted of unabashed heresy, the inquisitorial tribunal was required by law to hand the person over to the secular authorities for final sentencing, at which point the penalty would be determined by a magistrate, usually burning at the stake although the penalty varied based on local law. The laws were inclusive of banning against certain religious crimes (heresy, etc.), and the punishments included death by burning, although imprisonment for life or banishment would usually be used. Therefore the inquisitors generally knew what would be the fate of anyone incarcerated, and could not be considered to have divorced the means of determining guilt from its effects.

The prosecutions of witchcraft generally became more conspicuous throughout the late medieval and Renaissance era, driven partly by the mayhems of the era - the Black Death, Hundred Years War, and a gradual cooling of the climate called the Little Ice Age. Witches were sometimes blamed. Pope Innocent VIII, in his papal bull _Summis desiderantes affectibus_, called for trials against magicians and witches in Germany. The grip of freezing weather, failing crops, rising crime, and mass starvation were blamed on witches.

Growing up, every young child who was able to attend some form of schooling read _Malleus Maleficarum_. It stated that bad weather was the result of witchcraft. While men as well as women could be exposed to the charge of witchcraft, the title of the book itself is feminine in gender and Kramer wrote in section I that: "all witchcraft comes from carnal lust which is in women insatiable". In 1490, shortly after the book's initial publication, the Catholic Church ruled that the _Malleus Maleficarum_ was false, and in 1538 the Spanish Inquisition advised against using it. Spreading from Tyrol, where it originated, to other Germanic States, it helped to fuel the witch-hunts in Protestant countries as well.

In the European lands, however, witches were stereotypically, though not always, women. European pagan belief in witchcraft was related with the goddess Diana and dismissed as "diabolical fantasies" by medieval Christian authors. Witch-hunts first appeared in large numbers in southern France and Switzerland during the 14th and 15th centuries. The familiar folklore and popular superstition of a witch was a combination of numerous influences. The characterization of the witch as an evil magic user developed over time. Early transfigures to Christianity looked to the Christian clergy to work magic more effectively than the old methods under Roman paganism, and Christianity provided a methodology involving saints and relics, similar to the gods and amulets of the Pagan world. As Christianity became the dominant religion in Europe, its concern with magic lessened.

The Protestant Christian explanation for witchcraft, such as those characterized in the confessions of the Pendle witches, commonly involves a diabolical pact, or at least an appeal to the involvement of the spirits of evil. The witches or wizards engaged in such practices were alleged to reject Jesus and the sacraments; "The witches' sabbath" (performing infernal rites that often mocked the Mass or other sacraments of the Church); pay Divine honor to the Prince of Darkness; and, in return, receive from him preternatural powers. It was a folkloric belief that a Devil's Mark, like the brand on cattle, was placed upon a witch's skin by the devil to signify that this pact had been made. Witches were most often characterized as women. Witches disrupted the societal institutions, and more specifically, marriage. It was believed that a witch often joined a pact with the devil to gain powers to deal with infertility, immense fear for her children's well-being, or revenge against a lover. They were also depicted as lustful and perverted, and it was thought that they copulated with the devil at the Sabbath.

The Church and European society were not always so fervent in hunting witches or blaming them for misfortunes. Saint Boniface declared in the 8th century that belief in the existence of witches was un-Christian. The emperor Charlemagne pronounced that the burning of supposed witches was a pagan custom that would be punished by the death penalty. In 820 the Bishop of Lyon and others rejected the belief that witches could make bad weather, fly in the night, and change their shape. This denial was accepted into Canon law until it was reversed in later centuries as the witch-hunt gained force. Other rulers such as King Coloman of Hungary declared that witch-hunts should cease because witches (more specifically, striges) do not exist. The Church did not invent the idea of witchcraft as a potentially harmful force whose practitioners should be put to death. This idea was conventionally in pre-Christian religions. According to the scholar Max Dashu, the concept of medieval witchcraft contained many of its elements even before the emergence of Christianity. These can be found in Bacchanalias, especially in the time when they were led by priestess Paculla Annia.

However, even at a later date, not all witches were assumed to be harmful practices of the craft. In England, the provision of this beneficial magic was the job of a witch doctor, also known as a cunning man, white witch, or wise man. The term "witch doctor" was in use in England before it came to be associated with Africa. Toad doctors were also credited with the ability to undo evil witchcraft. In the north of England, the superstition lingered to an almost ludicrous extent. Lancashire abounds with witch-doctors, a set of impostors, which pretend to cure diseases inflicted by the devil. The witch-doctor referred to is better known by the name of the cunning man, and has had a large practice in the counties of Lincoln and Nottingham. Such "cunning-folk" did not refer to themselves as witches and objected to the allegation that they were such. Powers typically ascribed to the European witches included turning food poisonous or inedible, flying on broomsticks or pitchforks, casting spells, cursing people, making livestock ill and crops fail, and creating fear and local chaos.

**-Page Break-**

"Happy birthday, sweetheart!"

The now one-year-old Catherine Carey beamed with delight as family and friends surrounded her. Dressed in a fine, white chemise (which was going to collect stains from the cake), Cathy looked like a spitting image of her mother at that age. She had a head full of cotton blond hair that always had an upwards ponytail starting on the center of her head. Cathy took after her Aunt Katherine with her skin complexion. She was pale, but her skin was flawless. Her eyes were all Mary's. They were a deep blue coloring, practically sparkling like gems. Though it took some time, Mary finally allowed William to claim Cathy as his, but everyone saw the king in the baby. Her nose was still round like the king's; her cheekbones were prominent, and her smile, which now contained a tiny set of two front teeth, reminded everyone of the king.

The Boleyn family was in high spirits. It had been a long, challenging year, but they got through it. Even though there were more downs than ups, they stuck together – no matter what.

To say Cathy was spoiled was an understatement. Not only did she get her favorite meal prepared, her Nana had made her, her own miniature cake to have all to herself. As gifts, she received the finest clothing the family could afford; she received a necklace similar to Anne's, the one with the letter 'B', but the letter 'C' hung from the chain instead. Plenty of children books were given to her, some in English and some in French. She got a toy doll, which she instantly took a liking to. They all watched as Cathy looked closely at the doll, and a big smile come to her lips.

"Kat," the one-year-old said loud and clear. "It Kat."

George moved towards his niece to see why she thought the doll was Katherine. "Well, would you look at that, it has Katherine's eyes." They all laughed and dug into their food. Little talk was made since their entertainment sat at the head of the table. Cathy had taken a fist full of cake and shoved it in her mouth. She repeated her action, successfully getting her face and chemise covered with cake. Cathy had enjoyed smearing cake on her face so much that with the help of her mother, she went around the table and hand fed everyone a piece of cake. Katherine's poor cat, Harry looked as if he had bathed in the cake when Cathy got her hands on him.

Thomas Boleyn excused himself from the table to go answer the door. The men began to engage theirselves into some talk about politics, and the women began to clean up. Thomas reentered the room, holding an envelope. "It's from the king."

Everyone paused, certain the letter was for Katherine or Anne. But still, there was a little gleam of hope in Mary's eyes. She hoped the king had second thoughts, she hoped Cathy would be able to know her father. Mary knew she was a fool for hoping, but that was all she had left to put in the king.

"It's for Katherine."

The hope shattered, her heart broke, and tears pooled in her eyes. Mary could never regret her daughter, but she regretted the choice of choosing the king as the father.

Katherine took the letter from her father and walked into another room. On the front it was addressed to Katherine, but the king had written something on the front: _Guarde esta carta entre usted y yo por ahora._

_My Dearest Catherine,_

_ The day you were born I was nowhere to be found. Where was I, you may ask, I was locked away in my bed chamber, cursing God, cursing your mother, and cursing myself. I had wanted you to be a boy, but it appeared that my prayers fell on deaf ears. Disgust was the first thing I thought about you, disappointment was second. Your aunts and uncle told me that you were beautiful. Your lovely Aunt Katherine even sent me a lengthy letter describing what you looked like. I could practically see you, as if you were standing before me after I had read the letter._

_ I told myself repeatedly that you were not mine. You were William Carey's daughter, and that thought made men ill. He paraded you around proudly, announcing to everyone the gift you were to him. It was better that way. Carey could give you the life I never could. He could be the father I never was, but I swear to you, Catherine, you are important. You mean something to me. You can always come to me, and I will always listen. No matter the issue, I will help you._

_ I treasure my family. Everything I do is to please those before and after me. Believe it or not, but I once loved your mother at one point. I'd like to believe you were conceived the night I realized my love for her. She was my escape from the court. Your mother was a naïve girl, looking for love and family. I remember being that foolish once too, searching for the same thing. That's what I loved about her, and I destroyed that. My faith in God is the very ground point I stand upon, but my children are worth more to me than anything. _

_ I think you are beautiful. I am a disgrace, for I have never seen you in person, but I know you are beautiful. By the grace of God you've inherited your mother's looks; her rays of the sun hair, her thin lips, and her beautiful, blue eyes. I also believe in you. If I know one thing about your family it is that they are hard workers, very intelligent. You'll be raised in a grounded faith, feeling protected from the monsters of our world. You're also smart, darling, don't ever forget that._

_ To be honest, my feelings for you make me cautious, afraid even. I fear the day when men take notice to you. In my mind, I want to murder any man who tries to court you, but I cannot stop thinking of how happy you'll make any man. He best treats you with respect. Use the gifts you've been given to make him fall for you; treat yourself with respect to show him how strong you are; spend your life with someone who loves you like your father does, but know that that man could never love you more._

_ I will always be proud of you. I know you will grow up to be a perfect woman. You may not believe me, but I am proud of you in so many ways. I loathe myself for never seeing you, or never holding you, or watching you grow up. I am more sorry to you than there are stars in the night sky. I am sorry._

_ ~Henry R._

**-Page Break-**

As the men of the Boleyn and Howard family walked the halls with Anne, the king came bounding down the stairs. They bowed to him, but Henry kept his eyes on Anne. He pulled her away from her family and leaned down to whisper to her. Anne quickly looked back towards her family and cringed away from the disapproving glare her uncle was giving her. She gave him a smile that was supposed to ease his suspicions, but Thomas Howard was no fool to know that Anne wanted to get back at Mary, and to rub it in Katherine's face that she finally had the king.

"Anne, have you considered what I asked? Is there hope?" The king looked at her with desperate eyes.

"How could I ever trust you?" Anne questioned, looking up into his blue eyes. "When I have seen you betray first your wife, and now my sister." Anne was quiet happy with her acting skills. It wasn't easy acting as if though she cared what happened to the queen and her sister.

Henry grabbed her hands in his and stared deep into her eyes. "I vow that I will never lie with my wife, or speak to your sister again. Just tell me there is hope."

For a moment Anne was surprised. She had not suspected the king to show such devotion to her, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't like it. Knowing that she had this sort of power of him made her feel practically invincible. But her victory was short lived when a call boy approached them. "Your Grace, Lady Katherine Boleyn would like to speak with you."

Anne's face fell; she felt her heart drop to her stomach. How could she have forgotten about Katherine? Not only was her little sister good friends with the king and in love with him, the king was in love with her as well. Anne didn't know how, but she had to divert the king's attention away from Katherine. She wasn't going to lose the king again.

"Very well, Your Majesty," Anne breathed. She didn't meet his eyes. When the look of distraught covered the king's face, she looked at him with her big, brown eyes. "You may have hope."

The call boy was all but forgotten as Henry got down on his knees and kissed Anne's hand. "My one, true love."

Once again Anne felt invincible. "You may never speak to Katherine ever again either."

The king froze. "What did you say?" he rose to his feet, his eyes narrowed. He wasn't sure if he had heard her right, and he hoped he didn't.

Anne's smirk fell. "You heard me. The only way I will ever truly be your one, true love is that you give up on Katherine. She will never marry you as long as you remain marry, and I know you are unhappy with your wife. If Katherine loves you like she claims then she would have said yes to all the times you asked her to marry you. I am no fool like my sisters, Your Majesty, I know that England needs and heir, and I know that you need a loving wife to warm your bed at night and birth you sons. There is hope for us, but Katherine is not part of that hope."

"Anne," Henry said lowly. "Your sister…"

"My sister will tear us apart!" Anne cried. "Can't you see that? She's doing it right now. You love her far too much to ever love me. Let her go. For once think about yourself, let yourself be happy. Be happy with me." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Love me," she whispered in his ear. Again, Anne was amazed with her acting skills. She knew she had the king right where she wanted him.

It was like a war within Henry. He knew Anne was right, as long as he was married Katherine would never even think about marriage. She was a beautiful girl with many men after her, but he knew that she only wanted him. He wasn't getting any younger and England was still without an heir, and Anne's promises for sons were enchanting. He loved Katherine far too much, though, but he had to think about his country and its people.

He cupped Anne's face within his large hands and kissed her. "My love."

**-Page Break-**

A week later, a call boy came to Katherine, announcing that Mary had wished to see her. Katherine traveled to Mary's and William's home and entered the house. William was at court, and Cathy was spending the day with their mother. She heard cries coming from upstairs. She climbed the stairs and opened the mast bedroom doors. Mary was sitting on the bed, crying her heart out. She didn't hear Katherine enter the room, but felt the bed dip down as a body joined her.

"Oh, Katherine!" Mary threw her arms around her sister's neck and sobbed.

"What is wrong, Mary?" Katherine was shocked at how her sister was acting. She had seen Mary yesterday and she was perfectly fine. She had no clue what could cause Mary such sadness.

Mary clutched to her sister tightly, hiding her beat red face. "He no longer wants me. The king has said that I am no longer his mistress. He claims I was unfaithful and lay with William."

"Oh, sweetheart, it'll be alright." Katherine pulled Mary closer. "I know you love him."

Mary shook her head. "No, I don't love him. How can I love a man who denies that we have a child together? I'm crying because of what my daughter will have to go through. Because of my idiocy my child will be known as the bastard daughter of the king and the whore of the king. I should have listened to you."

Katherine's heart broke for Mary. She knew her sister had loved the king once, she also knew that Mary prayed for the king to claim Cathy as his, but he never did. Katherine couldn't imagine the pain Mary felt because of that. She vowed to herself to always help Mary when her sister felt like she could no longer take all the pressure.

Mary sobbed again and lay down on the bed. She looked so scared. Katherine pushed Mary's hair out of her face and stroked her cheek. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Mary choked on a sob and looked at her little sister with frightened eyes. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**Oh boy, a lot of stuff is going on.**

**It killed me to not have no Henry/Katherine moments in this chapter, but it had to be done. The story must develop and move along no matter how much I want Henry and Katherine to live happily ever after. **

**Well, we have Anne being Anne. I'm actually scared as to what you guys have to say about what Anne said about Katherine and Henry's choice. Just forewarn me if your comments about that will be give me nightmares, ok?**

**Once again, Mary is pregnant. That girl needs to stop spreading her legs. Damn!**

**~Until next time! xoxo**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys!**

**I wanted to make up for the long wait I put you all through and for the shortness of chapter 16. So here's the long and wordy chapter 17.**

**~I own nothing and no one except for Katherine.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**NOTE: In this chapter there is a story from the Brothers Grimm and some Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes.**

**_Children's and Household Tales_ is a collection of German fairy tales published in 1812 by the Grimm brothers.**

**Mother Goose was an imaginary author of a collection of fairy tales and nursery rhymes. She began to publish her work around the 1590s. **

**I know the story of Cinderella and the two nursery rhymes used in this story were not even heard of during the 16th century, but please bare with me. These stories were not written down until the 1700s so may of the stories told during the 16th century were forgotten or changed.**

**-These are the original fairy tales and nursery rhymes, and for those of you who are use to the Disney version, or the version you grew up knowing prepare to have your childhood ruined. The original stories and rhymes were dark and twisted, not for the faint of heart, or those who scare easily. You have been warned. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: 1525, Mid November **

"The wife of a rich man fell sick, and as she felt that her end was drawing near, she called her only daughter to her bedside and said, "Dear child, be good and pious, and then the good God will always protect you, and I will look down on you from heaven and be near you." Thereupon she closed her eyes and departed. Every day the maiden went out to her mother's grave, and wept, and she remained pious and good. When winter came the snow spread a white sheet over the grave, and by the time the spring sun had drawn it off again, the man had taken another wife. The woman had brought with her into the house two daughters, who were beautiful and fair of face, but vile and black of heart.

"Now began a bad time for the poor step-child. "Is the stupid goose to sit in the parlor with us?" they said. He who wants to eat bread must earn it. Out with the kitchen-wench. They took her pretty clothes away from her, put an old grey bed gown on her, and gave her wooden shoes. "Just look at the proud princess, how decked out she is," they cried, and laughed, and led her into the kitchen. There she had to do hard work from morning till night, get up before daybreak, carry water, light fires, cook and wash. Besides this, the sisters did her every imaginable injury - they mocked her and emptied her peas and lentils into the ashes, so that she was forced to sit and pick them out again. In the evening when she had worked till she was weary she had no bed to go to, but had to sleep by the hearth in the cinders. And as on that account she always looked dusty and dirty, they called her Cinderella.

"It happened that the father was once going to the fair, and he asked his two step-daughters what he should bring back for them. "Beautiful dresses," said one, "pearls and jewels," said the second. "And you, Cinderella," said he, "what will you have?" "Father break off for me the first branch which knocks against your hat on your way home." So he bought beautiful dresses, pearls and jewels for his two step-daughters, and on his way home, as he was riding through a green thicket, a hazel twig brushed against him and knocked off his hat. Then he broke off the branch and took it with him. When he reached home he gave his step-daughters the things which they had wished for, and to Cinderella he gave the branch from the hazel-bush. Cinderella thanked him, went to her mother's grave and planted the branch on it, and wept so much that the tears fell down on it and watered it. And it grew and became a handsome tree. Thrice a day Cinderella went and sat beneath it, and wept and prayed, and a little white bird always came on the tree, and if Cinderella expressed a wish, the bird threw down to her what she had wished for.

"It happened, however, that the king gave orders for a festival which was to last three days, and to which all the beautiful young girls in the country were invited, in order that his son might choose himself a bride. When the two step-sisters heard that they too were to appear among the number, they were delighted, called Cinderella and said, "Comb our hair for us, brush our shoes and fasten our buckles, for we are going to the wedding at the king's palace." Cinderella obeyed, but wept, because she too would have liked to go with them to the dance, and begged her step-mother to allow her to do so. "You go, Cinderella," said she, "Covered in dust and dirt as you are, and would go to the festival. You have no clothes and shoes, and yet would dance." As, however, Cinderella went on asking, the step-mother said at last," I have emptied a dish of lentils into the ashes for you, if you have picked them out again in two hours, you shall go with us." The maiden went through the back-door into the garden, and called, "You tame pigeons, you turtle-doves, and all you birds beneath the sky, come and help me to pick the good into the pot, the bad into the crop."

"Then two white pigeons came in by the kitchen window, and afterwards the turtle-doves, and at last all the birds beneath the sky, came whirring and crowding in, and alighted amongst the ashes. And the pigeons nodded with their heads and began pick, pick, pick, pick, and the rest began also pick, pick, pick, pick, and gathered all the good grains into the dish. Hardly had one hour passed before they had finished, and all flew out again. Then the girl took the dish to her step-mother, and was glad, and believed that now she would be allowed to go with them to the festival. But the step-mother said, "No, Cinderella, you have no clothes and you cannot dance. You would only be laughed at." And as Cinderella wept at this, the step-mother said, "If you can pick two dishes of lentils out of the ashes for me in one hour, you shall go with us." And she thought to herself, that she most certainly cannot do again. When the step-mother had emptied the two dishes of lentils amongst the ashes, the maiden went through the back-door into the garden and cried, "You tame pigeons, you turtle-doves, and all you birds beneath the sky, come and help me to pick the good into the pot the bad into the crop."

"Then two white pigeons came in by the kitchen-window, and afterwards the turtle-doves, and at length all the birds beneath the sky, came whirring and crowding in, and alighted amongst the ashes. And the doves nodded with their heads and began pick, pick, pick, pick, and the others began also pick, pick, pick, pick, and gathered all the good seeds into the dishes, and before half an hour was over they had already finished, and all flew out again. Then the maiden was delighted, and believed that she might now go with them to the wedding. But the step-mother said, "All this will not help. You cannot go with us, for you have no clothes and cannot dance. We should be ashamed of you." On this she turned her back on Cinderella, and hurried away with her two proud daughters. As no one was now at home, Cinderella went to her mother's grave beneath the hazel-tree, and cried - shiver and quiver, little tree, silver and gold throw down over me.

"Then the bird threw a gold and silver dress down to her, and slippers embroidered with silk and silver. She put on the dress with all speed, and went to the wedding. Her step-sisters and the step-mother however did not know her, and thought she must be a foreign princess, for she looked so beautiful in the golden dress. They never once thought of Cinderella, and believed that she was sitting at home in the dirt, picking lentils out of the ashes. The prince approached her, took her by the hand and danced with her. He would dance with no other maiden, and never let loose of her hand, and if anyone else came to invite her, he said, "This is my partner."

"She danced till it was evening, and then she wanted to go home. But the king's son said, "I will go with you and bear you company," for he wished to see to whom the beautiful maiden belonged. She escaped from him, however, and sprang into the pigeon-house. The king's son waited until her father came, and then he told him that the unknown maiden had leapt into the pigeon-house. The old man thought, can it be Cinderella. And they had to bring him an axe and a pickaxe that he might hew the pigeon-house to pieces, but no one was inside it. And when they got home Cinderella lay in her dirty clothes among the ashes, and dim little oil-lamp was burning on the mantle-piece, for Cinderella had jumped quickly down from the back of the pigeon-house and had run to the little hazel-tree, and there she had taken off her beautiful clothes and laid them on the grave, and the bird had taken them away again, and then she had seated herself in the kitchen amongst the ashes in her grey gown. Next day when the festival began afresh, and her parents and the step-sisters had gone once more, Cinderella went to the hazel-tree and said - shiver and quiver, my little tree, silver and gold throw down over me.

"Then the bird threw down a much more beautiful dress than on the preceding day. And when Cinderella appeared at the wedding in this dress, everyone was astonished at her beauty. The king's son had waited until she came, and instantly took her by the hand and danced with no one but her. When others came and invited her, he said, "This is my partner." When evening came she wished to leave, and the king's son followed her and wanted to see into which house she went. But she sprang away from him, and into the garden behind the house. Therein stood a beautiful tall tree on which hung the most magnificent pears. She clambered so nimbly between the branches like a squirrel that the king's son did not know where she was gone. He waited until her father came, and said to him, "The unknown maiden has escaped from me, and I believe she has climbed up the pear-tree." The father thought, can it be Cinderella. And had an axe brought and cut the tree down, but no one was on it. And when they got into the kitchen, Cinderella lay there among the ashes, as usual, for she had jumped down on the other side of the tree, had taken the beautiful dress to the bird on the little hazel-tree, and put on her grey gown. On the third day, when the parents and sisters had gone away, Cinderella went once more to her mother's grave and said to the little tree - shiver and quiver, my little tree, silver and gold throw down over me.

"And now the bird threw down to her a dress which was more splendid and magnificent than any she had yet had, and the slippers were golden. And when she went to the festival in the dress, no one knew how to speak for astonishment. The king's son danced with her only, and if any one invited her to dance, he said "This is my partner."

"When evening came, Cinderella wished to leave, and the king's son was anxious to go with her, but she escaped from him so quickly that he could not follow her. The king's son, however, had employed a ruse, and had caused the whole staircase to be smeared with pitch, and there, when she ran down, had the maiden's left slipper remained stuck. The king's son picked it up, and it was small and dainty, and all golden. Next morning, he went with it to the father, and said to him, "No one shall be my wife but she whose foot this golden slipper fits." Then were the two sisters glad, for they had pretty feet. The eldest went with the shoe into her room and wanted to try it on, and her mother stood by. But she could not get her big toe into it, and the shoe was too small former. Then her mother gave her a knife and said, "Cut the toe off, when you are queen you will have no more need to go on foot." The maiden cut the toe off, forced the foot into the shoe, swallowed the pain, and went out to the king's son. Then he took her on his horse as his bride and rode away with her. They were obliged, however, to pass the grave, and there, on the hazel-tree, sat the two pigeons and cried - turn and peep, turn and peep, there's blood within the shoe, the shoe it is too small for her, the true bride waits for you.

"Then he looked at her foot and saw how the blood was trickling from it. He turned his horse round and took the false bride home again, and said "She was not the true one," and that the other sister was to put the shoe on. Then this one went into her chamber and got her toes safely into the shoe, but her heel was too large. So her mother gave her a knife and said, "Cut a bit off your heel, when you are queen you will have no more need to go on foot." The maiden cut a bit off her heel, forced her foot into the shoe, swallowed the pain, and went out to the king's son. He took her on his horse as his bride, and rode away with her, but when they passed by the hazel-tree, the two pigeons sat on it and cried - turn and peep, turn and peep, there's blood within the shoe, the shoe it is too small for her, the true bride waits for you.

"He looked down at her foot and saw how the blood was running out of her shoe, and how it had stained her white stocking quite red. Then he turned his horse and took the false bride home again. "This also is not the right one," said he, "Have you no other daughter?" "No," said the man, "There is still a little stunted kitchen-wench which my late wife left behind her, but she cannot possibly be the bride." The king's son said he was to send her up to him, but the mother answered, "Oh, no, she is much too dirty, she cannot show herself." But he absolutely insisted on it, and Cinderella had to be called. She first washed her hands and face clean, and then went and bowed down before the king's son, who gave her the golden shoe. Then she seated herself on a stool, drew her foot out of the heavy wooden shoe, and put it into the slipper, which fitted like a glove. And when she rose up and the king's son looked at her face he recognized the beautiful maiden who had danced with him and cried, "That is the true bride." The step-mother and the two sisters were horrified and became pale with rage, he, however, took Cinderella on his horse and rode away with her. As they passed by the hazel-tree, the two white doves cried - turn and peep, turn and peep, no blood is in the shoe, the shoe is not too small for her, the true bride rides with you.

"And when they had cried that, the two came flying down and placed themselves on Cinderella's shoulders, one on the right, the other on the left, and remained sitting there. When the wedding with the king's son was to be celebrated, the two false sisters came and wanted to get into favor with Cinderella and share her good fortune. When the betrothed couple went to church, the elder was at the right side and the younger at the left, and the pigeons pecked out one eye from each of them. Afterwards as they came back the elder was at the left, and the younger at the right, and then the pigeons pecked out the other eye from each. And thus, for their wickedness and falsehood, they were punished with blindness all their days."

Around the afternoon, it was silent in the nursery room. The sky was blue, the air was crisp, and the sun was shining superbly. Katherine sat in the chair near the window with Cathy in her arms. The sun beamed upon their faces brightly, almost blindingly. Katherine couldn't see a cloud in the sky and listened to the chirping birds. It was refreshing to feel the cool breeze in the room as it made the bells within the house jingle. It was perfectly warm outside, an impeccable day to have all the windows opened. The shining sun illuminated the whole house with its brightness. It was just a peaceful day to relax and not worry about anything.

Cathy cooed up at her aunt and grabbed a piece of Katherine's hair. The one-year-old then began to gum on the hair. Katherine laughed and pulled her hair away. "You should be sleeping now." Every afternoon Cathy was put down for a nap, but she was wide wake today.

Last month the Boleyn and Howard family left court to celebrate Katherine's birthday. She received gifts from Charles Brandon and Charles Edwardes, but nothing from the king, although Katherine didn't expect him to get her anything. At the age of sixteen, Katherine was no fool. She knew the king had tired himself of her and found a new toy. And that toy just so happened to be Anne. Tension between the sisters grew, and Anne constantly felt the need to rub it in her sister's face that the king no longer wanted her. Katherine, however, wasn't going to allow Anne to have the last laugh. She didn't sit and mope like Mary did; instead Katherine spent some time with Charles Brandon and Mary Tudor. Katherine had always seen Mary as a dear friend and had much in common with the princess. It also appeared that the Suffolks did not agree with the king's advances towards Anne. Mary even admitted that if her brother were to divorce the queen and have another she wished for it to be Katherine.

Katherine was glad that she had Charles and Mary to go to, but she felt disgusted with herself. She didn't know how it happened, or how she allowed it to, but she had developed feelings for Charles. She wasn't sure what it was, but Charles had caught her attention. Maybe it was because he was so perfectly dashing, or it was the fact that he had this "dangerous" magnetic persona about him. He wasn't like his sovereign – tall, sturdy, and valiant, with a rather tendency to plumpness. He also had a strong animal nature, not restrained much at any time by considerations of morality, delicacy, or gratitude. And even though Charles did make flirtatious remarks towards her, he always treated her like a lady.

"What do you think, Cathy?" Katherine looked down at her niece who was still wide awake. "Would Charles and I make a good couple?"

"You'd make the perfect couple."

Katherine jumped and saw her brother standing in the door way. George smiled at her and took a seat in one of the other chairs. "I think Cathy would agree as well, she likes Charles."

"I think she has a crush on him," Katherine mused. She tickled Cathy's stomach and listened to her niece's laughter.

George smiled at the sight of his baby sister and niece. Katherine was a natural when it came to taking care of Cathy. It was funny to think back when there was a time when Katherine would refuse to hold a child. She certainly had grown through the past years.

"How have you been?" It had been some time since George was able to sit down with his sister and talk. He knew that she was still slightly mad at him, but he accepted the fact. He was still mad at himself.

"I've been better," Katherine said. "But I've been good."

George nodded his head. "The king wishes for your return to court."

Katherine stiffened for a moment. She had no spoken to the king in two months. If he needed her or something of her he would send a servant to fetch her. No longer did they write letters to each other or spend time alone with each other. The king had thrown their entire friendship away just to have Anne for himself. Katherine would be lying if she said she wasn't hurt, because she was. Her mother raised her better, and Katherine knew better than to wait around for him. Not only did that make her look stupid, it made her look desperate, and no one wanted a desperate wife.

"I am not ready to return," Katherine said.

"His Majesty says it's urgent."

"If it is so urgent then he can send me a letter explaining why."

**-Page Break-**

Mary was in the kitchen slaving away. She was preparing dinner for her family tonight. She was now five months pregnant and looked absolutely wonderful. This time she did have that glow that pregnant women got, and she looked healthy. She boasted that this time it was a boy, and no one doubted her. She was an entirely different person this pregnancy. The only depressing thing with this pregnancy was the fact that Mary did not know who the father of her unborn child was.

Joining the Boleyn family was Charles Brandon. The king had sent him to fetch Katherine and return her back to court, but due to the whether he did not make it to the Carey household until night fall. He had slipped away from the men and went to go join Katherine. She was sitting in the parlor room playing with Cathy who was crawling around in circles. Katherine would laugh every time the child's limbs grew weak and she fell on her stomach. Katherine knew her niece wasn't hurt because Cathy would let out a contagious round of laughter before she tried crawling again.

"Do you have room for one more?" Charles held his breath when Katherine looked over at him with her silver eyes.

A beautiful smile stretched across her face. "Why don't you ask Cathy?"

The one-year-old followed her aunt's line of direction and smiled when she saw Charles standing there. The duke squatted down at the baby and held his arms wide open. "May I join you and your aunt, Lady Cathy?" The baby crawled into the duke's arms and began to babble. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Don't let that go to your head, Charles," Katherine warned. "She's like that with everyone."

He smirked at her. "I'm just better then everyone."

Katherine laughed and picked up Cathy's toys. She watched Charles with her niece and felt the feeling she could any describe as butterflies warm her stomach. "You're very good with her."

Charles smiled at Katherine's praise. "Once you have four daughters, another's daughter is nothing." He kissed Cathy's chubby cheeks and his smile grew when the little girl kissed his cheek in return.

Katherine had not met the children Charles had with Anne Browne, but she knew their names, and they were both girls. Lady Anne Browne was now Baroness Grey of Powys, and Lady Mary Browne was now Baroness Monteagle. When Anne died, Charles married Mary Tudor, and Katherine had met all their children. There was Lord Henry Brandon, who died three years ago, Lady Frances Brandon, Lady Eleanor Brandon, and their youngest, Henry Brandon, who was only two years old.

"How is your son, Henry?" Katherine asked.

"He is well. Strong too the physicians say, and I am thankful for that. His siblings adore him, especially Eleanor, she's a good sister." A lovely smile graced Charles face as he spoke of his children.

"Would you want anymore?" Katherine took Cathy from Charles when she reached for her aunt.

With a nod of his head, Charles said, "Yes. I want more right now actually, but I'm not sure about Mary." He hadn't spoken about his troubles within his marriage to anyone. "I don't think she wants anymore children to be honest. Every time I mention another child she tells me that we have enough and could not afford another child. That is the difference between my wife and I. I don't see any price on my children, I could never have too many, whereas for Mary, she sees it completely differently."

Katherine took Charles's hand within her free hand and squeezed it. "You are an excellent father. It is ashamed that she does not want any other of your children experience that." Her heart broke for Charles, it really did. He was amazing with children and adored them.

Charles smiled and raised Katherine's hand to his lips. "You'll be an excellent mother one day, Katherine." He looked at the little girl in her arms. "Don't ever doubt that."

**-Page Break-**

"Again, again," the young princess sang as she sat in Katherine's lap.

"Old father Long-Legs can't say his prayers: Take him by the left leg, and throw him down the stairs. And when he's at the bottom, before he long has lain, take him by the right leg, and throw him up again."

The princess groaned (her tutor and mother weren't close to hear her), "Lady Katherine, say a longer one."

Katherine had no intentions on returning to court anytime soon, but she was greatly surprised when she received a letter from the queen. Her Majesty had asked to speak with Katherine at Greenwich Palace. Sickness had once again spread across the lands near Greenwich, and the king feared any illness so he moved himself and the court to Westminster Abbey. The sickness was not a great threat, just a fever and a cough, nothing a few days of bed rest couldn't cure.

"Longer?" Katherine asked. Her eyes widened with fake shock and poked the princess. "If the princess would ask politely then maybe I will tell a longer rhyme."

Mary looked up at Katherine with her brown eyes and pouted lips. "Please, Lady Katherine, tell a longer rhyme. Please, I would like it every much."

Katherine smiled. "Well, since you asked so nicely…" She ruffled Mary's hair. "There was a lady all skin and bone; sure such a lady was never known: It happen'd upon a certain day, this lady went to church to pray. When she came to the church stile, there she did rest a little while; when she came to the churchyard, there the bells so loud she heard. When she came to the church door, she stopt to rest a little more; when she came to the church within, the parson pray'd 'gainst pride and sin. On looking up, on looking down, she saw a dead man on the ground; and from his nose unto his chin, the worms crawl'd out, the worms crawl'd in. Then she unto the parson said, shall I be so when I am dead: O yes! O yes, the parson said, you will be so when you are dead."

Katherine let out a horrifying scream at the end of the rhyme.*

Mary jumped slightly, but giggled. "You scared me!"

"Yes, I did," Katherine laughed.

The queen and Mary's governess came outside to see why one of them had screamed. But they too laughed when they realized it was only a nursery rhyme Katherine had told. The governess pulled Mary away from Katherine due to the fact that it was time for Mary's virginal* lesson. The queen asked Katherine to take an afternoon stroll with her. They were silent for a while. They had not spoken in months to each other.

Katherine broke the silence. "Your Majesty, why have you sent for me?"

The queen looked at Katherine with broken eyes. "My husband wants a divorce."

"A divorce?" Katherine gasped, her mouth opened agape. "He cannot do that. Surly he would not dare to do such a thing. His Majesty is _Fidei Defensor_. He would not do anything to endanger his title."

The old queen gave a small smile that did not meet her eyes. "I had hoped the same thing, but it is not enough. He has become obsessed with Anne Boleyn and will do anything to have her."

Katherine flinched at her sister's name. "The Pope will not stand for this."

"If the Pope does not agree to annul our marriage then Henry will make this a public matter."

Katherine didn't know what to say. Everything the queen was saying was going against the Catholic religion, a sin nonetheless.

"He tried to get me to retire to a nunnery. When I refused, he then told me to stay quiet or otherwise."

"Then let him make this public," Katherine said. "The people love you, Your Majesty, and will do everything they can to make you stay on your rightful place on the throne." Even though Katherine had lost the connection she had with the queen, she'd rather see Catherine of Aragon on the throne instead of her sister.

The queen grasped Katherine's hand and squeezed it affectionately. "You are such a sweet girl. How I have forgotten that I will never know. I have sent for you because I need you to talk to my husband. Make him see what a mistake he is making, and if he still doesn't want me use his daughter against him. Mary is the pearl of his world, and he loves her so. I beseech him a good father."

It felt as if though a lump were forming in Katherine's throat. Tears pooled at her eyes as she listened to the descriptive love the king had for his daughter. "Your Majesty, your husband has not talked to me in months. For my sister has already poisoned his mind about me. I am sorry, but he will not see me, let alone listen to me. I would advise you to ask your sister-in-law or Charles Brandon. The king still speaks with them, and they support you."

The queen shook her head and looked at Katherine with dead eyes. "All hope is lost."

* * *

***The person reciting the rhyme is meant to scream bloody murder at the end of the verse.**

***Virginal is a type of harpsichord.**

* * *

**Am I the only one who loves the Katherine/Cathy moments? I just love writing them so much. I wish I was an aunt :(**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. **

**Until next time! xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18

**HOLY HELL!**

**It has been forever since I've uploaded a new chapter. I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but as you know school started not too long ago and it is kicking my ass, and very time consuming. Being in three AP classes and the rest honors is certainly a challenge.**

**Any-who...**

**I'm back and writing again, so yay!**

**I wanted to give a special thank you to steelegirl19. She has helped me a lot with coming up with the ideas put into this chapter, so please, go show her some love by reading and reviewing her Tudor story. It'd really mean a lot to her and me.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**fairydaisy777: As always, you are one of my top/favorite reviewers. **

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**Hermione Voldemort Riddle: Thank you so much!**

**TwilightEclps: Thank you!**

**Shopaholic-Pixxie: Thank you!**

**ValueMyHeart: Thank you!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you so much!**

**Silently Tearful: I think this chapter will be to your liking...a little bit.**

**RHatch89: Lol, you aren't the only one.**

**DanitNatureGirl313: Thank you for your review!**

**ILoveThee: Thank you!**

**Nuna Hatem: I think everyone loves the Cathy and Katherine moments.**

**ludivine77: I wouldn't mind at all if you wrote your reviews in French. (Je ne me dérangerait pas du tout si vous avez écrit vos commentaires en français. Je m'excuse si mon français est éteint, car je dois utiliser Google Translate.)**

**Guest (anonymous): Thank you!**

**Lee (anonymous): Thank you!**

**BethanyJo: I'm back, love! Don't worry, school is just a pain right now. Thank you so much for your review, it made my day :)**

**I wanted to say thank you to everyone who was stuck with me this far, you all are amazing.**

**~I own nothing and no one except for Katherine.**

**~Enjoy! **

* * *

**Things get kind of steamy in this one, just to let you know ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: November, 1527, Wales**

"He's adorable, Mary," Katherine said. "Thomas must be proud."

Mary laughed, she sounded so tired. "Yes, I've never seen my husband so happy. We feared it was going to be another girl."

Katherine touched the soft cheek of the new born baby and noted how peaceful the infant seemed. Cradled to Mary's bosoms, the baby slept. Katherine smiled as she thought of her two-year-old niece, and one-year-old nephew. She missed them greatly. Now that Cathy was older she could communicate better. Katherine had even taught her niece little Spanish and French. The newest addition of the Boleyn family was Mary's son, Henry. The moment her nephew was born, Katherine fell in love with him. Henry was the male version of Cathy as a baby. He too had a head full of blondish red hair and crystal blue eyes. There was no denying it; Henry had similar facial features of the king's. Although Katherine knew that her sister saw the king in Henry and Cathy, she allowed William Carey to claim Henry as his son.

No matter who the father was, though, Katherine spoiled her nephew. Granted that Cathy did not like her little brother because he stole all of the attention, the Boleyn family made sure to involve Cathy in Henry's life. They made the roll of a big sister an adventure, and Cathy was more than happy to help with Henry.

It had been a year and Katherine had yet to return to court. The king had stopped sending people to fetch her, but he never once wrote a letter to her. Anne, however, wrote to her family monthly depicting how she and the king fell deeper into love every day. The only way to describe the feeling Katherine always got when she received Anne's letters was a punch in the stomach. Katherine knew her sister well enough to know that Anne purposely made Katherine's letters longer, and mainly wrote about how much the king claimed to love her. Katherine no longer read Anne's letter – she burned them.

Upon her year-long departure from court, Katherine spent much time traveling and taking care of herself. Currently, she was visiting Thomas and Mary Perrot. Mary had given birth to their third child, and both were overjoyed that it was a boy. When the Perrots had visited court one day, both Perrots had taken a liking to Katherine. And Katherine was happy to receive the news that Mary had given birth.

"What's his name?"

"John," Mary said, staring at her son with love.

In that moment, Katherine knew she wanted to be a mother. She was seventeen now and wanted a family of her own. Her father and uncle were too busy with Anne to even consider seeking out a husband for Katherine. George had met with some of the men, who wanted Katherine as their wife, but they were either too old or known for adultery, and George knew that they weren't perfect matches for his little sister.

Traveling from England to Wales was something Katherine hadn't done in ages. John Perrot had been born on November 7th, and Katherine had not reached Wales until the 11th. The last time Katherine had been to Haverfordwest was when she was six-years old, but it felt good to return.

Mary yawned. "Cherish your body now, Katherine, because your children will rob you of your figure."

**-Page Break-**

_ "Bod butain!"_

Jane Perrot nee Philipps nearly gave the old women beside her heart attacks. Jane apologized, but it was evident that she truly wasn't sorry.

Katherine covered her mouth to keep from laughing. "Jane, mind your language."

"These _hen hags _can mind their own business," Jane snorted with an eye roll.

Katherine forgot that Jane wasn't one to bite her tongue. She said whatever she wanted, never fearing the consequences. It was, however, refreshing to speak with Jane again. Talking to someone outside of court was exactly what Katherine needed.

"Now, tell me more." Jane linked her arms through Katherine's as they continued their stroll. Katherine told Jane everything, down to the last detail. Much to Katherine's pleasure, Jane was quiet through the whole time she spoke and never interrupted. When Katherine finished, however, Jane erupted. _"__Pwy mae Anne yn credu ei bod yn? Mae eich chwaer yn anghofio bod hyd yn oed er ei bod o waed Howard hi'n dal i ddangos ei barch Mawrhydi; Catrin o Aragon yn dal i fod y frenhines! A'r brenin! Beth sy'n bod ar Ei Mawrhydi? Arglwydd bendithia ei enaid, ond gallai unrhyw un ddweud ei fod yn gloff yn ei benderfyniad wrth ddewis Anne dros y frenhines, a thros chi! Dduw a drugarhao ar Loegr os Anne Boleyn byth yn dod yn ei frenhines."_

Katherine couldn't help but laugh at the shocked faces of those around them. Everyone had heard the rumors of the king and his new mistress (although Anne had yet to sleep with the king). It didn't surprise Katherine that everyone was in an uproar of such a matter. Everyone agreed that the reason the king wanted to divorce the queen so quickly was because Anne had bewitched His Majesty, and that he grew tired of the queen's inability to birth a male heir. Unlike everyone else, though, Katherine had connections to the court. Multiple times she had received a letter from her brother, or the king's sister, and Charles Brandon. Charles admitted in one letter that the king believed he was being punished by God.

"_If a man takes his brother's wife, it is impurity; he has uncovered his brother's nakedness, they shall be childless." (Leviticus, 20:21) _That verse alone meant so much to the king. The message was clear, and Henry was in complete distraught over it. His closes friends and allies had tried to ease his worry, but the king was dead set on believing the verse. Nothing anyone would say or do changed his mind.

Even though Leviticus was clear, so was Deuteronomy, 25:5: "_If brothers dwell together and one of them dies and has no son, the wife of the dead shall not be remarried outside of the family to a stranger; her husband's brother shall go into her, and take her as his wife, and perform the duty of a husband's brother to her."_ The message in that verse was clear as well. The marriage of a man to his brother's widow is considered a duty imposed upon him by God, called the "levirate marriage", and Henry had done exactly that.

What Katherine couldn't understand, though, was the fact that the king had done God's duty given to him. He married Catherine of Aragon, his brother's widow, and took the place of his brother to perform the duties Arthur no longer could. So why was the king being punished? Katherine had thought of time and time again as to why the king remained without a son, and every time she thought she had a justified reason, she was reminded that all men had faults in their marriages – those faults being bastard children and mistresses. And so, she came to a conclusion; the finest ways to understand the two verses were simple, yet complex. Leviticus was to be interpreted as forbidding a man to marry his brother's wife under any circumstances, whether she was a widow or not, with one exception: if that brother had died without issue. This interpretation, Katherine reasoned, was beneficial of being true to the context of each Scripture. It does not rob Leviticus of its binding nature, but gives full opportunity for a man to fulfill the obligation of Deuteronomy. Thus, Deuteronomy can be seen as the one exception to the general rule laid out in Leviticus.

Shaking her head free of complicated thoughts, Katherine pulled the still fumbling Jane forward. "Come along now, Jane, I'm starving and your promised me lunch!"

"I promised to take you to lunch, not to buy it for you."

**-Page Break-**

Perched on the side of the bed, the flickering candle was the only light Katherine possessed as she read through her letters. She had burned all of Anne's and placed to the side the letters other people of court had written to her. Although she was no longer busy with the life of court, Katherine found herself to be particularly busy with her family and had no time to write back to anyone. A letter from her mother arrived yesterday, but Katherine had yet to reply. She honestly didn't know what to say to her mother. After Mary had fallen pregnant with Cathy, the Boleyn's mother was a completely different woman. Some time ago their mother would have preached to go out and find their true love, but now, love appeared to be a false allusion; not only to their mother, but to the Boleyn siblings as well – all except Anne, of course.

Her mother's letter had been short and simple. She was missed around the house and in court. Her father and mother were concerned for her, and desperately wanted to hear from her soon. Katherine picked up a feathered ink pen and a blank sheet of paper.

_ Dear mother,_

_ You had sent me a letter yesterday that said we should treasure the people in our life who matter and let go of those who don't. I understood the intention behind it and what you were trying to say, but I burned it without sending back a letter to you._

_ I'm positive you think it was just because I hate responding to personal letters. You'd be wrong. I do hate to, but generally I respond to the sappy ones to the people I care about. Not this time._

_ I burned it because I am certain that you have no idea who I am. I burned it because you have failed to see the things that are important to me and encouraged them. I burned it because of the way you have treated my dearest friend, Charles Brandon, for these last three years. No one said you had to love him or even like him, but treating him with respect seems like something you could have done for me._

_ I know you try, sometimes. Maybe I'm a disappointment, not the daughter you hoped you'd have. Maybe you think this dream of mine is foolish and should be set aside. To be honest, I have no idea why you can't encourage my achievement. I think you know, or I hope you do, that I've always dreamed of being a wife to someone who loves me for me, whether children are involved or not. Not just a delicate housewife or even a mother, but a real honest to God woman._

_ In July, I sent you the notice that I would cease in going to court and the reason why. The reasoning may had been insignificant, but the fact that I could only look upon my one true love from afar was not enough. Yes, I've acted like a child for the most part. My fears outnumber the logic. That wasn't the point, but you didn't seem to understand it._

_ To some, falling in love with the king may seem like no big deal. Maybe you just knew I would and that's why you never said encouraging things. Not even a tiny letter asking how I felt. My friends knew. Many of them begged me to spill the details of Our Majesty, and what he is like behind closed doors. Another made me promise not to tell him a single thing for he'd witness it all at our wedding. You didn't even respond to the letter I sent telling you about it._

_ I buried that pain. Maybe you were busy with something else and just missed the excitement in my note and the heartbreak in the other. Maybe when you witness the marriage of Anne and the king, you'll feel differently. Maybe I'm spoiled by a queen who faithfully reads everything I write and listens to my feelings. Did you know she keeps a book of my letters, mother? Do you?_

_ But then I dared to hope again. I fell in love again, mother. Well, technically, I had fallen in love with my close friend. Sure, he was and still is married with children, but mother, I fell in love, something I feared I would never do again!_

_ I have never doubted my ability to feel again, but this was a wakening for me, letting something of myself out that I had never believed in. I thought you'd be happy for me. You never responded._

_ That's why I burned your letter this morning. I was hurt and angry that you could write this drivel about not wanting to lose people in your life, but couldn't take the time to send me a note of congratulations or sympathy. Were you out of minutes? Your life too hectic for your child? Is that why you didn't respond?_

_ There were people in my life I should have sent that letter on to, let them know how much they mean to me. But yesterday, I was hurting because my mother didn't care enough to say, "I'm here for you."_

_ You were the one I wanted to hear from days ago and the best I got was another letter cluttering up my mail. My friend Claudia wrote me from France to let know she willing to let me cry on her shoulders. She sent me the letter before I even finished crying about the heartbreak that I had endured. Would it be asking too much for my mother to do the same?_

_ Margaret, who I've known for three years, wrote. Charles Edwardes, you remember Charles, correct? My friend from court that I haven't seen in three years, Charles, sent me a card. Anthony, another friend from court, sent a cute little encouragement note. My uncle, your own brother, sent a request to send me away, whether or not it was to help Anne. Our queen noticed the depression and pain I had been trying my hardest to suppress. My friends, my queen, and my fellow courtiers all managed to take time to be happy and sad for my love life. Were you, mother?_

_ I wish I knew._

_ I thought as I began this that I was bitter, but I've discovered that you simply don't understand who I am. I'm far away and haven't lived at home in more than eleven years. My little highs and lows may not seem so important to you these days, but your approval still matters to me, mother. I needed you to know that. After seventeen years, you're still my mother and what you think matters to me._

_ There are plenty of heartaches on both sides. Regrets and things we wish we'd said or done differently over the last decade. I don't want this to be another one to bring up to hurt feelings and wistful thinking. I can correct this now and I am._

_ Please be happy for me, mother. I'm happy with my life now, and pursuing my dreams, or at least most of them at the moment. I hope you can be happy with me too._

_ I may never be world famous for being queen, or have the perfect children and live in a house with a noble man of a husband. That was never my dream and is not who I am._

_ I am me. I love my closest friend, my niece and nephew, and my cat. I write and sing. It gives meaning to my soul and purpose to my life. When things are going well, it also pays quite handsomely. I guess I shouldn't admit that. I use money as an excuse often enough not to come to see you, but the truth is, mother, that I don't come because of the way that you treat us. The people in my life and I are a package deal. I love them, and they love me very much. When you treat one of them badly, you hurt me._

_ Do you remember the last time we came up for a holiday? I wasn't in love with Charles Brandon yet, but we had an excellent friendship together for years. You made Charles sleep on the couch. You threw a fit that I had moved him to the guest room instead of letting cousin Madge have it; even though you knew Charles was a duke by then. You said you didn't know why I had traveled ten hours just to spend one day with you. I hope by now you've figured that one out. I made the trip because I love you, mother._

_ I'm setting this all aside right now, mother, and I hope you can do the same. We are old enough to know that life can change in an instance. I don't want it to change with regrets between us._

_ For your birthday this year, I'm going to try to be there. I want to see you, father, and my cousins and my aunts and uncles. I won't be able to stay long as the problem of being non self-employed is that there is no vacation time – I am looking for a decent job. But I want you to know that I still feel the way I did all those years ago, when with childlike innocence I wrote you a poem saying you were the "Best Mother Ever." You made mistakes, but all mothers and daughters do. You loved me and that meant everything._

_ I love you too._

_ ~Katherine_

**-Page Break-**

** (1525 – after the joust)**

Henry winced as the doctor dabbed alcohol onto his wounds. He was growing agitated from the physicians hovering above him, treating him like a baby. He was just (barely) hurt during the joust, the wounds wouldn't even scar for God's sake! He just wanted to be left alone. The queen and his friends came by to check on him, but he sent them away. All he wanted to do was sleep by now and be away from everyone to recollect his thoughts.

Even though Henry knew that he would live, it was still an eye opener. He had no internal damage (that the doctors could tell), but Henry knew that there was a possibility that there was internal damage. He could fall asleep right now and not wake up. He could leave England without a proper heir, and everything his father worked for would have been for nothing. Henry knew that Catherine would never provide him with the son he wanted, and he loathed not only her, but himself. He wanted a divorce, but there was a part of him that still cared for the aging queen. The main reason he had not acted upon the divorce sooner was his daughter. By divorcing Catherine he'd be divorcing Mary as well.

Another part of Henry felt like he was betraying his brother. Arthur and Catherine had been engaged before Arthur was even two-years-old. In 1488-9, Henry VII negotiated the preliminary treaty of Medina del Campo with Spain which included the proposal that Arthur would be married to Catherine, the young daughter of Ferdinand and Isabella, the famed monarchs. In 1496, further negotiations were conducted and it was agreed that Catherine would come to England in 1500, when Arthur was fourteen. Catherine did eventually arrive in October 1501. After sixteen years of negotiation and earlier proxy betrothals and marriages, the Spanish marriage for Arthur finally took place 14th November 1501 in old St. Paul's Cathedral in London. Although Henry VII had a reputation for penny-pinching, this wedding was an occasion that he spared no expense. After the wedding, Arthur and Catherine went to Ludlow Castle on the border between England and Wales to set up their household. In March of 1502 Arthur fell ill and the physicians said it could have been a number of things: tuberculosis, the plague or the dreaded "sweating sickness" and died on April 2. Arthur was buried in Worcester Cathedral and the chantry chapel created for him. Catherine was then left a young widow in a foreign country.

The question of whether or not Arthur and his bride ever consummated their marriage became crucial because now Henry wanted to have their union annulled. Even though Arthur and Catherine had only been married for two years, it was hard to believe that they didn't feel something – love or not – for each other. Even though throughout their adolescent years they could not privately communicate with each other, their parents had sent portraits, gifts, and letters for the other to read. Henry remembered well that both Catherine and Arthur were excited for their wedding day. As the younger brother, Henry had accompanied Catherine to the church, and even though she did not talk much he remembered vividly the dazzling smile on her face. Henry also remembered thinking of how beautiful she looked. At a young age Henry knew that Catherine was fit to be an ideal queen.

_*Knock, knock*_

Henry jerked out of his thoughts abruptly, startled by whoever stood behind the door. He sat up straight and bellowed, "Who is it?"

Whoever it was didn't respond, but opened the door. Henry was astonished. Whoever the person was certainly had a death wish. He would also be speaking to his guards later on as well. He had made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to be interrupted by anyone.

"It is only me, Your Majesty," a soft voice whispered.

Henry's glare softened and he relaxed. "Lady Katherine, I was not expecting you." Although he wasn't objecting her visit in the slightest, he enjoyed her company.

Katherine curtsied. "I wished to see for myself how you were fairing." She stayed rooted in her spot on the floor and looked at Henry with sad eyes. "You frightened me today, M'lord."

"I am fine, no damage was done."

That didn't ease her fear, though.

"I was so scared that I lost you."

It hit Henry in the gut – hard. When he had challenged Anthony to the joust he was high off of his win against William. He was so boastful, that in the moment, he had not thought to put his visor down. He was not even thinking when he re-challenged Anthony. He had heard the words of the queen, her pleads for him not to compete again, but he did not listen. He certainly did not hear Katherine. Looking at her now made him realize that she cared for him just as much as he cared for her. He couldn't and wouldn't imagine what it would feel like, just for a split second, what it would feel like to lose her. Katherine was an important person in his life; he valued her over everyone mostly. He now realized that she valued him as well.

Scooting over, he gestured to the unoccupied side of the bed. "Join me, please." Anyone else would have been surprised to hear the gentle, non-demanding voice coming from the king.

Katherine blushed. She may have still been a virgin, but her mind was racing with devious thoughts. "I cannot, M'lord. It would not be appropriated."

Henry raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Lady Katherine, what thoughts are running through that head of yours?" He chuckled when her blush increased. "You have my word that nothing inappropriate will happen – unless you want something to happen."

Katherine laughed and got into the bed. The bed felt like it was made out of a million feathers, all fluffy and soft. She sighed and allowed her body to relax, sinking into the comfy-ness of the bed. Henry smiled at her pleasure and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Comfortable?"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She knew better than to fuss over him being hurt, he'd only argue and hold her tighter. She laid her down on his bare chest and was suddenly surrounded in the smell of him. "Very. Are you comfortable, M'lord?"

"I've died and gone to heaven." He was only joking, but it certainly felt like he had. For so many nights he had dreamed of holding Katherine in his arms, and it was finally coming true.

"Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Lady Katherine?"

She craned her neck to look up at him with innocent, big eyes. "May I have another kiss?"

A smile stretched across Henry's face. He had been dying to kiss her again. Without saying a word, Henry had leaned down and pressed his lips against her's. Katherine was not timid this time, she eagerly responded, pressing her lips harder against his. Henry still dominated the kiss, but Katherine followed suit, nipping and licking at his lips as well. Henry, ignoring the pain, pushed Katherine onto her back and lay on his side. His lips ventured from her lips, to her chin, and to her neck. Short, soft gaps and moans of pleasure came from Katherine.

Henry sucked harshly at the base of her neck, letting his teeth leave puncture wounds as he applied his mark on Katherine's smooth, pale skin. Katherine's fingers laced through Henry's hair and tugged at the short strands whenever his wondering hands ghosted over her backside of bosoms. Henry had hitched her legs over his hips, allowing both of them to rub against each other to relieve the ever-growing friction between.

Every touch was new to Katherine and she greatly enjoyed every new sensation. When Henry first bucked against her, her hips literally shot off the bed. She had read books and heard her friends speak of the size and length of a man, but the king felt exceptionally bigger and thicker than what she had read and heard. His thrusts were rough and fast, he practically parted her folds, his braies rubbing against her aching clit. She cried out, saying his name like a prayer, and Henry grew even more aroused. He moved his hips against her again and again, taking pleasure from his name falling from her lips. His hands traveled down her back, creating goose bumps. His hands roughly cupped her arse bringing her closer to his erection, and also bringing her more pleasure. As they moved against each other, Henry's mouth continued its assault on Katherine's neck. She now had two, very visible bruises on her neck, each throbbing.

Katherine's feathery breaths were music to Henry's ears. He smirked against her neck as he praised his third mark on her. He licked at all three bruises before he kissed up to her ear. "Are you close?" He knew the answer to his question. Katherine was very close, but he needed to hear her say it. When she nodded her head Henry slammed his hips into roughly. "Tell me, Lady Katherine. Tell me how close you are."

"I'm so close, so very close," Katherine panted. She felt a coil twist in her stomach, growing more feverish with each pass of Henry's hips. She had never felt anything like this in her entire life, and she wasn't sure if her body was bowing for more or trying to escape the mass amount of pleasure.

Henry lapped at Katherine's earlobe and drew it into his mouth. His hot, wet mouth wrapped around her lobe only turned Katherine on more. It was Henry's turn to give a deep moan from the back of his throat as Katherine squeezed her legs closer to his hips. He could feel her wetness through his braies and knew that his pre-cum was mixing with her arousal.

Both were now panting in the other's ears. Pleads, growls, and sweet nothings were spilling from their mouths, they were both too far lost in the pleasure to comprehend what the other was saying. Just before he felt himself spill into his braies, Henry smashed his lips against Katherine's, swallowing her cries of pleasure into his mouth. Henry growled against her lips, feeling her wetness coat him and mixed with his. He held her close as he felt her body spam, trying to control itself against the extreme pleasure racking throughout her body.

After a couple of minutes, after Katherine had settled down, Henry gave her a lazy kiss. Katherine returned it and smiled. "That was…amazing."

Henry nodded his head, feeling all of the sudden tired. "That it was." He placed her head against the crock of his neck. "Sleep here tonight."

Katherine didn't even try to fight this time. She was too tired and was still feeling blissful after her very first orgasm.

"I love you."

Her eyes opened wide and her breath was caught in her throat. She was not expecting the king to ever to admit his feelings for her. However, Katherine smiled and curled into Henry like a kitten.

"As I love you."

**-Page Break-**

Katherine cried into her pillow as she awoke from her dream. She had remembered that night well, and that was when she knew for certain that she loved the king. She remembered feeling so free, she felt like she could fly. The feeling of love also had spread throughout her that night, and she felt like a woman. In that moment the king had turned her from a little girl into a woman. She was certain that from that point on neither one of their affections would change, but she had been wrong.

It felt like nothingness. Like a slow pain in her chest, like it exaggerated and she was holding her breath, but she didn't want breathe because it felt like that if she breathed it was over. It then felt like everything around her was crashing down. She didn't feel like doing anything; she honestly pushed herself out of bed every morning. She didn't want to believe it. She was scared to tell anyone that she had fallen into a terrible stage of anxiety, and in her own sick way, enjoyed the feeling of being miserable.

Her heart truly felt like had been stabbed with something sharp. She felt like a failure. The king no longer liked her and rejected her, and no longer wanted to be with her. For the longest time she felt as if there was no other person who she could have moved onto at the moment, and she thought she had moved pass that, but she was wrong. She was to a great extent saddened. Sometimes she fell into a depression. Life seemed less colorful and more grey, black, and white. She tried to forget about the king, but she couldn't, and when she did, the only thing that seemed to cheer her up was the thought of the king, but only briefly, because then she would get sad again, remembering that the king rejected her and she couldn't have him. And she repeated that thought cycle for days, weeks, and months even.

She felt stupid and immature for crying over him, but she couldn't help it. Her heart was honestly broken and she didn't know how or if it would ever be fixed. Disgust was all she ever thought about whenever she looked at her reflection. How could someone love something as ugly as her? She felt useless and desperate as more tears spilled, but she didn't want it to end. After all this time of denying her heartbreak she was finally prepared to let it all out and cry. Giving in to her pain was the best thing for her at this point because she feared that she would end up hurting herself or someone else in the future.

For the rest of the night Katherine cried, muffling her agonizing screams into the pillow.

* * *

**TRANSLATION:**

**JP: "That whore!"**

**JP: "old hags"**

**JP: "Who does Anne think she is? Your sister forgets that even though through blood she is a Howard, but she still must show respected His Majesty; Catherine of Aragon is still the queen! And the king! What's wrong with His Majesty? Lord bless his soul, but anyone one could say he is lame in his decision in choosing Anne over the queen and over you! God have mercy on England if Anne Boleyn ever became his queen."**

* * *

**So, uh, I'm actually kind of nervous as to how you all will take this. Cause most of you are all Team Katherine and Henry, and as of now you can see that they are done -AS OF NOW, THOUGH!**

**But, poor Katherine :(**

**I hope you all enjoyed that flashback.**

**~Until next time! xoxo**


	19. Chapter 19

**How long has it been, again? Almost a whole month, right?**

**Words cannot express how much school is killing me. We literally just started and I'm looking forward to summer -.-**

**I'm sorry that I made you all wait again, but I have homework every night and have three projects to focus on. I'm also in the process of looking for a job. I don't know what I want to do, but I wish I could get paid for writing my Fanfics, cause I don't like people that much. But God knows I'm not working at some restaurant or fast-food place because I do not have the patience for some people, and I also have a short temper.**

**So yeah...expect more waits for each chapter :(**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**RHatch89: Katherine's marriage and who she will be marrying is actually coming up soon, so keep an eye out.**

**steelegirl19: You are so sweet! Thank you so much. And recommending you to others was not a problem, love.**

**Silently Tearful: I'm glad you liked the flashback, I was nervous as to what you guys would think of it.**

**runawaycherry93: Thank you!**

**fairydaisy777: George is going to help Anne whenever she calls for him, of course. And as for the king, well, we'll see how he's doing and what he's thinking in the next chapter or so ;)**

**Guest (anonymous): Thank you! And you're right, every love story has their twist. I'm just sick of it always being vampires and werewolves - that's way over done now.**

**TwlightEclps: Lol, yeah, my little Katherine is sprouting her wings!**

**ludvine77: Thank you!**

**ILoveThee: I think everyone favors Team Katherine and Charles B as of now. Thank you so much for your review.**

**~I own nothing and no one except for Katherine!**

**~Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 19: 22 June, 1528**

"Thou takest away, and who can hinder Thee, or say unto Thee "What doest Thou?" Thou hast a right to do what Thou wilt with Thine own."

The sun shone brilliantly and the colors of spring were offensively bright and cheerful. It was as if the day was trying to remind everyone that they would get on without him. Everything should have been grey and foggy as everyone looked. It should have been cold and damp with silence in the air. But the birds sang their joyful songs and the flowers continued to bloom. Katherine, joined by Charles Brandon, walked through the churchyard, wishing they could have been as invisible as their silhouettes. As they took a pew in the front, the long held back tears began to flow, and Katherine was not ashamed. Although Katherine did not get along with William, it was evident that Mary loved him. The only light left in Mary's world was Cathy and Henry now. Katherine held her nephew as Cathy situated herself on Charles lap. They sat in silent grief and waited for the funeral to start.

"Thou art a sovereign and the reasons of Thy conduct are often far above, out of our sight. But Thy work is perfect, Thy ways are judgment."

Struggling to hold back the grief, tears flowed steadily and silently down Mary's immobile face. She felt bruised inside, numbed and empty as she walked behind the mahogany coffin. She was saying good-bye although William was already gone. The words of the minister, speeches from the viewing brought on new tears. The words had been well spoken, Mary was thankful for Katherine who spoke on her behalf. Everyone was dressed in black, dusty pink and red roses placed upon the casket lowered into the ground. Through tear-stained eyes, Mary whispered, "Good-bye, my love."

"All Thy dispensations are wise, and righteous, and kind - Even when they seem to be severe, as in this time of grief."

For the sixth time that day Cathy had asked, "When will papa wake up?" Mary had made it perfectly clear that she did not want Cathy and Henry to know the truth. They were still too young to understand that their father wasn't coming back, and Mary wanted to keep it that way. People who walked by Katherine and Charles gave the Carey children sympathetic smiles. The children, however, were sitting side by side in the grass, unaware of the funeral before them.

"We acknowledge O God, with shame and sorrow, that the state of degradation and mortality in which we groan was not our original condition. Thou madest man upright, but he sought out many inventions. Our first Father sinned, and we have borne his iniquity. By one man sin entered into the world and death by sin; and so death hath passed upon all men, for that all have sinned."

"And we bless Thee that this is not our final state. By the discoveries of faith, we see new heavens, and a new earth wherein dwelleth righteousness. We see the spirits of just men made perfect. We see our vile bodies changed and fashioned like the Savior's own glorious body; and man, the sinner, rose above the angels, who never sinned."

"We bless Thee for this purpose of grace, formed before the world began, and accomplished in the fullness of time by the Son of Thy love, who hath abolished death, and brought life and immortality to light by the gospel; and who among the ravages of the grave, says, "I am the Resurrection and the life; he that believeth in me, though He were dead, yet shall he live; and whosoever liveth and believeth in me shall never die.""

"May it be our immediate and supreme concern to win Christ, and be found in Him; knowing that there is no condemnation to them that are in Christ Jesus; and that blessed are the dead that die in the Lord."

"So teach us to number our days that we may apply our hearts unto wisdom – that wisdom which will lead us to prefer the soul to the body; and eternity to time; that wisdom which will lead us to secure an interest in a better world, before we are removed from this one."

Person after person left the cemetery. After everyone who came to show their respect left, so did the minister. After the minster was the Boleyn's parents; Mary was the last one standing, with Katherine and Charles in the background. Katherine handed over her niece and nephew to her parents, knowing that Mary wouldn't want them to see her cry.

With slow, unheard steps, Katherine stood behind her sister, waiting for Mary to acknowledge her presence. Only she didn't. "Mary? Mary, let's go."

Mary didn't move. She kept her eyes trained on the coffin, her body stiff. She made no indication on whether or not she had heard Katherine, but the tears continued to stream down her face. Her face was flushed; black circles rimmed her eyes that held a haunting gleam in them. Her breathing was shallow, almost impossible to be heard.

"Mary," Katherine said after a couple seconds. She touched her sister's shoulder. "Mary, let's go. You need to be with your children now."

As if Katherine had struck her with lightning, Mary jumped and stared at her youngest sister with confused eyes. "What?"

"I said you need to be with your children now."

Mary shook her head. "No," she mumbled, her words slurred. "No, no, I – I can't. Not right now." The confusion cleared from Mary's eyes, but they became dead again.

"But, Mary…" Charles stopped Katherine as he placed a hand on her arm.

Mary looked between the coffin and her sister. "You can take care of them." When Mary saw the panicked look in her sister's eyes, she quickly said, "Just for awhile! Please, Katherine, just for awhile."

Before Katherine could decline, Charles stepped forwards. "She'd be happy to, as would I." Charles knew that Mary was having a harsh time grieving. He could see the pain and disbelief in Mary's eyes, and knew that right now, Mary needed to be alone to gather her thoughts and become strong for her children.

A swirl of desperation flashed through Mary's teary eyes. "Thank you."

**-Page Break-**

"_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake, you'll have cake,  
And all the pretty little horses._

"_Black and bay, dapple and grey,  
Coach and six little horses,  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby,  
When you wake, you'll have cake,  
And all the pretty little horses._

"_Way down yonder, down in the meadow,  
There's a poor wee little lamby.  
The bees and the butterflies pickin' at its eyes,  
The poor wee thing cried for her mammy._

"_Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep my little baby.  
When you wake, you'll have cake,  
And all the pretty little horses."_

After singing Cathy's favorite lullaby for the third time, she finally fell asleep. Out of the two of them, Cathy was the hardest to get to sleep. She was always lively at night, refusing to lie down and shut her eyes. It took a couple of times of singing her favorite lullaby until she began to doze off. Like usual, Henry went out like a light the moment his head touched the pillow, and Katherine felt like she could do the same.

They had ventured back to the Boleyn Manner; Katherine's parents were more than happy to take in Charles and Katherine. Thomas and Elizabeth also requested that the two stay the night, and they were both too tired to decline. They had to share the guest room together. Mary's old room had become a room for Cathy and George's room became Henry's room. Nobody was to go into Anne's old room, or Katherine's, because those two rooms were being renovated. It didn't both Charles and Katherine, although, they were dead on their feet after the funeral, and Henry had decided to cry like a banshee hours before.

Charles was already resting in bed, his pants still on, but he was shirtless. Katherine had told him to make himself at home and that's exactly what he did. A couple minutes later, the bedroom door opened and Katherine slipped inside. In her hand was a dimly lit candle, but from the glow of the fire, Charles felt himself become aroused. In a virgin white nightgown, Katherine looked absolutely sinful. The gown hugged to her body like second skin, reminding Charles that Katherine was no longer was little girl. Her hair, like usual, was down and flowed down her back in perfect waves. Her milky skin appeared exotic-looking in the darkness of the room, their only light being the fire. Her hair that once looked like a mixture between Anne's and Mary's now looked more blonde with curls at the end. Those rose, red lips of her's made Charles mind venture into his dirty, seductive fantasies he had about her. He had to bite back a groan, however, when Katherine looked at him with her sliver eyes. Never had he seen such innocence in a young woman's eyes before.

He half expected for her to climb into bed instantly, but he was surprised when laid out jewelry on the bed instead. She arranged them she he could see them all. "Which ones do you think is the most expensive?"

Charles pointed to the set of gold and silver cross necklaces. "I'm pretty sure you can trick someone into thinking their worth much more, though." When Katherine nodded her head, Charles's forehead crinkled. "Why do you ask?"

Katherine sighed, "William died greatly in debt. As of now, Mary's only source of money is her jewelry which she pawns. It's not enough, though." If Mary had no children then she certainly could had lived off of the money her personal items got her, but she now had Cathy and Henry to fend for as well.

"I've already sold the jewelry the king had given me, but that will only get Mary so far," Katherine continued. "And the ones Charles Edwardes had given me as well, that only lasted for three weeks."

"Why haven't your parents done anything to held yet?" Charles asked.

"Because they do not know." Mary was afraid at what her parents would have said, and she feared they would try to take away her children.

Charles gathered the jewelry in his hands and placed them onto the nightstand beside him. Patting the spot next to him, he said, "Come on, it's been a long day. You need your rest."

Katherine climbed beside him, her back against his chest. She was surprised when she felt Charles wrap his arms around her. He pulled her closer; making sure every part of him was touching her. With a gentle squeeze, Katherine felt a rush of butterflies erupt in the pit of her stomach. She felt so comfortable in that exact moment. Charles just gave her that sense of warmth and security, and she loved it.

The fire had dimmed, slowly burning out, and when Charles knew that Katherine was asleep, he whispered, "Just know, I will always be there for you." And kissed the top of her head. He then closed his eyes and fell asleep, noting how their heartbeats were synchronized.

* * *

**This chapter wasn't really a chapter, but more so a fill-in. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging, so yeah, sorry that it's so short. **

**It sucks to be Mary, though. All I know is, if that I had a sister like Mary I would sooo not help her. Does that sound mean? Oh well, I don't care. **

**But on a happier note...IT'S FALL! Finally, this is my favorite season.**

**Oh, and where's my American Horror Story and The Walking Dead fans at? I seriously cannot wait. PM or review letting know if you like either of those shows because I enjoy chatting with other fans when the season starts.**

**Until next time! xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

***blows dust of the story***

**Hello? Is anyone still there?**

**Well, if you are, HEY GUYS! I've missed writing ACL and updating this story so fucking much; words cannot describe how good it feels to be updating. It feels like forever since I've last interacted with any of you, and that sucks. Do not worry, I haven't forgotten about this story at all - all your wonderful reviews and adding, and favoring my story has kept me going.**

**Just an FYI: Keep an eye out for the upload of Enemy Fire and another new Tudor-era based story. I'm thinking about co-writing with one of my favorite authors on here, so just keep and eye out!**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you so much!**

**RHatch89: Thank you!**

**DaniNatureGirl313: Exactly! To me, from reading and observing Charles's life, I do feel as if though he did have an understanding of women back then, even if it was just slight.**

**Cerys (anonymous): Lol, thank you.**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you so much!**

**BethanyJo: Thank you a ton, love. And omg, so am I! AHS is just one of the best shows.**

**Lady Isabelle Black: That, my dear, will be answered very soon. Very soon.**

**ILoveThee: Thank you!**

**Alianna15: Thank you.**

**HPuni101: *blushes madly* You don't know how much your review meant to me. Those type of reviews make me feel like all my hard work and squeezing time in my busy schedule isn't a waste.**

**kirabgx: Thank you!**

**~I own nothing and no one expect for Katherine.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20: 1****st**** September, 1532**

On Sunday, September 1, 1532, King Henry gave Anne her own title - the Marquess of Pembroke. She was the first woman to ever have been granted a hereditary peerage in her own right.

Everyone knew this day would be forever remembered.

The ceremony was held in the king's presence chamber at Windsor. It was attended by some of the highest members of court, including Anne's father Thomas Boleyn, 1st Earl of Wiltshire, her uncle Thomas Howard, 3rd Duke of Norfolk, and Charles Brandon, 1st Duke of Suffolk. The French Ambassador, Bishop of Winchester, and others were also present, which showed that this was a very important occasion. Anne wore a red velvet robe, trimmed with ermine, and her long auburn hair flowed loose. As the Bishop read the patent of creation, Anne knelt in front of the King and he presented her with coronet on her head and handed her two patent documents, one of which listed the title she had been given and the other the lands it included.

Not including the property Henry had already given her, Anne now owned five manors and controlled an income of over £1,000; £200 more than her father's income had been when the king first noticed Anne. She was a very wealthy woman. The title came with the interesting provision that did not go unnoticed by the court. Usually, titles were specified to pass on to the _legitimate _sons of the title holder. Anne's patent specified only that it would pass on to her male heirs.

To Henry, this was incredibly important, and a very exciting day for both him and Anne. This was not simply the elevation of a commoner to a noble; this was one step closer to marriage. In Henry's mind, he was already a single man, although his marriage to Catherine of Aragon wasn't legally annulled yet, but he was completely devoted and besotted with Anne. Therefore, raising her to the title of Marquess of Pembroke showed everyone at court that he was completely serious and dedicated in his mission to make her his next wife and queen. This was a great honor, and it was the first big step in Anne's rise to being queen. In less than no time Anne would be the king's next wife, and would bring greatness to her family.

Despite the happy occasion between The Boleyn family and the king, there were still many obstacles. The first issue was that the Pope still would not annul the king's and queen's marriage, no matter how much evidence Henry and his supporters presented. Henry's sister Mary refused to acknowledge Anne in any way; she simply went on as if though Anne Boleyn didn't exist. There was also speculation in regards to this omission. Some thought a bastard was already on its way, or that Anne had finally surrendered her virginity without a wedding ring since she was assured any illegitimate son would have a semi-royal title. There must have been those who thought the title was intended to be a "consolation prize" since Catharine of Aragon showed no signs of being willing to surrender and agree to the annulment Henry sought. Was that the objective? To throw the court off track in regards to what Henry was really planning?

There were a few reasons for Anne's elevation to the peerage. Firstly, no one could now say that Henry was marrying a commoner – he was marrying a marquess. Secondly, Henry was meeting with King Francis in France in November, and he intended to bring Anne along, even though there was no royal lady willing to receive her. Anne would remain behind in Calais with her royal-sized retinue until Francis reciprocated the visit on English territory.

When Anne emerged from her private chambers, a sumptuous banquet was held in honor of Anne and her new position. Anne was, no doubt, excited and honored, and looking forward to her trip with Henry to Calais to meet King Francis I of France. In a merrily fashion, people danced, and ate, and rejoiced for Anne. It didn't matter whether or not all the people supported Anne or not, but that was the farthest thing from everyone's mind, they were too drunk from the wine.

As Anne danced with the men in the room, Henry sat around with Charles Brandon and Anne's father and uncle. Henry didn't ask Charles how his sister was fairing, if she wasn't going to accept Anne as his wife then he wouldn't speak to his sister until she acknowledged Anne. However, Charles desperately wished to get Henry alone. He knew Mary didn't want her brother to know of her sickness, but the doctors had said that she was getting worse, and no matter what grudge the Tudor siblings were holding against each other, they loved one another, and Charles knew that Henry would never forgive himself if he hadn't spoke to Mary if she died.

"My wife and children send their gratitude, Your Majesty," Thomas Boleyn said. "My wife and I are grateful that Anne has found a good man to spend the rest of her life with."

Henry tapped his cup against Thomas's and smiled. "I tend to take good care of your daughter, Thomas. In fact, Anne and I have discussed what to with Mary."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what does my daughter and Your Majesty tend to do with my other daughter?"

"Since Mary's late husband left her in considerable debt, Anne has ensured her widow sister an annual pension of £100, and I have granted Lady Anne wardship of her nephew."

Thomas Howard smiled; his plan was finally falling into place. "Wonderful! Henry surely will have a successful education."

The only one who didn't think so was Charles. Mary Boleyn's children barely knew their Aunt Anne; however they knew their Aunt Katherine well. After the death of Mary's husband, Katherine practically became the Carey children's second mother. She had kept them for eight months, little Henry had even called Katherine 'mama' once. Charles knew it killed Katherine to correct her nephew; she loved them as if they were her own children. Katherine had even confessed to Charles that she had thought of asking the king to grant her wardship of her niece and nephew.

"I believe Katherine would make a better ward."

Thomas Howard chocked on his drink. He had forgotten how much the duke favored his youngest niece. Thomas knew that Charles was going to be a problem.

The Boleyn's father on the other hand agreed. "Katherine has been caring for my grandchildren ever since the death of their father."

"They are very happy in her care," Charles mused, enjoying the glare Thomas Howard was giving him.

Henry was uncomfortable with the mention of Katherine. He had not seen or heard from her in six years, and he knew that made Anne happy. Even though he appeared to no longer care for the youngest Boleyn, he found himself thinking about her from time to time. Every time the 6th of October came he found himself wishing her a happy birthday, and felt a strong need to write to her – plead to her to forgive him for his foolishness; reassure him that she still loved him. Even though he should have been happy, he finally had Anne where he wanted her, he felt empty and alone. Anne didn't understand him like Katherine did, nor could Anne make him laugh like Katherine use to.

He now knew that someone else's love wasn't his to lose. Someone else's love was his to _experience_, but anything beyond that was just becoming attached to an idea, a hope. He knew that point at which he lost himself — when he started believing Katherine would carry some part of him with her when she walked away. When he started seeking salvation in Anne, he began to believe that someone else — someone other than himself — could save him. Henry knew that he could lose the things he never really had; end a relationship that never really started, that never ran the course of all the dreams and plans they had together. He knew that you could mourn over people who were never really there at all.

Ever since the loss of Katherine, Henry knew what it meant to fill the empty space in his bed with pillows, and fill his life with work or women that didn't matter much, or he simply just acknowledged the sadness. He knew of the therapeutic quality of embracing it. He was absolutely certain that there was no feasible way he could ever love somebody as much as he love _Katherine. _His concept of logic, and sense, and justice, and fairness, and "supposed to be" turned all the way on its ass. He never wanted spend forever without her, but he would spend forever trying to reconcile that fact in his mind.

And more importantly than those things, Henry knew that moving on wasn't a conscious choice, but rather what happened when he stopped _trying_ to; when he stopped _forcing_ himself to forget. He forgot about her when he started thinking about _himself_. He hated to look back on the things they thought they'd never get over, and realizing that even the hardest things somehow fritter away with time, eased with understanding, and released awareness. He knew of the incomparable strength in having seen yourself through the worst.

He considered his actions before he was reckless with other people. He wasn't one to know what it felt like to be on the receiving end of carelessness, but he couldn't imagine how Katherine felt. He recently became a gentle lover with Anne, and was cautious of suitors whereas his hesitation and timidity might have been confused for indifference, but it wasn't. He gained reverence, and an understanding of just how deep a human heart can love, and how fragile an ego can break. He despised that tight, stinging, burning feeling in his chest and throat and legs. He knew what depths panic could drive him to when he exhausted every option.

Henry knew now that soul mates aren't what people think they are; there wasn't happily ever after most of the time. They are a love that lights every part of you up and exposes the unhealed layers; your true soul mate is the one who shows you to yourself, and they know that's the point. He knew that he could love a person, but never as much as he could miss Katherine. He had no choice but to live in the moment, to have to mentally walk him through every hour of the day because otherwise his awareness would be pulled from sifting through what happened and worrying about what will, and wondering about where Katherine was and if she even cared at all.

Henry now knew to appreciate what he had when he had it.

He knew that there may be no deeper pain than seeing Katherine in love with someone else. Or, more accurately, thinking that Katherinebelonged to him, and she suddenly may belong to someone else. For all the great oceans of depth that he could feel running between him, it was terrifying that his relationship with Katherine was over in a simple drop. He was constantly and carefully daydreaming about running into Katherine again. His mind was endlessly rehearsing conversations alone in his bed chamber, when he had cut his beard he thought of her, and composing a simple piece of music easily brought back memories of Katherine.

Henry would dread the day he would see Katherine again, when she would be with someone else – someone else who may be in so many ways not what he is, for better, for worse. He knew the next reasonable time he'd ever see her again would be when Katherine and her fiancée come to court, asking His Majesty to approve of their marriage. He would want to scream 'no!' he would want to sweep Katherine away and go back to how they were before, but how could he? Anne would surly throw a fit then and the people of England would once again wonder why Henry fell in love with a commoner, even if they favored Katherine over her sister. From that extraordinary pain, he learned that Katherine's love for him wasn't lessened or greatened by how much she may love someone else. It wasn't a singular, expendable thing.

And that knowing this may be the greatest lesson of all.

Henry knew first-hand at what it felt like to live with the ghost of what would have, and should have, and maybe-still-could be. He knew what it felt like to be walking down the street with the constant-running narrative of what Katherine would be saying, what she would be thinking, if only she were there. To be out at a feast when the conversation seems to drift from his awareness and all of a sudden all he can focus on is the faint thought of what it would be if Katherine were sitting next to him and not Anne. To be holding a ceremony within the castle walls and hear a song come on, and all of a sudden, Henry found himself to be imagining all the ways he once thought they would move together as they danced. He found himself wondering if Katherine would think those very same thoughts; send those very same letters act that very same way, just with someone else.

It felt like he and Katherine were strangers in the world, and they both came to know each other, and once knew everything about the other. Somehow he knew that Katherine knew that he would always call into his life exactly what he needed — the most painful, the most changing amongst it. Knowing Katherine, she suspected that Henry would never lose love. She knew that what he experienced, how he grew, what he took and learned, and saw and done because of it, is the point. Not to have it forever, but to become what it was meant to make them. They both knew that — at first — they'd spend their time trying to figure out what to do with all the love that is left lingering. And they knew that they were supposed to give it to themselves.

"Happiness does not bring forth a proper education, Charles," Henry slurred. He had drowned three drinks at the mention of Katherine and he waved a servant over to fetch him a forth. Tonight, which was suppose to be a night of celebration for him and Anne, turned out to be a sober reminder of his lost love – and Henry was damn well determined to turn his blood to alcohol until he forgot about her.

**-Page Break-**

"I brought you something."

"Really?" Katherine asked. "And what might it be?"

Charles held the piece of paper between his fingers. "A description of your sister's ceremony."

Katherine raised an eyebrow at Charles and looked at him as if though he had grown a second head. "If I wanted to know about the ceremony then I would have contacted my father or Anne herself."

"No wouldn't," Charles chuckled. He took the now fat, black cat Henry away from its owner, and slipped the paper into her hand. "Read it. I know you're curious."

"Of course I am." Katherine unfolded the paper. "Everyone appears to have their own assumption as to why His Majesty gave my sister such a title."

"Why do you think so?"

"Either His Majesty is trying to show the people that Anne is no longer a commoner, or my sister _is_ pregnant."

"You actually believe that?"

Katherine shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes. "Why not? Need I remind you that Anne is lying about being a virgin?"

Charles chocked on his laughter and easily made himself comfortable. "Go on and read, woman!"

Katherine playfully glared at Charles, but did as he said.

"_Creacion of lady Anne, doughter to therle of Wilteshier, marquesse of Penbroke."_

_Sunday, 1 Sept. 1532, 24 Hen. VIII. The lady was conveyed by noblemen and the officers of arms at Windsor Castle to the King, who was accompanied by the dukes of Norfolk and Suffolk and other noblemen, and the ambassador of France. Mr. Garter bore her patent of creation; and lady Mary, daughter to the duke of Norfolk, her mantle of crimson velvet, furred with ermines, and a coronet. The lady Marques, who was "in her hair," and dressed in a surcoat of crimson velvet, furred with ermines, with strait sleeves, was led by Elizabeth countess of Rutland, and Dorothy countess of Sussex. While she kneeled before the King, Garter delivered her patent, which was read by the bishop of Winchester. The King invested her with the mantle and coronet, and gave her two patents,—one of her creation, the other of 1,000l. a year. She thanked the King, and returned to her chamber._

After a moment of silence, Katherine snorted, which was very unladylike, and threw the description onto the table. She sat down next to Charles who wrapped his arm around her, and she rolled her eyes. "My sister is pregnant."

"You know that just by reading?"

"No," Katherine said. "I got that from knowing my sister. She's a whore and all of England knows it." Disgust filled Katherine, making her stomach clench. "I'm glad to see His Majesty can find time celebrate, but not visit his ill wife."

Charles didn't say a word about the poor queen. Queen Catherine of Aragon had fallen ill in1530 when she was left in Richmond while the king and Anne traveled to London. Fearing for her health, and in an attempt to appease Catherine, Henry arranged for her to be with Mary when the court moved to Windsor. Henry then moved the court to Woodstock for a spell of hunting. He did not tell Catherine about the move, choosing, instead, to leave her and Mary alone in the deserted apartments at Windsor. On finding her husband gone, Catherine wrote to Henry expressing her regret that she hadn't been up to say goodbye to him when he left to go hunting. Catherine was not invited to court for Christmas and Henry returned her gift saying that they were no longer man and wife it was not proper for them to exchange gifts. In January of 1532, Princess Mary made a much publicized visit to her mother at Enfield. Henry had reluctantly agreed to the visit in a bid to placate his subjects. However, he was very worried that mother and daughter might intrigue against him with the Emperor and he vowed to keep them apart in future. Catherine was then instructed to leave The More in May, and moved to the palace at Bishop's Hatfield in Hertfordshire. Catherine's closest friend, Maria de Salinas, Lady Willoughby, was ordered to leave Catherine's household. She was told not to make any attempt to communicate with Catherine. That was the last bit of information the public knew about the queen, but not too long ago Thomas Abell, who had spoken in public for Catherine, was sent to the Tower.

"I'm glad it isn't me."

Charles craned his neck to look down at the twenty-two year old woman at his side. She was holding her cat to her bosoms, softly petting it. "What do you mean?"

"I'm glad that it is Anne and not me," Katherine sighed. "I will admit that I was hurt and jealous in the beginning, but I've had time to grow and heal. I'm no longer that naïve little girl anymore, I know how to fight my battles, but this – this is a battle I'm pleased to say isn't mine. Even if His Majesty lavished me like he does with Anne, which he did, I could never just allow him to throw his wife and child away. That is why the public hates my sister so. Anne has no compassion, not like the queen; my sister doesn't care for the people. She's lusting for the crown as of now and too busy pleasing our uncle. And I must give Anne credit, she has won this battle, but she won't win the war. My sister has forgotten that she needs people on her side, and it doesn't matter if they have power or not, you just need people. And Anne, well, she has no one."

**-Page Break-**

_Dear Lady Boleyn, _

_It has been years since I've last seen you or heard from you. From what your father and Sir Brandon tell me is that you are well, and I am glad. Although it pains me to not know how you truly are – you were always a selfless person._

Henry tore the paper to shreds. This was the fifth time he tried to write a letter to Lady Boleyn, but nothing seemed to come out right. All of his emotions were right there, but he had not a single clue as to how to put them on the paper.

Henry knew from experience that breaking ties wasn't always so difficult. He simply knew that person wasn't entirely wrong for him, but he knew it could never work out. He knew that it would never work because he had never achieved that level of intimacy necessary to build a lasting relationship. He never became best friends with any of his lovers.

There were times; however, when breaking ties was the most difficult thing in the world, not just because he knew that he was breaking his lovers' heart, and his own while he's at it, but because he was willfully choosing to lose those people who could have easily become his friends. And for Henry, there was nothing worse than choosing to let go and move on when he know that his best friend – Katherine – will never be more than just that, a best friend, and that was if she ever forgave him. It was a very difficult phenomenon to describe, which is why most go with the all-time much loved cliché: "I love you, but I'm not in love with you."

Truth be told, Henry knew only how to describe the feeling at best: You love someone deeply and feel that you should to be part of each others' lives, but not in the competence that you have been, as a consequence to, so far. Unfortunately, not everyone can break ties and stay formal. In fact, from personal experiences and different views, Henry would state most couldn't. That is why many lose their best friends. They lose the people who are most important to them and end up lost for a good moment afterwards their selves.

With time, however, Henry had learned to pick up the pieces and redefine his direction in life. Yet, not all of him was completely prepared to move on. A part of him still held on to that friendship with Katherine even though it is long gone. Why? He still loved her. He wished she could be part of his life, but at the same time he understood that is impossible. So what else was there to do than to write her a letter he'd never send?

_Dear Lady Katherine,_

_It's been a very long time, which I'm sure you're aware of. I'd like to say that it was both our decision alone to keep this distance, but I think we both know it was for the best. I'd like to say that I'm glad you are well, but as we both know I have absolutely no idea how you are. The one thing that can unquestionably be alleged is that when we cut ties, we leave no strand behind, but slice right through until we no longer remember how to find each other. It's amazing to think that once we were inseparable, the best of friends._

_You knew me inside and out, and I, you. We were there for each other in the best of times and through the most difficult of times. We certainly managed to put each other through hell on occasion, but when support was needed the most, support was given. Until, of course, that final day. I sometimes find myself wondering why we couldn't stay in touch. Would it be so bad if we got together for ale from time to time? Or if we gave each other a letter or two to see how the other was doing?_

_Using mutual friends to see how the other is doing has become archaic, but surely we could send a letter to wish each other a happy birthday? Or a happy New Year? I imply we've been through so much. You are a part of my life and there is nothing I can do to ever change that._

_You can't be forgotten because forgetting you would be like forgetting myself — impossible. But then again, maybe you are right. Maybe we are better off as far apart as possible. We know we aren't right for each other. We know it would never work, and we know the friendship we have — we had — created a bond that would make slipping back into romance too easy. It would make repeating the same mistakes too likely, repeating the same heartbreak certain. That's what it really comes down to: It's not my heart that I'm worried about, but yours. Breaking my own heart would be my responsibility to bear, but I can't once again be responsible for breaking yours._

_So all that I can do is wish you the best. Wish you a great, bright, loving future. Wish you to find the lover of your dreams and to create a lifetime of your fantasies. I wish for you to find a friend as great as me, but a much better partner. One who won't drag you through the mire. One who you won't feel the need to bury with guilt. I wish you all the best and although you will never read this, although we will never speak to each other again, and although you are out of my life forever, I wish you nothing short of happiness._

_Never to be yours again,_

_~Henry R_

* * *

**This chapter was very challenging for me because it was mainly in the king's POV, and I'm not a guy so...yeah, lol.**

**But what did you guys think? Let me know.**

**Oh, and the lovely, heart-wrenching letter Henry wrote can be found on _An Open Letter To My EX: How a Best Friend Becomes a Stranger. _I found it online and it was just perfect.**

**~Until next time! xoxo **


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey, everyone!**

**I know, I know, it's been so long since I lasted updated, and I AM SO SORRY!**

**But I hope this chapter makes up for it. It's 24 pages and over 11k words long :)**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**fairydaisy777: As always, thank you, love!**

**Guest (anonymous): Thank you.**

**steelegirl19: Thank you so much!**

**LadyMalfoySnape: Lol, thank you.**

**RHatch89: I think you'll love this chapter.**

**ILoveThee: Thank you for your review!**

**kirabgx: Thank you!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you :)**

**smiling steph: Thank you.**

**BethanyJo: You're reviews always make me smile! Thank you so much.**

**DaniNatureGirl313: Thank you.**

**greenisacolorto: Thank so much!**

**Shelbylee824: Awe, thank you so much! Your review was awesome.**

**~I own nothing and no one except for Katherine!**

**~Enjoy!**

**Oh, and Happy (early) Thanksgiving for those who celebrate it.**

* * *

**This chapter would not be possible without these following websites/people:**

**-The Anne Boleyn Files ( )**

**-Tudor Food and Drink ( . /Whitehall_Tudor_Food_ )**

**-Tudor Food/Women ( . ) ( . )**

**-English History ( )**

**-steelegirl19 -check out her stories, she's an amazing help!**

* * *

**Chapter 21: 25 January – 30 June, 1533**

Everything began to sound farther and farther away. When she became taken over with the sensation, Mary laid her head upon her pillow. Her eyes felt heavy, her vision began to blur, and they were slowly closing. And she felt so much relief. It had been so long since she ever felt anything but pain. She came to terms with her death months ago, willing it to come any day. She feared for her family, though. She would miss her children above all, but she would certainly miss her husband Charles. Even though they loved and respected each other, Mary knew that Charles would not hesitate to take another wife soon after her death. And she was perfectly fine with that. The thought actually gave her peace, knowing that Charles would find a woman to love him and their children. Mary decided to give in and close her eyes, it felt like she was falling asleep. She would have been lying if she said she wasn't the least bit scared, but she embraced it. She wasn't sure if it was her imagination, but she felt her fingers ping, and the sensation of her fading vision brought her nothing but concord.

"Lady Mary!" A voice cried out in the distance. "Lady Mary, stay with us!"

Through the heaviness of her body, Mary felt pressure being applied to her chest. Something touched her lips and she felt a gush of air being forced into her lungs repeatedly. Her eyes flew open and she breathed in a rugged breath of air.

"Oh, praise be to God!" She heard multiple voices mumble.

Looking around the room, Mary was in a daze. Most of the servants had gathered into her bed chambers where the doctor sat, perched on her bed. "What – what happened? What is the meaning of you all standing in my personal chamber?" Her throat was dry and her voice was hoarse.

None of the servants would meet her eye; they all looked away in respect. The doctor, however, looked Mary dead in the eyes. "You were dying, Lady Mary. I almost lost you."

Mary didn't notice it, but she was trembling. She sunk further into her bed and shook her head until she felt dizzy. _She was dying_. Sweat and tears stung her eyes and she wiped her face on the quilt. This was all too much, if no one had found her when she began to slip away…

She shuddered.

Some sniffed, indicating the tears that the servants were trying to keep at bay. Mary buried her face into the pillow, face burning, yet her fingers were icy to the bone. "How much longer do I have?" _I cannot keep going on, not like this_.

The doctor shrugged his shoulders, narrowing his estimate down. "Only little more than a month I believe." Sympathy shined brightly in his eyes. "Would you like for me to send for your husband, Lady Mary?"

"No, I wish not to strain my husband anymore, he has enough to handle," she said, forcing away the sob that almost escaped her throat.

Mary damned her brother to the high heavens. She knew that Henry had not a single clue of her sickness, but that did not mean he had to take Charles away from her. Her husband had been called back to court shortly after Anne Boleyn was created Marquess of Pembroke. Mary almost died right then and there when she had heard the news. Not only was Henry neglecting his wife and child, he was neglecting her – his own sister, and England as well. The alliances and friends he had worked so hard to gain had simply vanished into thin air as of now due to the fact that Henry was engrossed in a commoner, but also because he was denouncing the Catholic faith.

All this commotion because of a whore; Mary would never understand.

Taking a sip of the water given to her, Mary felt well. But it wasn't only the feeling of sufficient boiling inside her. The stench of death roamed inside her nostrils like the plague. It reminded her of stale ale and panic, and it all crept ever closer. Mary felt her heart lurch in her chest. Mary waved everyone out of her chamber, wishing to be alone. She curled into a ball, her body shaking as she repressed her sobbing. She desperately wanted her family with her, but she knew that would never happen. The children had been sent to live with their governess when her sickness became worse. She missed her children and would give anything to hold them in her arms once more. As she slipped away into a dream, she saw the faces of her children and the world fell away, draining all of the colors except for her vision, standing in the sunlight.

**-Page Break-**

"Katherine, wake up."

"Go away, Mary," Katherine mumbled into her pillow. She swatted her sister's hand away.

"It's important," Mary whispered.

"It can wait until the morning."

Mary mumbled something under breath and moved to the bottom end of the bed. She grabbed Katherine by the ankles and yanked her out of bed. Katherine fell on the floor with a _thud_ and cursed her sister.

Katherine yawned, "Alright, what is so important, Mary?"

"_Anne and the king have married!"_

Katherine didn't respond right away, she only blinked. Mary had said the words in a rush, maybe she had misheard her, or her sister was playing a joke on her. But, then again, why would Mary lie? She had no reason to.

"Sweetheart…"

"I see," Katherine said, cutting her sister off.

"…it's perfectly fine to cry."

Katherine shook her head quickly, demanding the tears not to fall. She didn't know she was crying until Mary had pointed it out. Gathering her little sister up in her arms, Mary rocked them back and forth, whispering sweet nothings into Katherine's ear.

"No," Katherine groaned. She pushed Mary away from with force. "No! It isn't fine to cry! They don't deserve my tears! _HE_ doesn't deserve them!"

Mary caught Katherine before she fell face first to the floor. The last time she had seen her sister cry with passion was when Harry the cat died. Katherine had loved that cat. It was the last link she had had to the king. Mary had known the news would have been hard for Katherine to bear, so she thought it was better for Katherine to hear it from her and not at breakfast or Charles Brandon.

Katherine's heart felt so heavy in her chest, it felt like her life had crumbled into pieces in just mere seconds. She felt no thread of relief as Mary comforted her, her mind drifted farther out into the abyss of sorrow. Hopelessly she pondered on the affliction, only to reconfirm the hell she now wandered. Any hope of relief was foiled by the agony and sadness that haunted her. It truly felt as if though a demon reached in, tore her heart from her chest, and devoured it as it (the demon) crawled back into the darkest pits of Hell. The pain was so bottomless, so agonizing, and so intense. Her heart was mangled beyond acknowledgement. Her mind was numb, running around in circles, completely unable to make sense of what was now happening. _Was this real? It couldn't…wake up…wake up…_

"You are right," Mary whispered, crying for her sister. "You are right."

Katherine wasn't so sure she'd ever be able to use her heart again. She was positive it would never heal. She wasn't sure if she could _live _anymore. She was awake, living, but she was slowly dying – emotionally and mentally.

**-Page Break-**

A few months had passed and Charles had yet to return home. Mary missed him dearly, and she hoped he would return soon, for she knew she would not live to see next year. The married couple was writing to each other of course, but it became a struggle for Mary to even lift a finger at this point. Charles had explained that Henry had appointed the charge of the queen's (Henry now began to refer to Anne as the queen) coronation. The public had yet to know of this scandal, but Charles told Mary about the secret wedding Henry and Anne had, knowing well enough that a child was on the way.

Sitting in the darkness of his chamber, Charles held a light to the letter Mary had sent him.

_My Dear Charles,_

_We've been married 18 years and together for 20. It's been many months since you told me you don't love me anymore, in a romantic way, as you put it. I cannot describe how that made me feel. It was as if I was watching something from a performance drama, not real but viewed from my seat in the front row._

_We were on the final day of what might to turn out to be our last family holiday and had taken a walk to a charming spot with our younger daughter. We had sat down and she had taken herself off to explore. I thought this would be a good place and time to talk. I pushed the conversation; your distance and our recent drifting apart prompted me. I thought it would be one more conversation in the "you spend too much time away from us, change instantly" variety that I've badgered you with over the years. You said you hadn't been happy, we seemingly want different things, you're not certain that you can look forward to spending the rest of your life with me. And now, the one constant in my life, your love for me, has seemingly evaporated. I think I've given it a bloody good push, though._

_I could cry (and have done, a lot) at what I've done to our relationship. It was so virtuous, loving and successful in so many ways. I know I've physically rejected you many times (why, I don't always know) and you've never been anything but loving towards me, most of the time. You are considerate, thoughtful and a great lover, the best I've had. So why did I treat you this way? It seems completely irrational now that I've written it down._

_I think I took you for granted, took your love for granted. But your messy ways and your taking me for granted also haven't helped. You've always been demonstrative, which I thought would never change. But since we had the talk, you've almost been avoiding touching me, as if I'm repulsive (even though I am ill), and that makes me die inside. We have made love since, as I have to try to save our marriage, and it has been fantastic as always._

_I've told you how sorry I am, how I won't change exactly, but will be a nicer version of myself. I've said I could cut my tongue out sometimes at what I say to you. And how proud I am at what you've made of your noble life, though I haven't always treated you with respect a duke automatically deserves._

_You've told me that you can't help the way you feel; that we do get on well, but asked if it is it enough, even though we have all of that shared history. And that you feel so put down by me. I'm so ashamed of myself._

_We are going to go to church later this month when you are back from court, and I did ask you if you wanted to salvage what we have or if you wanted to ease our separation._

_You said you don't know. You can't give me a yes or no, so I don't think it's entirely hopeless. But I do need to be realistic. I don't want to face the rest of my life alone. You are so dear to me and have been my rock. It's only now that I realize how much I do love you, and how ill-advised I've been. _

_My weight issues have held me back over the past 10 years. Having our beautiful children placed a strain on how I view my I had been eating the proper foods and have lost over a pound recently, although now I am nothing but skin and bones. I use to feel so much better about my body and, with only just over another pound to go, I would have gotten back to a slender figure again, but the sickness quickly took control of my body. You have always complimented me on my appearance, but you have hardly commented on my reduction and sickness: a symptom of your feelings, clearly._

_I may be foolishly hopeful, but it's the only way I can survive right now._

_We've only told one friend –that friend being Katherine – and agreed to keep it to the three of us until after a couple of family birthdays. I can't help but wonder, though, is it Katherine that has caught your attention now? Is she the woman that will replace me once I am gone? I just hope that you will stay for as long as I can stay. We have so much together; I hope God can help us through. I know I'll go on and die sooner or later with whatsoever happens, but I think it will be a much emptier and loveless life for both of us. _

_Your loving and very regretful wife,_

_Mary_

While the emotion of falling in love with Mary was intense and blissful, the emotions of falling out of love just as could have been watching the children, cleaning the dining area, or writing a letter to someone, but it didn't make a difference. Every now and then Charles found himself given into the urge to scrunch his face with disgust and grumble to himself. He had no idea why, but the very sight of Mary began to irritate him.

At the beginning of their relationship, Charles's eyes use to light up with happiness whenever he saw Mary, or have an enjoyable conversation with her. But now he felt restless and bored when he spent time with Mary. He found himself looking for ways to stay back at court or to stay out more often with his own friends. Charles knew that a person could not in love anymore if their partner just didn't excite them anymore.

Charles knew the difference between lacking general interest in sex and not feeling sexual towards your partner. The thought of having any type of sexual relation with Mary now was as appealing as drinking bitter ale. He was, however, on a regular basis pleasing himself for almost a year now. They were married and already had children, but whenever Mary brought up their future (before she had gotten sick) it was awkward between them. Forever living with Mary had brought a sense of dread and he simply could not imagine a forever with her. The other reason he fell so quickly out of love was because of their constant arguing. Mary wanted to be pampered and have her husband's undivided attention, but Charles was the complete opposite. He enjoyed the attention of other people, usually women, and Mary already knew this even before they had married.

Even though what Henry and Anne were doing was wrong, Charles couldn't help but feel jealous and uncomfortable around them or any other couple. He did want to regain the relationship he and Mary once had, but he knew it was too late. He found himself thinking about Katherine a lot, much more than he should have. He had a dying wife at home, but he was thinking of another woman. How disrespectful and disgusting was he?

Shaking his head of his thoughts, he grabbed a sheet of paper and something to write with.

_My Dearest Mary,_

**-Page Break-**

Thursday 29th May

Lady Anne, Marquess of Pembroke, was received as queen of England by all the lords of England, and the mayor and aldermen. With all the guilds of the City of London, went to Greenwich in their barges after the best fashion, with also a barge of bachelors of the mayor's guild richly hung with cloth of gold with a great number to wait on her. So all the lords with the mayor and all the guilds of London brought her by water from Greenwich to the Tower of London, and there the king's grace received her as she landed, and then over a thousand guns were fired at the Tower, and others were fired at Limehouse, and on other ships lying in the Thames.

On Saturday, the last day of May, Anne rode from the Tower of London through the city with a goodly company of lords, knights and gentlemen, with all the peers of the kingdom, richly appareled. Anne herself rode in a rich chariot covered with cloth of silver, and a rich canopy of cloth of silver borne over her head by the four Lords of the Ports, in gowns of scarlet, followed by four richly hung chariots of ladies; and also several other ladies and gentlewoman riding on horseback, all in gowns made of crimson velvet. And there were various pageants made on scaffolds in the city; and all the guilds were standing in their liveries, everyone in order, the mayor and aldermen standing in Cheapside. And when she came before them, the Recorder of London made a goodly appearance to her, and then the mayor gave her a purse of cloth of fold with a thousand marks of angel nobles in it, as a present from the whole of the city; and so the lords brought her to the palace of Westminster and left her there that night.

Then on June 1st, Queen Anne was brought from Westminster Hall to St Peter's Abbey in parade, with all the monks of Westminster going in rich copes of gold, with thirteen mitered abbots; and after them all the king's chapel in rich copes with four bishops and two mitered archbishops, and all the lords going in their legislative body robes, and the crown borne before her by the Duke of Suffolk, and her two scepters by two earls, and she herself going under a rich canopy of cloth of gold, dressed in a kirtle of crimson velvet decorated with ermine, and a robe of purple velvet decorated with ermine over that, and a rich coronet with a cap of pearls and stones on her head; and the old Duchess of Norfolk carrying her train in a robe of scarlet with a coronet of gold on her cap, and Lord Burgh, the queen's Chamberlain, supporting the train in the middle.

"_Honour and grace bee to our queene Anne._

_ffor whose cause an Aungell Celestiall_

_Descendeth, the ffalcon as white as swanne_

_To croun with a Diademe Imperiall!_

_In hir honour reioyce wee all,_

_ffor it cummeth from God, and not of man._

_Honour and grace bee to our Queene Anne!"_

The message was clear – Anne and her child were England's 'hope'.

The name Anne was equated with 'grace' promoting the idea in not only Anne's and Henry's mind, but through her uncle's and father's as well, that through Anne's marriage to the monarch and the bearing of issue, the realm would receive God's favor, as St. Anne was favored by being the mother of the Holy Virgin.

After Anne followed ten ladies in robes of scarlet trimmed with ermine and round coronets of gold on their heads; and next after them all the queen's maids in gowns of scarlet edged with white Baltic fur. And so Anne was brought to St Peter's church at Westminster, and there positioned in her high royal seat, which was made on a high platform before the altar. And there she was anointed and crowned Queen of England by the Archbishop of Canterbury and the Archbishop of York, and so sat, crowned, in her royal seat all through the mass, and she offered at the said mass. And when the mass was done they left, every man in his order, to Westminster Hall, she still going under the canopy, crowned, with two scepters in her hands. My Lord Wiltshire, her father, and Lord Talbot leading her, and so they dined there; and there was made the most honorable feast that has been seen in England.

The great hall at Westminster was richly hung with rich cloth of Arras, and a table was set at the upper end of the hall, going up twelve steps, where the queen dined; and a rich cloth of estate hung over her head. There were also four other tables along the hall; and it was railed on every side, from the high dais in Westminster Hall to the platform in the church in the abbey.

And when Anne went to church to her coronation there was a striped blue cloth spread from the high dais of the King's Bench to the high altar of Westminster on which she went.

And when the Queen's Grace had washed her hands, then came the Duke of Suffolk, high constable for that day and steward of the feast, riding on horseback, richly dressed and decorated, and with him, also riding on horseback, Lord William Howard as deputy for the Duke of Norfolk in his office of marshal of England, and there came the queen's service followed by the archbishop's with a certain space between, which was all borne by knights; the archbishop sitting at the queen's board, at the end on her left hand. The Earl of Sussex was sewer, Earl of Essex carver, and Earl of Derby Cup Bearer, Earl of Arundel Butler, Viscount Lisle panter, and Lord Grey almoner.

The coronation, however, was not a success, despite its expense. Anne was not popular. Insults were shouted; mocking laughter was heard. Anne was already two months pregnant with the future heir of England, although the people only saw the unborn child as a bastard.

This, of course, undoubtedly hastened their secret marriage and coronation. Henry VIII wanted no one to doubt the legitimacy of his son or the nobility of his parentage.

**-Page Break-**

June 27th.

Two days have passed since the death of Lady Mary. All of England had been surprised to hear the news, for Mary wanted her illness kept a secret. Everyone mourned and kept Charles and his children in their prayers. Everyone was mourning, all except Anne and Henry. Anne would not let someone's death ruin her rise as queen, and Henry was more than willing to agree with her. To say the people were greatly shocked to hear such a thing was an understatement. To show some sort of emotion, Henry ordered requiem masses to be sung at Westminster Abbey, but he showed no further signs of mourning. It was clear to the people that Mary's death wasn't deemed important, and everyone all but got over it fairly well.

Henry had locked himself away in his chamber at night, not allowing anyone, not even Anne to visit him. He wouldn't convey anyone, but he had cried himself to sleep for the past two days. He was certainly having a difficult time to grasp what had happened. He was numb from shock, and had thrown himself into Anne's demands to try and get his mind off of his sister's death. He knew he came across as if though he didn't care. It was hard to believe that Mary wasn't coming back. He felt disorientated, as if he had lost his place and purpose in life, or that he was living in a different world. He was quite surprised with himself for covering up his pain. He knew Anne was blinded by becoming queen to even notice his pain, but his close friends would have, but they never commented. Pain, distress, and bereavement were overwhelming and frightening emotions. His bereavement made anger and it was a dominate emotion. Death was cruel and unfair. Mary had died before her time, and he had planned on making things right with her again in the future. His anger, however, was then directed towards Mary, but he stopped the foolish thought and felt angry with himself. There was so much he didn't say to her, so much they haven't done.

Deep inside, Henry felt guilty. He felt as if though he had some part or directly had something to do with Mary's death. He could have helped her, he could have eased her pain somehow, but he was so caught up in his little world that he allowed himself to cast his sister into the shadows without a second thought. Out of all Tudor siblings, Mary and Henry were always close. Arthur was already training to be king and Margaret was already married. Before Mary, there was Elizabeth. Henry was only a year older than his little sister, but she had died at the age of three. Distraught by the death of their daughter, Henry VII and Elizabeth of York tried for another and were successful. Mary was born a year later, and even though she was too young to play with, Henry vowed to protect his little sister from anything, even death, and he had failed her. Without Mary to pester him and push every button, life felt like it no longer had any meaning, and he felt like he was going to die too.

The ghost of his late sister haunted him as well. He thought he was hearing her voice and seeing her roam the castle halls, lingering near the chamber she would reside in. He certainly heard her voice and saw her whenever he was with Anne, and he hadn't expected that. He couldn't stop thinking about the events that had led up to her death, wondering if she ever thought of him in her passing moment. One of the many things Henry hated the most was other peoples' reactions. They didn't know what to say to him, or how to respond to his loss, especially since he appeared not bothered at all. Henry had noticed that Charles was avoiding him, and he wondered whether it was because he feared he'd say the wrong things, or he hated Henry now. It was hard for Henry as well. He desperately wanted to speak about Mary, but the only two people he would ever dare speak to at the moment were visiting someone else, or out of his life completely. It became harder and harder with each passing day because the people of England were quickly forgetting Mary and that was the last thing he had wanted.

**-Page Break-**

"Aunt Katherine?"

"Yes, Cathy, what is it?"

"Why didn't we see Aunt Anne marry the king?"

Katherine stopped mid-chop and placed the knife down. She looked down and saw her niece and nephew staring up at her with innocent blue eyes. "And how do you know Anne married the king?"

For only being nine, Catherine had a wise face and a smart mind. "Because Mama and Papa were speaking of a marriage between them months ago." Henry nodded his head in agreement with his sister.

Katherine sighed. She had warned Mary that Cathy and Henry understood more then everyone gave the children credit for. Especially seven-year-old Henry, the boy was a quiet child who lingered in the background, watching from the sidelines. Katherine felt a special connection between her and her nephew, he reminded her so much of herself as a child. Even now Katherine was quiet, keeping to herself mostly.

"What have I told you about listening to adult conversations?"

Cathy smiled innocently at her aunt, while Henry looked bashful. "It is a bad thing to do, and we are children, not adults."

Katherine smiled fondly at them. "That's right. Now, why don't the two of you play as I make dinner? You have completed your studies for the day, correct?"

Both children nodded their heads quickly. Cathy tapped her brother on his shoulder. "Come and catch me, Henry!" With energy that always surprised Katherine, Cathy dashed out the door into the field.

Noticing that Henry didn't chase after his sister like usual, Katherine kneeled until she was eye leveled with him. "What troubles you, Henry?"

"My father doesn't love me, does he?"

"What are you talking about? William loves you, Henry." After the death of William Carey, Mary had married William Stafford. Stafford had taken the Carey children in as his own and without a doubt loved them very much. So Katherine was surprised at her nephew's question.

"No, my real father," Henry said.

Hesitantly, Katherine asked, "Who do you think is your father, Henry?"

Not looking his aunt in the eyes, Henry whispered, "The king."

Katherine did not know how to respond to that. Out of the two of them, Katherine expected to have this conversation with Cathy; she was always the curious one. Henry was young when William Carey had died, and no one truly spoke of the king around the two of them. To this very day Mary and Katherine believed that king was the father of Cathy and Henry, even Charles Brandon believed so too. People, however, still talked about Mary being the mistress of the king and falling pregnant. Speculation was still surrounding the (now) Stafford family and everyone did their best to protect the children from hearing such rumors.

"Henry, where did you hear such a thing?"

Henry shrugged, looking at the floor. "I hear things, that's all."

"I don't know what to tell you, sweetheart. You should speak with your mother."

Henry shook his head. "She never speaks of the king. I've asked her once before and she told me to never speak of him again."

Katherine knew that the rejection of the king still upset Mary. Her sister held no love for the king any longer, but Mary was hurt for her children. How do you explain to a child as to why your parents weren't together?

Taking Henry's hands into her own, Katherine squeezed them gently. "Tell me, where did you hear this?"

Looking at Katherine with blue eyes that resembled the king, Henry spoke in a hushed tone. "In court," he said. "When I was visiting Aunt Anne for my French lessons; some of the ladies were speaking, they thought I couldn't hear them. They were talking about me – about me being the king's bastard son."

Of course, how could Katherine forget that Anne was granted to take Henry in as her ward?

Pulling her nephew into a tight hug, Katherine whispered in his ear. "Do not listen to those old bats in court! They have nothing better to do then gossip about matters they do not know about. It doesn't matter who your father is, as long as that man loves you like his own. And William Stafford loves you like his own son. Your mother would never marry a man who didn't love you and your sister. Do you understand me?"

Henry wrapped his tiny arms around his aunt's neck and nodded. "I do have another question."

Katherine laughed and patted his back. Maybe Henry was more curious then his sister. "What is it, my love?"

Henry's sparkling eyes shined with wonder, ready to absorb all the information he could. "What's a divorce?"

"Why do you want to know what a divorce is?"

"The old bats do nothing but gossip," Henry said with a radiant smile.

Katherine stifled a giggle and poked him in the chest. "Don't you ever repeat that in the presence of your mother, or she'll have my head." She sighed and became serious once more. "Divorce is a grown up thing that mommies and daddies do when they are very sad and cannot make things happier together anymore. It means that they will no longer be married to each other but they will always be the child's parents."

"Why do people get a divorce?"

"They didn't listen to each other enough. You know how sometimes you want to say something so much you don't even hear what the other person is saying? That's how some mothers and fathers get to be. They care more about what they wanted to say and not enough about what the other person was saying."

"Are Uncle George and Aunt Jane going to get a divorce?"

Katherine gave a small smile. God knew that both George and Jane wanted one. "No, sweetheart, they won't be getting a divorce."

Henry's eyebrows knitted together. "But they always fight and Aunt Jane cries sometimes."

Pressing her lips together, Katherine nodded. "You're right, but your aunt and uncle don't know how to listen to each other. They don't take the time to think, 'How will he or she feel about this?' before they say or do something that might hurt him or her or make him or her angry."

"They fight too much," Henry said seriously.

"Yes, and they don't know how to talk to each other about their feelings without being angry and hurting each other. They simply don't know when to walk away and that's unfair to both of them."

"_Henry, where are you? Come and find me!"_

Katherine laughed and pushed her nephew towards the door. "Go and find your sister. She'll wait out there for days if you do not go now." Henry ran out the door, yelling that he was going to find Cathy.

Going back to chopping the carrots, Katherine's mind began to think of Lady Catherine. The old woman was denounced queen in late April or early May of this year, and her daughter Mary was denounced princess as well and became the bastard daughter of Henry VIII. Katherine couldn't imagine how embarrassing a divorce must be, especially when the whole world knows about it. However, Catherine of Aragon kept her head high, she never once begged her ex-husband to take her back.

The political and legal debate had gone on for six years. Catherine was unyielding in that she and Arthur, her first husband and Henry's brother, did not consummate their marriage and therefore were not truly husband and wife. Catherine sought after not only to retain her position, but also that of her daughter Mary. Things came to a head in the beginning of 1533 when Anne became pregnant. Henry had to act, and his solution was to reject the power of the Pope in England and to have Thomas Cranmer, the Archbishop of Canterbury contribute to the annulment. Catherine was then renounced the title of queen and was known as the Princess Dowager of Wales, and Katherine knew the title was something the denounced queen would refuse to acknowledge through to the end of her life.

Just thinking about the divorce made Katherine think about the king, and after seven years, she could still feel the pain. Who among everyone didn't have someone in their past they couldn't quite forget? Whether it was from ten years ago, or maybe from ten minutes ago, either way, Katherine knew she deserved to move on—and from watching Mary after all those years, she knew it is possible. For while the heart may have been made to be broken, shewould survive.

Crying. Bawling her eyes out. Screaming into a pillow. Shouting obscenities at the wall. During the first stage of getting over Henry, Katherine felt miserable. She needed to accept her feelings long enough to release them before she could move on past that point. Denial accomplished nothing. She learned that bad feelings do not go away just because she ignored them. If anything, ignoring her feelings only increased the risk of having them explode later on. She resisted the temptation to turn to anger. A part of her was and still was genuinely angry. She knew that it was fine, but she came to terms by avoiding twisting or masking her pain with anger. Anger made her feel less vulnerable, but the only way for her to work past her grief and accept the current situation was to let herself grieve.

Every once and awhile, Katherine allowed herself to enjoy the occasional indulgence. She would make herself some simnel cake, cover it in honey to sweeten it, and ate the whole thing in one night. She found herself snacking on banbury cakes straight from the fireplace when it was done cooking. She purchased a new dress that was imported from France that she had her eye on for months. Since she was going through a tough time, she felt need to spoil herself a little to lift up her spirits. Listening to happy music worked as well. Music helps people to unwind and express emotions. Listening to depressing music seemed like a good idea since it seemed to share her pain but, in the long run, it only made her feel more sad.

Letting herself feel numb was one of the best experiences ever. Eventually, after she had cried herself out, she felt a little numb or "dead inside" as Mary called it. She wasn't alarmed in the slightest. She felt like it was the first perfectly natural response she had felt since the whole ordeal had begun. Talking things over with friends helped as well. The caring shoulder of a close friend was a valuable tool to rely on. Sometimes talking about her feelings was a good way to air them out and move on. A friend, like Jane Perrot or Charles Edwardes, who gave her advice was a good person to talk to, but any friend willing to listen should be able to help a little. Venting her emotions was just as important as fixing the matter at hand.

She kept a journal for her own sake. When she wanted to give her friends a break or didn't feel comfortable enough to talk to, writing her feelings down gave her a great sense of relief, instead. These practices also helped her release and vent her bottled-up feelings. She wrote down any memories she had, or any difficulties she run across in the process of moving on. She also used her journal to confess to feelings or events she did not feel brave enough to confess to other people.

Katherine shook her head and focused back on dinner. Cooking for five people was the most Katherine had ever cooked for, although this was the first time she was ever cooking for a group of people. Her parents weren't going to be joining them since they were too preoccupied with Anne's accession as Queen. Katherine enjoyed her parent's lack of presence honestly. They were so caught up with Anne that they had forgotten about their three other children.

"Aunt Katherine, Aunt Katherine," Two voices shouted, coming closer and closer. "Look who we found!"

Cathy and Henry pushed the back door open, holding on to the hands of none other than Charles Brandon. He looked at Katherine with a smile. "Imagine my surprise as I was being attacked by these two little terrors." He picked Henry up and tossed him in the air. Listening to her nephew's laughter was one of the sweetest sounds to Katherine's ears.

"He brought Marigold with him too!" Cathy loved horses, and she especially loved Marigold, Charles Ginete (Jennet). Unknown best to her niece, Cathy was going to get her first horse for Christmas. It was going to be a Palfrey, a light, well moving horse that was slightly ambled.

As the siblings dashed out the door once more, Katherine called out to them. "Be careful around the horse, you two! And, Cathy, no trying to ride Marigold!"

Charles chuckled at how much of a mother Katherine sounded like. He moved beside her, looking at all the ingredients lay out on the counter top. "Hm, it smells delicious. What are you making?"

"Sausage, cabbage, porridge, pike with a 'high Dutch sauce' stewed cvarp, roasted blackbirds, larks, woodcock and partridge."

"You're a regular housewife, Katherine."

Katherine laughed, "Be quiet, you know cooking isn't my specialty."

Preparing a meal could take several hours. The housewife used a variety of seasonings and spices to disguise the often low quality of the ingredients, particularly the meat, which was roasted on long spits over the fire, or put in an iron box placed in the ashes. There was no way to keep food fresh, it had to be eaten in season or pickled. Meat from animals slaughtered in the autumn was salted or pickled for eating in the winter.

"What was for breakfast?"

"The usual," Katherine said. "Bread and beer, with beef; and no, there is no leftovers. Those little terrors eat everything."

Charles laughed, "They're growing children. What are you going to do?" He dipped his finger into the sauce and moaned, "This is wonderful."

"Stop that." Katherine swatted his hand away. "Aren't you filled with that feast?"

The menu for a nobleman's dinner was of around 1550 included: roast beef, powder (salted) beef, veal, leg of mutton with 'gallandine sauce', turkey, boiled capon, hen boiled with leeks, partridge pheasant, larks, quails, snipe, woodcock, salmon, sole, turbot and whiting, lobster, crayfish, shrimps, ell, pike, young rabbit, leverets, marrow on toast, artichokes, turnips, green peas, cucumbers and olives, quince pie, tat of almonds, fruit tarts and cheese. However, a Tudor dinner was not necessarily the gluttonous affair that it appears. Although it was common to serve a very wide variety of dishes, the guests were not expected to sample everything - it was intended that each diner should be able to choose their own favorite, and that there would be sufficient left over for the servants at the second sitting.

"Actually, I feel a little sick." Charles made a face of discomfort.

Rich people did not eat a lot of vegetables as they preferred a high protein diet. Yeoman farmers' wives grew vegetables, herbs and flowers for eating in their gardens. The variety of vegetables grown included leeks, garlic, peas, parsnips, skirrets (like parsnips), collards and kale (types of cabbage), lentils, turnips, broad beans, onions, spinach, carrots, beets, artichokes, radishes and asparagus. Vegetables were not eaten to accompany meat, but would be used by the farmer's wife to make pottage which consisted of peas, milk, egg yolks, breadcrumbs and parsley which would be flavoured with saffron and ginger.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "That's what happens when you don't eat your vegetables," she teased.

"Oh God," Charles groaned, dropping his forehead onto Katherine's shoulder. "You sound like my mother."

"Well, someone needs to baby you. Look at you," She said, poking his stomach. "You're getting fat."

Charles nipped at Katherine's shoulder, making her yelp. "Hush, woman, and finish dinner. I need my energy."

Katherine looked back at Charles with a raised eyebrow. "And who invited you to dinner?"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Charles cuddled her from behind. "You did, because you love me so much."

Katherine threw her head back and laughed. "I love you, hm?"

Charles kissed her shoulder, soothing the spot he had nipped at. "Yes, you do."

"I'll let you stay if you answer one question."

"What's that?"

"How much do you love me?"

Charles kissed her forehead gently. "I love you more then you love me."

**-Page Break-**

To Katherine, falling in love with Charles was a mixture of extreme emotions.

Passion, friendship, lust, anger, frustration, infatuation, longing, and needing – it was like a drug, and she wanted more and more. But there were times where it seemed to consume her and made her lose sense of rational thought and blinded her to a degree. It placed her on the highest of highs, euphoria, but sometimes it did crush her and made her feel week and helpless, almost childlike.

She thought of Charles more than often. Flutters of butterflies seemed to wreck havoc in her stomach. Charles has her heart, and that meant he received access to a place in her mind that no one else had access too. It was his domain.

She noticed the little things he did and remembered the little things he would say; like how he enjoyed his sleep, or how his nose would screw up when he laughed. He brought her so much joy, yet caused her so much pain. She wanted to protect him from the world, and she felt as though he were protecting her as well. Together, she somehow felt like they were one, but was that their down fall; did they lose sense of their selves when they fell deeply in love?

Katherine felt so safe when she was with Charles, yet vulnerable too. She knew Charles had her heart in the palm of his hand, and depending on how he handled it; he could crush her or care for her.

"I want to give Charles a flower," Cathy said as she stubbornly refused to sleep. Ever since she was a baby Cathy never liked to sleep, she fought it with all the power in her tiny body.

"Let's write him a letter, too," Henry said from under the covers. Once or twice Henry would give trouble when going to bed, but he was usually better than his sister.

Tucking the two in, Katherine listened to them share their thoughts. "Why are you planning to give all that to Charles?"

"Because he's sad," Cathy explained. "Lady Mary died and he's really sad, but not when he's with you, Aunt Katherine."

"He smiles and laughs when he's with you, Auntie," Henry said with a smile.

"Are the two of you going to get married?" Cathy asked. "Oh, that would be wonderful! Mama and I would make your dress, there'd be a feast, and Henry and I would have cousins, and you two would live happily ever after!" Cathy certainly was a romantic, just like her mother.

Katherine was actually surprised that the children had noticed the way Charles and she acted around each other. Plenty of people had commented on what a beautiful couple the two would be, but that was when Mary was still alive, and Katherine would never be a home wrecker.

Poking her niece in the nose, Katherine said, "You're going to have a cousin soon."

Henry scrunched his nose. "We'd never see him. He would be training to be the future king."

Katherine did agree with her nephew. They would never see Anne's child, nor would they get to know him on a personal level.

"Aunt Katherine," Cathy said softly. "Are the Christmas roses growing yet?"

The Christmas rose was an evergreen rhizomatous perennial reaching 35 cm (13.5 in.) in height. In its native habitat, the Christmas rose flowers grew from December through April, the season when snow was escaping, leaving open spots for the first spring makers to grow, each clump producing groups of 2 or 3 large nodding flowers. By the end of and during the flowering season part of the old leaves die (lasting only for one year) and new ones begin to grow. Also the new flower buds are formed within the short growth season, generally from February through May. The growth season of Christmas rose is thus short; four to five months.

The Christmas rose was cultivated as an ornamental garden plant in temperate climates. For use as Christmas decorations, the Christmas roses were propagated both for potted plant and cut flower production. The flower was an evergreen plant with dark, leathery, pedate leaves carried on stems to 9–12 in (23–30 cm) tall. The large, flat flowers, borne on short stems from midwinter to early spring, are white, or occasionally pink.

Several legends surround the hellebore; in witchcraft it is believed to have ties to summoning demons. Helleborus niger was commonly called the Christmas rose, due to an old legend that it sprouted in the snow from the tears of a young girl who had no gift to give the Christ child in Bethlehem. In Greek mythology, Melampus of Pylos used hellebore to save the daughters of the king of Argos from a madness, induced by Dionysus, which caused them to run naked through the city, crying, weeping, and screaming. During the Siege of Kirrha in 585 BC, hellebore was reportedly used by the Greek besiegers to poison the city's water supply. The defenders were subsequently so weakened by diarrhea that they were unable to defend the city from assault. An overdose of medication containing hellebore has been suggested as a possible cause of the death of Alexander the Great. And Carneades, when writing against the doctrines of Zeno of Citium, would consume white hellebore "in order to that none of the corrupt humors of his stomach might rise to the abode of his mind and weaken the power and vigor of his intellect.

These days', however, people strewed the flowers on the floors of their homes to drive out evil influences. They blessed their animals with it and used it to ward off the power of witches. These same people believed, however, that witches employed the herb in their spells and that sorcerers tossed the powdered herb into the air around them to make themselves invisible.

All in all, it was Katherine's favorite flower.

Leaning down, Katherine kissed the children on their foreheads and gave them a gentle smile. They truly were sweet children. "I believe Charles would like that very much."

She blew out the candles as the two drifted off into sleep.

**-Page Break-**

No two women are the same, Charles new that. Accordingly, when asking a girl out for a party, or he simply wanted to sleep with her, the strategy that worked on one girl might not work on another. Knowing where he stood with a girl that he want to be with was of great importance; he was not going to approach a stranger the same way that he approach a female friend that he envisioned about as more than a friend. Since there was no way of knowing when and where he was going to fall for a girl, he always broke it up into three categories.

Asking out a complete stranger might have seemed intimidating the first time, especially when he did not have the aid of liquid courage. But when he really thought about it, asking out somebody had absolutely NO relationship with was actually perfect. He thought about the cost/benefit breakdown. If he approaches a stranger and she was not interested, he lost nothing, possibly saved a shred of pride, maybe. If he approaches a stranger and she was interested, he was winning. If he would never approach her, he lost by non-attendance. No actual downside, big upside.

He usually would meet some girls at a feast, pub, or house party. They normally both would have been drinking. They would usually dance for awhile, they would make out, and, of course, do more. But few felt him intrigued, but he still got their names. He would never call upon them, but he would spend time with them at another party in hopes to just have another casual fling.

Charles had never slept with a female he considered a friend. They, of course, were already aquatinted with each and normally would have to work around each other. Sleeping with the fellow ladies of court would never end well for him. He was a duke, and the king's closest friends, the last thing he needed was a woman claiming to be pregnant with his child.

Many things come unexpectedly, but Charles thought that one of the things that came unwittingly to many of people was love. Those feeling always rushed over him without warning, and though his head mainly told him "no", his heart screamed at him to pay attention. Love can be sitting right in front of you with blinking lights, signs and arrows all around it. But he knew that like everyone else, he was all too ignorant, stubborn, or in too much denial to notice. He never expected to fall in love with his best friend, but he so glad that he did.

Katherine was that one best friend who had always been there for him, even when he didn't have to ask. He took her for granted at social events and parties, where she would fill in for his date that couldn't make it. She goes, simply happy to be there with him; and he was too blind to notice that she was perfect for him. She was always just there, in the background, as he incessantly denied that she could possibly have feelings for him.

Outsiders had always assumes that they were courting, while friends and family told him that they were eventually going to get married. But she just stood there, idly on the sidelines as he fooled around with one whore after another. She listened to him ranting to his best guy friends, and watched painfully as this new girl always came into his life. Cringing every time this intruder kissed him on the lips, or grabbed his hand in front of her. But his best friend always knows the right thing to say and the right way to act, so it just always went unnoticed to him. He was blinded towards Katherine's passion.

Then there came that moment when everything he thought he knew was questioned. He wanted to be with Katherine. Suddenly he noticed her cute smile more often, and that erupted off of her face whenever she would see him. She knew him like the back of her hand, as Charles began to realize everything that he did not know, or never cared to know, and everything that he now wanted to know.

Things then slowly shifted through an extremely cloudy and awkward phase – extremely awkward. This was when Charles explored those boundaries that had previously never been touched by a ten-foot pole. He remembered the first night where he found himself cuddled up next to Katherine's comfortable body, how her hands would quiver every second before she placed them onto his rough skin. Both of them wanted something so badly, but neither of them wanted to make things awkward, which in turn made everything unbearably awkward. But Charles cared for her, an overwhelming amount, and so he would lie there, soaking up every drop of her uncomfortable feeling.

Eventually this phase came to an end and whenever they were together Charles would look back and wonder how this never happened before. He wondered how he lived his life this long without Katherine in it – without her in it like this. When they would finally come out as a "romantic couple" they both knew their friends would try to act surprised, though they all saw it coming all along. There are some things neither of them couldn't deny, like unimaginable chemistry. Charles somehow managed to deny it for years.

He would be consumed with the feeling of happiness, mixed with desire, calmness and anxiety, and he was positive Katherine felt the same way. He began to freak out because he had never loved anyone this way, not even Mary. He has always loved Katherine as his best friend, but he never expected to be in love with her. Butterflies attacked his stomach, while a grin stretched across his face. His mind was constantly filled with Katherine, no matter how hard he would try to forgo those thoughts. He tried to put into words how it felt to fall in love with his best friend, but he honestly could not. Falling in love with his best friend was one of the most effortless, yet hardest things to do.

Charles could not wait until the day when those cherished words — "I Love You" — are eventually uttered, he find himself wanting to declare his love all the time. He became that person that he always secretly had hated. That man who relished at the sight of a public display of affection, and always wants to talk about his wife all the time to other men.

At one moment he wanted to rush into everything, he wanted to dive into all these new feelings. Yet he realized that there was no need to rush, because Katherine would be around for a while, like she always has, and there was time to explore, to learn, and to enjoy, although Charles hoped that Katherine would stay forever. There was this feeling of assurance and comfort. She has been and still is his best friend. He did not treat her just like his fiancée (even though they were not even announced to be married), he treated Katherine as his best friend still, because that will always be what Katherine would be. Only difference is: now he did not just love her; he was in love with Katherine.

**-Page Break-**

Sneaking out of her room, Katherine slowly crept down the hall. She was living with Mary and William now. She made her money by spinning cloth, but that alone was not enough to buy land, so Mary and William had been generous enough to allow her to live with them until she got married and would start a family on her own.

Before she was married, Mary made her money by spinning cloth as well, but now she was a housewife. Most households in the countryside were largely self-sufficient. A housewife (assisted by her servants if she had any) had to bake her family's bread and brew their beer (it was not safe to drink water). She was also responsible for curing bacon, salting meat and making pickles, jellies and preserves (all of which were essential in an age before fridges and freezers). Very often in the countryside the housewife also made the families candles and their soap. A housewife also spun wool and linen. A housewife was also supposed to have some knowledge of medicine and be able to treat her family's illnesses. If she could not they would go to a wise woman. Only the wealthy could afford a doctor.

Most women, unlike Katherine, were wives and mothers. Life could be hard for spinsters. Often they lived with relatives but they had to work long hours to support themselves. Marriages were usually arranged, except for the poorest people. Divorce was unknown. (though marriages were occasionally annulled. That is it was declared they had never been valid). Legally girls could marry when they were 12 years old. However, normally, it was only girls from rich families who married young. That was why everyone whispered about Katherine behind her back, she was supposed to be already married. The majority of women married in their mid-20s.

Childbirth was dangerous in the. Many women died "in childbirth" (actually they usually died after giving birth because the midwives hands were dirty and the unfortunate woman became infected). Poor women tended to give birth about once every two years. Rich women gave birth more often, perhaps once a year. That was because poor women breast-fed, which reduced their fertility. Rich women gave their babies to wet nurses to breastfeed.

There were also extreme offenses to men and women who behaved in an inappropriate manner. A woman who murdered her husband was guilty of petty treason. High treason was of course an offence against the king but certain kinds of murder were defined as petty treason. These were: the murder of a man by his wife, the murder of a master by a servant and the murder by a clergyman of his superior. All these were cases where a person murdered somebody with lawful authority over them and were regarded as a form of treason. The punishment for a woman who murdered her husband was burning. (although the executioner usually strangled the woman with a rope before burning her). A man who murdered his wife was hanged.

That gave Katherine all the more reason to deliberate her time to get married anytime.

Katherine definitely made sure to be quiet as she passed the children's room. The last thing she needed was to wake them and then have to explain to Mary what she was doing late at night, sneaking in the halls. She was not looking forward to being scolded like a child by her sister. She somehow sensed that Mary enjoyed those moments too.

Pushing the guest room door open, Katherine poked her head in. "Charles, are you awake?"

There was shuffling, and it sounded like a sniffle, but Katherine could not be sure. "Katherine? What are you doing?"

She suddenly felt like a child again, as if her father had caught her out of bed due to a nightmare. She looked down at her bare, pale feet and shrugged. "I could not sleep."

She expected a joke to come from him, but instead Charles said, "Come here." That was how Katherine knew something was wrong.

Slowly slipping into bed with him, Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms automatically went around her waist. She played with a hair at the nape of his neck, enjoying the soft touch of his baby hairs.

"What is wrong?"

Charles shook his head. "Nothing."

Katherine knew that was a lie. She knew it was about Mary, and she didn't expect it to be anything else. His wife had died only just five days ago, the news reaching Westminster two days after her death. Katherine knew Charles well enough to know that he felt some sort of self loathing towards himself. While he had came back to Westminster, she knew Charles lavished himself in the excessive amount of women and was constantly sleeping with one of them. And while Charles carried on acting out his affairs, Mary was suffering, slowly dying. He wasn't even with his wife as she passed away. He was haunted, wondering how she spent her final hours. He couldn't even face his children, not now at least.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something wipe away the unconscious tears he was unknowingly crying. "It's alright to cry. I won't tell anyone." He stared into Katherine's silver eyes and couldn't help himself. He leaned down and kissed her.

When Katherine gasped in surprise, Charles roughly pushed Katherine down against the mattress. His lips never left hers as he repositioned them. Their tongues danced together. Charles took charge, enjoying the submissive nature of Katherine. After Charles removed his lips from hers, he trailed his fingers along her jaw, kissing along the path his fingers made.

"Charles," Katherine whispered breathlessly.

"I've wanted to do that forever ago," Charles confessed, his tongue dipping into her collarbone.

"Charles," Katherine tried again. He was grieving and she did not want him doing something he would regret.

"Just shut up," He hissed, pressing his lips roughly against hers again. "I want to forget, Katherine. I just want to forget. Make me forget. _Please_, help me forget." His eyes shined with sadness and tears, and Katherine cracked.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding against his swollen manhood that she could easily feel. She would be lying if she said she was not intimidated. "Take me, Charles."

Wasting no time, Charles tore off Katherine's nightgown, leaving her naked and shivering beneath him. Charles swiftly attacked her nipples with his mouth.

"Oh, God, Charles, please," Katherine begged.

Not answering her pleas, Charles kissed down Katherine's taut body, kissing the inside of both her thighs. He ran his tongue over her center, tasting her blissful ambrosia. "You taste so good, Katherine. I want to know how good you will taste when I make you cum on my tongue."

Charles ran his tongue over her slit, not giving Katherine a chance to reply. He held her hips down as she squealed in surprise, but bit her lip, remembering that they were not alone in the house. He sucked her clit into his mouth, causing Katherine to moan.

"Please don't stop. Please, please, please don't stop," Katherine cried out.

All too soon he had Katherine withering on his tongue. She was right on the edge, and the pressure Charles was applying to her clit made her explode right on his tongue. Charles wasted no time in licking up every last drop.

He kissed up her body, claiming her mouth once more. Katherine felt Charles grow harder, if that was possible. She could taste herself on his lips, and it oddly made her even wetter. As his mouth devoured hers, Katherine begged, "Please, Charles, I need you inside me now."

Pulling back, Charles rested his forehead against hers, breathing just as heavily. "Are you sure this is what you want, Katherine? There is no going back, and I will stop if you tell me to." He was praying that she wouldn't tell him to stop though.

Katherine nodded her head. "Yes, I want it, please," she continued to beg.

Positioning himself at her entrance, Charles slowly pushed himself inside Katherine until he was buried deep within her. A single tear rolled down her face as she stiffened around him. Charles pressed soft kisses on her face, whispering lovable words in her ear, waiting for her to adjust to his size. He pecked her lips a few times, marveling at the incredible woman beneath him. He was stunned that she trusted him enough to bestow him with such a gift.

"It's okay, love, you're doing just fine," Charles whispered softly into her ear.

"It should be a crime to remain a virgin," Katherine said as she bucked her hips towards him, indicating that her pain was ending, and that it was fine for him to move now.

Easing his cock out of her, Charles then quickly thrust himself back into her tight warmth. The rhythm was set, and their pelvic bones rubbing against each others.

"Oh, God," Katherine whimpered. "You feel so good."

Charles gritted his teeth together. "So tight, so wet…"

After twenty minutes of intense thrusting, the slow, steady thrusts easily turned into deep, hard thrusts. Charles could feel Katherine's walls contracting around him. "Cum for me, Katherine, cum all over my cock." Charles reached between their bodies and rubbed her clit, sending Katherine over the edge. After four more thrusts, Charles went over with her, muffling his screams in the crock of her neck.

Sweaty bodies slumped against each other and took pleasure in what had just occurred. Within that moment both Charles and Katherine knew that they could not allow the other to walk out of their lives.

Charles pulled out of her and kissed her neck when she flinched. He rolled to the side and pulled her with him so that they were face to face.

"Stay with me tonight," Charles whispered as he stared into Katherine's beautiful silver eyes.

Nodding her head, Katherine pressed herself against Charles. "I don't have the will to leave."

Pulling the quilt over both of them, Charles whispered, "Get some sleep, sweetheart." And they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Tell me what you think ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**OK, I'll admit it, I'm not _too _happy about this chapter. **

**It feels rushed, incomplete, and absolutely terrible, but I didn't want to go so long without uploading again like I've done before. I'm struggling with writer's block at the moment, school just seems to take up every aspect of my life. Teachers do know that I have a life outside of school that's filled with responsibility, right? It doesn't seem like it, but trust me, even thought I'm suffering with writer's block, I'm jotting down ideas and key points for the very next chapter.**

**And guys, OMFG! I've made it to 200 reviews! I'm so happy, I honestly didn't think I would make it this far, and now look! You all are amazing, especially those who are loyal readers and reviewers, and have been with me since the very start. Much love. **

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Naruhina1519: Lol, yeah they did.**

**fariydasiy777: Thank you, darling.**

**RHatch89: You'll find out if Katherine saves Charles from marrying the awful Willoughby girl in this chapter. And Katherine and Charles need their own ship name, don't ya think?**

**cwtker222: I'm actually every surprised, you're the only one who asked if she was pregnant. You'll actually find out now.**

**kvdsouza: ...are you inside my head or something? Cause its scary good how well you know what I'm going to write!**

**mima (anonymous): Idk, but everyone likes something odd.**

**steelegirl19: Thank you!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**saddlebrat: Thank you so much!**

**ILoveThee: Lol, awe, thank you!**

**DaniNatureGirl313: It's good to be back.**

* * *

**Chapter 22: 1 September, 1533**

St Edmunds Abbey in Bury was one of the richest and largest Benedictine monasteries in England. The site had became home to the remains of the martyred King Edmund in 903 and the acquisition of such a notable relic made the monastery a place of pilgrimage as well as the recipient of numerous royal grants.

The Benedictine abbey itself was established in 1020. Edward the Confessor substantially enlarged the privileges in its charter and at the time of the Norman Conquest Bury ranked fourth among English abbeys in wealth and political importance. The Normans replaced the Saxon church on a grand scale using Barnack limestone. The spectacular west front was completed around the turn of the 13th century under Abbot Samson, who added a great central tower and lower octagonal towers to either side. He also improved the accommodation including a new hall, the Black Hostry, to house the abbey's many monastic visitors.

In 1214 the abbey was the site of a historic meeting between King John and his dissatisfied earls and barons, as a direct result of which the Magna Carta was sealed at Runnymede the following year. The abbey continued to thrive throughout the 13th century but relations with the townspeople were rarely cordial. Matters came to a head in 1327 in a summer of riots, though disputes rumbled on throughout the 14th century. The abbey suffered other problems too, notably damage to the west tower through collapse and later a serious fire. Despite the setbacks, however, Bury St Edmunds remained politically important throughout the 15th century – Henry VI came for Christmas in 1433 and stayed for four months.

Katherine entered the abbey precinct through the impressive Great Gate, which gave access to the Great Court and the abbot's palace; the north-east corner of the abbot's garden is marked by a hexagonal tower. The precinct wall survived well in place, and still crosses the River Lark over the Abbot's Bridge. Access to the abbey church itself was through the Norman Tower, which dates from 1120–48. At over 150 meters long the church was one of only a few of its time to be built on such a large scale in the country. Construction began at the semi-circular (apsidal) east end around the high altar and shrine of St Edmund. Below this and on the same plan was the crypt: the bases of its supporting piers and lower courses of its walls remain to show what a vast space this was, and the view from above was quite spectacular. The piers of the crossing tower and the north wall and centre window of the north transept and the layout of some of the extensive monastic buildings were still seen to the north and east of the church. The chapter house, north of the north transept, contains the graves of six abbots, while the monks' cemetery and infirmary lay to the east of the church.

Stopping before a grave, Katherine laid down a single flower. "Hello, Mary, I've wish to speak with you."

It was still morning, and even though Katherine was exhausted, she knew she needed to do this. Ever since Mary had passed away and Charles had begun to court Katherine, she was haunted by nightmares of Mary. Charles's late wife tormented Katherine with not only her actions, but with her words. Mary felt betrayed and alone, she no longer saw Katherine as a friend. The omen even declared that Charles and Katherine had indulged themselves in a sexual relationship long before Mary had even gotten sick. Fed up with the hellish dreams, Katherine knew she needed to do this.

"I apologize for not making it to your funeral, I should have been there – as should have Charles, but everyone grieves in their own way. I miss you, Mary, truly I do. You were one of my closest friends, how could I ever replace you? Even though I have no right to be, I can't help but hate you. Instead of allowing those who loved you to surround you, died alone, all because of your selfish choice." Katherine sobbed, "Do you not think I cried myself to sleep at night? I did. Charles did as well. And your damn brother, he's such a fool for following behind my blasted sister."

It was later announced, a week after Mary's death, that the Queen and King were expecting their first child. England did not care for Mary's passing; an heir to the throne was soon to be born.

"Why are you haunting me?" Katherine asked a second later. "What have I ever done to you? You know I will take care of your children. By God, I would never allow Charles to marry someone who wouldn't look after them. I love him, and he loves me. We're going to start a family together, whether you accept it or not. Although, I would much prefer if you did accept it. Just know I will take your place as wife, but never as mother. I could never do that. I just want you to rest in peace."

It was then, in that moment, that Katherine realized she was saying her final good-bye to her old friend. She was so distraught with the fact that Mary had died alone that that was the reasoning for the nightmares. She needed to say good-bye, no matter how much she didn't want to.

"We're going to start a family – Charles and I. We're going to fill that house with love, laugher, and children once more. I believe you would be pleased." Leaning down, Katherine pressed a kiss to the top of the tombstone. "I love you, Mary."

In the background, a bird chirped. Looking over her shoulders, Katherine saw a small bird perched upon one of the branches on an old tree. It was looking right at her, chirping away joyfully. It was a beautiful bird with a white breast and head, although the color of a dark blue mixed in. Its wings were splattered with black, tucked neatly behind its back. The tail was a pure white, moving along as it sang its song.

"Lady Boleyn," the carriage driver called out. "Lady Boleyn, we must be leaving now."

Katherine turned on her heels and began to walk away. Before she got into the carriage, she looked back and saw that the bird was now perched atop Mary's tombstone.

"Good-bye, Mary," Katherine said with a smile.

**-Page Break-**

As Henry waved the nobles away, Charles stayed behind, wanting to speak with his old friend. It had been some months since he had last seen Henry, but his friend appeared fine, as if though his sister had not just died. Charles's stomach twisted at the thought – could his best friend be so cruel?

Henry grabbed a cup of wine and passed one to Charles. As he settled back into his seat, Henry smiled. "Charles, it's been a while since we've last spoken."

"Yes, although, I'm glad to say this time it's because of a much happier occasion." Charles took a sip of his wine. "I'm getting married, Harry, and I would like it very much if you gave me your blessing."

"My blessing?" Henry laughed. "Do you not already have her parent's blessing, or are they dead?"

Charles shook his head. "They are very much alive. I just feel it is necessary to have your blessing."

Raising an eyebrow, Henry leaned forward slightly and licked his lips. "Charles, if you don't mind me asking, who is the woman that you are marrying?"

This time Charles took a gulp of his wine. Maybe he should have gotten drunk before he had arrived. With great hesitance, but yet with a determined look, Charles said, "Katherine Boleyn."

Henry froze completely. So Katherine was getting married. _So what?_ He had realized that she would have never given him what he wanted, so he broke all ties he had with her, and moved on and found love with Anne. End of story. Although, not quite. Hearing that his old love was about to get married had unleashed an array of complex and bewildering emotions. After all, it was one thing for him to move on and fall in love again but quite another for Katherine to do the same.

His past relationship with Katherine had a continuing hold over him even when, rationally, he thought he was well adjusted about their break-up and content with his new life. Raving jealousy, anxiety and a childish feeling that even though Henry didn't want Katherine (which was a lie); he didn't want anyone else to have her. He had to wonder if this was a common reaction when a former lover announces she's getting married. Because Henry knew the two of them shared a special connection, that he saw the private side of her no-one else did, and like any couple, they had enjoyed special, secret times together. It was hard not to feel thrust out and replaced when Katherine had met someone else and a prepared to sail off into the sunset with Charles. All logical thought went out of the window and Henry forgot the real reasons why they had parted. Instead, he found himself feeling strangely resentful that Katherine felt she's met someone she'll be happy with for the rest of her life and angry at having to admit that he was no longer her number one.

"I have yet to witness or hear about this," Henry said.

Arrangements for weddings would be with the local church. Weddings were always a religious ceremony, conducted by a minister. The religions varied but the legal process prior to the wedding was always the same. The first stage was Crying the Banns, announcing a couple's intention to marry. The wedding custom dictated that the couple's intention to marry had to be announced in the church three times on three consecutive Sundays or Holy days. This allowed time for any objections to be raised or pre-contracts to be discovered. Any marriage not published beforehand was considered clandestine and illegal.

"There was a complication," Charles said. He took another sip of his drink. "It requires us to marry in haste so we're using a Marriage Bond."

Should a couple need to marry in haste an alternative, faster, route to legalizing a marriage required a Marriage Bond which acted as a contract, security and proof to a Bishop that the issue of a Marriage License was lawful. The Marriage Bond was accompanied with a sworn statement that there were no pre-contract. The issue of a Marriage Bond would require only one reading of the Banns - thus saving a couple of weeks.

Seeing his friends discomfort and anger the matter, Charles leaned back in his seat and sighed. "I'm not asking you to make an appearance at our wedding, Harry; in fact Katherine would like it very much if you and Anne didn't show. All I'm asking for is your blessing. I'm not a fool, Harry; I know you still care for her, and no matter how much I would like to deny it Katherine still cares for you."

Henry slammed his hands down on the table. His drink fell over, spilling onto the floor. "I no longer care for Lady Boleyn, and I would appreciate it if you never bring her up in my or my wife's presence. I do not have time to speak of matters such as a wedding, Charles. I must prepare for my son who is due to come any day."

Unfazed by Henry's outburst, Charles picked up his coat and stood up. "Of course, what was I thinking? It's all about you, I forgot."

Henry shot up out of his seat. "You come in here to talk about someone of my past when you know I am very happy with my wife and unborn!"

"Katherine," Charles shouted. "Her name is Katherine, you know that. And she just isn't someone from your past; she is soon to be my wife – in two days to be exact." Before Charles walked out the door, he turned back around and pointed at Henry, his eyes blazing. "Katherine told me not to come here, she told me specifically not to come here. You in fact ruined things with her, Harry, because she wants nothing to do with you, absolutely nothing, but, unlike you, she knew it would mean everything to me if I could have you at our wedding. She was willing to put the past behind her for that day, just for me. Although now, I can see she was right."

The servant didn't even have time to open the doors before Charles threw them opened. "Good day, Your Majesty. Give Her Highness my regards!"

**-Page Break-**

After checking over Katherine, the doctor sat in the chair across from her.

"How are you feeling today, Lady Boleyn?"

"Better than last week," Katherine said with a smile, and it was true.

The doctor nodded his head. "And the morning sickness – how is that?"

"Better," Katherine sighed. "I'm very glad it has let up."

The doctor chuckled. "Well, I assume you've only gained one pound. If you had not had any morning sickness you would have gained more."

"At least something good came from throwing my guts up every morning," Katherine joked.

"Now, most of this weight is in the placenta and in your breasts, uterus and in the extra blood your body will make. During pregnancy your body works harder, your heartbeat and breathing rate are faster. Hormones may make your breasts become tender to the touch, and this will also be a reason for them to become larger and heavier. Your uterus will get bigger and put pressure on your bladder so that you need to urinate more often."

Katherine nodded her head, trying to remember all that was said. "Thank you, doctor."

The doctor nodded. "Is there any questions you have for me, Lady Boleyn?"

"Yes, actually, can you tell me about the baby?"

The old doctor smiled. "Your baby's head is becoming more rounded and the eyelids have formed and closed over the eyes. You still can't feel it, but your baby is moving around constantly in your amniotic fluid - your baby can now roll, stretch, yawn and wriggle fingers."

Katherine looked down at her stomach in wonder. She lightly touched it, afraid that any sudden movement would ruin her perfect moment. A smiled stretched across her face and a feeling of pure happiness came upon her.

"Thank you, doctor. If you would be so kind, would you send my sister back please?"

At seeing the young woman with a look of joy and her body relaxed, the doctor nodded his head and smiled. "Please, do not hesitate to contact me if you have any questions."

**-Page Break-**

_My Dearest son or daughter,_

_I am your mother, you are my joy. I don't know much about you other than you have a part of myself in you. I know you have part my blood running through you and that when you're born, you will have some of my traits. Like my personality, or my smile, or my eyes. Maybe you'll be like me in that you'll see the beauty of living life freely to make your own choices when you're older because of God's grace. I don't know what struggles in life you will have to face. I don't know if I'll be able to protect you from anything or anyone that may prevent your happiness._

_I know that I am so in love with you and you have yet to take your first breath; and with every breath you breathe after that I pray you always feel my love. The one thing I know without any doubt and beyond what my mind can comprehend is that God loves you more than you can imagine. He already knows so much about you that I can only wonder about. He will always be with you and as far as you look to him first and always, you will be in the arms of the one who holds the world in his hands. I love you._

Katherine put her feather pen down and rested her head on her arm. She was exhausted and found that she desperately needed sleep. The baby was constantly hungry and in turn, Katherine ate everything in sight. Not only was the food consumption tiring her out, her family was tiring her out. Mary and the children were always near her, asking if they could help with something and what she wanted for the wedding. She loved her sister and niece and nephew greatly, but what she wanted and what she needed right now was just to sleep.

Charles was another factor to her exhaustion. He had left two days ago to go speak with the king, even after Katherine had warned him not to. She didn't think she was being selfish, although it was just as much Charles's wedding as it was hers. In all honesty though, Katherine had wished her fiancé hadn't sought the king out. They were best friends, that she could understand, but she couldn't understand as to why Charles would want the king there. They had fought over it for days until Charles could actually see the pain in Katherine's eyes. She greatly tried to hide it from him, she did want Charles happy, but seeing the king would only bring back memories that she wished not to think about, and she also didn't want to be unhappy on her wedding day.

Another factor was her fears. Katherine feared many that could go wrong during the pregnancy; one of them was her lying on her stomach and crushing the baby. The doctor had laughed at her, of course, and told her that she would not crush her baby – it was almost a silly thought now. Another fear was eating something that would harm the baby. She was eating everything, and was afraid she would one day eat something that would truly harm her child. She, like any mother, feared losing her child. She calculated every step she took, everything she ate, when she went to sleep – absolutely everything. Her biggest fear, however, was not being able to care for her newborn. She was utterly terrified that she was going to be the worse mother in history and that thought alone kept her awake at nights.

Her mother had once told her who stressful things become when you're pregnant. For the longest time Katherine had never believed her mother until she fell pregnant herself. It seemed like every situation was emotional and tiring, there wasn't a single part of the day were her emotions weren't flying off the hinges or where she felt like she was going to pass out from sleep. Katherine had been lucky so far, however. Usually a women's first pregnancy is their worse, but for Katherine, it was actually peaceful. She couldn't wait until her stomach grew more, or when she could feel her baby kick. She was especially looking forward to feeling it move around within her. Her mother had told her that she was always fascinated when she was farther along in her pregnancy with Katherine and her siblings, when she could see their tiny feet or hands brush against her stomach and an outline would appear.

Katherine, who was almost asleep, began to chew on her bottom lip. She had told no one, other than Mary, about her pregnancy. She knew she needed to tell her mother, but her mother was with Anne since she was due to have her baby any day now. And although her mother had become a thorn in her side, Katherine wanted her mother to know that she was going to be a grandmother once more.

Pushing the sleep aside, Katherine picked up the pen again.

_Dear Mother,_

_I wish that I were writing to you just to let you know how much I love you very much. I don't say it enough or show it enough, but I do love you so. And that makes it so much harder for me to tell you what I must tell you._

_There is no easy way to say it. And I know that you'll again be angry, upset, ashamed, and feel that I again let you down. That's because this is how I felt about myself. I am afraid and I need you so much to love me. I am not expecting your approval. Mother, I really need your understanding. And as much as I am sorry for hurting you, believe me, I am hurting so much myself. More than ever, I need someone to help me through this. I wish you could hold me and make it all better, but I guess those days are over._

_If you haven't guessed it yet, I'm pregnant. I have little baby growing inside of me who is even more helpless than me. It should be such a wonderful thing, but I know I did not go about this the right way. I can't change the past. I can only try and do the right thing now. I just don't know how else to say it. I said it before; I really need you simply to love me right now._

_That's why I am telling you this in a letter. I am afraid to see you so angry or let down. I just don't know if I could take it right now. I want you to know that I am going to do my best to be responsible about this. As hard as it is, I am not going to take the easy way out because I know that I was once your child the same age as mine is now. There are places that can help and I will go to them if it is the best thing to do. But please, try not to act like you are disgusted with me even if you are._

_Today I prayed. I prayed for this baby. I prayed that somehow things would work out. I prayed for the courage to tell you this. And I prayed that you would still love me. That is all I ask._

_Sincerely,_

_Your daughter _

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**

**Oh, and where are my TWD fans at? Who else was shocked my the mid-season finale?**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't even know what to say. I was gone for _far _too long, but school was a never ending hell. The quarter ends tomorrow and my grades...yikes. This just hasn't been my quarter.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**Naruhina1519: Bran does look like Charles honestly, lol.**

**fairydaisy777: Thanks you!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**RHatch89: Lol, I knew that last chapter would make you happy, and Baby Boleyn-Brandon is such a cute name ^.^ I'll definitely use that in the story.**

**Gin (anonymous): Lol I know, a lot of Bethyl fans were crushed. Sorry.**

**BethanyJo: And to my favorite reviewer...you are 100% God-sent because you always make me feel so much better about my story. **

**Guest (anonymous): Thank you!**

**smilin steph: Thank you!**

**ILoveThee: Thank you!**

**brunette-barbie14: I agree, Charles (like many others) held their tongue too much around Henry.**

**Raging Raven: Thank you! Love your name btw.**

**Guest (anonymous): Thank you!**

**Just an FYI, I changed my name.**

**~I own nothing and no one except for Katherine!**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23: 3rd**** September, 1533**

"Dearlybeloved friends, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of his congregation, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is an honorable state, instituted of God in Paradise, in the time of man's innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy state Christ adjourned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men, and therefore is not to be enterprise, nor taken in hand unadvisedly, lightly or wantonly, to satisfy means carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding;but reverently, discretely, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God, duly considering the causes for the which matrimony was ordained. One was the procreation of children, to be brought up in the fear and nurture of the Lord, and praise of God. Secondly, it was ordained for a remedy against sin and to avoid fornication that such persons as have not the gift of continence might marry, and keep themselves undefiled members of Christ body. Thirdly, for the mutual societies, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other, both in prosperity and adversity, into the which holy state these two persons present, come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

Katherine and Charles chuckled as they watched Henry and Cathy turn around and glare at everyone. The children were certainly happy to hear that Charles was going to become their uncle, and they were excited to experience a wedding, although Henry fussed about his clothing and waking up so early.

When no one spoke up, the priest looked at Katherine and Charles. "I requireand charge you (as you will answer at the dreadful Day of Judgment, when the secretes of all hearts shall be disclosed) that if either of you do know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, that ye confess it. For be ye well assured, that so many as be coupled together, otherwise than God's word doeth allow, are not joined together by God, neither is their Matrimony lawful."

No impediment was alleged, and so, the ceremony continued.

The priest said unto Charles, "Wiltthou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickens, and in health? And forsaking all other, keep thy only to her, as long as you both shall have?"

Charles answered: "I will."

The priest then turned to Katherine and said, "Wiltthou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou obey him and serve him, love, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health? And forsaking all other, keep thy only to him as long as ye both shall live?"

Katherine answered: "I will."

The priest then asked, "Who gives this woman to be married unto this man?"

And the minister, after receiving Katherine at her father's hands, caused Charles to take Katherine by the right hand, and made both of them give their rings to each other. Charles went first. He looked Katherine in the eyes as he held onto her hand, saying, "I take theto my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickens, and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart; according to God's holy ordinance, and thereto I plight the my ring."

Then they dropped their hands, and Katherine took Charles's right hand in her own, and said, "Itake theto my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickens, and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance: and thereto I give the my ring."

Then they dropped their hands again, and Charles gave Katherine a ring, laying the same upon the book, which was the accustomed duty to the priest and Clerk. The priest took the ring and gave it back to Charles, and then Charles placed the ring upon the fourth finger of Katherine's left hand. Charles then repeated after the priest: "With this ring I the wed: with my body I the worship: and with all my worldly goodness, I the endow. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Charles left the ring upon the fourth finger of Katherine's left hand, and the minister said, "O Eternal God, creature and preserver of all mankind, giver of all spiritual grace, the author of everlasting life: send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy name, that as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together: So these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, whereof this ring given, and received, is a token and pledge, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according unto thy laws, thorough Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

Then the priest joined their right hands together and said, "Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put a sunder."

The minister looked towards the people and spoke to them. "For as much as and have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God, and this company, and thereto have given and pledged, their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands I pronounce that the be man and wife together. In the name of the father, of the Son and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." The minister then added a blessing: "God the Father, God the Son, God the holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you, the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and so fill you with all spiritual benediction, and grace, that you may so live together in this life, that in the world to come, you may have life everlasting. Amen."

The Ministers went to the Lords table and said the Psalm in Beati omnes:

"God be merciful unto us and bless us: and show us the light of his countenance, and be merciful unto us.  
That thy way may be known upon the earth: thy saving health among all nations.  
Let the people praise the (O God) yea, let all the people praise the.  
O let the nations rejoice and be glad, for thou shall judge the folk righteously, and govern the nations upon the earth.  
Let the people praise the (O God) let all the people praise the.  
Then shall the earth bring further her increase, and God, even our God, shall give us his blessing.  
God shall bless us, and all the ends of the world shall fear him.  
Glory be to the Father and to the Son  
As it was in the beginning, is now, and forever shall be."

The Psalm ended, and Charles and Katherine knelt before the Lord's Table. The priest stood at the Table, and turned to face the two of them and said, "Lord have mercy upon us."

The people answered: "Christ have mercy upon us."

The minister said: "Lord have mercy upon us."

Together, in unison, the people prayed together.

"Our Father, which art in heaven,  
Hallowed be thy Name.  
Thy Kingdom come.  
Thy will be done in earth,  
As it is in heaven.  
Give us this day our daily bread.  
And forgive us our trespasses,  
As we forgive them that trespass against us.  
And lead us not into temptation,

But deliver us from evil. Amen."

The minister said: "O Lord, save thy servant, and thy handmaiden."

The people answered: "Which put their trust in the."

The minister said: "O Lord send them help from thy holy place."

The people answered: "And evermore defend them."

The minister said: "Be unto them a tower of strength."

The people answered: "From the face of their enemies."

The minister said: "O Lord hear our prayer."

The people said: "And let our cry come unto the."

The minister continued: "O God of Abraham, God of Isaac, God of Jacob, bless these thy servants, and sow the seed of eternal life in their minds, that whatsoever in thy holy word they shall profitably learn, they may indeed fulfill the same. Look, O Lord mercifully upon them from heaven, and bless them. And as thou did send thy blessing upon Abraham and Sara to their great comfort: so vouchsafe to send thy blessing upon these thy servants, that they obeying thy will, and always being in safeties under thy protection, may abide in thy love unto their lives end, through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

The next prayer was only omitted because Katherine was past child birthing years.

"O merciful Lord, and heavenly Father, by whose gracious gift mankind is increased, we beseech the assist with thy blessing these two persons, that they may both be fruitful in procreation of children, also live together so long in godly love and honesties, that they may see their children's children, unto the third and fourth generation unto thy praise and honor: through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

"O God which by thy mighty power hast made all things of naught, which also after other things set in order, did appoint that out of man (created after thyme own image and similitude) woman should take her beginning, and knitting them together, did teach that it should never be lawful to put a sunder those, whom thou by matrimony had made one: O God which haste consecrated the state of matrimony to such an excellent mysteries, that in it is signified and represented the spiritual marriage and unite betwixt Christens and his Church: Look mercifully upon these thy servants, that both this man may love his wife, according to thy word (as Christ did love his spouse the Church, who gave himself for it, loving and cherishing it, even as his own flesh). And also that this woman may be loving and amiable to her husband as Rachel, wise as Rebecca, faithful and obedient as Sara, and in all quietness, sobrieties, and peace, be a follower of holy and Godly matrons, O Lord bless them both, and gaunt them to inherited thy everlasting kingdom: through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

The priest then took over. "Almighty God, which, at the beginning did create our first parents Adam and Eve, and did sanctified and joined them together in marriage, power upon you the riches of his grace, sanctify, and bless you, that ye may please him both in body and soul, and live together in holy love, unto your lives end. Amen."

Then the Communion began, and after that the Gospel was read, and a Sermon was held. Then coming together of Katherine and Charles as man and wife was declared, according to Holy Scripture.

"All ye which be married, on which intend to take the holy estate of Matrimony upon you: hear what holy scripture doth say, as touching the duty of husbands toward their wives, and wives toward their husbands.

Saint Paul (in his Epistle to the Ephesians, the v Chapter) doeth gave this commandment to all married men.

Ye husbands love your wives, even as Christ loved the Church, and hath given himself for it, to sanctify it, purging it in the fountain of water, through the word, that he might make it unto himself a glorious congregation, not having spot or wrinkle, or any such thing, but that it should be holy and blameless. So men are bound to love their own wives, as their own bodies. He that loves his own wife love himself. For never did any man hate his own flesh, but nourish and cherish it, even as the Lord doeth the congregation, for we are members of his body: of his flesh and of his bones.

For this cause shall a man leave father and mother, and shall be joined unto his wife, and the two shall be one flesh. This mystery is great, but I speak of Christ and of the congregation. Nevertheless, let every one of you so love his own wife, even as himself.

Likewise the same Saint Paul (writing to the Colossians) speaketh thus to all men that be married. Ye men, love your wives, and be not bitter unto them.

Hear also what Saint Peter Thaposthe of Christ, which was himself a married man (said unto all men) that are married. Ye husbands, dwell with your wives according to knowledge. Giving honor unto the wife as unto the weaker vessel, and as heirs together of the grace of life, so that your prayers be not hindered."

Charles nodded his head as he listened to the Scripture about a husband's duty towards his wife. The Scripture was then meant for Katherine to learn her duties as a wife towards their husband.

"Saint Paul (in the forenamed Epistle to the Ephesians) teaches you thus: Ye women, submit your selves unto your own husbands as unto the Lord: for the husband is the wives head, even as Christ is the head of the Church. And he is also the savior of the whole body. Therefore as the Church or congregation, is subjected unto Christ. So likewise let the wives also be in subjection unto their own husbands in all things. And again he said: Let the wife reverence her husband. And (in his Epistle to the Colossians) Saint Paul gives you this short lesson; ye wives submit your selves unto your own husbands, as it is convenient in the Lord.

Saint Peter also doeth instruct you very godly, thus saying, Let wives be subject to their own husbands, so that if any obey not the word, they may be one without the word, by the conversation of the wives, while they behold your chaste conversation coupled with fear, whose apparel let it not be outward, with broided [braided] hair and trimming about with gold, either in putting on of gorgeous apparel, but let the hidden mane which is in the heart, be without all corruption, so that the spirit be mild and quiet, which is a precious thing in the sight of God. For after this manner (in the old time) did the holy women which trusted in God apparel themselves, being subject to their own husbands, as Sara obeyed Abraham calling him Lord; whose daughters ye are made, doing well, and being not dismayed with any fear."

Still on their knees, the priest stood in front of Katherine and Charles. With the round piece of bread in his hand, he said, "The Body of Christ." Katherine and Charles responded with "Amen."

Then, with their heads tilted slightly back, they opened their mouths wide and extended their tongue – the tongue need not protrude far out of the mouth, but it blocked the view of the lower lip. The priest then placed the Sacred Host on their tongues.

The priest then took a cup from the minister and said, "The Blood of Christ." Katherine and Charles responded with "Amen." The priest placed the rim of the cup at their lips and both of them took a sip from the cup.

Charles stood up first and he extended his hand to help Katherine up. Once they were both standing they turned to face the crowd with bright smiles and their faces.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the priest said. "You may kiss the bride."

Pulling Katherine closer to him, Charles crushed his mouth to Katherine's, not giving her a second to respond. Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck, drawling him closer, wanting more of him.

When they broke apart, the church erupted in cheers.

**-Page Break-**

_*Ping, ping, ping*_

Everyone looked up from their conversations and dishes of food to look at George Boleyn. His cheeks were slightly flushed and his pupils were dilated. He swayed as he stood up. "I would like to make a toast to the bride and groom!"

Katherine giggled and buried her face into Charles's arm. "Oh, God."

Charles chuckled and kissed the top of her head to sooth her embarrassment. "It won't be so bad."

"My little sister – Katherine" George began, his words slurred. "– she's the sweetest person I've ever known. Even though we're six years apart, we're the best of friends. I remember the first time I held her. I was so young and I thought she was the ugliest thing ever! But then she began to grow and I had to start beating every man off of her with a ten-foot pole. No man was good enough for my little sister, if it was up to me I would have locked her away forever so she would have grown up not knowing what a man was. Life, sadly, doesn't work that way and I had to sit back and watch my sister experience life. Katherine, you've grown into a beautiful woman and I'm so glad to have you as my sister. I love you so much and I wish you the best in life."

Everyone applauded George. Katherine had tears streaming down her face (she blamed her pregnancy hormones) and mouthed "I love you too" to George.

"Charles, my brother-in-law!" George exclaimed, continuing on with his speech. "If I'm going to be honest then I must admit, I never thought my sister would fall in love with someone like you. No, no, no, hear me out," George said as the people laughed. "He's quit the 'bad boy', isn't he? In personal qualities, indeed, he is not unlike his sovereign; tall, sturdy, and valiant, with rather a tendency to corpulence, and also with a strong animal nature, not very much restrained at any time by considerations of morality, delicacy, or gratitude. You're also very inconstant, but from spending more time with you and listening to Katherine talk about you, I've learned that you're loyal and caring, and that you love my sister dearly. But, remember this, Brandon, you ever hurt my sister in any sort of way; you'll wish you were dead."

"George!" Katherine admonished.

Charles, however, raised is cup of ale to George. "I'd rather kill myself then harm your sister in way." And it was the truth. As he watched the king travel down a road he'd never escape, and he was still haunted by the death of Mary, Charles wanted to be better for Katherine.

Thomas Boleyn pulled his son back into his seat, knowing very well how easily his children got into fights. Katherine was exceptionally surprised when she saw her father at her wedding. She was sure that both her parents would miss her wedding with the knowledge that Anne was going to give birth to the heir of England any day now. But, one parent was better than none; Katherine knew well enough that Anne wanted their mother to be her mid-wife and their mother had not left Anne's side for months.

The party went back to being filled with joy, but Charles was quickly growing agitated. He wanted to sweep Katherine away the moment they were pronounced man and wife. Seeing her in her violet-blue dress which wasn't tight on her to show her progressing pregnant stomach, but loose enough to for her to feel comfortable in it, was absolutely perfect on her. He had to remember to thank Mary for picking out such a perfect dress for Katherine. His wife looked like an angel as she smiled and thanked everyone for their compliments and gifts. He enjoyed watching her, especially when she would unconsciously move her hand to her stomach and drew patterns on her ever growing stomach.

Noticing Charles's eyes on her, Katherine raised an eyebrow at him. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Charles said. He kissed her lips softly. "You're just an exquisite creature." He kissed her again, only to kiss down to her shoulder with sloppy kisses. "Especially now that I get to call you my wife, and also because you're carrying my child. You truly are beautiful."

Taking Charles's hand in hers, Katherine placed it upon her stomach and kissed him again. "The doctor told me we will be able to feel him move around soon."

"Him?" Charles asked amusingly, smirking slightly.

"Yes, him," Katherine said with confidence. "It's going to be a boy."

"And what makes you say that?"

"I had a dream last night, a beautiful dream. It felt so real, Charles. I didn't want to wake up."

Katherine hadn't given much thought about the gender of her child until last night. She had dreamt of herself holding a baby boy to her chest, rocking him to sleep in the dead of night. The baby was bald, which made him so adorable, and he was chubby too. His eyes were closed so Katherine didn't know what color they were, but he certainly had Charles's nose, and the infant gurgled in its sleep, reminding her of Charles's snores.

Charles didn't even try to argue with Katherine. He had remembered when his first wife, Anne, had dreamt about the birth of his first daughter. He knew some women possessed the ability to dream about the gender of their unborn child.

"Well," Charles said, resting his hand flat against Katherine's stomach. "Our son is going to need a strong name." Although Charles knew it was customary to name the child after birth, and allow the mother to do so, Charles couldn't deny that he was excited naming his child. He thought about it a lot really, and he certainly thought about how their lives would change when the child would be born.

A sudden urge to eat overcame Katherine and she quickly reached for the broth with bacon, her favorite. "Do hold that thought," she said, covering her mouth as she chewed. "Your son is very hungry at the moment."

Charles smiled with absolute pride. "He's a growing boy."

* * *

**Sorry that it's short, but I'm suffering with writer's block at the moment.**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Hey, guys, I just wanted to let you know that I'm working on so many knew stories, but most of them are Tudor ones. Now, I know this has been before, but I was wondering if you guys would like to read my Modern Girl/Henry fic once I get the first chapter typed.**

**Here's the summary so you guys can get a feel of it:**

**Brooklyn was your average 19yr/o girl, although her parents would claim she was the anti-Christ. Driving home from a party one night, Brooklyn and her friends get in a car accident, and there in limbo she is given a choice: live or die. Choosing to live, Brooklyn finds herself in 16th century England, in the court of King Henry VIII. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys!**

**It's been forever since I've updated, and I'm terribly sorry. This chapter is dedicated to _steelegirl19_ because I would have not been able to finish this chapter without her.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**RHatch89: Thank you!**

**okgurl87: Thank you so much!**

**fairydaisy777: I'm sorry it took me so long to update.**

**Guest (anonymous): Katherine won't get called back to court for some time, but the reunion between Henry and Katherine is coming sooner then you think *wink, wink*.**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**Naruhina1519: Lol, thank you!**

**steelegirl19: Lol, you're not the only one waiting for the reunion between Henry and Katherine.**

**TwilightEclps: Thank you!**

**brunette-barbie14: I was so happy to write to the wedding scene, I think it was my favorite chapter so far.**

**Lady-Finwe: Sorry that I took so long to update.**

**Guest (anonymous): Lol, I can't wait to write that either.**

**HPuni101: Awe, thank you so much! I can't believe I'm getting closer to the Boleyn downfall, and I don't know what to do with Katherine when that time comes; I have so many possibilities in my head. And again, thank you so much. I'm trying to keep the story historically accurate as I can, but I do want to put my own spin on things. **

**TheInfernalPrincess: Thank you!**

**ILoveThee: Yeah, things are starting to heat up.**

**~I own nothing and no one except for Katherine, and the little bun in her oven.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24: 7****th**** September, 1533**

"Oh, God," Anne groaned in pain. She felt like she was being torn in two and the quick, long lasting feeling of pain shot through her randomly.

Lady Jones, the same woman who assisted Mary during both her labors, rushed over to situate herself between Anne's legs. "It's going to be alright, Your Majesty," the older woman reassured Anne. "You're in good hands. I've never lost a mother or infant yet."

That was a soothing thought. Anne, like any woman, had heard of the horrors that lied behind pregnancy. Although many women proclaimed that they loved being pregnant and wanted more children, very few got the chance to speak of their experience, or have other kids. Pregnancy was like war for women; they didn't know whether or not they'd survive it. Then there was the absolute fear of the child being lost. The women who had survived pregnancy, but lost their child, swore the same thing: it felt like they had died along with their infant, and truly wished for death. Anne never wanted to experience either.

The pain was irritating, but not unbearable. Lady King, another woman who had assisted Mary during her labors as well, was glad that Anne was different from her sister. Mary had practically broken Lady King's hand; it was bruised after both of Mary's labors. Anne was a little quieter than Mary and less forceful too.

"My mother," Anne breathed. "Where is my mother? Where is Mary?"

For throughout the nine months, Anne's mother and older sister had been by her side. She had appointed them as her midwives, trusting no one else. She would have had asked Katherine to accompany her through her birth, but she had not spoken to her sister in almost a decade. There was still bad blood between the two, although, knowing Katherine, the youngest Boleyn had already swiped everything under the covers and moved on, and so it seemed.

Katherine knew of Anne's pregnancy, Anne herself had written to her sister the news, but no response was given. Anne was hurt by her sister's rejection, although Charles Brandon reassured Anne that he and Katherine would not miss the child's baptism.

Suddenly, a wave of pain, more intense than the others, over took Anne.

"The baby is coming, the baby is coming!" A cheery Lady Jones sang.

As Anne bowed her body to push, all she could think about was hitting Lady Jones in the face for her peppy attitude.

**-Page Break-**

The Palace of Placentia was an English Royal Palace built by Humphrey, Duke of Gloucester, in 1443, in Greenwich, on the banks of the River Thames, downstream from London. In 1447, Humphrey fell out of favor with the new queen, Margaret of Anjou, and was arrested for high treason. He died in prison and Margaret took over Bella Court, renaming it the Palace of Placentia. Henry VII rebuilt the palace, with a design based around three large courtyards.

The Palace remained the principal royal palace for the next two centuries. It was the birthplace of King Henry VIII in 1491, and figured heavily in his life. Following his marriage to Catherine of Aragon, Placentia was the birthplace of their daughter Mary in February 1516.

And now, in September 1533, after his marriage to Anne, Henry's daughter, Elizabeth, was born at Placentia.

It had been three days since the royal birth. Everyone had stayed up; waiting for the announcement of England's future king, only such announcement never came. The announcement, however, was about the future queen of England.

Charles had told Katherine that it was a grand celebration, but the mood was very somber. Henry wasn't in a cheery mood, and there was little to no dancing. The people had more fun at the celebration of Henry's bastard child then his legitimate one. Charles didn't feel any sympathy for his friend. Not only did Katherine try to warn the king in the beginning, but Charles himself and many others tried to warn His Majesty about Anne Boleyn, but atlas, the king would not listen. And out of His Majesty's stubbornness, and believing that Anne would give him a son led him to having another daughter.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?" Charles held onto his wife's hand as she descended out of the carriage, noticing that she had little color to her cheeks.

Katherine nodded her head. "I am fine. I just can't believe I'm here."

It had been six years since Katherine had last stepped foot in court. She needed time away from everyone and everything; she just didn't know she would have been away for _that_ long. It certainly wasn't planned, but it ended up being the best thing for her. She was certain that if she had stayed in court then her father and uncle would have pushed her into a marriage with a wealthy duke, something that she definitely wouldn't have wanted. And she, without a doubt, did not want to be dealing with George and Jane. According to Mary, the two were very unhappy and were constantly arguing.

Charles pulled Katherine closer to him and soothingly drew circles on her waist for comfort. "Do not worry, you will be fine. Everyone is excited to see you again, you know?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "No, their excited to see how the estranged Boleyn sisters will react to seeing each other in such a long time." And it was true. Anne and Katherine had not seen each other in six years, and everyone was waiting to see what will happen when they are reunited again.

"You're doing a good thing for your sister." Charles felt the eyes of everyone instantly fall on them.

"I'm not doing this for my sister. I'm doing it for my poor niece." Katherine heard the buzzing whispers around them, and she desperately tried to ignore them.

The couple made their way up the stairs and stood outside Anne's door. Charles kissed his wife goodbye before he left to go see the king. Katherine stood there, staring at the doors before her, knowing that her past and her future lied right behind those doors. All she wanted to do was run and hide, she honestly didn't want to be here, but she had no choice. She was doing this for her niece, and only her niece. Only, Katherine didn't know why she found it so hard to love Anne's child the same way she loved Cathy. Sure, it took Cathy's birth for Katherine to fall in love with her niece, but when Mary was pregnant with Henry, Katherine felt nothing but absolute love. So why was it so hard to love Anne's daughter?

Taking a deep breath, Katherine opened the doors. All eyes locked on her figure, and she refused to let them see her shake with nervousness.

There were a few ladies-in-waiting that Katherine remembered, like Jane and cousin Madge. All the others were new, no doubt Anne and the king threw out the old courtiers and brought in new ones who agreed with the new religion. All the new ladies instantly began to gossip, only Jane and Madge came over to greet Katherine.

Jane mockingly curtsied. "Duchess Brandon."

Katherine laughed and hugged her sister-in-law. "Oh, Jane, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you as well." Jane pulled back and gingerly placed her hands on Katherine's stomach. "Congratulations. I'm so happy for you and Charles."

"Thank you. I'll be honest; I never thought I would be married and pregnant."

"Katherine?"

Standing in front of Anne's bed chamber stood Elizabeth Boleyn. It had been some time since mother and daughter had seen each other, and time surely had changed the both of them. Elizabeth's dirty blond hair was more grey then blond now, and she had more wrinkles then before. Elizabeth looked tired and older, as if the world rested on her shoulders. But one thing that was true was the fact that Elizabeth kept her head held high and she still looked beautiful.

Katherine nodded her head. "Mother."

Katherine walked towards her mother, but stopped when her mother suddenly curtsied. That was certainly something Katherine wasn't use to.

Elizabeth hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek. "You look beautiful, darling." And it was true. Pregnancy suited Katherine well.

"Thank you, mother," Katherine says. "You look well, too."

Just as her mother was going to say something else, a voice called out for Elizabeth.

"Mother, who is here?"

And just like that, Katherine felt like throwing up. Anne emerged from her chambers and stopped when she saw her sister. The two stared at each other, never breaking eye contact. It was like a punch in the gut for the both of them.

Katherine broke the stare down first, curtsying to her sister. "Your Majesty."

Anne did the same for her sister. "Duchess."

The stare down began again, but this time it was broken by Anne. "I was so happy to hear about your pregnancy; you and Charles will be wonderful parents."

"Thank you, Your Majesty," Katherine said. "Your daughter will be a fine princess."

"Elizabeth," Anne said. Katherine noticed the sad look in her sister's eyes. "I named her Elizabeth."

**-Page Break-**

Charles felt like a damn fool for leaving Katherine so suddenly.

He had wanted to stay by her side when the Queen's chamber doors would open, but Henry made it very clear that he wanted to see his friend once he had arrived. Charles did have a good excuse if he had showed up late to meet with Henry, for Katherine was pregnant and her hormones were something not even the Devil would wish to mess with. When a situation was too stressful Katherine would bawl her eyes out, something he hated to see. How do you comfort a crying woman who was crying over something fickle? He had learned years ago to never tell a pregnant woman that her crying was absurd because their sadness would quickly turn into rage, and he wanted to live to see his children grow.

Henry wasn't in the best of moods, even for his child's baptismal. He sulked in his chair, a drink in his hands. He was staring out at nothing, his eyes glazed over with disgust, and possibly betrayal. None of the Boleyn men dared show their face, but Thomas Howard, ever the brave soul, walked around court with his head held high. To Thomas, a princess was better than no child at all, even though it would have been wonderful if Anne had had a boy. Up until now everything had been peaceful and jovial between Anne and Henry, but now that was all about to change.

"It's a beautiful day," Charles said, trying to break the silence.

Henry didn't even look his way. "I suppose." His voice was emotionless, not caring about what it looked like outside at all.

Charles sighed, slightly annoyed with his friend's behavior. Henry always acted more like a baby then a proper king when he didn't get what he wanted. Looking down at his cup, Charles instantly thought of something to catch the king's attention.

"Katherine is here."

Instantly, Henry broke out of his spell and snapped his head in Charles's direction. He should have felt like a fool, or should have had some shame in showing such interest in his best friend's wife, but he didn't feel anything along those lines. He felt his heart start to race. Katherine's name alone was enough to send him in some sort of state, even after all these years.

Charles felt his gut clench when the king suddenly took interest in a conversation. Of all the things to capture Henry's attention it had to be his wife.

"How is she?"

"You can ask her yourself," Charles said as he leaned back in his chair. "She's staying for the baptismal and the party. Perhaps you'll find time to talk to her."

A smile stretched across Henry's face, but it fell quickly. "I doubt she'd even want to talk to me."

Charles chuckled. "She certainly doesn't wish to be speaking to her sister, but she's doing so right now. If she will speak to Anne then there is luck for you."

"Luck runs out, Charles," Henry said tiredly. He believed his luck ran out all those years ago.

"You know Katherine well, Harry. You know her better than anyone." Charles hated to admit it, but it was true. No one had yet to forget about the love Katherine and the king had shared. It a magical and beautiful, but like all great stories, tragedy struck and ruined them.

Henry shook his head, still in denial. "It's been almost a decade, Charles. People change."

"You honestly believe that Katherine has changed _that_ much?" When his friend didn't answer, Charles leaned forward. "Or, are you scared that you won't have the balls to approach her?"

Henry's eyes were blazing. He glared at Charles menacingly; Charles knew better than anyone else that Henry would never stand for it if someone was questioning his masculinity.

"You know damn well I fear no woman." That was a lie. His mother and especially his grandmother were the only two women that Henry ever tried to constantly please, and then Katherine came into his life. Every waking second was spent on Katherine, whether it was thinking about her or actually spending time with her. He had never felt like that for any female before, and no other had yet to capture his attention like Katherine had.

Charles chuckled and took another sip of his ale. "I think you're too chicken."

Henry pointed a playful finger at his friend. "You should be warding me away from Katherine, Charles. Aren't you afraid I'll steal your wife away?"

Charles eyed Henry seriously for a moment. Of course Charles feared that old emotions would arise between Katherine and the king, but Charles had faith, and also trusted his wife. Also, Charles knew that Henry was joking, at least he hoped so.

"You're not that handsome, my friend," Charles said.

The friends laughed and chugged back their ale, glad that the atmosphere had been lifted.

**-Page Break-**

A grand silver font was brought from Canterbury and placed on a large octagonal stage inside the church. The font was lined with soft linen to make sure that the metal did not harm the royal baby and the stage was covered with red and blue cloth. The west doors, through which the procession would enter, were hung with cloth of gold.

Katherine, who was holding her new niece (much to Mary's dislike), took a deep breath to steady her emotions, and tried to concentrate on her niece. Many dukes and duchesses surrounded Katherine, and she could feel all their eyes on her; she could even hear them whisper. Katherine thanked God that Mary was standing beside her and that Charles was standing in front of them.

Katherine felt slightly lightheaded, but she knew it was her nerves. She wasn't nervous about carrying the future Queen of England, she wasn't nervous about all the eyes being on her, she was nervous about seeing the king. Like she had told Charles before, she was here because of Elizabeth and for no other reason. Seeing Anne was enough to make her want to vomit, but she feared about seeing the king. She was likely to faint just by getting a glimpse of his face.

The doors suddenly opened and Katherine knew it was time to face her fear, but she wasn't prepared.

Charles escorted Elizabeth; the Marquis of Exeter carried the taper of virgin wax; Lord Hussey helped carry the canopy, and the marchioness of Exeter was one of the godmothers. It was odd though because Lord Hussey was Lady Mary's chamberlain, and the marchioness of Exeter was a supporter and friend of Catherine of Aragon. Everyone was sure she had only agreed to take part in the ceremony to avoid facing the wrath of the king.

The heralds carried their tabards. Attendants and serving men carried unlighted torches. Lords and ladies carried the equipment needed for the ceremony: a gold cellar of salt, for the exorcism of the child; great silver gilt basins in which the godparents could wash off traces of the holy oil with when Elizabeth was anointed; a chrisom-cloth, to be bound over the crown of the baby's head after she had been anointed with chrisom; and a taper, to be lit after the baptism was completed.

The new born princess was carried by her aunt, the Duchesses of Suffolk, and her long train of three peers and peeresses of the royal blood. Standing at the feet of the king's and queen's thrones was the font. Charles bowed and stood to the side and Mary did the same. That left Katherine standing along, dreading to look up and make eye contact with the royal family.

Katherine nodded her head to Anne first. It wasn't so bad since she had already seen her sister, but like she expected, people began to whisper to each other. The sisters shared a look of amusement and annoyance. They had surprisingly spoken before the baptismal about how the courtiers were buzzing with excitement and curiosity to see the two sisters together again.

Taking a deep breath, Katherine painstakingly allowed her gaze to fall on the king. He sat tall in his throne, like a true king. His hair was still short with his odd mixture of brown and red, and his slight facial hair made him all the more attractive. His face was still handsome and she could see the muscles underneath his clothing. He hadn't changed much, expect for the fact that he looked older and more mature. Katherine finally looked her king in the eyes and felt her breath cease. His pricing blue eyes were still immaculate, and it felt like he was staring into her soul.

The king had had his eyes glued to Katherine the moment she had walked through the doors. He was quite surprised to see Katherine's small baby bump. Charles had told him the news of Katherine's pregnancy, but it was very different seeing Katherine pregnant. Henry could remember years ago when Katherine spoke of not wanting to marry and not wanting children. Yet so much had changed from all those years ago. Katherine was no longer that naïve thirteen year old. She was now a mature woman who was married and expecting her first child.

Katherine took her eyes off the king quickly and looked towards Charles for moral support. She noticed that standing next to her father and brother were eight of their Howard cousins. No doubt they were there to gain any gossip that they could.

As four barons carried a canopy over her, Elizabeth was christened by the Bishop of London, and the Archbishop of Canterbury was made her godfather. Three times the baby was plunged into the waters of the font. Then the lighted taper was thrust in her hand. All the torches were lit; the heralds put on their tabards and the trumpets rang out in honor of Elizabeth, Princess of England and of France.

The king walked his still tired wife to her chambers where she could lay, hold their daughter, and receive the gifts. Elizabeth's godparents presented her with gifts, and refreshments were served in order to give Anne time to get comfortable.

Once word was given that Anne would now see the people, Katherine and Charles walked side by side and gave Elizabeth back to Anne who was robed and lying on her great French bed with the king at her side, and took her daughter joyfully, and offered the guests more refreshments.

After the gifts and congratulations were given, the Boleyn's mother escorted everyone out of Anne's private chambers, announcing that the queen and princess needed their rest. The after party then started. Everyone was surprising in good spirits, especially the king, although many assumed it had something to do with the alcohol.

Charles stayed beside Katherine the whole night, as did Jane. Katherine didn't need any ale to get drunk, for she was high off the feeling of being in court again. She never realized how much she missed her life at court until now. Many people had approached the duke and duchess and congratulated them on their pregnancy, and told Katherine how much they had missed her presence in court.

It was shockingly easy to feel comfortable in court again, although Katherine could feel eyes burning the back of her head. She didn't dare turn around for she feared she would meet the king's gaze. Katherine was desperately searching for something to take her mind off the feeling of eyes on her, and found it easily.

"Charles, who is that man?" Katherine pointed to the man talking to her brother. She had seen him earlier on in the day, when he had visited Anne in her private chambers.

Charles followed his wife's line of direction and rolled his eyes. "That's Mark Smeaton. He's a musician and "dancing master" from Flanders. Your family patronizes him."

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Why?" What could a simple musician and dancer have that would be of great value to her family?

"Her Majesty has befriended Mr. Smeaton and uses as her confidant from time to time," Charles said and looked Jane from the corner of his eye. He knew that Jane did not like the Boleyn family (minus Katherine), and she certainly didn't trust anyone the family took under their wings, and he couldn't help but agree with Katherine's sister-in-law.

Katherine watched as Mr. Smeaton whispered something into George's ear and as they laughed together. The two men appeared to be very close and Mr. Smeaton appeared to be smitten with her brother, for he wouldn't leave George's side.

Katherine tugged on Charles hand, making him bend down slightly for her whisper in his ear. "Is it me, or does Mr. Smeaton seem to be smitten with George?"

"He's smitten with Her Majesty," Charles said, oblivious to the sight before him.

"No," Katherine said, disagreeing with her husband. "Anne jokes and flirts with him, but he looked so awkward when she did so."

Charles looked at his wife with a disgusted look. "What are you saying?"

Katherine laughed at her husband's face. "What I'm saying, my dear Charles, is that I believe Mr. Smeaton is a homosexual."

**-Page Break-**

As the party continued into the early morning, Katherine found herself separated from her husband and sister-in-law. Charles was swept away by the dukes, Jane disappeared –probably to her bed chambers –, and Katherine found herself having conversations with the women.

"Oh, my dear," One of the ladies said to Katherine, gaining her attention. "Have you tried the Mouse Head Tooth Powder?"

Katherine shook her head and took a sip of her wine. "No, I have not. What is it?"

"A way to clean your teeth, of course! All you have to do is catch some mice and cut off their heads. Then you cook them in a pan until they are burned, and then pound them into a gritty powder. Then use the powder to clean your teeth."

Another shook her head. "That's not the proper way to clean your teeth. You should grind together crystal, rock salt, marble, glass, snail shells, and pearls. That'll get you your white teeth."

Katherine laughed. "I clean my teeth the way my mother taught me: using the soot from our chimney. Although, I did hear that blackened teeth are now a way to show off that one is able to afford vast quantities of luxury goods."

Never in her wildest dreams did Katherine think she would be talking to duchesses about family things, like cleaning teeth. When she was younger she made it a habit to keep away from many of the ladies at court because of the fact they spoke of nothing but family and gossip, but now Katherine found herself enjoying the conversation.

Shockingly enough no one had brought up Anne yet. Katherine was certainly prepared to defend her sister if she had to, because after all, no one else was allowed to speak ill about her sister except for their family. Katherine wondered if Henry had already spoken to Anne about her failure to birth him a son. Anne had pranced around all of England declaring that she was carrying the future King of England, and Katherine could only imagine how disappointed Anne and Henry were.

Katherine could, however, imagine how distraught her father, uncle, and brother were. Before the ceremony had begun, Thomas Howard called his family into his chambers for a family meeting. The three men did not hold back their disgust and rage they held towards Anne. Everything that they had worked so hard for, everything that they had accomplished in the past years and nine months was just blown away. Katherine found the karma in the situation very amusing, although she knew her family was overreacting. Anne, although she was no spring chicken, could still birth many more children. She had Boleyn and Howard blood running through her veins, and both sides of the family had a great amount of children. The king would not throw Anne away just yet.

The group of women continued on with their talking, but never once did the topic of Anne or Elizabeth pop up. Neither did the fact that Katherine and the king were once a thing. They talked as if there was nothing interesting going on, but that didn't last long.

Cousin Madge curtsied suddenly, all the women following her lead. "Your Majesty."

Katherine froze. Anne was locked away upstairs with Elizabeth, and no other kings and queens traveled to England to see the new born princess's baptismal.

"Ladies," the king said softly. Katherine felt her insides twist, for his voice still sounded the same. "I do apologize, but I wish to take The Duchess of Suffolk away for a moment."

Katherine felt her stomach churn. She let out a shaky breath and stood up straight. She looked the king dead in the eyes, and put on her brave face. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Both the king and Katherine gasped at the feeling of their skin touching. It had been so since they had touched each other. Henry led Katherine out into one of the poorly lit hallways, away from the crowd. They knew that everyone was watching them; this is what everyone was waiting for. They made a quick dash for the hallway and into Henry's chamber where he usually held meetings.

He closed the door softly, never taking his eyes off the woman in front of him. Katherine's back was facing him, daring not to look his way. The room was only lit by the still burning fire, and she looked like an angel with the flames reflecting off of her. He took slow steps towards her, knowing that he'd have to start the conversation. But where did begin, especially after all these years?

"You look beautiful," Henry said, still advancing towards her.

Katherine inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She could feel tears start to prick at the corner of her eyes. "Thank you, Your Majesty. You look handsome as well."

Henry was finally standing behind Katherine; only a thin layer of air separated them from touching. He slowly brushed a piece of hair off her shoulders, relishing at the softness of her skin. He had missed that softness.

"Must I always implore that you call me Henry?"

Katherine knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but it did not work. "It is best that we keep this conversation between us formal as possible." But that was such a hard thing to do. Especially since Katherine could feel the heat radiating off his body.

Henry sighed displeasingly. He knew Katherine wasn't going to make this easy.

"I must say, Your Majesty, that your new born daughter is very beautiful." Katherine tried to think of anything to change the course of the conversation.

"Katherine," Henry said forcefully. "Look at me, pleasure."

Katherine shook her head, fighting against Henry. "No," She moaned, and sniffled slightly. "Please just say whatever it is you want to tell me, and then let me go."

"_That's the problem!" _Henry yelled, not caring if he had scared her. "I can't let you go, Katherine, even after all these years. You haunt me day and night. There's not a single day that has passed in these past six years that has made me forget about you."

Katherine felt anger bubble up inside of her, and she felt the tears beginning to fall. "Anne certainly made you forget about me."

Henry threw his hands up in the air, not believing Katherine's behavior. "You insufferable woman, would you listen?" He didn't wait for her response. "I married Anne because she agreed to give me something that Catherine could not, only now though do I see my mistake. I am not sorry for divorcing Catherine; our marriage was already ruined beyond repair. I regret not waiting for you. I should not have been so rash and quick to marry the first woman who promised me sons. I should have been patient, but I wasn't, and I am so sorry."

Katherine turned around suddenly, making their noses brush against each others. Their lips were only inches apart, and they could both feel the others' heart beating.

"Do you regret your children?"

Henry blinked. He wasn't expecting her turn around and face him, and he wasn't expecting them to be so close.

"What?"

"Do you regret your children?" Katherine asked if though she were talking to a child. "Mary, Fitzroy, and Elizabeth – do you regret having them?"

"No," Henry said. His children were his pride and joy.

Katherine gave him a sad smile, although she did appear pleased with his answer. "Then you are not sorry. Your children would not be here if it were not for your impatience. We were never meant to be, Henry, don't you see? We were young and foolish all those years ago, believing that nothing could break our spell. But we were wrong, and no one can avoid reality. You knew that I would have not married you if I was the reason you were divorcing Catherine, and even if you were leaving her for another woman you knew I _still_ wouldn't have married you."

Henry felt his own tears fall. He gently wiped away Katherine's tears, pleading with her with his eyes. "Katherine, please…"

"But I thank you, Henry," She continued. "I thank you because if it wasn't for you then I would not have known what love was. Ever since I was a child I disliked the thought of love, I never wanted to marry. But you came into my life and showed me the most wonderful things, and you loved me unconditionally. You gave a love that no other can give me."

Henry's will crumpled when he felt Katherine wipe his tears away. He wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him. "Please, Katherine, I still love you."

Katherine couldn't help the sob that escaped passed her lips. She could feel the king shake with his own silent tears streaming down his face. This is what she feared would happen. This is the exact thing she was running from.

Katherine pulled back and held Henry's face in the palm of her hands. "You were my first love, Henry, nothing and no one can change that." She stood up and her toes and pressed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. "But we have to let each other go."

This time Henry didn't fight with her. Katherine untangled herself from the king and made her way to the door. Before she left him standing there, she turned back to look at him one last time.

Katherine's eyes shinned brightly with fresh tears and she hiccupped, "I love you, Henry."

**-Page Break-**

"Sir Thomas More," Ambassador Eustace Chapuys called out to the only person of the English court that he knew he could trust. "Do tell, who was that beautiful woman that left with His Majesty?"

Thomas, ever kind soul, smiled fondly. "That was Katherine Boleyn, although now she is married to The Duke of Suffolk."

Chapuys eyes widened slightly. "That was the infamous Katherine Boleyn? His Majesty's greatest love?"

"Yes," Thomas chuckled. There were so many things that the people of court began to call Katherine due to her romantic past with the king. "It has been some time since she's been to court, though. It's good to see her again."

"Is she like the rest of her family?"

Thomas shook his head. "No, absolutely not. Katherine is the kindest soul I have ever known. Ask anyone around here, Ambassador, and they'll tell you the same."

It took Chapuys by surprise at how defensive Thomas More became. Katherine had left court a month before Chapuys had the pleasure of meeting her, for Catherine of Aragon and the Lady Mary spoke so fondly of her. He was advised by many, however, to never ask about the youngest Boleyn child. Anne at the time was still jealous of her sister, and still felt threatened. And His Majesty would lash out at whoever would mention her. The king once struck Thomas Wyatt for speaking about Katherine's birthday with George Boleyn. It was if though Katherine were a ghost to the people of court, an omen that everyone dearly missed, but were forbidden to ever bring up.

"She is very beautiful," Chapuys noticed. He saw Katherine from a few feet away, but even then he could see her beauty.

Thomas smiled with pride. Even though he rarely ever got to spend time with Katherine, he had spent enough time with her to fall in love with her. He viewed Katherine as a daughter, and would do just about anything for her.

Chapuys looked around before he asked his next question. "How does she feel about the Reformation?"

Thomas's smile faded and he suddenly looked uncomfortable. "I do not know. She left while His Majesty was still married to Catherine of Aragon. She was good friends with the former queen; I know that Catherine viewed the Boleyn girl as a daughter."

"So she would be very upset with the new religion," Chapuys said as if though it were a statement.

"Ambassador Chapuys," Thomas said when he saw look in the Ambassador's eyes. "I would advise that whatever it is you are thinking about to dismiss. There are lines that people should not cross, and the relationship between His Majesty and Lady Brandon is one of those many lines."

Chapuys watched as the youngest Boleyn child emerged from the king's chambers with red cheeks and glossy eyes. She ignored everyone around her who had their eyes on her and ran into her husband's arms. The Duke of Suffolk held his wife tightly, glaring at anyone who was still watching them. He was speaking quietly to her, trying to sooth her in any way, shape, or form. The chamber doors opened again and this time the king stepped out of them. His cheeks were red and his eyes were glossy too. His majesty made eye contact with the Duke of Suffolk and nodded his head, as if apologizing. When the king turned his gaze on the rest of the crowd, the spell was broken and everyone returned to enjoying theirself, as if the indecent had never happened.

"I do not intend to cross any lines, Sir Thomas More," Chapuys said, his eyes still on Katherine's small form. "I do, however, intend to see how long I can balance on the said 'line'."

* * *

**Oh no, Chapuys, don't mess with Katherine! Charles and Henry won't stand for it.**

**So what did ya'll think about the reunion between Henry and Katherine? **

**Tell me what you thought, and hopefully I won't be so long with my next update.**

**The baptismal scene wouldn't have been done if it wasn't for: _On the Tudor Trail - On This Day In 1533 Elizabeth I Was Christened_**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm so proud of myself! It didn't take me forever to get this chapter done.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**RHatch89: Thank you so much, you're review meant the world to me.**

**heytay1: Thank you.**

**steelegirl19: Thank you, love.**

**fairydaisy777: Thank you for reviewing! And, no baby Boleyn-Brandon will not be born at court.**

**Applejax XD: Thank you.**

**Silently Tearful: Awe, thank you!**

**Naruhina1519: I love writing the scenes between Katherine and Charles and the baby is coming soon!**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you.**

**HPuni101: Thank you so much! And like I said before, I have way too many scenarios about Katherine during the Boleyn downfall. They are all written down, but all of them sound amazing and I have a plot behind each as well. Sadly, I have to choose one though because we're approaching the downfall quickly.**

**ImmemorialMemory: Lol, I secretly want Henry and Katherine together too, although my love for Charles is vast! And tank you so much for you're review, it's hard to write an original character that will stand out to your readers.**

**ILoveThee: The baby is coming soon! Keep and eye out because I'm too pumped for that chapter!**

**Michaela Adams (anonymous): Thank you!**

**~I own nothing and no one except for Katherine and the bun in her oven that's read to come out soon.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: 25****th**** December, 1533**

Charles Brandon groaned as he heard knocking on his private chamber doors. He buried his face into his wife's dirty blonde locks of hair, and drew her body closer to his. He prayed that if he ignored whoever it was at the door then they would go away.

"Uncle Charles?" He heard two voices call for him from behind the doors.

He closed his eyes tighter and tried to go back to sleep.

"Father?" Three voices called for him this time.

Rolling over, he saw Katherine yawning with an adorable scowl on her face. "Hmm, Charles, what time is it?"

Charles looked out the window and saw that the sun was barely even rising. He knew that the cocks around England hadn't even crowed yet.

"It's time to face the little terrors."

"No," Katherine moaned. She waved her husband away. "Tell them to go back to sleep."

There was another knock and whispers followed along with giggles.

Charles rolled his sleepy eyes. "I don't think they're going to sleep anytime soon."

"Aunt Katherine? Uncle Charles? We know you're in there! Open up!" The voice belonged to none other than Catherine Carey. The nine-year old was very upbeat and sassy; something Charles always joked about and said it came from her Boleyn blood.

Katherine rolled over on her back and groaned, "Go answer the door."

Charles was already getting up to do so, but he stopped and looked back at his wife. "Why do I have to answer it?"

"Because you're a gentleman, and I'm pregnant."

Charles rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly. That was Katherine's favorite excuse to make him do something. Although Charles would do anything for Katherine, she didn't even need to ask.

Katherine was still trying to fit sleep by the time Charles had opened the door. As her heavy eyes begun to flutter again, she heard the voices of her niece and nephew, as well as her step children.

Cathy smiled brightly when the chamber doors opened. "Uncle Charles," she exclaimed, jumping for joy. "Finally, you're awake. Do you know what time it is?"

Charles could never be angry with his niece. Her blonde hair was always down in a braid, and the red highlights resembled a halo. Her blue eyes sparkled with pure child innocence, and she was even more adorable with her missing front tooth.

"It isn't even five o'clock, Cathy."

"See, I told you!" Charles young son, Henry, said.

Cathy shook her head. "No, you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you did not!"

Frances and Eleanor, two of Charles's daughters, pulled the two children apart. The young cousins were only a year apart, Henry being ten, and were exactly alike. Both children were pigheaded and ambitious with positive personalities, but whenever the two were around each other they were bound to argue. They were far too much alike to hold a civil conversation, but at the end of the day they were the best of friends.

"These two haven't slept all night I believe," Frances said, smiling at the children. It pained Charles to look at Frances at times, for she looked so much like her mother Mary. The similarities between the two were strikingly bold; as of now, the two women could have passed as twins. Like Mary before she became ill, Frances was tall and slender with grey eyes, and possessed extreme beauty. Because she had yet to be married, Frances wore her silky red-gold hair loose, flowing down her waist.

Cathy gasped at her cousin's words, as if Frances had just blasphemed. "How could anyone sleep?! If you sleep, you'll miss the whole celebration. Right, Henry?"

Charles didn't even see his nephew, Henry Carey. The seven year old looked to be dead on his feet. He yawned and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "It is a bit earlier, Cathy. John isn't even awake yet."

Just in the past week, Mary and William Stafford had a baby, a son they named John. The newborn was a loud child and needy (per say). Charles and Katherine had never seen such a greedy baby. From the moment he woke to times in the middle of night when he would wake everyone else up too, John cried for his mother's love and affection, and also for her milk. The boy appeared to always be hungry; he was always attached to Mary's nipple, suckling all that he could. Cathy and Henry were slowly adjusting to having a newborn in the house. Although the two were excited to have a baby in the house, they weren't excited about all the noises and lack of attention on their part the baby brought.

Cathy looked at her family with wide eyes, like they were crazy. "What is wrong with you people? It's the most amazing time of the year!"

Henry rolled his eyes at his big sister and quietly slipped pass his uncle to climb into bed with his aunt. Ever since he was a baby, Henry had a close relationship with his aunt Katherine. He could never think about replacing his mother, but Henry always felt safer and more connected with his aunt than his own parents.

Katherine felt someone get into bed with her, but she knew it wasn't Charles, for the body was too small. She turned over and smiled when she saw her nephew. He looked like an angel as he lay besides her trying to fall back to sleep. The chubbiness in his cheeks was slowly fading as he matured into himself. Much like his sister, Henry had blond hair as well, and it quiet long too. He was always pushing it out of his face, which made him even more adorable. The red in his hair also resembled a halo.

Katherine didn't even know that she was stroking her nephew's hair until his sleepy blue eyes opened. He smiled softly, enjoying the sensation of having his head rubbed.

"And why are you up so early?" Katherine smiled as well, knowing as to why he was up.

Henry rolled his eyes and yawned again. "Cathy hasn't slept at all, and she's kept me up all night as well."

Katherine laughed and pulled her nephew closer. "You know today is her favorite day besides her birthday."

Henry nodded his head, snuggling into his aunt. "I just don't understand why."

"BECAUSE IT'S CHRISTMAS!"

Katherine and Henry jumped when Charles stumbled backwards into the room with a wide awake Cathy in his arms. Charles's eyes were wide with shock and amusement as he placed his footing. He certainly didn't expect his niece to launch herself at him.

"Cathy," Katherine laughed as she saw look on her husband's face. "Be careful with Charles, he's old now."

Charles playfully glared at his wife. Ever since had turned forty-nine, Katherine and his children constantly picked with him. He knew they meant nothing by it, and found himself laughing along with them.

Ignoring her aunt's playful, but serious warning, Cathy jumped out of Charles's arms and scrambled on to the bed. "Aunt Katherine, you're awake!"

Cathy forced herself between her aunt and her brother so that she could hug Katherine. Cathy pulled away and put her hands on Katherine's stomach, marveling at how hard her stomach felt as it grew, but also how the skin could feel so soft.

Nuzzling her face into her aunt's stomach, Cathy placed a small kiss on it. "Merry Christmas, my favorite cousin!"

None of the adults corrected Cathy and Henry when they said that Katherine's unborn child was their favorite cousin. The two children never saw their other cousin Elizabeth. A couple months after Anne's coronation, Mary, once again, shocked her family with scandal by secretly marrying William Stafford, a commoner (except for Elizabeth's baptism). Mary's family disowned her for this and Anne refused to allow her sister to return to court. The only one who didn't disown Mary in any type of way was Katherine. The youngest Boleyn was use to Mary's sporadic ways and scandals, so she simply accepted Mary for who she was, and her ways as well.

The two sisters also shared something in common when it came to their husbands: they loved them. Unlike Katherine's marriage, which the family greatly accepted (even though her father and uncle disliked Charles), Mary had had to appeal to Master Secretary Thomas Cromwell for help. Mary admitted that she might have chosen 'a greater man of birth and a higher', but never one that should have loved her so well, nor a more honest man. And she went on to write in a letter to Master Cromwell, _'I had rather beg my bread with him than to be the greatest queen in Christendom. And I believe verily ... he would not forsake me to be a king.' _She begged Cromwell to try to convince her father and mother, her uncle Norfolk and her brother to see that she was happy and in love._ 'I dare not write to them, they are so cruel against us.' _But the Staffords were not forgiven, and remained outcasts living in rustic retirement at Rochford in Essex.

But the Staffords found theirselves at the Duke of Suffolk's manner more often than their house in Rochford. The disownment was not so bad, for it gave Mary and Katherine time to reconnect, and it also gave the children time to get to know each other and befriend one another. It was a beautiful sight to watch their family grow, and Mary and Katherine wouldn't throw that away for anything.

Cathy kissed her aunt on the cheek as well. "Merry Christmas, Aunt Katherine!"

Katherine kissed both her niece's cheek and said, "Merry Christmas to you too, Cathy. Now, why are you up so early?"

"Because it's Christmas," Cathy said as if though she were talking to someone who was mentally challenged.

Frances, Eleanor and Henry entered the room as well and greeted their stepmother with a smile and a kiss on the cheek. Charles's children easily adapted to having Katherine as their mother, for Katherine made it clear to them all that she was not there to replace their mother, but to help their father raise them and love them, and give them new siblings. Anne and Mary – Charles two eldest children and daughters from his first marriage with Anne Browne – quickly befriended Katherine, for the women were very close in age. Mary and Katherine were actually both twenty-three years old, and Anne was only three years older. Charles's eldest daughters saw Katherine more as a friend then a mother, for they were both pass the ages of being an adolescent.

"Well then," Katherine sighed as she struggled slightly to sit up. "Let's go awake the others, shall we?"

Cathy's eyes widened, everyone was afraid her eyes were going to pop out. She smiled brightly too and jumped off the bed. She began screaming as she ran down the halls.

"Mama, papa, wake up, it's Christmas! Anne, Mary, wake up! Catherine, you wake up as well! Humphrey, Jane, and George, you all wake up! John, you wake up too!"

Everyone in the master chambers laughed at the young girl.

"Well," Eleanor said. "We don't have to wake anyone up." She took Henry (Carey) into her arms as she and her siblings left their parents alone.

Charles came over to Katherine's side of the bed and helped her stand up. Now, at six months, Katherine's stomach was as big as it was going to get the physician had told her. She couldn't see her feet, and all the weight that she was carrying was hurting her back and her feet. She was also hungry all the time now. Pregnancy was such an amazing and challenging experience for Katherine. She had never felt this big or full before, but felt empty at the same time.

"Good morning, love." Charles kissed Katherine softly, and placed his hands on her stomach.

Katherine kissed him back. "Good morning, my…"

"EVERYONE, WAKE UP!"

**-Page Break-**

John looked like little jouster after a match. His body was still slightly red as beets, and he still had some bruises from being squished and squashed down the birth canal. He was lanky and had small hands and feet. His face would make all these kinds of weird, but adorable expressions, and his reflexes rivaled that of a lion. He felt like a little sack of flour, so light and precious. The smell of fresh air, poppy, and lavender surrounded the baby. He would sound like a mewing cat, sometimes one that was in labor. He skin was so smooth and soft. There truly wasn't anything like a new baby.

Katherine was sitting down with Mary in the pallor, holding her new born nephew. As of now, all John did was sleep, cry, dispose waste, and eat. It was an endless cycle of cuteness, and Katherine was looking forward to doing the same for her own child. Mary allowed Katherine to help out with John a lot so she could practice and prepare for when her own baby came, but Mary warned her sister that the moments would feel so surreal when it was _your_ child you were caring for.

"I'm honestly surprised he didn't wake up with all ruckuses Cathy was causing," Mary said. She shook her head. "That girl is going to put me in an early grave."

Katherine laughed quietly. "Oh, she's a young girl, Mary. What is she supposed to do?"

"Act like a lady."

Katherine snorted (something that was unladylike) and gave Mary a pointed look. "Do you not remember how we would act in front of our aunts and uncles when mother and father weren't around?"

As young children, the Boleyn siblings were absolute terrors. Everything and anything was a game to them, for they never liked to be bored. It was when they were bored that their mischief sides would come out to play. Once they had broken their aunt's and uncle's dinner table, the cows were once let loose, and on a couple occasions their cousins' (usually one of the Howards) would end up hurt.

"Alright," Mary said. "She does act better than us when we were her age, but that's still no excuse. She knows better than to wake everyone up so early."

"Let her be a child, Mary," Katherine said softly. "In three or four years she'll be considered a woman."

The house was relatively quiet except for Cathy's footsteps and the echo of her voice. The other women were in the kitchen with the servants, helping prepare the meal. Usually none of the family went into the kitchen area, but on special holidays, when there was lot to make, the women helped the servants. Katherine would be in there too, but Charles didn't want her straining herself. The men were out in the fields, showing Henry and Henry how to use the archery.

It was Christmas, and that meant that there would be a grand feast. There would be venison and peacock (which was skinned and roasted then put back inside the cured skin with the feathers on as a table decoration). Charles's favorite meal was souse, which were pickled pig's feet and ears. Everyone's favorite was the pie; it was made of a pigeon, inside a partridge, inside a chicken, inside a goose, inside a turkey, which was then put in a pastry case called a coffin and served surrounded by hare and other game birds. A couple days ago Katherine had made her mince pie. It contained fruit (raisins, currants, prunes) and spices (cloves, mace, and black pepper, saffron) and also mutton to represent the shepherds. The thirteen ingredients represented Jesus and the apostles, the fashion was to make it shaped like a crib, which the children enjoyed doing, but that had been banned by Cromwell.

Mary and Katherine could hear one of the servants scolding Cathy for dipping her finger into the pudding, and for trying to steal a piece of the 12th Night fruitcake.

"A mother's work is never done," Mary sighed as she went to get Cathy. She took John as well; she was going to put him down for his nap.

Katherine sat alone in the pallor, running her hands over her stomach. She was already six months pregnant, and now, everyone who didn't know she was pregnant surely knew now. It felt like Katherine was carrying a ton of bricks since the baby had doubled in its weight. Her libido was completely off because she was always tired and achy (not to mention balancing a growing belly and fluctuating hormones), and she wasn't getting enough "attention" from Charles. But Katherine suppressed her sexual urges, at least for the nine months she was pregnant she would. Charles and Katherine both noticed that the child was responding to their voices and noises, but they had yet to feel their kick; as of now they could only feel the baby move. Katherine was also having trouble sleeping, the constant movement of the child was pressing down on her bladder, making her use the bathroom all throughout the night.

In just three months, the baby would be here. Katherine couldn't believe it. When she had first found out she was pregnant she was so sure that it would take forever to get to the point of her water breaking, but now, she was wondering where those months had went. She missed a lot of things actually; like the weekly check-ups, the odd and spontaneous cravings of food, watching her stomach grow day by day, but she certainly didn't miss the morning sickness.

Suddenly, Katherine felt her stomach twitch, like an uncontrollable nerve. It happened again and again, and for a second she feared something was wrong with the baby until she felt a tickle sensation; like someone had gingerly ran their fingers along her stomach, but from the inside.

Katherine remembered Mary always describing her children's first kicks as a tickling sensation.

Katherine's eyes had widened.

Her child had just kicked.

The baby kicked!

"Charles!" Katherine screamed, amazed at the sensation she was feeling. "Charles!"

Catherine, Charles illegitimate sister, came running into the pallor room, looking to see if anything was wrong with her sister-in-law. "Katherine, what is wrong?"

Eyes shining with tears, Katherine simply shook her head. "I need Charles. Please, go get him. Tell him it's the baby."

The other women and a few of the servants had gathered in the door way, they too were wondering what was wrong the Duchess. Eleanor ran out the door to go fetch her father, screaming his ran as she went.

Mary kneeled down by her sister's side, placing a hand on her knee. "What is the matter? Is the baby alright?"

"The baby is fine, Mary," Katherine said smiling.

"Then what is it?"

"_Katherine?!" _Everyone moved to the side to let Charles pass. His face was covered with a light sheen of sweat, and he looked pale in the face.

He quickly knelt down on the other side of Katherine and placed his hands on top of hers. "What is wrong with the child?"

Katherine laughed, realizing that she had scared everyone half to death. "The baby is fine, darling. I was just taken by surprised."

"By what?" Charles was going to go mad. If his wife did not tell him what she was calling him for soon he would explode.

Katherine replaced her hands that were resting on her stomach with Charles's and said, "Say something – anything."

Charles raised an eyebrow, but did as his wife said. "I would like it very much if you told me what the matter is."

And a couple seconds later, just like that, Charles felt something press against his palm. He moved his hand suddenly, surprised by the feeling. He looked up at Katherine with wide, happy eyes.

"What was that?"

Katherine laughed at the hope and uncertainty in her husband's voice. "The baby. It was the baby, Charles. It kicked!"

Charles, in amazement, pressed his hand back down on Katherine's stomach. In a matter of seconds the baby responded again. It was amazing. It was as if the child knew that it's parents were happy and proud about being able to feel he or she kick.

"Our baby," Charles whispered. His eyes were glued to Katherine's stomach before he looked up at her with glossy eyes. "Our baby."

Katherine couldn't stop the (happy) tears from falling. Never in the past months had Charles ever looked so happy and thrilled about their unborn child. He looked as if though God had given all the knowledge and wealth in the world. He had a look and aura to him now that Katherine had never seen before, and it was all because of the tiny human she carried inside of her; the tiny human that they had created out of love.

The room was silent as everyone watched the couple with smiles and tearful eyes.

Cathy, who was standing next to her cousin Henry whispered, "This is the best Christmas present ever."

Everyone laughed, agreeing with the young girl.

It certainly was the best gift God could ever bestow upon them.

* * *

**Everyone in this story is just growing up too fast :'( I remember the days when I first began writing this and all of them were like babies to me. Now they're having their own babies.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please tell me what you think.**

**Also keep an eye out for any other Tudor based stories, or any other stories I upload. Spring break was spent thinking and plotting over many many stoires.**

**See ya'll soon!**

**PS: Did I mention that the baby is going to be here soon? I did? Oh, well, THE BABY WILL BE HERE SOON! (So excited).**


	26. Chapter 26

**This month has been an awesome month for me with updating this story. I'm positive it's because I'm pumped for my birthday that's next month.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**RHatch89: Any month is the perfect month to celebrate Christmas.**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you.**

**fariydaisy777: Lol, awe, thank you!**

**steelegirl16: Thank you!**

**HPuni101: Thank you, love!**

**Applejax XD: You don't have to wait much longer.**

**ImmemorialMemory: Lol, get out of my head!**

**Naruhina1519: Thank you!**

**Michaela Adams (anonymous): Awe, well, I'm glad they were tears of joy!**

**~I own nothing and no on except for Katherine and her little bun.**

**~Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 26: 7th March, 1534**

Katherine's body went through many, many changes throughout her entire pregnancy, but during the last month, it all became very noticeable. Early in the ninth month, her uterus was putting a lot of pressure on her lungs and diaphragm. Even just a walk around the house left Katherine breathless. She could and should have still been getting out and walking or doing something active, but to take it slow as well. Katherine could feel her body wanting her to slow down to prepare for the birth. While sitting, Katherine always sat up nice and straight, Mary said it would help. While sleeping, she would prop her head up on some extra pillows for support. When the baby engaged or dropped down, her breathing would improve.

By now, Katherine's skin was pulled about as tight as it's ever been in her life. It was getting to be pretty itchy, especially since she was pregnant duringthe hot weather. Since the itching was truly annoying her to the point of interfering with her rest, Katherine asked her physician for advice. He told her to mix a tablespoon of peppermint leaves and fruit peels to soothher itchy skin. Since the baby began engaging, Katherine felt a buzzing feeling (or vibration) in her vagina as the baby moved it's head against her pelvic floor muscles. Unfortunately, the pressure also caused Katherine to have to urinate even more often then she already had been.

Katherine's body had been carrying this child for nine months now - that was a lot of work on her ligaments and muscles. She felt achy after standing for just a little bit. She also felt hot most of the time. By this period, her body's circulation was maxed-out efficiency-wise, which made her warmer than normal. Katherine was also being affected by the foods she ate. Indigestion was common, so many pregnant women said. Katherine's physician advised her to eat slowly, eat small meals, and avoid eating before she went to bed.

And to top it all off, Katherine started to experience to what is known as false labor. These false labor contractions felt like real labor contractions - a tightening to cramping, painful feeling that wrapped around under her belly and back. The false labor contractions continued for about 20 seconds, stopped, and came back after 10 minutes. The difference between false labor contractions and real labor contractions is that the false labor contractions didn't increase in speed or intensity. Real labor contractions become quicker and much more intense. False labor was frustrating, but these practice contractions were said to help soften the cervix, which would help prepare Katherine and her body for birth.

Once she became nine months pregnant, Katherine was emotionally charged. There was a lot going on within her family and, on top of that, she felt so tired. Another thing Katherine felt a lot was prenatal depression because she was worried and scared about giving birth, and coming to the realization that this pregnancy was going to result in a new part of her life – she was going to be a parent. It was overwhelming.

Some women felt exhilarated during this time and started to rush around doing last minute tasks in preparation for their baby's arrival, and that was definitely Katherine. Charles had told her many times to try to relax since labor and birth take a lot out of the woman, but, of course, Katherine didn't listen. Although Charles had told her and promised Katherine that everything would be completed before the baby was born, she still couldn't rest. She checked the nursery daily, made sure they had quilts for the child, and everything else their child would need. And although Katherine saw very little of her mother, Elizabeth Boleyn would remind her daughter of the old saying: "Sleep now while you can". She would repeat this to parents-to-be. The message was clear to Katherine, rest was important, but she couldn't help but feel like she was unprepared.

Lastly, Katherine was vulnerable to suggestion. She was just plain tired of being pregnant by the ninth month and quickening the labor sounded like a dream come true.

"Are you alright, My Lady?"

Startled, Katherine looked at one of the servants with wide eyes. She was so deep in thought that she hadn't heard anyone enter the room.

Putting aside her knitting materials, Katherine nodded her head and smiled. "I am fine. Thank you, Jane."

Jane Potter was a young girl, no more than fourteen, who had been working for the Suffolk family for over a year now. She came from a very large, very poor family. She was one of thirteen children. Her parents were farmers who didn't make much because they lived close to the outskirts of town. Like any female of her status, Jane was thin as a stick and paler than the moon. She had locks of golden brown hair and baby blue eyes that held such naïvety. She practically reeked a virgin.

"Is there anything I can get you, My Lady?" Jane asked sweetly. When she had gotten news that her parents were able to get her a job as an denaturant servant, she was very much surprised to know that it was for the Duke of Suffolk. Charles, whom was close friends with King, and Katherine being the former (and possibly present) lover of the king too, was absolutely exciting.

Who would pass up such an offer?

Katherine shook her head. "I am fine, Jane."

Although Jane did enjoy the drama and gossip her job gave her, she found herself actually liking the Suffolk family. The children were sweet and well mannered, Charles had eyes only for Katherine (much to the displeasure of other female servants), and very amusing. Katherine was a kind woman, Jane had found out, who went out of her way to help people and make their day brighter.

Just as Jane tuned her back on the Duchess, she heard the sound of water hitting the floor. She thought the Duchess had spilled her glass over, but gasped when she turned around.

Katherine had a look of complete, utter shock on her face. She dared not look down, knowing that there was a puddle of water on the chair and between her legs. The first real contraction hit, sending a wave of pain throughout Katherine.

"Jane," Katherine breathed. "Do be a dear and fetch my sister, and call for Lady Jones."

**-Page Break-**

The pain was all-encompassing.

Strong menstrual-like cramps came and went. They would start low and radiate up Katherine's stomach and around into her lower back. It was like someone was grabbing all the skin on her back and pulled very slowly until it was tight, and even then it was held for a minute and released.

Mary rushed to her sister's side immediately. She quickly began coaching Katherine on how to breathe, seeing that her baby sister was practically red in the face. Mary could see the pain on Katherine's face, and she felt terribly sorry for her. Mary remembered when she gave birth the first time to Cathy; how unbearable and painful that experience was. The only thing that had gotten Mary through it was Katherine. Her little sister was a wonderful midwife, she went above and beyond just to ensure Mary's safety. If it wasn't for Katherine, God only knows what would have happened.

"Breathe, Katherine. You have to breathe."

Katherine shook her head, wishing Mary would stop talking. Another contraction hit and it made Katherine sit up slightly and groan. "Where is that bloody woman?"

It had been no less than an hour ago since the young servant girl Jane sent for Lady Jones. The older woman didn't live too far away, and she should have been here minutes ago.

Mary grabbed Katherine's hand, forcing her baby sister to look at her. "Don't concentrate on anything else right now except for breathing."

"It's too damn hard _not_ to concentrate on the devil that is pushing itself out of you!"

The ladies stifled their laughter, fearing for Katherine's anger (which wasn't intently her fault) to be directed towards them.

The chamber doors opened and a cheery voice echoed in the room. "I'm here, I'm here!"

Katherine's head rolled back and her grip on Mary's hand tightened. Lady Jones had arrived, and she brought her cherry attitude along.

It was going to be a long labor.

Lady Jones took her position quickly, and her helper, Lady King situated herself on the other side of Katherine, taking her other hand. Lady Jones looked under Katherine's gown, and smiled at up at her. "Good to know I haven't missed anything."

If Katherine was able to speak, she would have cursed at the woman.

The labor was very active now, and it seemed like everything crashed into Katherine all at once.

For seven hours straight Katherine experience terrible honestly thought her hand was broken, and Lady King heard a snap in one of her fingers. Katherine's screams of pain drowned out Charles's heavy footsteps, and the cries of the children, wondering if their aunt and step-mother was okay.

Lady Jones squealed with absolute joy and clapped her hands. "You're fully dilated now, Lady Katherine. You're baby shall be here shortly!"

This had to be the most intense part of labor. The contractions were very strong, coming every two and a half to three minutes or so and lasting a minute or more, and Katherine began to shake and shiver.

"Push, Katherine, push!" Mary told her sister.

Katherine began to feel rectal pressure, as if she were to move her bowels. She began to bear down spontaneously, listening to Mary and the encouraging words of Lady King.

When Mary saw the bloody discharge, she grabbed a cool cloth and placed it on Katherine's forehead after she had patted it on Katherine's face to help her cool down. Luckily, however, Katherine didn't vomit like Mary had.

The cloth and women speaking to her were completely ignored. All Katherine could concentrate on was her breathing and getting the baby out of her. That was all she wanted, for she tried looking on the bright side of labor, but with all the pain, she couldn't do so.

Somewhere in the background Katherine heard one of the ladies tell her to start pushing more gently, but that was drowned out by Lady Jones's second squeal. "It's crowning, it's crowning. Oh, the baby is almost here!"

Katherine let out a hellish scream, pushing once more.

Mary knew her sister well enough to know that the scream was directed towards Lady Jones; a way to tell her to shut up. "Clam down, Katherine, don't over work yourself anymore."

"Then tell her to shut the bloody fuck up," Katherine growled between clenched teeth.

Mary gave Lady Jones an apologetic look. Katherine was not one who was found of curse words, she only spoke that way when she was in a lot of pain. Lady Jones shook it off with a smile, as if Katherine had never spoke so rudely to the woman.

And with one last push, the baby's head emerged from out of Katherine's vagina, and slowly the neck and shoulders did the same. What sounded like choking was music to Katherine's ears; the baby let out a shrill cry, signaling to all in the house of it's arrival.

The ladies quickly took the child to wrap it in a warm cloth, and to wash it off. The cries that were constant brought tears to Katherine's eyes.

"Oh, Katherine," Mary breathed. Tears of joy ran down her smiling face. "You did it."

**-Page Break-**

After spending eight hours pacing outside the chamber doors, Charles now stood frozen. He was standing over the crib that he and William Stafford had made. He was so use to looking at crib and imaging what it would be like to have a baby in there, to see yet another baby, but like all the other times, he wasn't truly prepared.

Charles could not move. Now, laying inside the crib was his child. And even though he had been through this five other times, Charles couldn't help but feel the happiness and nervousness swell up within him. The ladies had left minutes ago and Katherine was now resting after hours of labor. Her cheeks were pink and she was covered in sweat. Even with her eyes closed Charles could see how exhausted she was.

The newborn was laying on its back, covered by a white cloth. It's eyes were close, but it's mouth hung open; Charles could hear the heavy panting coming from the baby. The face was swollen and bruised, but still adorable: Rashes, blotches, andtiny white bumps littered it's body, but Charles knew that they would disappear soon. After months of growing with legs and arms being bent at the knees and elbows, to allow them to fit in the ever tightening womb, the baby looked to be scrunched up, somewhat like a little frog getting ready to leap. The newborn's features made it look strange, but Charles didn't love the child any less.

"You can hold him," a sleepy voice said.

Charles was at Katherine's side instantly. He helped her sit up and kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was jousting for hours and hours," Katherine said. She smiled and kissed Charles's softly on the lips. "But other than that, I am fine."

"You should get more rest." Charles traced the dark circles under Katherine's eyes, seeing the turmoil the labor had put her through.

Katherine shook her head. "I'll sleep when I'm dead."

That was his Katherine; always stubborn.

Katherine's eyes wandered towards the crib, almost like she felt a pull. She couldn't see the child, but she knew that he was resting there. She smiled brightly at Charles and nodded her head, indicating what she wanted.

Charles gingerly picked up the sleeping infant, holding the newborn close to his chest. He placed the child in Katherine's arms, feeling a sense of pride when Katherine took the child without hesitation. Katherine had held her niece and nephew many times before, but nothing compared to holding her own child. It was something special and magical.

"What are we going to name him?" Katherine asked as she looked down in awe at her child. Who would have ever thought all those years ago that Katherine Boleyn would marry and conceive a child, a son?

Charles watched his new son grab onto his finger. The tiny hand held on for dear life, like he didn't want to let go of his father. "I don't know."

"He'll need a strong name," Kathrtine mused. "How about...Philip?"

Charles shook his head.

"Simon."

Charles didn't like that one either.

"Thomas, Andrew?"

Charles looked at his son closely before he shook his head again.

"Oh, I've got it!" Katherine smiled. "Bartholomew."

Charles looked at his wife as if though she had two heads. "What? Where did you come up with that one?"

Katherine shrugged. "It's a strong name."

"It's a ridiculous name."

"Well, I like it."

"Sweetheart, we are not naming our son Bartholomew. In fact, we're never naming any of our sons that name."

Katherine huffed and rolled her eyes. She didn't see what was so bad about the name, but if Charles didn't like it then they would just find another name. "Fine, what do you think we should call our son?"

Charles thought for a moment. "William."

Although it was common English name, Katherine wondered why Charles chose a name such as that. "Why William?"

Since he was a child, Charles was fascinated with the story of William Wallace. The Scottish landowner who became one of the main leaders during the Wars of Scottish Independence. Along with Andrew Moray, Wallace defeated an English army at the Battle of Stirling Bridge in September 1297.

"It's a strong name," Charles said with a shrug.

It was a strong name indeed.

Katherine smiled when her son opened his tiny little mouth to yawn. His hands and legs flared out too, like he was trying to fly.

"My little William." Katherine kissed his forehead affectionately, smiling brighter when he had grabbed a lock of her hair with his other hand.

Charles's heart swelled with pure love at the sight in front of him. "So you like William?"

Katherine nodded her head. "William is a perfect name," she yawned. "I still like Bartholomew, though."

* * *

**I know, it's short, but the baby is here!**

**Little William Brandon ^.^ but I was seriously so close to calling him Bartholomew, though. My friend talked me out of it.**

**Let me know what ya'll thought.**

**Oh, and guys, keep an eyes out for my Modern Girl/Henry story (Long Live) because I'm putting the finishing touches on the first chapter now.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone! I'm back :)**

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update this story in so long, but no worries; life has clamed down a bit and it's easier to focus on my stories. One of the main reasons as to why I've been away for so long is the fact that I began to apply to colleges! So please keep your fingers crossed for me that I at least get into one of the universities I applied to.**

**BTW! I have a new Tudor story out called Not About Angels. If you haven't already checked it out and left a review, please do so. I would mean a lot to me.**

**SPECIAL THANKS TO:**

**heytay1: Thank you!**

**Guest (anonymous): I've sort of dragged out the suspense, huh?**

**steelegirl19: Thank you, love!**

**RHatch98: I must say, I enjoyed writing Anne's reaction. She's a little bipolar in this chapter, but in the series, they had her a bit paranoid so I wanted to capture the start of that.**

**HPuni101: Technically, William isn't the heir of Suffolk; his older half-brother Henry is, but I'm sure I have something up my sleeves ;)**

**RasalasQuinn221: Your review made me so laugh! Bartholomew does seem like a frog's name.**

**HermioneandMarcus: Thank you!**

**Naruhina1519: Thank you so much!**

**ILoveThee: All my reviewers think so badly of Henry, lol! Trust me, he's still redeemable.**

**Michaela Adams (anonymous): Thank you so much! I was actually going to name the baby Bartholomew, but my friend swayed me from doing so.**

**ImmemorialMemory: It's my story and I can do whatever I want with it, and yet I continue to torture myself because I want Katherine with Henry, too! Honestly, at this point, I know I'm definitely going to do an AU of this story where Katherine and Henry get together.**

**Applejax XD: Thank you!**

**BleedingJoyAndSorrow: Thank you!**

**Lady Isabelle Black: Hopefully I didn't disappoint.**

**Guest (anonymous): Thank you so much; I love reviews like yours.****Littledot: Hopefully I didn't leave you on the edge for too long.**

**Guest (anonymous): Thank you!**

**Guest (anonymous): George will die, sorry! I'm trying to keep this story 100% accurate, or as accurate as the show and our knowledge of the Tudors is.**

**Guest (anonymous): I agree, there's a shortage of Charles Brandon stories.**

**Guest (anonymous): Thank you!**

**Guest (anonymous): Thank you!**

**Catrina (anonymous): Thank you! I'm currently rewatching the series, too, and I've fallen in love again with all of my characters.**

**Lady-Finwe: Thank you!**

**Guest (anonymous): I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**hateme101: Sorry for not updating in a while, but here you go! :)**

* * *

**-I own nothing and no one expect for Katherine and baby William.**

**-Please go thank my amazing beta HPuni101 for looking over this chapter.**

**-Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 27: 11****th**** March, 1534**

Anne, who was tired and bored, sat by the fireplace as she sewed with her ladies. After months of hoping and praying, her prayers were answered. Four days ago her little sister Katherine had given birth to Charles Brandon's child – a son – and everything had went smoothly. Of course her father, uncle, and brother were pleased, but Anne was truly disgusted with the king's reaction. The biggest frown etched across his face, his voice was strained and emotionless as his eyes turned cold, and dare she say filled with tears?

Anne never thought she'd see such disappointment on the king's face, she had swore for the longest time that only Catherine of Aragon and those who displeased the king greatly would ever see such a look. When news of Katherine's child reached court, Anne knew she had lost. Katherine had accomplished something Anne had yet to do, and possibly never would. Even though Anne was Queen of England, and her daughter was the princess, she couldn't help but feel like Henry truly wished for the queen to Katherine, son or no son.

Anne knew well enough that the people of England did not like her; they hated her, actually. They still saw Catherine of Aragon as the king's true queen and lawful wife. Whether that was true or not, Anne did not care. She had fulfilled her family's wishes as best as she could, and she still believed she was loved by one of the most powerful men in the world. She still had the king wrapped around her fingers, so that was a positive thing out of everything that had happened this month, and anything she wanted, she got. However, there was one thing that she _did not _get: Katherine and Charles had married, and neither had asked for Anne's and Henry's permission (well, Charles had asked Henry unknown best to Anne).

It was practically a slap in the face for Anne. It meant that Katherine had no respect for her as a queen, and Anne was furious. She had gone to Henry, complaining to him about her sister and demanding that Katherine and Charles be banned from court. Anne was sure Henry would agree, he despised anyone who didn't treat Anne like a queen, but she was certainly surprised when Henry told her to mind her own business. Henry had told her that he knew of Katherine's marriage and her pregnancy.

According to Cromwell, the king already had plans for Katherine. When Katherine would give birth, the king would allow her a year to spend with her newborn, but after that year she would return to court; whether it was on her own, or by the king's command. Katherine was supposed to become another lady-in-waiting for Anne (and Anne was not pleased with that), but Katherine had written to Cromwell stating what she wanted. She wished to become a governess to the king's children. Cromwell had noticed that Katherine had used the plural form of child, indicating that she still saw Lady Mary as Henry's child. The king, although upset with Katherine's choice, agreed. He knew the least he could do for Katherine was to respect her wishes and treat her as a good friend.

And, of course, Anne had noticed that. It had been close to a year again since Henry and Katherine had last spoken and seen each other. There were rumors and whispers here and there, but the two never paid such words any mind. Anne knew how upsetting Katherine's decision was, and an unhappy Henry meant fighting for him and Anne.

It was useless fighting with Henry. Many would have thought Anne would have learned that by now, but she hadn't. She still poked her nose in businesses where she did not belong, and she tried to govern Henry about many of his states of affairs. There was one thing, though, that Anne would never dare bring up around her husband, and that would be his unsatisfying hunger for pretty women. Henry had wandering eyes, everyone knew this, and it made Anne very angry. During the months of when Anne was pregnant, her father had advised her to choose Henry's mistress for him, although there was the fear of Anne loosing the crown. So Anne had chosen her cousin Madge; someone she knew she could keep tabs on and control.

It wasn't easy, though, and Anne had constantly wondered if that was how Catherine of Aragon felt when she had learned of Henry's affairs. But Anne had always shaken those thoughts away, reminding herself that she had nothing to fear. She would one day give birth to the future King of England.

One of the call boys entered the room and bowed. "Your Majesty, the Duchess of Suffolk is here."

The ladies halted their sewing, wondering why the youngest Boleyn child would visit her sister now. Everyone in court knew of Anne's and Katherine's weak relationship, and that it had weakened because of the king.

Anne plastered a smile on her face. "Let her in."

The servant moved out of the way, and a radiant and confident Katherine entered the room. Anne could still see the small post baby bump starting to fade. It was still a shocking reminder of what had happened to them all throughout the years.

Katherine lowered her head. Her body was still too sore for her to curtsey. "Your Majesty."

Anne stood up along with her ladies. She walked over to Katherine and grabbed her hands. She kissed Katherine's cheeks. "Sister, I am so happy to see you. It's been a long time since we've last spoken."

Katherine wouldn't smile. She refused to act like she was happy to be in court. She noticed the stares the people still gave her and the whispers as well. Her old friends and ladies that she once stood beside now looked at her as if though she were ghost. And she was in a sense. She hadn't been to court in a year. She had barely kept in contact with anyone, besides Charles of course, and every now and then George would write to her.

Walking through the gates out front had brought back old, buried memories, but Katherine had pushed them to the side. Today was the day her child was going to be baptized. The king was nice enough to throw a small party later on.

"You wished to see me, Your Majesty." Katherine looked at her sister with confusion written clear on her face. She should be rocking William to sleep right now, not Jane.

Anne nodded her head, still smiling. "Ladies, please leave us. I wish to talk to my sister alone."

Once the ladies had removed themselves from the room, Anne sat back down in her chair; Katherine following her lead.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Anne asked.

"No, thank you," Katherine said. "Anne, why did you call for me?"

Anne sighed, "Can't we talk a while first?"

"No," Katherine said firmly, sounding more like a queen then Anne.

Katherine didn't want to be in court in the first place, but it was grand, nice gesture of the king to throw William a baptismal after party, and Charles knew that whatever Anne had to say to Katherine was important so he went hunting with the king.

Charles knew that his wife's biggest fear was bumping into the king.

Anne's smile finally fell and a scowl crossed over her face. "You need to return to court once your yearly leave is over with."

Katherine arched an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"The king and I wish for you to return to court."

"And if I refuse?"

Anne wasn't surprised at all with Katherine's defiance. It was a trait all the Boleyn children had picked up. Their father swore they got it from their mother. It appeared, however, that Katherine was the most stubborn one, though. She was always pushing people's buttons in situations where she did not see eye to eye with them. She was more like Anne, although neither of them would admit it.

"There is no refusing, Katherine," Anne said. "You will return to court when you are called upon."

Again, Katherine blamed her lack of enthusiasm of being in court as her temper flared. "What am I? A dog now? I am no one's bitch to call upon, sister."

Katherine would be damned if she allowed Anne to act as if she was Katherine's master. She was a servant of the king's and the true Queen of England – Catherine of Aragon. Anne may have bewitched the king, but like the people of England, Katherine was not easily fooled by her sister's antics. If Anne wanted to act like a brat because she could not please her husband emotionally, then Katherine would allow her sister to ruin her marriage.

After all, what goes around comes around.

Anne's own temper rose. "I am the Queen of England! You will speak to me with your utmost respect!"

"Outside of this room you are the queen, but as for now you are my sister!" Katherine's pale face was beginning to turn a light shade of pink. "And I will speak to you how you speak to me. Respect is earned, sister, not given."

If they were children, Anne would have stomped her foot and let out a frustrated shriek of annoyance, and Katherine would have rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Neither looked like they were far from doing so, however.

With Anne and Katherine, they always fought, whether it was big or small. Unlike fighting with their other siblings, which would usually be over menial things, the two sisters would always fight over matters that were big. And there was always the trigger, which was usually caused by Anne.

"How dare you," Anne said between clenched teeth. "How dare you speak to me like that! We allow your child to be baptized here today, and my husband is generous enough to throw your child a party as well, and this is how you repay me? By speaking so ill to me."

Hearing enough of Anne feeling sorry for herself and her poor attempted to guilt her, Katherine stood up, and before she made her way to the door, she looked her sister in the eyes.

"My _son _is being baptized because it is the law. Your husband is allowing us to have my _son _baptized here and is throwing my _son _a party because he is my _son's _godfather. And what have you done for me, Anne? What advice, or help, or money have you given me or my family? And don't you dare lie to me, sister, or so help me God I will probably be beheaded today for attacking you. Don't think for once you have me fooled or that I don't know you, because I see what you are doing. Stay away from my family, Anne, and you will stay away from _my son_."

**-Page Break-**

"Welcome, my Lord and Lady, to the House of God," the priest said as he invited Charles and Katherine, who was holding William, and Mary and the king to the baptismal font.

"You have asked for your child to be made a new Christian member and that in doing so you are accepting the responsibility of helping to train your child to use his faith." The priest then turned to Mary and the king. "Are you prepared to help the parents do this?"

When the soon to be godparents confirmed that they would help Katherine and Charles, the pries welcomed William into the family of Christ.

"In its name I claim you for Christ our savior by the sign of the cross."

The priest then traced a sign of the cross on William's forehead and invited the parents and godparents to do so also. The sign of the cross symbolized the welcoming of the child to God's family.

A reading was then commenced, and it was about being born again to eternal life. After the reading the priest gave a short homily to explain the significance and meaning of the Word of God that had just been read. Both the reading and the homily helped the congregation to understand the great significance of Baptism.

The Prayers of the Faithful followed the priest's homily. The prayer was for the child, its parents, and the godparents. Among the prayer, there was a prayer for the new life given in Baptism and a prayer about the serious responsibilities which were being taken on by the parents and godparents.

At this point, the exorcism in baptism, William was being freed from the control of all evil forces.

"O God, you sent your son to cast out the power of Satan, set this child free from original sin."

William still had the free will to deliberately choose to sin, however.

The priest then anointed William with the oil of catechumens as a sign of strength and healing of the one who is preparing to be baptized.

At this point, the celebration of the baptism had begun.

William was brought to the baptismal font, which was near to the entrance of the church. The water was then blessed and Katherine and Charles and Mary and Henry were then called upon to renew their faith with the baptismal promises.

The priest asked the question such as, "Do you reject Satan and all his works and all his empty promises?"

The four replied, "I do."

"Do you believe in God the Almighty and in life after death?"

Again, they replied, "I do."

"Do you promise to reject all sins and an acceptance to all the basic Christian teachings?"

In unison, again, they said, "I do."

The priest then poured the blessed water over William's head three times (which made the infant cry), and announced, "William, I baptize you in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit."

William, who by this time was crying and flaring his limbs around in Katherine's arms, was anointed with the other oil Chrism. This represented that William was being chosen to for a special task, and in this case that task was to live out the true values of a Christian. It was the same reason as to why infants were dressed in a white gown to show off their new life and their new acceptance.

The Baptismal Candle was given to Charles to light from the great Paschal candle, which represented the resurrection of Jesus. When the candle was being lit the priest said, "Receive the light of Christ…to be kept burning brightly…this child of yours…is to walk always as a child of the light. May he keep the flame of faith alive in his heart."

The Lord's Pray and another blessing were done at the altar, and then it was finally over. William had been made into a fully-fledged member of the Christian community, and could now call God his Father.

**-Page Break-**

It appeared that His Majesty wanted his godson's baptismal party to be extravagant, because it was absolutely beautiful.

The day before the party, the servants slaved their selves over the preparation over the food and decorations. Some of Charles's and Katherine's friends even went to palace to decorate the place. They paid attention to all the details, covering the lights with colored paper that they painted and they even decorated the trays with tinsel. They also put up all kinds of kid friendly decorations on the wall to give the place a friendly look. At end of the day, the servants' efforts were rewarded for the place did look rather like childhood fairytale – so Katherine said.

Most of the guests arrived punctually, eager to get the party going, and to see baby William. They also wanted to see the king's reaction and how Anne and her family would act towards each other. Everyone had taken pains to come up with appropriate attire. In fact, Katherine's gown was so good that it hardly showed anyone her small baby bump that was fading day by day. It had taken Katherine weeks to complete the blue sequined gown.

The cake had five layers to it and it was made out cocoa beans or chocolate from the New World; completed with icing decorations around it made of candy, it brought shrieks of delight from the guests. The cake was a chocolate masterpiece and was extremely delicious.

Men and women alike migrated towards Katherine and Charles, and the women fawned over how adorable William was. By this time, William was fast asleep in his mother's arms, cuddled up to her chest as his tiny hands grasped the fabric of her shirt. Charles kept a protective arm around Katherine's waist, his gaze never wavering from his wife or child.

After giving up chasing after Cathy and Henry, Mary made her way over to Katherine and took William into her arms. "There's my handsome nephew!"

Like when Cathy and Henry were born with Katherine, William's Aunt Mary instantly fell in love with him

"The poor thing is missing his party," Katherine said with a soft laugh. She was actually glad that William had fallen asleep. It gave her time to enjoy the party and free time with Charles, but mostly importantly it gave her nipples time to rest; they were sore from William's constant suckling.

Mary rocked her nephew back and forth. "He had a very important day; it's only natural that he's so tired."

Charles placed a soft, loving hand on William's head and rubbed the peach fuzz of William's growing hair that sort of felt like stubble. "His Majesty and I were talking today as we went on our hunting trip, and he suggested that the three of us be painted by Holbein."

Katherine grimaced slightly at the mention of the king. "Oh, well, tell His Majesty that that is a very kind gesture, and we would love to do that."

Charles eyes looked over top Mary's head and gave a small smile. "You should tell His Majesty that yourself."

Katherine's eyes widened and before she could take William away from Mary, her eyes connected with the king's. It felt like those six years of never seeing him came rushing back all at once. Even though it had only been a year, it felt like an eternity all over again.

And Katherine hated the feelings she still had for Henry.

She felt like a terrible wife for having feelings for the king when she should only have those feelings for Charles, which she did. But she couldn't help but feel like she didn't deserve Charles, and she didn't.

She was a terrible wife.

Henry nodded his head at the Duke and Duchess and smiled at them. "Charles, Katherine, I hope everything is to your liking."

Charles felt Katherine tense in his arm. "It's absolutely great, Harry. You've really out done yourself," he said with a smile.

Henry smiled, making his blue eyes twinkle. "Well, my godson deserves the best things in life and I intend to give him all." He reached to take William away from Mary, but paused. "May I?"

He wasn't looking at Charles; his eyes were focused on Katherine.

Katherine forced a small smile and nodded her head. "Of course, Your Majesty."

Henry scooped William in his arms and cooed at the infant. It truly amazed Henry at how small William was. He had held Mary, FitzRoy, and Elizabeth before, but it was different with William. He barely ever saw his other godson, Henry Neville, in fact, he never even saw Neville. He wanted his relationship with William to be different; he actually wanted to get to know his nephew (Charles had dubbed Henry as William's uncle since the two men were so close). And it wasn't even because he was the child of Charles and Katherine, or because he was a male, but because he actually wanted to be part of Katherine's life, and do right by her by being there for William.

Even if Katherine didn't want that.

Henry just couldn't get rid of her, and he wouldn't.

"The poor boy," Henry said. "He looks like Charles."

Mary and Katherine laughed while Charles mocked offense. "I beg your pardon, but my son will be breaking women's hearts wherever he's go."

Henry nodded in return. "That just means England will have another Brandon deflowering virgins and birthing bastards."

Mary let out a contagious round of laughter as Katherine took her son back. "Alright, alright, no more talk about virgins and sex around the baby. My William will be the perfect gentleman."

Henry rolled his eyes and smirked. "Charles being the father of a gentleman? Has hell frozen over?"

Katherine, whose hesitation and tension faded slightly, playfully hit Henry's arm. "I'll have you know that our Henry is a perfect gentleman."

As if God wanted to prove her wrong, Cathy ran up her mother, her face beat red. "Mama, look what Henry did to my dress!"

A big stain was the first thing the adult's eyes went to. Mary kneeled down to inspect the stain as Cathy kept going on and on about how she hated Henry.

"Why did he do this?"

"Because I said Lord Edward's son was more handsome than him."

Katherine and Charles stifled their laughter as they tried to appear to be put off with their son's actions. It was hard, though, because everyone in the Suffolk household – including Mary and John – knew that Henry and Cathy had a crush on each other.

It was quiet adorable.

"Go clean Cathy up, Mary, and when we return home Charles and I will have a talk with Henry," Katherine said, her eyes on the king.

She noticed how tense and awkward the king had gotten when Cathy came over. This was the first time His Majesty was seeing Cathy, ever. He never saw or held her when she was a baby, he never asked for a portrait of her, and he never tried to see her. So this was the very first time His Majesty was seeing her, and it was the same with Henry Carey. Katherine had noticed how His Majesty's eyes never left Henry when he walked into the room, and it was now the same with Cathy. His Majesty watched closely as Mary led the young girl away, not caring who saw him.

"She's quiet feisty, isn't she?" Henry asked with a smirk.

Katherine gave a small smile and nodded. "Yes, Charles says it's her Boleyn blood."

"Have you met the Boleyn children?" Charles asked jokingly.

Speaking of Boleyn children, Mary had taken Cathy to clean off her gown, Anne was nowhere to be seen and George was speaking with Mark Smeaton, the two men seemed to be in their own little bubble, and George, once again, had abandoned Jane who took it upon herself to drink the night away. Katherine made a mental note to speak with her brother about his marriage and friendship with Mr. Smeaton sometime later. Right now, she was focused on William and having a good time tonight.

Charles also noticed the lonely Jane drowning herself in another drink. "I'll go check on Jane to make sure she is alright."

Before Katherine could interject, Charles kissed her lips and William's forehead before he made his way over to Jane.

Leaving the king and Katherine alone.

Completely and utterly alone with a sleeping baby who wasn't making a peep.

"So speaking of the Boleyn blood, where is your wife, Your Majesty?" Katherine asked.

She thought it would be good to bring up Anne, a small, easy way to remind the king that he was married, but thinking of her sister only angered her. Katherine couldn't believe how childish her sister was acting. Yes, she had meant what she said about Anne staying away from her son, but not showing up to her nephew's baptismal was a big slap in her face.

Henry rolled his eyes, not wanting to talk about Anne. They had gotten in a big fight about Anne not wanting to show up at William's baptismal, and he truly did not want to think about his wife right now.

"She's with Elizabeth right now. My wife complains about how she never sees our daughter so I arranged for Elizabeth to visit today."

"Well, that was kind of you, Your Majesty, but I must ask – why couldn't Elizabeth come to the baptismal? She and William are cousins after all."

"I tried to tell Anne that," Henry said. "But she went on about Elizabeth being fussy."

Katherine didn't even try to suppress her snort and the roll of her eyes. Of course Elizabeth was fussy, she was a baby. If Katherine had thought the same way when William got fussy then she would never had taken him anywhere.

An awkward silence fell among them. Neither knew what to say even though they both had so much on their minds. Luckily, though, William began to wake and Gorge shouted out – slightly drunk – for his sister.

Henry handed William back to Katherine when he took the child again. She smiled that beautiful smile that Henry loved so much. "Thank you, again, M'lord."

"It was not a problem, Lady Brandon," Henry said. His tongue burned like acid when he called her by her proper title, reminding himself that she belonged to his best friend and not him.

Slowly, as if though he were unsure, Henry leaned downed and pressed his lips against Katherine's forehead lovingly. Katherine gasped, honestly not expecting the king to show such a public display of affection. It had been a year since their last kiss, but that had been in privacy, so no one saw them. But this – this innocent show – was enough to ignite the people of court again.

And they certainly heard the whispers start almost instantly.

When Henry pulled away, he saw a faint blush on Katherine's face.

They stared deeply into each other's eyes, moving closer to each other unconsciously.

"Katherine…" – "Henry…," They said at the same time.

"Tiny!" George slung his arm around his little sister's shoulders, careful not to jostle her or the baby. He had a slight buzz and Katherine was thankful for that. "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you've looked hard." Unless Katherine had any reason to be near the alcohol or Mark Smeaton then George had not looked far and wide.

Turning to the king, George bowed his head and said, "Excuse us, Your Majesty, our father and uncle wish to speak with Katherine."

The Boleyn siblings took their leave and ventured out of the party's halls.

**-Page Break-**

"Congratulations, Katherine," Thomas Howard said, his eyes locked on the infant boy wrapped in Katherine's arms.

Forcing a smile on her face, Katherine moved her son out of his gaze. "Thank you, Uncle. George said you and father wished to speak to me."

Thomas Boleyn kissed the top of his grandson's head and smiled at his daughter. It was a smile Katherine hadn't seen since she was a child.

"Your uncle and I have been talking," Thomas Boleyn said and Katherine tensed. It was never good for the two men to conspire amongst themselves. "Your sister Anne is…how can I put this lightly? Upset in lack of better words. The King no longer visits her chamber and doesn't spend any time with Elizabeth."

Not long after Elizabeth was born, Henry began to spend most nights bedding Anne's ladies-in-waiting. He was disappointed in Anne; that much was clear. Anne had promised him a son and instead she gave him another daughter. Within a couple of months of her birth as befits a princess, Elizabeth was set up with her own household a few miles from court. Anne doted on her and took pleasure in sending pretty clothes and trimmings for the young baby. Soon the decision was made to dissolve her outraged half-sister Mary's household and she and her servants were sent to join Elizabeth at Hatfield, much to Anne's pleasure.

There had been talk that Elizabeth was surely the King's favorite, but Katherine knew Henry well enough to know that it was a lie. Whenever Henry had to interact with Elizabeth in the public eye, it was all an act. He loved her for she was his child, but Katherine knew that every time Henry looked at Elizabeth that all he could see was another daughter and what could have been.

"How does this concern me?" Katherine asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because of Anne the King and I no longer talk."

Her uncle put his drink down and cocked his head to the side. "If the King no longer wished to speak with you then why did he throw such a lavish party? Why did he agree to be William's godfather?"

"He agreed to be William's godfather because he is still best of friends with my husband," Katherine said, trying to convince herself as well. "The party is what is expected of His Majesty, is it not?"

Chuckling to himself, Thomas Howard let go off the topic. "We need Anne in the King's good graces again."

"_We_?" Katherine looked between the two men and shook her head. A scoff escaped passed her lips. "There is no we. The two of you need Anne in the King's favor again, not me. I, thankfully, have a secure marriage that isn't built upon lies and deception."

Thomas Howard looked towards her father; silently telling the man to talk some sense into his daughter.

"Katherine," her father sighed. "We all need Anne in the King's favor. What do you think will happen to you if His Majesty divorces your sister? Charles Brandon may not want to be married to you anymore then. Have you thought of that?"

The two men had no clue how lucky they were that Katherine was holding her son. Her blood boiled with pure anger and it took everything in her not to scream at them. "Again, father, my marriage isn't built upon lies and deception. If you want Anne to restore her relationship with the King then maybe Anne should do that herself. It would do her good to take responsibly for her actions for once."

Katherine couldn't believe what she was hearing. Along with Anne, her father and her uncle had destroyed her relationship with the King and any future she had with him. For nearly a decade, Katherine and the King had ceased all communication because of the three of them. And Katherine knew that her uncle and father would stoop low, but she couldn't believe they would go as low to threatening her marriage with Charles. They had easily reminded her as to why she stopped talking to her family so much as well.

"Katherine," her uncle began, raising his voice due to his lack of patience, but stopped when William began to fuss.

Thankful for her son's timing, Katherine kept her steady, sliver eyes on her uncle. "Excuse me, Uncle, but I must tend to my son. Maybe we can continue this conversation some other time."

Both men noticed how the sarcasm just oozed from her voice and the smile on her face.

Dismissing Katherine unenthusiastically, Katherine made her way to the door, but stopped for a second to send her father a disappointed glare.

Katherine walked down the long stretched hallway, making sure she was far away from the room she just left.

Smiling and even laughing through her confusion of her disbelieve of what she had just heard, Katherine didn't know how to react to what had just happened right in front of her eyes. She rubbed her face with her free hand, replaying the scene in her mind. Thinking that would give her clarification of what was wrong with her family, but it didn't. She then realized she would never understand her family. Unlike the rest of them – excluding Mary – Katherine wasn't in lust with wealth and power.

Her smile and laugh soon parted with the realization that she and Mary were the black sheep of the family.

"Lady Brandon?"

Katherine looked down the dimmed hallway, in the direction the accented voice came from. As the figure came closer, Katherine was greeted with the warm, aging face of Ambassador Eustace Chapuys. Katherine had never met the man before, but from Charles and many other people of court, minus her family of course; she had heard that the Ambassador was a kind man.

At court, Chapuys was one of Queen Katherine of Aragon's closest allies, and it is because of his detailed correspondence to Charles V that there were so many accounts of the people in Henry's court. Chapuys was also a close ally to Princess Mary. Chapuys despised Anne; and Katherine's sister returned the feeling.

The Ambassador was a well dressed court official and had a dark Spanish influence evident in his clothes.

"Ambassador Chapuys is it?" Katherine inclined her head at him. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My husband speaks nothing but good things of you."

Chapuys bowed and smiled at the young woman. "Thank you, my Lady, but it is truly my pleasure to finally meet you. Not a day goes by where your name is not spoken and, of course, it is nothing but high praise."

And that was the truth.

Even after all these years the people of court still spoke of Katherine. She surely would never be forgotten and she was the best liked out of her entire family.

And now, standing in front of her, Chapuys could see what an extreme beauty Katherine truly was.

"Congratulations, by the way, my Lady," Chapuys said to cover up his tracks for staring at her too long. "He is a beautiful child."

Katherine looked down at her son and smiled. William would never cease to make his mother smile. Besides Charles, William was Katherine's only pure joy in life.

"Thank you, Ambassador. Were you looking for someone?"

Chapuys shook his head. "No, no. I was just retiring for the night. I'm not as young as I use to be." That earned a giggle from Katherine. Looking closer at her, Chapuys frowned. "Are you alright, my Lady?"

Katherine was slightly surprised at how forward the Ambassador was with his question. People usually didn't care to truly know how someone was doing, but Chapuys stared at her with honest eyes, ready to listen to her problems.

That really didn't come as a surprise to Katherine, though. She had heard that he was very good at capturing the details of people; very alert, with a legal mind, a good describer of events, peoples, and places. A true methodical observer and a keen analyst.

"Oh, no," Katherine lied. "I'm just tried. I haven't truly adjusted to not getting proper rest just yet."

Chapuys had no wife or children so he couldn't relate with Katherine on that level, but he saw the way she looked at her son. Even if Katherine was lying, he could see that she loved her son truly. It was a beautiful sight.

Deciding that he had went around the subject enough; the Ambassador looked over his shoulder and leaned in towards Katherine, much to her surprise. "I have something to give you, my Lady – a letter and I must speak to you about an important matter."

Katherine's eyes widened, feeling the tension build around them. "A letter? From who?"

"A letter from the true Queen of England, Catherine of Aragon." Chapuys slipped the letter in Katherine's free hand, watching her place it inside William's blanket. "Can I offer you something to drink as we speak, my Lady?"

Without hesitation, Katherine took Chapuys arm and spared a look over her shoulders to make sure no one was there watching.

* * *

**If you liked this chapter, please review and let me know how I did! It would be very helpful to get the next chapter going.**

**Remember to check out my new Tudor story as well and let me know what you think of that one!**

**Until next time! xoxo**


	28. Chapter 28 - NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

**This isn't a chapter and I'm sorry.**

I usually hate Author Notes. I feel like they're a waste of space in a story if you publish them without an actual chapter attached to it. This is an important – well, important to me – note, however.

To notify all my readers, A Courtier's Life is coming to a close. My original plan was to go through all of Henry's six wives, but I've come to the conclusion that it would drag the story out. With the help of my wonderful and intelligent beta (Hpuni101), I've narrowed it down to where and which Queen I want to end the story with. I won't spoil the rest of the story for you, so I won't say anything else, but just know that the story will be ending soon.

Now, I know that a lot people want an AU of this story and I'm more than happy to give that to you all. In fact, that was my original plan in the first place. And although I adore Katherine, I view her as my first child, lol, I want to take a step back and take a breather. I want A Courtier's Life AU to be perfect and live up to all your expectations, but I also want to focus on my other works. My other Tudor story, Not About Angels, is already uploaded so if you haven't checked it out yet, please do so and say hi afterwards. With that being said, I have two new Tudor stories in mind.

The first one is called Red Love. One of my reviewers asked me to do a Francis I/OC story and I'm here to deliver. (I actually do read and take into consideration on what each and every one of you tells me). The OC in this story is Princess Elizabeth, Henry VIII's little sister who died from Atrophy at the age of three years. Just before her death, Henry VII proposed a marriage alliance between Elizabeth and the French Prince, Francis, who later became King Francis I of France. So this is basically a "what if" type of story.

Here's the summary (it may or may not be tweaked with): Princess Elizabeth Tudor was known as England's Miracle Child after surviving a life threatening sickness at a young age. From the start, she was proposed to marry the French Prince, now King, Francis I. Finding common ground in their marriage is tested not only by outside forces, but by the people they considered family, too.

In my head, Elizabeth is played by Freya Mavor who is best known for her lead role as Elizabeth of York in _The White Queen _(2013).

The second story is called If We Cease. In this story, its two years after Jane Seymour died and Henry is finally looking for a foreign wife. Whoever puts it in his ear (I'm still uncertain who I'll have my OC close to), Henry takes interest in the quiet Bulgarian girl, Katerina Petrova. Yes, yes, I know that's the name of Katherine Pierce from The Vampire Diaries, but I've always loved Katherine and her birth name. The Mikaelson family will make an appearance in this story as well, but they are not vampires or hybrids, and who didn't love the Mikaelsons? In this story they will be regular humans portraying Katerina's English cousins. Just an FYI: This will not be a crossover story.

Here's the summary (it may or may not be tweaked with): Katerina Petrova was every man's desire and every woman's envy. While living in England's court with her cousins, Katerina thought she had seen it all, but then the Queen died. When the King begins his search for a foreign bride, the mysterious Bulgarian girl finds herself thrown into a life she never wanted.

In my head, Katerina is played by Nina Dobrev, of course. No other could play Katherine as good as Nina.

A poll has been posted, so please go and vote. The poll will be taken down at the end of January. The sooner you vote, the sooner I can get started on the next story.

I hope for those who celebrate Christmas had a happy holiday and got everything they wanted. For my readers who celebrate something other than Christmas or don't celebrate at all, I hope everything went well.

Have a happy New Years everyone!

FYI: For all my readers who watch TVD, I have a new story out with Kol and its called Once Upon A Nightmare.


End file.
